Traducción: Just off the key of reason
by HeyJudee
Summary: Rachel Berry es una estrella famosa de Broadway con una nueva compañera de piso, la muy tímida e ingenua Quinn Fabray. Comienza con una nota en el refrigerador y un dibujo algo infantil de un elefante. Todos tenemos algo de locura. [Traducción autorizada]
1. Chapter 1

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. Traducción autorizada por la autora ElsBells**_

 _ **Link:**_ ** _/s/7570489/1/Just-off-the-Key-of-Reason_**

 _Dias de actualizacion: Lunes, Mierc., Viernes y domingos. Cualquier duda me buscan en twitter: /heyjudeeok_

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **Just off the Key of Reason**

 **Capitulo 1: Tú eres la soñadora**

* * *

 _Hola, soy Quinn , tu nueva compañera de piso. Moví mis cosas en esta mañana; supongo que estabas en el trabajo, pero, ya sabes, quería dejarte una nota, así que no piensas que alguien hizo... lo contrario de robarte. O algo así. De todos modos, me fui a conseguir provisiones. - Quinn_

 _Oh, y si no eres Rachel Berry, por favor dile. Gracias._

Bueno... la nota en la nevera de Rachel era ciertamente única. Ella tuvo que admitir, lo primero que había pensado cuando vio a todas las cosas nuevas dispersas alrededor de su apartamento era _¡Oh Dios mío, alguien entró y dejó todas sus pertenencias!_ Pero había recuperado su capacidad de pensar racionalmente y recordó que su nueva compañera de piso se unía a ella hoy, y ¡Santo Dios!, ella había dejado una de las hornallas de la estufa prendida en la mañana luego del desayuno.

Su nueva compañera de piso era Quinn Fabray, que al parecer escribió en un garabato infantil que flotaba arriba y abajo de la página, incluso en papel rayado. Ella había dibujado un elefante en la esquina inferior derecha y la nota pegada a la nevera utilizando un mini caballo con los pies magnéticos que Rachel nunca había visto antes. Por supuesto, a Rachel le gusto aquello; las cosas adorables eran su fuerte. Ella acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa.

El dueño del edificio había sido el encargado de encontrarle a Rachel una compañera de piso, ya que ella se encontraba demasiado ocupada con los ensayos como para recorrer las calles de Nueva York para que alguien ocupe el espacio de su ex compañera. Sabía que había vuelto loca a su ex compañera, debido a su canto y verborrea, y su hiperactivo cachorro con una atracción por los zapatos. Al final, ya sea Barnaby o la compañera alguien debía irse, lo cual Barnaby era ahora quien salía del cuarto de Quinn, con su lengua fuera y los ojos brillantes.

 _Oh Dios_ , pensó Rachel. Seguramente el destruyó algo.

Rachel realmente no quería entrar en la habitación de Quinn. Ella no era entrometida ni nada; en realidad, ella solo era ruidosa y molesta, de acuerdo a otras personas. Pero, ella definitivamente no quería que su nueva compañera de piso llegara a casa y encontrara sus más preciadas pertenencias destrozadas sobre el suelo.

Así que, abrió la puerta y se adentro en la habitación.

Directo al puto País de las Maravillas.

Quinn había obviamente desempacado, teniendo en cuenta que no había cajas presentes. Pero _¡Santa madre de Dios!,_ ¿Cómo podría una habitación estar tan decorada cuando había sido desocupada horas atrás? Rachel estaba en la puerta, aturdida, solo asimilando todo mientras acariciaba ausente a Barnaby en su feliz cabeza para que no rompiera nada.

Rachel observó el cubrecama con dibujos y colorido, lleno de azul y verde, naranja y amarillo. Había lámparas a juego de color púrpura en el escritorio y la mesa lateral y había – Okay, mierda – había cuatro estanterías a lo largo de las paredes, llenas de libros. Rachel sintió temor por la seguridad de Quinn; no quería despertar en mitad de la noche encontrando a su compañera de piso muriendo debajo una estantería de cuatro toneladas llena de basura.

Rachel no pudo resistir la tentación de caminar más cerca para examinar la "basura". La mayor parte era en realidad libros, múltiples copias de clásicos que se veían gastados y algunas hojas cayéndose. Pudo ver _Los viajes de Gulliver y Alicia en el país de las maravillas,_ todo por C.S. Lewis y Roald Dahl, y Dickens, _Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde, Black Beauty y Sherlock Holmes._ Rachel se movió, pasando sus dedos ligeramente sobre sus lomos, y miró al resto del desorden.

Se preguntó brevemente si Quinn era una acaparadora. Sus ojos se abrieron; _Oh Dios,_ acabarían en la televisión y Rachel seria la cruel compañera de piso que había permitido a Quinn vivir en una montaña de basura por una cantidad excesiva de tiempo. Ella seria quien rompería en llanto convenciendo a Quinn.

Excepto, las cosas de Quinn en verdad no era pura basura. De hecho… era fantástico.

Rachel amó el estante lleno de esferas de nieve y relojes de arena y sacapuntas. Le encantaba la colección de sacos hacky y la alcancía pequeña de un puerquito color azul en el escritorio; el rebaño de animales de céramica en miniatura que miraban a Rachel desde una de las estanterías le recordó su propia infancia. Sonrió suavemente cuando divisó ligeramente un oso de peluche bastante usado sentando en el medio de la cama, tapado con el cobertor.

— Hola.

Rachel nunca había saltado tan alto en su vida. Se dio la vuelta, agarrando su pecho con fuerza, para encontrar una mujer con el pelo rubio revuelto de pie en la puerta, ahora luciendo un poco ansiosa y apenada por asustarla.

— Lo siento — dijo Quinn, sonriendo nerviosamente y acariciando a un entusiasta Barnaby en su cabeza — No era mi intención asustarte.

Rachel no sabía donde se habían ido sus palabras. Tenía un vocabulario bastante extenso, de verdad, que acababa de desaparecer. Quinn estaba meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante, ahora centrándose exclusivamente en Barnaby. Ella no miraba a Rachel a los ojos.

—Yo-no, está bien. Te prometo que no estaba, ya sabes, siendo entrometida o hurgando en tus cosas — dijo rápidamente — A Barnaby le gusta comer cosas que no debería y yo solo quería asegurarme de que… bueno, tu habitación es increíble.

Quinn se sonrojó.

Esperaba que ella fuese Quinn. Esto era el comienzo perfecto para un asesino en un programa de televisión. Acosar a la estrella de Broadway, actuar tímido y distante, matándola violentamente delante de su adorable perro.

— ¿Tú eres Quinn, cierto? — Preguntó Rachel, entrando en pánico por un momento.

Quinn asintió sonriente, mirando a los ojos de Rachel brevemente antes de regresar a Barnaby. Al menos, ella apreciaba al perro.

Rachel ladeo su cabeza y los observó. Barnaby se dio la vuelta y Quinn se agachó para frotar su barriga, hablándole en voz baja.

— ¿Has visto _Hello, Dolly_? — preguntó Rachel, pensando que centrándose en el perro sería la mejor manera de conseguir la atención de Quinn.

Quinn miró hacia arriba y negó con su cabeza.

Rachel sonrió suavemente hacia ella; no quería asustarla tan pronto. — Es una película maravillosa con Barbra Streisand. Están estos dos personajes que siempre están juntos, Barnaby y Cornelius. — Rachel se acercó y se arrodilló al otro lado de Barnaby; Quinn miró sus pies — Pensé que sería un bonito nombre para un perro — Continuó Rachel, esperando si la chica iba hablar de nuevo — Me alegro que él te guste. La mayoría de la gente le gusta, pero no a mis compañeras de piso.

Quinn levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Rachel por un momento. Ella parecía confundida — ¿Por qué no iba alguien a gustarle?

Rachel se rió y le alboroto las orejas a Barnaby con cariño — Bueno, como he dicho, la razón por la que estaba aquí era para asegurarme que no había destruido nada. A él le gusta comer zapatos y almohadas y… los DVD's.

Quinn sonrió mostrando sus dientes y el corazón de Rachel revoloteó. La nueva chica era realmente hermosa.

Rachel se levantó y Quinn observaba sus rodillas. — Vamos, te ayudare a ordenar tu comida. Podemos comenzar a conocernos. — Ofreció Rachel esperanzada.

Quinn asintió y se puso de pie, siguiendo a Rachel hacia la cocina donde había varias bolsas de compras y un llavero con Scooby-Doo en el sobre el mostrador.

Rachel miró discretamente como Quinn vació silenciosamente algunas bolsas y empezó a ordenas las cosas. Leche de chocolate, Froot Loops (cereal), latas de Spaghetti, Lucky Charms (cereal). Rachel debió abstenerse de hacer una mueca debido a los hábitos respecto a la comida que tenia la chica.

— Entonces, Quinn ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? — Rachel pensó que sería una buena forma de empezar.

La voz de Quinn fue tan baja que Rachel tuvo que concentrarse para oírla bien.

— Macarrones con queso.

Rachel se emociono — ¡Yo sé cómo hacer eso! Quiero decir, soy vegana, así que, se la versión vegana, pero su sabor es increíble. Yo podría preparar esta noche si quieres. Te prometo que te gustara.

Quinn asintió lentamente — Esta bien. — Titubeó y luego miró los ojos de Rachel nuevamente — ¿Cuál es la tuya? Es decir, tu comida favorita.

— Hmmm…. — Quinn se rió al ver la expresión pensativa de Rachel. — Pizza y lasaña. Ah, y los espaguetis con salsa casera. —Rachel reflexiono. Había tantas opciones — ¡Oh, espera! Curry de The Green Mango, es simplemente… delicioso. El cielo. No lo sé; ¿Lo has probado?

Rachel estaba tratando desesperadamente de controlar su verborrea. Hasta ahora había sido un éxito, pero esta chica no parecía ser del tipo que hace callar a las personas. Para simplemente decir, Jesucristo, cierra la puta boca mujer, me estas volviendo loca.

Quinn negó con su cabeza — Deberás mostrarme.

— Oh definitivamente. Ellos me salvan cuando salgo tarde de los ensayos; pienso que moriría de hambre si no fuera por ellos.

Quinn cerró el gabinete y se giró hacia Rachel. — ¿Qué, um, que es lo… quiero decir, sé que estas en Broadway, pero… ¿Qué haces? — Quinn la quedó mirando y jugando con el esmalte verde que tenía en sus uñas haciéndolo desaparecer mientras Rachel la miró con calma, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

— ¿Has visto _Funny Girl,_ Quinn? — Quinn negó con la cabeza y Rachel le sonrió — Bueno, tenemos que educarte sobre Barbra Streisand inmediatamente. Funny Girl es la historia de Fanny Brice y Nicky Arnstein, la evolución de su relación y la carrera de Fanny. Comedia, romance, drama — Rachel caminaba por la cocina, gesticulando con sus manos a su alrededor para mostrar su punto. Ella se detuvo junto a una intrigada Quinn y la miró directamente a los ojos — Interpreto a Fanny.

— Eso es, tú debes ser muy talentosa — dijo Quinn un poco asombrada.

— Rachel se sonrojó — Bueno… tienes que venir y verlo por ti misma… ¿Tú qué haces? — Quinn miró hacia el suelo — Quiero decir, no tienes que decirme. — se apresuró a decir.

— Esta bien. Yo no… tengo un trabajo ni nada. Mi tía está pagando para poder vivir aquí.

Rachel asintió y esperó, pero Quinn no continuó. Ella agachó un poco la cabeza para atrapar la mirada de la chica más alta.

— ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Aparte de ignorar descaradamente las obras legendarias de Barbra?

Quinn sonrió — Tal vez no es tan extraordinaria como piensas.

Okay. Bueno.

Eso fue extraño; no debía perder los estribos en una pelea. Detente Rachel. Tranquila. Todavía puedes salvar a esta persona de su ignorancia por Barbra.

Quinn debió haber notado como cayó la mandíbula de Rachel, o su expresión de puro horror, y se apresuró a hablar. — O lo es. Extraordinaria, quiero decir. Yo no lo sé. Me gustan los animales.

La expresión de Rachel pasó de terror a confusión, divertida. ¿Cómo se relacionaron esos dos temas? — ¿Te gustan los animales?

— Si. Su forma y función, estéticamente… animales en todos los sentidos. También la literatura.

Rachel asintió — Oh, sí, vi todos tus libros. Es genial, tú tienes muchos.

Quinn sonrió y mantuvo el contacto visual — Me gustan las librerías antiguas, y suelo recoger cosas al azar de tiendas de segunda mano… mercados de pulgas, ventas de garaje. ¡Tú lo has visto!

Rachel se rió y abrió el armario para sacar los ingredientes para macarrones veganos. Barnaby llegó corriendo y Quinn sonrió cuando él saltó sobre ella, frotando cariñosamente arriba y debajo de sus lados.

Rachel les sonrió — ¿Quieres llevarlo a dar un paseo? Hay un parque al que voy, un par de cuadras hacia abajo.

Quinn levantó su vista, se veía nerviosa — ¿En serio?

— ¡Claro! Él te ama, obviamente más que a mí. — Rachel miró exageradamente en dirección a Barnaby y Quinn apretó los labios en una sonrisa.

— Esta bien.

Rachel alegremente le entregó la correa y observó como Quinn se la colocó con cuidado en el cuello, antes de ser arrastrada por la puerta por el emocionado golden retriever. Rachel sonrió y respiró hondo.

Eso había sido interesante.

Quinn era… refrescante. Tal vez un poco nerviosa e ingenua, pero amable. Parecía una soñadora. A Rachel le gustaban las soñadoras. Se preguntó donde había salido Quinn. Francamente, Rachel se había sorprendido a si misma por no expresar todas las preguntas que se le vinieron a la cabeza. ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? ¿Por qué eres tan tranquila? ¿Por qué tu tía paga por ti? ¿Por qué te ves como si hubiese bajado del cielo?

Por suerte no había asustado a la primera compañera de cuarto que no odiaba a Barnaby con cada fibra de su alma.

Quinn volvió por la puerta unos veinte minutos más tarde y Barnaby corrió directamente hacia su cuenco de agua, su cola meneándose salvajemente.

— ¡Hey! Barnes, ¿Fuiste un buen chico? — preguntó Rachel, dirigiendo su pregunta a Quinn quien caminaba por el living y luego en la cocina después de él.

Quinn sonrió — Fue maravilloso. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Esta prácticamente terminada. Simplemente tiene que ir al horno durante diez minutos. ¿Podríamos ver una película o algo? — Ofreció Rachel.

— ¿Podemos ver, um, no importa, en verdad…

Rachel vio como Quinn se ponía nerviosa nuevamente jugando con sus manos.

— No, ¿Qué es?

Quinn dudó y miró hacia los pies de Rachel. — Bueno, es probable que estés harta de Funny Girl, ¿no? Iba a decir que podríamos…

— ¿Harta de Funny Girl? — La boca de Rachel se abrió y sus manos volaron por el aire — ¡Dios, no! ¡Nunca! Quinn, si alguna vez digo que estoy harta de Funny Girl, quiero que cuides de Barnaby por mí, y me internes en un hospital para enfermos mentales ¿de acuerdo?

Rachel tenia visiones de las no buenas instalaciones mentales en aquel hospital, dándole terapias de electroshock y siendo encerrada en una torre.

Quinn resopló y luego se sonrojó tapándose la nariz. Rachel comenzó a reír.

— ¿Quieres verla conmigo Quinn?

Quinn asintió, todavía con la cara roja, dirigiéndose al sofá con Rachel detrás de ella.

* * *

— ¿Entonces? — Rachel miró a Quinn expectante tres horas más tarde — ¿Te gustó?

Rachel intentó convencerse que esto no rompería su vínculo de amistad/compañera de piso. Ella lo intentó, pero no pudo.

Quinn tocó los lápices con los que había estado jugando contra sus muslos como baquetas. Ella sonrió tímidamente — Creo que tu versión me gustara más.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa, y Quinn se sonrojó bajo su mirada.

— Me gustas.

Las orejas de Quinn se pusieron rojas mientras hacia girar los lápices en sus dedos — Yo - ¿Gracias?

Rachel rió — Quiero decir, creo que asusto a la gente, pero tú no pareces volverte loca aun. Ademas, Barnes ha estado babeando sobre ti durante media hora y no lo has empujado fuera del sofá, así que… eres una perfecta compañera de piso.

Quinn trató de controlar su sonrisa por un momento — Yo creo que también asusto a la gente.

Rachel sonrió dulcemente, estirándose para romper la distancia de Quinn y tomar los lápices que tenía en las manos, mirando sus ojos color avellana para conseguirlos. Quinn se los dio, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

— ¿Por qué crees que asustas a la gente? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Quinn se encogió de hombros y se rió. — No lo sé. La gente piensa que soy… rara… o loca… o algo así. Probablemente eso sea verdad.

Rachel observó a la chica que ahora estaba jugando con las pulseras de goma alrededor de sus muñecas, los ojos avellanas sin mirar los marrones.

— No eres más rara o loca que yo… y yo soy básicamente psicótica, Quinn. — Rachel estaba hablando completamente seria. Quinn se rió — De verdad, he perdido mi cordura en el instituto y nunca más regresó — Rachel continuó, sonriendo — Hablo constantemente. Canto canciones de Disney mientras cocino y bailo con mi aspiradora. El halloween pasado, hice doce linternas de Jack, una para cada miembro mi elenco en ese momento. Eso son doce calabazas, Quinn. Todo el mundo está un poco loco.

Quinn no pudo controlar su sonrisa, aunque era tímida y con su boca cerrada, se encontró con los ojos de Rachel y ella le sonrió de nuevo, a continuación, bostezó arrugando la nariz con disgusto. Se estaba divirtiendo; y había extrañado tener una compañera de piso a quien molestar toda la noche.

— Creo que me iré a la cama ¿Quieres el control remoto?

Quinn negó con la cabeza y se levantó — No, yo también me iré. Buenas noches, Rachel.

Rachel le entregó los lápices a Quinn junto a un guiño de ojos. — Buenas noches, Quinn. Duerme bien en tu nueva habitación.

Rachel había dicho que se iba a la cama más por costumbre que por creer que conseguiría dormir algo. Funy Girl y sus maravillosos nuevos compañeros de elenco desafortunadamente no habían sido la cura para su insomnio. Por eso mismo, solo dos horas luego de irse a la cama, ella estaba despierta para oír el ruido fuera de la puerta de su dormitorio. Ella realmente no quería admitir que su primer pensamiento fue: _Oh mierda. Ella realmente es una loca._

Rachel se quedó inmóvil unos minutos, pero luego escucho otro crujido, y los ruidos de pasos ligeros en el pasillo. Salió de la cama y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola silenciosamente.

Quinn estaba de pie frente a su propia puerta al final del pasillo; se veía ansiosa e insegura, sin entusiasmo de querer volver a su dormitorio. Tenía ese oso de peluche que definitivamente había visto días mejores colgando de una de sus manos.

— Quinn — Rachel susurró sin querer asustar a la chica. Caminó por el pasillo hacia la rubia. Quinn miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, claramente sorprendida. — ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó Rachel — ¿Estás bien?

Ella en verdad estaba preguntando _¿Estabas planeando matarme mientras dormía?_

Rachel solo quería ayudar y Quinn se veía tan confundida y asustada. Quinn dudó y luego pareció darse cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo su osito, escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda. Sonrojada asintió.

Rachel se dio cuenta de su movimiento y simplemente sonrió dulcemente hacia ella — ¿Estás segura? Sé que es un lugar nuevo…

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? — la interrumpió Quinn.

Rachel se detuvo y escuchó, mirando a su alrededor. Registró un ruido extraño desde arriba — Oh, solo son las tuberías. El edificio es un poco antiguo, ya sabes.

Quinn asintió — ¿Se detendrá? — preguntó en voz baja.

— Yo no… creo que sí. Te acostumbraras después de un tiempo. Yo solía usar auriculares, pero un día no escuche la alarma y fue un desastre.

En realidad, fue más que un desastre. Ella se había despertado al mediodía, después de haber perdido la mitad de su ensayo, y presa del pánico cuando pensó que se había quedado completamente sorda y nunca sería capaz de volver a cantar. Le dio escalofríos de solo pensar aquello.

Quinn se rió nerviosamente y regresó hacia su dormitorio. — Esta bien, lo siento si te he despertado.

Rachel sonrió — No te preocupes. No lo hiciste. ¿Estarás bien?

— Si. Buenas noches, Rachel. Una vez más. — Quinn sonrió mirando hacia el piso y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Rachel se quedó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien antes de regresar a su habitación. Luego se metió en la cama con Barnaby y trató de recordar cómo fue la primera vez que escuchó el ruido de las tuberías. Estuvo absolutamente aterrorizada.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. Traducción autorizada por la autora ElsBells._**

 _Lamento si encontraron errores, es hasta que me acomode bien con la traducción._

 _¡Mil millones de gracias por la buena onda que dejaron en cada comentario! Así dan ganas de traducir el fic._

 _Mi twitter es /heyjudeeok_

 _¡Nos leemos el viernes!_

* * *

 **Just off the Key of Reason**

 **Capítulo 2: Un pie en su dormitorio**

* * *

Cuando Rachel despertó antes del amanecer, se preparó en silencio aun adormilada. Tomó café y un plátano de la cocina antes de salir por la puerta. Los ensayos se desarrollaron sin problemas, a pesar de la creciente exigencia que parecía superar a su cuerpo cuando estaba cansada. Pero sin duda pensaba que estaban listos para la noche de apertura.

Los ensayos terminaron temprano esa tarde y Rachel decidió comprar un batido en su lugar favorito antes de volver a casa. Pensó sobre escribirle a Quinn un mensaje para ver si ella quería uno, pero se dio cuenta que aun no tenia su número. Así que, siendo la persona increíble y generosa que era, le compró uno a Quinn de todos modos.

Rachel entró por la puerta, sin saber realmente si Quinn estaría o no en casa. Fue hasta el salón y sonrió cuando vio a Quinn acurrucada como un ovillo, profundamente dormida en el sofá. Puso el batido en la nevera y sacó algunas cosas para preparar una ensalada en la cena.

Barnaby llegó trotando alegremente en la cocina, y luego una cabeza rubia con su cabello revuelto apareció en la línea de visión de Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— Hey — Saludó Quinn, su voz un poco adormilada — ¿Cómo estuvieron los ensayos?

Rachel agitó las pinzas para ensaladas alrededor con entusiasmo — ¡Hey! ¡Fueron geniales! Estamos muy preparados para estrenar, Quinn, va a ser increíble.

— Suena divertido — remarcó Quinn, apoyándose sobre la barra de desayuno, sacudiendo su cabeza para acomodar un poco su cabello.

A Rachel le hizo gracia — Muy divertido. Probablemente conocerás al elenco en algún momento, ellos son… fantásticos. — Respondió entusiasta — ¡Oh! ¡Te tengo un batido de fresa! Está en la nevera si lo quieres.

Quinn sonrió — Gracias.

Rachel la observó y se calmó un poco — Así que, cansada ¿eh? ¿No lograste volver a dormir?

Quinn tomó un sorbo de su bebida — Mmm, no. Yo… me tomara un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme. — Dijo en voz baja.

— Bueno, deberías ir a dormir más temprano. No tengo trabajo mañana, así que ¿tal vez podemos hacer algo? ¿Tú eres de - conoces la ciudad?

Quinn asintió — Si, he vivido aquí por… un tiempo.

Rachel esperó a ver si quería decir algo más. Ella no dio más detalles — Esta bien. Tal vez podríamos pasar el rato en Central Park, ya sabes, ¿almorzar o algo así? Unos amigos vendrán en la mañana, así que tendrá que ser después de eso.

— Yo – si, está bien.

Rachel levantó las cejas — Bueno, Quinn, trata de contener tu entusiasmo, por favor.

Quinn se sonrojó — No… en verdad, eso suena divertido. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a… la gente. Al igual que, pasar el rato con personas. Personas queriendo pasar el rato conmigo.

Rachel pensó por un momento — Traeremos a Barnes. A él le gusta perseguir a… bueno, todo supongo. De hecho se pone un poco psicótico… — Rachel entrecerró sus ojos — Ya sabes, en verdad, quizás no deberíamos llevarlo.

— Aww, no, él va a comportarse. — Dijo Quinn, sonriendo al perro acostado contra el lavavajillas — ¿No es así Barnesy?

Rachel se burló — Psshht, claro que él va a comportarse por ti. Piensa que eres su dueña o algo así. Una diosa. — Rachel se puso en cuclillas junto a Barnaby y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, mirando directamente a sus felices ojos marrones — Mira, B, sé que ella parece un ángel, y puedo ver porque estas enamorado de ella — Rachel miró a una sonrojada Quinn y le dio un guiño — Pero se supone que tú me amas mas a mi ¿De acuerdo? Buen chico.

Rachel se levantó y fue a sentar junto a Quinn en la barra de desayuno con su ensalada — A él le gusta fingir que no me entiende. Pero sé que él lo hace. Yo le enseñé a bailar — Dijo Rachel metiendo algunos mini tomates en su boca.

Quinn arrugó su cara con confusión y diversión — ¿Él baila?

— Oh sí. Es un profesional. Solo hazle mover su culo perezoso y di que baile. Funciona mejor si tienes una línea de conga.

Rachel solo le enseñó a su perro a bailar porque con Mercedes querían ver quién podía conseguir que hicieran el mejor truco. Barnaby aprendió a bailar. El Terrier de Mercedes aprendió hablar, y no volvió a callarse.

Quinn entrecerró sus ojos y observó a Rachel, tratando de ver si estaba bromeando o no. Rachel la miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió, lo verde sobresaliendo de su boca.

— En serio, Quinn. Mi perro es bailarín. — Rachel pensó que aquello era obvio. Ella había intentado enseñarle a cantar también, pero recibió muchas quejar por parte de sus vecinos.

Quinn se puso de pie y se acercó a Barnaby, quien se puso de pie de inmediato para ella. Quinn sonrió, y Rachel se burló por lo injusto que era todo aquello.

— Perro traidor — Murmuró Rachel en voz baja.

— Esta bien, Barnes, baila.

Barnaby no hizo nada. Simplemente se sentó y observó a Quinn feliz. Quinn rodó sus ojos y suspiró, luego se dio vuelta — Lo sabía.

— No, inténtalo de nuevo. En serio, no estoy inventando esto — Insistió Rachel — Baila, Barnesy. Vamos, B, baila.

Barnaby saltó un poquito y perdió el equilibrio, luego saltó de nuevo y se movió alrededor sobre sus patas traseras, con su lengua colgando llegó hasta el pecho de Quinn. Ella sonrió y rió — ¡Oh, Dios mío, tu perro baila! ¡Eso es genial!

Rachel rió, un poco sorprendida. Eso fue lo más fuerte que había escuchado a Quinn hablar; sonaba muy emocionada. Ella se veía emocionada. Su boca era enorme.

— No va a aprender nada más. Él ni siquiera sabe lo que es "sentarse", pero el bailara moviendo su pequeño trasero si así lo quieres. — Explicó Rachel.

Quinn seguía sonriendo y se agachó para frotar la panza de Barnaby.

— ¿Has tenido muchas mascotas? Pareces ser realmente buena con los animales. Bueno, perro. O, un perro. — Rachel balbuceó.

— No. — susurró, sin dejar de sonreír dulcemente.

Rachel asintió y se mordió el labio, esperando que algo mas saliera de su boca, pero no hubieron mas palabras. — Esta bien, bueno, me voy a la cama — Rachel se deslizó de su taburete y empujó suavemente a Barnaby fuera del camino para poner su plato en el lavavajillas — Buenas noches, Quinn.

— Buenas noches, Rach.

Rachel sonrió camino a su habitación al darse cuenta del sobrenombre. Pensó en maneras para enseñarle a Barnaby a cantar. En serio, el perro de Rachel Berry debía ser capaz de cantar como los huskies en YouTube. Iba a encontrar una manera de hacerlo sin ser desalojados.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, Rachel estaba todavía despierta y sufriendo de deja vu. Oyó el crujido en el pasillo y no dudó en salir de la cama para abrir de la puerta de su dormitorio. Quinn estaba en el pasillo de nuevo, arrastrando los pies nerviosamente a su alrededor fuera de su propia puerta del dormitorio.

— ¿Son las tuberías de nuevo? — Preguntó Rachel en voz baja.

Quinn asustó un poco, pero asintió, con sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de ocultar el oso en su espalda esta vez.

Rachel frunció los labios y pensó por un momento. — Vamos. —Dijo finalmente, haciendo un gesto hacia Quinn para que se uniera a ella. — Puedes dormir en mi cama. — Rachel imaginó que era menos aterrador cuando había alguien a tu lado.

Quinn parecía nerviosa; sus ojos todavía estaban enfocados en el suelo.

— Barnaby está en mi cama. — Dijo Rachel despreocupadamente, tratando de convencer a Quinn. Ella no quería tener que rogarle para que fuera a su cama; eso sería un poco... desesperado. Los ojos de Quinn se posaron en ella por un momento. — Él seria excesivamente feliz si te unes a él. — Rachel continuó, sus labios dibujándose hacia arriba un poco.

Quinn dio un paso vacilante en dirección a Rachel y la morena sonrió. Le permitió a Quinn entrar en su habitación primero y la dirigió hacia el otro lado de la cama, la que Barnaby había robado. Ambas se deslizaron bajo las sábanas, sonriendo mientras la cola del perro golpeó contra las mantas, aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

— ¿Puedo apagar las luces? — Preguntó Rachel, sin estar segura si la luz del pasillo que se filtraba bajo la puerta sería suficiente para Quinn. Ella solía apagarla, hasta que una noche fue a tomar un poco de agua y golpeó su dedo del pie en la oscuridad, por lo que no pudo bailar durante dos días. Noche horrible.

—Sí. — Dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Rachel la miró en la oscuridad y le sonrió al ver como acurrucaba un oso en su pecho.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Susurró Rachel, y luego hizo un gesto en la sombra hacia el animal de peluche cuando Quinn la miró.

"Es... el oso Pooh. — Dijo Quinn en la oscuridad, avergonzada.

Rachel sonrió. — Pero no es Winnie the Pooh.

— No ... Quiero decir, yo quería uno, pero, yo nunca ... Tengo un oso Pooh en su lugar.

Rachel se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Quinn, que todavía estaba con su espalda en la cama y el oso presionado contra su pecho.

— Tengo un león. — Dijo Rachel, sonriendo cuando Quinn se colocó de lado para mirarla. — Su nombre es rizado. Él… ¡hey! ¡No te rías! Yo tenía tres años, está bien — Rachel rió y apretó a oso Pooh en la nariz. — De todos modos, él quedo bastante deteriodado. Quiero decir, en serio;...el no podía seguir el ritmo de Rachel Barbra Berry en todo. De hecho lo mantuve en la cama hasta que llegó B aquí, hace un año. Luego B se comió una de las piernas de Rizado y…

Quinn jadeó y Rachel sonrió tranquila, tomando una de sus manos. — Y ahora vive en mi armario. Sano y salvo. Felizmente cosido superando la idea de vivir con tres piernas.

Quinn se rió entre dientes y hundió la nariz en el oso.

— Muy bien, Quinn. — Dijo Rachel con fingida seriedad — Buenas noches, esta vez de verdad. No más caminatas nocturnas por la casa en medio de la noche como una especie de pesadilla de la película Actividad Paranormal ¿de acuerdo?

Exactamente el tipo de película que quería pensar antes de acostarse.

Quinn asintió y, para sorpresa de Rachel, besó su pequeña mano que sostenía la Quinn. La morena agradeció que no pudiera ver sus mejillas sonrojadas en la oscuridad.

* * *

Rachel se despertó al día siguiente sintiendo la cama vacía, con los brazos envuelto alrededor de... ¿oso Pooh? Se deslizó fuera de la cama y metió el oso debajo de las sábanas, como lo encontró en la habitación de Quinn en su primer día. Luego se colocó unos pantalones y una camiseta, para estar presentable para sus amigos, y se dirigió a la cocina. Quinn estaba sentada en la barra de desayuno en pantalones cortos de pijama y una camiseta manga larga engullendo Lucky Charms en su boca.

— ¡Buenos días! — Dijo Rachel con voz cantarina. Revolvió el pelo de Quinn mientras caminaba a través de la cocina. Quinn se atragantó con un par de Lucky Charms y agachó la cabeza tímidamente.

— Mmbuemdias. — Dijo con su boca llena. Rachel se rió y se sirvió un poco de café.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — preguntó Rachel, sorprendida; ya que en realidad se quedó dormida tan pronto como Quinn se unió a ella.

Claro había tenido una pesadilla sobre el sonambulismo de personas que están espeluznantemente parados al final de la cama y te ven mientras duermes, pero bueno, ella estaba dormida, al menos. Y quemaría su copia de actividad paranormal.

Quinn asintió. — Saque a Barnaby esta mañana. Intenté despertarle porque él se quejaba, pero estabas un poco... te veías-No quise molestarte. — Quinn terminó con un tinte de color rosa en sus mejillas.

Rachel sonrió tranquilamente justo cuando alguien dio un golpe en la puerta principal. Miró hacia la puerta y rodo los ojos.

— Esos son mis amigos. Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que llegan temprano — Comentó. — Te caerán bien... solo se tu misma — dijo en voz más baja.

Quinn siguió jugando con los cereales en su leche. Sus piernas empezaron a rebotar hacia arriba y abajo, pero miró a los ojos de Rachel y asintió.

— ¡Abre la puerta Berry!¡ Necesito una maldita bolsa Ziploc!

Rachel negó con la cabeza y se rió para calmar expresión nerviosa de Quinn.

— ¡Rachel! — Una voz aparte se escuchó — ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Comi Hot Pocket esta mañana! ¡Fue un error que se está convirtiendo rápidamente en un desastre!

— ¡Dios mío, Rachel, abre la puerta! — Gritó una tercera voz.

Rachel miró un poco horrorizada a sus amigos cuando finalmente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Quinn se centró en comer sus cereales.

Rachel se inclinó fingiendo una reverencia, invitándolos a entrar. — Entren, señoritas, caballeros. Gracias por ser paciente y no perturbar a los vecinos en absoluto.

— Voy a tu baño, Rach. — Dijo Puck, corriendo frenéticamente a través de la sala de estar, echándole un vistazo rápido a Quinn.

— Berry. Necesito una maldita bolsa Ziploc en este momento.

— ¿Por qué- ¡Ay dios mío, Santana! ¿Qué es eso?

Rachel miró, disgustada e intrigado, al animal muerto que Santana tenia sobre un trozo de papel, fuera de la línea de visión de Brittany.

— Es una rana. Estoy tomando una clase de anatomía y se supone que debemos encontrar insectos muertos para estudiar.

Kurt rodó los ojos. — Las ranas no son insectos. Ella lo sabe. Supuestamente. Dice que cuanto más grande es mejor para estudiar anatomía; tienes suerte que ayer le impedimos sacar un armadillo de la bolsa de basura.

— Hablando de las putas bolsas — Santana intervino en voz alta — Necesito una maldita bolsa Ziploc en este momento.

— Cálmate ¿de acuerdo? — Rachel levantó las manos para calmar a la mujer que agitaba el anfibio muerto en su sala de estar. Señaló a la rana y luego a la cara de Santana. — No lo dejes caer.

Santana sonrió y se encogió de hombros. — Lo que sea.

Rachel pasó detrás de Quinn cuando entró en la cocina y le susurró al oído. —Están dementes — Quinn sonrió para sí misma.

— ¡Ey, hay una nueva persona aquí! — Exclamó Brittany, saltando lejos de Santana y tomando asiento junto a Quinn en la barra de desayuno. Santana la siguió y colocó la rana muerta que tenía en el papel sobre la mesa.

— ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Santana! — Rachel arrojó una bolsa Ziploc en dirección a Santana. — ¡Ponlo ahí! ¡Eres asquerosa!

Rachel negó sin poder creerlo. Dios, esta gente. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo hiperactiva que estaba Quinn, balanceando sus piernas y su mirada nerviosa que se negaba a ver los ojos azules brillantes e inocentes de Brittany, dirigidos hacia ella.

— Britt, Santana. — Dijo Rachel. — ¡Kurt! — Lo llamó un poco más fuerte para que él pudiera oírla desde el sofá. — Ella es Quinn Fabray, mi maravillosa nueva compañera de piso.

Quinn sonrojó y le sonrió con timidez, manteniendo los ojos enfocados en labios de las personas, más que a sus ojos.

— Oh Dios, ¿Conseguiste otra persona para volver loca? Mierda, Fabray, no sabes lo que te espera.

— Cállate, Santana — Rachel se defendió. — Probablemente eres la peor compañera de piso para Brittany. Acabas de poner una rana muerta en mi mesa.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco y arrastró a Brittany para sentarse juntas. — Vamos. Únete a nosotras, Quinn Fabray. — dijo Santana, agitando su mano alrededor y haciendo gestos hacia las sillas vacías en la sala de estar. — Necesito saber si puedes manejar la locura de Berry.

Quinn miró a Rachel, quien sonrió dulcemente hacia ella y se inclinó para susurrarle algo que sólo Quinn podía oír.

— Ella es inofensivo. En serio. Es como un chihuahua. Puedes simplemente ignorarla si no quieres hablar con ella ahora mismo. Va a distraerse con otra cosa.

Rachel pudo ver que Quinn quería regresar a su habitación, por lo que se sorprendió cuando la rubia se levantó, puso su plato en el lavavajillas, y luego fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Colocó sus pies bajo ella y sacudió su pelo para desenredarlo.

Rachel sonrió y fue a sentarse en la silla junto a ella cuando Puck finalmente salió del baño, Barnaby pisándole los talones.

— Oh Dios, Puck — dijo Kurt —Me olvidé que estabas incluso aquí.

Puck asintió "Amigos, no coman Hot Pockets les hará mal. Realmente creo que debo ver a un quiropráctico o acupunturista o algo así.

Rachel hizo una mueca. Puck fue a sentarse junto a Kurt y cuando vio a Quinn su rostro se iluminó.

— ¡Oh has anotado, Rach! ¡Tienes una compañera hermosa!

— Noah — Lo regañó Rachel — ¡Sé educado!

— Rachel — Brittany comenzó — Eso es como decirle a un pastel de chocolate que sea de vainilla. Es como, menos sabroso. Y racista.

Quinn se distrajo lo suficiente con esa declaración como para mirar a Brittany a los ojos. Brittany simplemente sonrió y Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa antes de evitar su mirada nuevamente.

— Así que, rubia, ¿de dónde eres? — Preguntó Santana, mirando profundamente en el alma de Quinn.

Rachel pensó que Santana parecía un psicópata. Ella no sabía si intervenir o simplemente dejar que este juego siguiera. Ella simplemente se inclinó un poco más hacia el lado de la silla que estaba más cerca de Quinn. Tal vez aprendería algunas cosas sobre su nueva compañero de piso.

— Yo soy de aquí — Dijo Quinn, en voz baja.

— No pareces muy segura de eso. — Comentó Santana. Brittany le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— Eso debe haber sido maravilloso, crecer en Nueva York. — Dijo Kurt con sus ojos brillantes. —Somos todos de Ohio, lo que es realmente... — Él arrugó la nariz y Santana asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿A qué te dedicas? — Preguntó Puck, estirándose y poniendo sus botas sobre la mesa de café.

Rachel luchó contra el impulso de empujar sus pies lejos de la mesa. Botas, ranas, lo que sea. Le gustaba pensar en sí misma como una persona tolerante.

Quinn se mordió los labios y comenzó a jugar con la banda de goma alrededor de su muñeca. —Yo no tengo, no soy empleada o nada ahora... Tengo aficiones. Libros.

Rachel sonrió. — Ella tiene muchos libros, es increíble. ¡Oh! Y los animales, Quinn. Barnaby se ha enamorado de ella.

Santana asintió y entrecerró los ojos. — Estoy segura que lo hizo.

Rachel la miró sospechosamente.

— ¿Cómo puedes darte el lujo de vivir en la ciudad si no tienes un trabajo? — Santana cambió de tema.

— ¡Santana! —Exclamó Rachel. —¡No puedes preguntarle esas cosas a la gente!

Rachel realmente necesitaba una correa para su amiga. O un collar eléctrico, o algo así. Cualquier cosa para protegerse de su comportamiento inapropiado. Ella sólo quería golpear a Santana cada vez que abría la boca.

Quinn le sonrió a Rachel. — Mi tía paga por ello. — Le explicó a todos.

Rachel podía haberle dicho a Santana que dejara de cotillear. Sorprendentemente, Quinn continuó.

— Entre en la universidad de Columbia hace unos años, de modo que no soy... ya sabes... completamente incompetente. Um, pero estudie en casa después de la escuela primaria y no creo que la universidad sea... adecuada para mí.

Quinn agachó la cabeza y estiró su banda de goma para adelante y para atras rápidamente. Kurt estaba observando cuidadosamente y golpeó a Rachel para cambiar de tema.

— Sólo nos detuvimos camino a mi tienda. — Dijo amablemente a Quinn. — Soy un diseñador de interiores. Puck es mi ayudante. Santana, bueno no tengo ni idea de por qué está con nosotros. A ella le gusta fingir que nos odia, pero le permite a Britt que la arrastre donde sea que vayamos, así que...

— ¡Cállate, Hummel! Dios, ya estoy aburrida. ¿Listos para irnos?

Rachel rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para sacar la rana de la cocina. Santana la siguió y tiró de ella detrás de una pared para que nadie pudiera verlas.

— Rachel. ¿Qué pasa con esa chica? ¿Hay algo malo con ella, o es que sólo es una perra? Porque ella parece una perra.

Rachel estaba agradecida por lo preocupados y considerados que eran sus amigos.

— ¿Qué?, no, Santana. — Rachel suspiró con exasperación. — Ella es dulce. Creo que solo es tímida, y tú eres realmente aterradora para las personas que no saben que tu pijama favorito es rosado, con conejitos en el. Y si dices la palabra perra una vez más, voy a tirarte por el balcón.

Santana decidió ignorar la mayor parte de esa declaración. — Ella no nos mira a los ojos. Parece un asesino en serie. Uno caliente, pero un asesino en serie en fin.

— Ella es tímida. — Dijo Rachel de nuevo, con más firmeza. — Ella tiene que conocernos mejor.

— ¡Genial! — Santana sonrió. Rachel se asustó. — Porque mañana por la noche iremos a un club. Y ponte algo más bonito que esa mierda de ropa que tienes puesta ahora, Berry.

Rachel no esperaba nada menos; ella negó con la cabeza y simplemente se alejó. Puck y Brittany estaban en la puerta, y observó a Kurt estrechar la mano de Quinn suavemente diciéndole en voz baja que fue agradable conocerla. Quinn murmuró un "a ti también", con una tímida sonrisa, mirándole los ojos azules.

La puerta se cerró cuando finalmente todo el mundo se fue y Rachel se apoyó en ella con los ojos cerrados. Negó con la cabeza hacia Quinn. — Dios, esta gente...

Quinn le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se sirvió un poco mas de Lucky Charms.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. Traduccion autorizada por la autora ElsBells._**

 _Sigo muy agradecida por sus comentarios._

 _Me pido una Quinn amante de los globos para mí. No puedo con tanta ternura, y Rachel no se queda atrás, ¿no?_

 _¡Disfruten! :)_

 _Twitter /heyjudeeok_

* * *

 **Just off the Key of Reason**

 **Capítulo 3: Lejos de la ruidosa multitud**

* * *

Era febrero, y estaban en Nueva York, caminando por Central Park, Rachel se estaba congelando. Su apartamento la había engañado haciéndole creer que afuera no estaría tan frio de lo que realmente estaba. Ahora, caminaba junto a Quinn, tratando de detener castañeo de sus dientes. Puto Siri era un mentiroso.

Quinn miró hacia abajo y la observó por un momento, frunciendo su ceño.

— ¿Tienes frío?

Rachel sonrió y asintió a la vez que sus dientes sonaban juntos. — Lo sé, lo sé. Yo debería haber salido preparada. Me siento como si estuviera en una expedición ártica.

Quinn deslizó su abrigo fuera de sus hombros y cubrió a Rachel. — Toma. Ponte esto. — Rachel se sorprendió, pero le permitió a la mujer más alta que la ayudara a deslizar sus brazos en el.

— ¿No tendrás frío? — Preguntó Rachel preocupada.

Quinn solo sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a jugar con sus guantes. Habían almorzado en el café favorito de Rachel, y ahora estaban caminando fuera en el parque. Rachel levantó la vista cuando notó la cabeza de Quinn mirando hacia algo y pequeños saltos apareciendo en su paso. Los ojos de la rubia eran brillantes e inocentes, emocionados, y Rachel decidió seguir la línea de visión. Directamente a un hombre con globos. Rachel sonrió.

La morena no dijo nada; quería ver si Quinn se detenía. Efectivamente, antes de pasar cerca del vendedor Quinn desaceleró su paso, miró hacia Rachel y se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio.

— Quiero un globo. — Soltó, pero rápidamente hizo una cara de _¡Qué demonios!_ no sabía por qué había dicho eso.

Rachel sonrió a sabiendas y tiró de ella hacia el vendedor. — ¡Yo también!

Quinn la miró sorprendida y emocionada. Rachel pidió un morado.

— Um, ¿puedo tener uno azul... y uno amarillo, por favor? ¿Y uno verde? — Dijo Quinn tímidamente.

Rachel sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Quinn. — Creo que aquí mi amiga necesita un sombrero con forma de animal también. — Rachel la miró por un momento, y luego asintió con decisión. — Un león. Definitivamente, un león.

Rachel esperaba que el tipo supiera lo que estaba haciendo, de lo contrario, habría salido parecido a un sombrero de salchichas amarillas. Quinn realmente no necesitaba eso.

El vendedor les sonrió — De acuerdo. ¿Y para ti?

Rachel empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero Quinn tomó la mano que había estado en su hombro e interrumpió —Ella necesita uno también. — Miró a Rachel. — Un oso. Por favor.

El hombre asintió con alegría e hizo sus sombreros y se los entregó. Realmente parecían animales, lo que hizo a Rachel y Quinn verse como tontas, pero, lo que sea. Ellas eran fabulosas.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó Rachel. El globo en su cabeza era bastante grande, lo cual tuvo que torcer su cabeza para mirarla. Quinn se centró en atar la cuerda de uno de sus globos a su muñeca. Rachel trató de no sonreír.

— Um, podríamos... no sé, ¿Acostarnos bajo el sol un rato? Quizás podrías calentarte un poco. Yo preferiría quedarme aquí afuera, que...

— Perfecto — Dijo Rachel alegremente. Ella sonrió mientras Quinn lanzó unos cuantos dólares en el sombrero de un hombre sin hogar, saludándolo con un tímido — Hola.

Se preguntó cómo esta mujer llegó a ser tan dulce, y por qué no lo compartía con el resto del mundo.

* * *

— ¡Quinn! — Exclamó Rachel, caminando fuera de su dormitorio una vez que llegaron a casa. —Todavía no tengo tu número de móvil.

Quinn estaba acurrucada en un rincón del sofá con uno de sus libros.

— No tengo uno — Dijo Quinn un poco tímida, sus ojos regresando a su libro.

Rachel no era capaz de procesar ese hecho. Su propia vida caería a pedazos si no tenía su teléfono; terminaría viviendo en una caja de cartón flotando por el río sin saber su nombre y cantándole a los patos.

— ¿Tú no... tienes teléfono? — Rachel estaba con los ojos abiertos. Quinn comenzaba a sentirse incomoda. Ella negó con su cabeza.

Rachel vaciló y trató que su rostro se viera menos... sorprendido. Ella realmente estaba fascinada. — ¿Por qué no? — preguntó.

Quinn se encogió ligeramente de hombros. — No lo necesito. — Dijo en voz baja. Rachel la miró por un momento, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá.

— ¿Cómo te pones en contacto con la gente? ¿Y a tus amigos? — Preguntó Rachel, la sorpresa en su voz fue reemplazada por curiosidad.

Quinn frunció el ceño, todavía con los ojos en el libro. — ¿Quien? — preguntó.

Rachel suspiró. — Quinn. —La rubia no respondió. Rachel agachó la cabeza un poco más bajo. — ¿Puedes mirarme a mí, por favor? — Quinn se mordió el labio y arrastró sus ojos lejos del libro para encontrarse con los marrones cálidos de Rachel. — Gracias. — Sonrió la morena — Pero, ¿qué pasa con tu tía? ¿No tienes que hablar con ella?

Quinn desvió su mirada, pero volvió a Rachel después de un momento. Ella se encogió de hombros otra vez. — Si quiere hablar conmigo puede utilizar el teléfono fijo.

— ¿No hablas con ella?

Quinn negó con la cabeza lentamente. —En realidad no.

Bueno, eso no estaba bien, pensó Rachel. Si Rachel era la tía de esta dulce de la muchachita, ella estaría llamando todos los días para asegurarse de que comía algo más que cereal azucarado y Twinkies para la cena y no estaba siendo abducida por alienígenas luego de jugar en los columpios en el parque. De hecho, ella probablemente lo haría siendo Rachel. Así que, la conclusión lógica, conseguirle a Quinn un teléfono.

Rachel saltó del sofá y se acercó a la mesa de la cocina, donde tomó su bolso.

— Vamos, Quinn. Tenemos que conseguir un teléfono.

Quinn no se movió, simplemente miraba con los ojos muy abiertos desde el sofá.

Rachel calmó su entusiasmo un poco, regresó y se sentó de nuevo, con el abrigo y bolso de Quinn en sus manos.

— Quiero decir, no te estoy forzando, pero sería genial ser capaz de mandarte mensajes durante el día.

Quinn la miró sorprendida. Pasaba sus dedos a lo largo de los bordes de las páginas. — ¿Tú me mandarías mensajes?

— ¡Claro! — Sonrió Rachel —Me puedes distraer durante mi almuerzo, y te puedo llamar o quejarme de Santana por ser una perra, o coordinar para salir... Además, jamás he usado nuestra línea fija; no estoy del todo segura de que funcione.

Quinn sonrió y se mordió el labio. Rachel esperó.

— ¿Puedo poner juegos en el? — Preguntó Quinn, sus ojos color avellana mirando directamente en los brillantes de Rachel.

— ¡Aydiosmío, tengo que presentarle a mi amigo Artie! Él te puede enseñar acerca de este juego llamado Angry Birds, que luego consumirá tu vida y probablemente no vuelva a verte otra vez.

Rachel hablaba en serio. La primera vez que había conseguido Angry Birds, fue cuando perdió un pedazo de su alma. Siendo lo perfeccionista que era, había utilizado uno de sus libros de matemáticas para estudiar los ángulos. Incluso había empezado a construir una versión del juego en su patio trasero, una manera perfectamente lógica de adquirir práctica para ganar ese juego, cuando sus padres decidieron intervenir.

Quinn sonrió y dejó el libro. Ellas regresaron a casa más tarde con un nuevo iPhone, una carcasa azul con un elefante en él, y la última versión de Angry Birds desde App Store.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de la cena, Rachel estaba sentada en la sala de estar con Quinn, esperando a sus amigos para ir al club. Al parecer, ayer fue el único día en que ellos legaron temprano para algo, y seguramente nunca volvería a suceder de nuevo. Claro, ellos habían llamado diciendo que Puck se golpeó el dedo pulgar con el martillo y se retrasaron en el hospital, pero eso no era una excusa suficiente para Rachel Berry.

Ella suspiró con exasperación y miró a su alrededor. Las rodillas de Quinn estaban rebotando alrededor como un caballo al galope y ella se entretuvo tomando el hilo deshilachado de la correa en su abrigo.

— Quinn —Dijo Rachel en voz baja. Quinn detuvo todos los movimientos y miró hacia arriba, sus ojos fijos en los labios de Rachel. La morena le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Quinn se sentó sobre sus manos, las orejas volviéndose rosa.

Finalmente celular de Rachel zumbó con un mensaje que decía que sus amigos estaban en un taxi esperando por ellas. Bueno, en realidad decía "Bajen ahora mismo, nuestro conductor es un estúpido", por lo que Rachel llevó a Quinn hasta el ascensor, luego fuera y se adentró de la parte trasera de un taxi lleno.

No fue culpa de Rachel que terminara sobre el regazo de Quinn, la rubia suspirando profundo y centrando su vista en la ventana. Santana y Puck parecían demasiado divertidos por aquello. Llegaron al club sin ningún incidente, bueno, sin incidentes intencionales, y salieron del taxi con alivio.

Quinn tenía de nuevo esa mirada ansiosa en su cara. No iba a dejar de jugar con los puños de su chaqueta, por lo que Rachel decidió calmarla tomando las manos de Quinn con la suyas, apartándose para quedarse en una de las paredes en el club.

Rachel miró a Santana y rodó los ojos; la mujer ya estaba en una discusión con un tipo en el bar. Ellos, literalmente, sólo habían atravesado por la puerta y se preguntó si Santana ya estaba borracha. Rachel suponía que sólo era la personalidad de Santana; el tipo de persona que parece estar la mayoría del tiempo borracha.

Ella y Brittany regresaron a la mesa con seis tragos y Rachel respiró hondo. Esto iba a ser una noche larga.

Los ojos de Quinn se centraron en el trago que se encontraba en frente de ella. — Um, yo no bebo... — Dijo en voz baja. Santana se limitó a mirarla.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y le dio un pequeño codazo a la rubia que permanecía nerviosa para tranquilizarla. — Puck, ¿puedes traerle algo más para beber?

Puck parecía confundido. O constipado. Parecía estar teniendo problemas para procesar. Rachel esperó; él entendería pronto. Después de un momento cerró la boca, asintiendo con la cabeza en silencio, y se acercó a la barra.

Santana parecía haber recuperado el uso de sus palabras. — ¿Por qué demonios no bebes? —Escupió con incredulidad. Rachel se apartó de ella; Realmente, Santana no era capaz de entender como a alguien no podía gustarle el alcohol.

— A mi solamente no, eh, no me gusta. — Respondió Quinn en voz baja, encorvando sobre la mesa y volviendo a jugar con sus mangas — Lo siento. — Murmuró.

— Whoa, no te disculpes, Quinn. — Dijo Rachel, con los ojos abiertos y mirando hacia Santana. Ella distraídamente frotó la espalda de la rubia.

Santana no le hizo caso. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que no te gusta?

Brittany agarró la cara de Santana y la dio vuelta para mirarla. — San. Detente. — Dijo lentamente. — Déjala en paz. — Santana rosó los ojos, pero accedió.

— Es raro — Murmuró.

— ¿Por qué no somos todos alcohólicos como tú? — Comentó Kurt. Rachel le sonrió agradecida cuando Puck regresaba con un poco de agua para Quinn.

— Gracias. — Agradeció en voz baja.

— No hay problema. — Sonrió Puck.

Una media hora más tarde, cuando ya todos estaban intoxicados, Brittany agarró Santana y la arrastró a la pista de baile. Kurt estaba charlando con el barman, aunque Rachel no tenía idea de por qué. Nunca había visto a un hombre más varonil que él en su vida. Puck había desaparecido unos diez minutos después de que habían entrado al club, sin volver a verlo otra vez.

Rachel se alegró ya que Quinn parecía haberse relajado un poco. Ella estaba mirando a su alrededor en todo momento, golpeando algunos sorbetes contra la mesa como baquetas.

— Sabes, sueles hacer mucho eso. — Comentó Rachel observándola.

Quinn detuvo sus golpes y miró a Rachel, pero no dijo nada.

— Es como si no pudieras quedarte quieta. — Continuó diciendo — Hiperactiva — Rachel intentó acercarse con cuidado; Realmente, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto haciéndola hablar un poco a la ligera con palabras como _hiperactiva_.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y dejó de tocar. Tomó sus manos sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Rachel la miró.

—No está mal. — Dijo. — Es lindo.

Quinn se sonrojó. — Es- Es decir que es como un tic... más o menos. Como, un hábito nervioso. Yo-mi tía, ella solía odiarlo. Me medicó para calmarme.

Rachel frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué? ¿Para detenerlo?

— Sí. Simplemente, no lo sé... todo a mi alrededor parecía aburrido... — Respondió en voz baja.

Rachel pensó sobre ello, luego tomó los sorbetes que Quinn había dejado y comenzó su propio ritmo en la mesa. Le sonrió a Quinn. — No me gusta aburrido. De tu forma es mucho mejor.

Quinn se mordió el labio para contener su sonrisa y cogió más sorbetes de la pila. Cuando Kurt regresó, fracasando en su intento de convertir a un hombre heterosexual, ellas estaban teniendo una batalla tambores. Bueno, Quinn estaba teniendo una. Rachel estaba haciendo el ridículo luego de golpear su bebida cuando intentó utilizarla como hi-hat. No le importaba; encontró en Quinn una tímida risa y quería hacerlo de nuevo para volver a escuchar aquel sonido.

— ¿Saben donde fueron Britt y Santana? — Preguntó Kurt, protegiendo su bebida de la ira de Rachel y sus sorbetes.

La morena negó con la cabeza dejando de tocar. — Seguramente están teniendo sexo en el baño. — Sintió a Quinn jadear a su lado y se giró para mirar a la rubia.

— ¿Harían eso aquí? — Preguntó ella con incredulidad, elevando la voz.

Rachel se rió y levantó las cejas. — Sí. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a un club? — Quinn se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. La morena se reprendió a sí misma. Rachel Barbra Berry, debes pensar antes de hablar. No seas tan brusca. Y deja de golpear las bebidas de los demás, te ves como una tonta.

Rachel tocó la mejilla de Quinn con uno de sus sorbetes. —Lo siento. Yo no quise-

—Nunca he estado. En un club, quiero decir. Nunca he estado en un club antes. — Dijo Quinn antes de que Rachel pudiera vomitar verborrea un poco más. Se alegró que Kurt les hubiera dado la espalda fingiendo que nada de eso estaba pasando.

— Oh. — Rachel se preguntó que decir a continuación. Quinn miró y se encontró con los ojos marrones, regalándole a Rachel una pequeña sonrisa tímida, que la morena regresó. No se molestó en busca de más palabras.

Brittany y Santana se unieron a ellas un minuto después, luciendo como si hubieran salido de un túnel de viento o que se habían metido mano entre sí en el baño.

— Ey rubia — Llamó Santana desde el otro extremo de la mesa. — ¿Has encontrado a alguien para llevarte a casa? Quiero decir, todos aquí sabemos que Rachel es una jodida aburrida — Rachel rodó los ojos — pero estoy segura de que podemos encontrarte un bonito chico para ti.

— Bueno, lo que sea que hagas, no vayas por el barman. Él no tiene en cuenta todas las buenas cualidades que una persona puede tener. — Comentó Kurt amargamente.

— En realidad soy gay. — Murmuró Quinn, con la mirada en su bebida, soplando burbujas en el agua.

Rachel tiró su maldita bebida alrededor de todo el lugar de nuevo. Santa madre de… Tranquilízate Rachel. Contrólate. Kurt gritó como si estuviese cayendo lava sobre su regazo.

— Jesús, hombre, cálmate — Dijo Santana, sonriendo como una maníaca, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Rachel. Quinn seguía soplando burbujas a través de su sorbete, aumentando su velocidad, más burbujas de pánico.

— ¿Tú eres gay, Fabray? — Preguntó Santana en voz alta. Obviamente necesitaba que todo el club lo escuchara, sólo para estar segura.

Quinn miró en su dirección con cautela. — Sí.

Santana parecía como si fuese la mañana en navidad, o como si estuviese planeando algo que sólo podía terminar en un desastre. Rachel sintió la necesidad de poner su cuerpo entre Quinn y Santana para proteger a la mujer a su lado.

— ¿Sabías que estas en el mismo equipo que Berry? — Santana parecía el maldito gato que se comió al canario. Rachel estaba de un color rojo brillante y Quinn no parecía lucir mucho mejor. Kurt estaba ignorando a todos, tratando de quitar la bebida que Rachel tiró en sus pantalones.

Quinn, obviamente, no tenía idea de qué decir. —Um, yo... ¿no?

Rachel se cubrió los ojos con las manos para calmarse a sí misma y bloquear la cara maldita que tenia Santana. Se giró para hablarle a Quinn con calma, esperando que sus ojos estuviesen tranquilos, pero sabiendo que probablemente parecerían como una maldita adicta al crack.

— Gracias por decirnos, Quinn. — Dijo agachando un poco su cabeza para atrapar los ojos color avellana.

Quinn asintió vacilante. — Yo-gracias por... decírmelo. Santana, supongo. — Quinn arrugó la cara. Rachel supuso que no le había querido dar las gracias a Santana. La mayoría de las personas no lo hacen; por lo general es un accidente inevitable.

— Está bien. Yo te lo habría dicho de todos modos. Santana sólo le gusta meter sus pequeñas manos en los asuntos de los demás, porque sabe que somos más geniales que ella. — Dijo Rachel, sus labios se arquearon. Ella esperaba oír un "¡Cierra la puta boca!" pero se sorprendió cuando nada de eso sucedió. Pero casi se atragantó cuando miró a Santana y la encontró pegada a la cara de Brittany.

Kurt permanecía indiferente y aburrido. O tal vez estaba de luto por la pérdida de sus pantalones favoritos debido a la bebida de Rachel. Lo que sea. Rachel ahora se sentía mucho más aliviada; más feliz, como si cualquier cosa pudiese suceder.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. Traduccion autorizada por la autora ElsBells._**

 _Twitter /heyjudeeok_

* * *

 **Just off the Key of Reason**

 **Capitulo 4: Algo hace que mi pecho se remueva**

* * *

Días más tarde, Rachel volvió a casa de los ensayos esperando que Quinn estuviese en el apartamento. La rubia en realidad no iba a ninguna parte, a menos que fuera a caminar con Barnaby o cuando iba de compras, y a Rachel comenzaba a gustarle tener a alguien en casa cada vez que regresara. Le gustaba el hecho de estar durmiendo bien por la noche, ya que Quinn se había unido a ella, en silencio y con timidez, con oso Pooh a su lado. Rachel pensó que era una solución donde ambas se beneficiaban, así que era lo lógico, práctico de hacerlo.

Cuando ella entró por la puerta, sus ojos se posaron en Quinn sentada en la barra del desayunador, comiendo el relleno de lo que parecía ser galletas de mantequilla de maní recién hechas en la boca. Quinn miró en dirección de Rachel; ahora con frecuencia solía mantener contacto visual, que Rachel disfrutaba, porque realmente, ¿quién no lo haría?

Ella revolvió el pelo de la rubia mientras caminaba y Quinn agachó la cabeza como siempre, tratando de tragarse el bocado de galleta. Ella miró emocionada, y Rachel esperó expectante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Rachel.

Rachel rió. — ¿Sí, Quinn?

Quinn parecía que no podía contener su sonrisa. — Te hice galletas veganas de mantequilla de maní para celebrar.

Rachel levantó las cejas con sorpresa. Lo más elaborado que había visto a Quinn preparar era cuando vertía leche en Froot Loops. Rachel miró el plato. Sólo había cuatro galletas que dejó.

— Entonces, ¿tú comiste, como, unas doce, antes de que llegase a casa?

Quinn se sonrojó, pero siguió sonriendo. — Bueno, tú te estabas demorando eternamente — Se defendió, empujando el plato delante de Rachel. — Y yo sólo soy una increíble cocinera, no me pude resistir.

¿Quinn acababa de hacer una broma? ¿Acaba de presumir? Oh, bueno, Rachel estaba frotando fuera de si.

Rachel arrugó la nariz y le dio un mordisco de una de las galletas. Santa madre de Dios, sabía como un ángel. Quinn sonrió ante la expresión de Rachel. La morena intentaba hacer que su cara se viese menos orgásmica.

— ¿Has dicho que son galletas para celebrar? — Preguntó. Quinn asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa ahora con la boca abierta. Rachel la miró por un momento devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella sabía que Quinn estaba esperando que le pregunte, pero esperó. Se dio la vuelta, actuando como si fuese a su habitación, y Quinn hizo un ruido ininteligible de protesta.

Rachel se dio la vuelta, con una expresión inocente en su cara. Quinn se mordía el labio, y Rachel no podía soportarlo más.

— ¿Qué estamos celebrando, Quinn Fabray? — Rachel dejó el plato de galletas sobre la mesa. Ella solía emocionarse un poco con el tema de las celebraciones y no quería que el plato terminara en el suelo junto a la cena de Barnaby.

— Conseguí trabajo.

El rostro de Rachel se iluminó aún más. — ¿Tienes un trabajo?

Quinn se rió y asintió con la cabeza. — En un refugio de perros, a pocas cuadras de aquí. Me dejan darles de comer y caminar ellos y…

Quinn fue cortada cuando Rachel pasó los brazos alrededor de ella. Quinn se tensó un poco al principio, pero Rachel no dejaría que nadie rechazara un abrazo de Rachel Barbra Berry. La rubia olor a ositos de goma.

— Eso es tan genial. — Dijo que en el cuello de Quinn, luego frunció el ceño y se apartó. — ¡Quinn! — La sonrisa de Quinn se desvaneció un poco, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de responder. — Has salido a conseguir trabajo y estoy tan orgullosa y feliz por ti, pero ¡tú me has dejado solo cuatro galletas para celebrar! Esto no es aceptable. — Rachel puso sus manos en las caderas. Ella no estaba para nada bromeando. Quinn la miró, entre divertida y poco miedosa.

— Um, podríamos hacer más...— Sugirió en voz baja. Rachel la miró durante unos segundos, antes de saltar arriba y abajo aplaudiendo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Eso será aún más divertido! ¡Me puedes mostrar cómo los hacen! Dios — Rachel dejó de saltar y respiró. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas; su cuerpo era demasiado dramático para su propio bien. — Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Claro, ella había conocido a Quinn, como, una semana, pero era imposible no amar a esta dulce niña. Ella sabía que Quinn tenía problemas con la gente, y el hecho de que haya salido y consiguiendo trabajo, un trabajo en el que debía trabajar con cachorritos todo el puto día, Dios... Rachel simplemente no podía contenerse.

—¿Qué, no, Rachel ¡No-no llores! — Quinn la miró angustiada. Rachel agitó sus manos alrededor vagamente; ella quería decir, _"no, estoy bien, solo muy feliz"_ , por lo que esperaba que su lenguaje de señas improvisado lograra traducir el mensaje.

Quinn se puso de pie y levantó los brazos como si fuera a abrazar a Rachel de nuevo, pero parecía que no poder decidirse, mirando hacia el suelo en su lugar. Rachel rió entre lágrimas y abrazó a Quinn.

La rubia la sujetó por un minuto, hasta que Rachel se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa brillante enorme en su rostro.

— Dios, cálmate mujer. — Dijo Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa. Rachel se rió y se trasladó a la cocina con su plato de galletas.

Tres horas más tarde, estaban acostadas en el sofá, platos con chispas de chocolate y galletas de mantequilla de maní balanceándose sobre sus cuerpos y sobre la mesa de café. Rachel no podía culpar a Quinn por comer todas sus galletas antes, ya que ella misma estaba en su decimocuarta galleta de chocolate en ese momento. La cocina completamente desordenada; Barnaby estaba con todo su cuerpo blanco después de una lucha de harina, pero las manos de Quinn seguían todavía en su regazo, conteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento, eso era todo lo que le importaba a Rachel.

* * *

 _"Wake me up before you go-go  
'cause I'm not plannin' on goin' solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high"_

Rachel bailaba alrededor de la cocina, cantando con la espátula usándola de microfono y tratando de sostener la nota el mayor tiempo posible. Ella vio a Quinn caminando, o tropezando en el camino bastante adormilada, fuera de la habitación de Rachel, y le hizo un gesto con el utensilio en la mano.

Quinn miró parpadeando durante un minuto antes de acercarse a la barra de desayuno y apoyar la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Rachel dejó de cantar y se inclinó para alborotar el pelo rubio.

— ¿Estás bien?

Quinn levantó la cabeza y asintió, un poco ruborizada. — ¿Has enviado a Barnaby para despertarme? ¿O él simplemente, hace eso...?

Rachel le dio la espalda, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa culpable. Ella realmente no le había dicho a Barnaby, _"Ve a despertar a Quinn"_ Su perro no era tan inteligente, así que sólo había señalado hacia la puerta de la habitación y saltó arriba y abajo un poco emocionada, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez. Al parecer, él entendió el mensaje, ya que Quinn estaba ahora despierta.

— ¿Desayunaras, Quinn?

Quinn estaba probablemente demasiado dormida para notar como Rachel había ignorado por completo a su pregunta.

— Um, yo sólo comeré los restos de pizza. — Rachel se dio vuelta para mirarla. Quinn vaciló. —Y... ¿Lucky Charms?

— ¡Quinn Fabray! ¡No puedes comenzar tu día con esa asquerosa comida! Vamos, te daré de mi desayuno vegano. ¿Te gusta la cebolla? — Quinn arrugó la nariz, y Rachel rodo los ojos. — Usa tus palabras, Quinn. — Dijo Rachel, medio en broma.

Los ojos color avellana se reunieron con los de Rachel, jugando nerviosamente con las llaves en la mesa. — No, no me gustan las cebollas o pimientos. ... Y soy alérgica a las nueces. Um, no es que pondrás eso en el revuelto de verduras, pero, para el futuro... ya sabes.

Rachel le sonrió a Quinn, satisfecha con esa respuesta. Se volvió hacia la mesada y escuchó como el tintineo de las llaves se detuvo. Miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo a Quinn, sus orejas se tornaron de un color carmesí, luego reanudó su canto de " _Wham - Wake me upp before you Go-Go"_

Desafortunadamente, Rachel llegó a la mitad de la segunda línea antes de que su voz se quebrara. Se quedó inmóvil y cerró la boca. Inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta y miró a Quinn, quien la observaba con atención. Ella, obviamente, no sabía la gravedad de la situación. En serio, su voz se quebró.

Rachel habló en un susurro, para no empeorar su voz más allá del estado totalmente desastroso que era ahora. — Todo va a estar bien. Es sólo un poco de cosquillas. No necesito ver un médico. La noche de apertura es dentro de dos semanas y yo ni siquiera estoy sintiéndome enferma. Solo me voy tomare con calma los ensayos de hoy y mañana, y todo va a estar bien.

Quinn se veía un poco nerviosa, mirando a Rachel con cuidado. Ella asintió en silencio. Rachel se dio la vuelta al oír como su comida ya estaba lista, alejándolo de la hornalla, lo sirvió en dos platos.

Puso un delante de Quinn. — Gracias. — Dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Rachel ni siquiera intentó susurrar esta vez. Ella gesticuló las palabras "de nada", luego se concentro en su propio desayuno mientras Quinn la observaba. Sus padres y amigos de Rachel, hasta compañeros de piso siempre le habían dicho que era un poco psicótica cuando se enfermaba, por lo tanto Rachel descubrió que la mejor cosa que podía hacer en ese momento era ignorar los posibles problemas. ¡El pensamiento positivo era el camino a seguir!

Cuando llegó el momento de irse a los ensayos, Rachel recogió sus cosas, y se paró junto a Quinn, mirando al alrededor del apartamento por si se había olvidado alguna cosa. Se giró para decirle, o gesticular con su boca, adiós a Quinn, cuando la rubia la sorprendió con un abrazo. Rachel se sorprendido, y Quinn también, por su gesto impulsivo. Rachel enroscó sus brazos alrededor de ella antes de que Quinn se apartara. Su rostro permanecía de un rojo brillante y lanzando miradas alrededor de la habitación. Parecía que no podía creer que hizo eso.

— Que tengas un buen ensayo. — Murmuró Quinn.

Rachel sonrió dulcemente hacia ella. — Ten un buen día en el trabajo. — Susurró. — Te enviare un mensaje más tarde.

Quinn asintió y se sentó, volviendo a jugar con las llaves. Rachel miró; luego tomó su té de limón con miel, y cerró a la puerta _. Piensa en positivo, Rachel. No te vas a enfermar._

* * *

Por supuesto, al día siguiente, Rachel fue enviada a casa temprano de los ensayos por su director. No es como si no lo esperase, sentía como sus pulmones se ahogaban y tragaba acido por su garganta. Por primera vez desde que Quinn comenzó a unirse a ella en la cama, no lograba a dormir en la anoche. Es por eso que se fue una hora más temprano hacia su trabajo, antes de que Quinn despertara, esperando que el aire fresco pudiese ayudar. Desafortunadamente, el puto Siri mintió de nuevo y sólo terminó congelándose el culo fuera.

Así que, ahora permanecía sentada en el piso de la cocina sin poder hacer nada. Había abandonado el sofá después de levantarse varias veces por pañuelitos y agua. Ahora, Rachel se sentía demasiado cansada para moverse. El suelo se sentía bien; refrescante en sus piernas. Oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Probablemente Quinn se sorprendería al encontrarla en su casa tan temprano, por lo tanto dejó escapar un pequeño quejido para indicarle que ella estaba en casa.

Quinn apareció en la puerta de la cocina un momento después. Ella lucia divertida, y luego preocupada cuando se dio cuenta del estado en que Rachel se encontraba. La morena simplemente la miró con sus ojos borrosos, haciendo pucheros miserablemente.

— Me enviaron a casa. — Murmuró pesadamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse contra el lavavajillas. Barnaby se sentó junto a ella; él parecía un poco simpático. Rachel se hubiese sentido satisfecha por estar siendo tan bueno, si ella no hubiese estado convencida de que se estaba muriendo.

Quinn parecía que no tenía idea qué hacer, sus ojos color avellana se veían muy preocupados. Ella dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre sus pantalones un par de veces antes de dar un paso adelante con vacilación y arrodillarse delante de Rachel.

— ¿Por qué estás sentada en el suelo? ¿En la cocina?

— ¡No lo sé! — Gimió Rachel quejandose. Quinn hizo una mueca.

— Um...— Quinn pensó por un momento, y luego se acercó más. — Vamos a llevarte a-quiero decir, ¿puedo-puedo llevarte en el sofá?

Rachel asintió y Quinn la ayudó a levantarse con cuidado. Al parecer, su ataque de tos desapareció. Quinn le frotó la espalda con cautela hasta detenerse, ayudando a Rachel a llegar al sofá. La morena vio como Quinn se enderezó y se mordió el labio; sus ojos se movían alrededor del apartamento. Ella estaba golpeando sus pantalones de nuevo.

— Estás bien Quinn. — Murmuró Rachel. Observó como los dedos dejaban de moverse, pero estaba demasiado cansada e incómodo para estar confundida cuando Quinn giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. Rachel suspiró, o lo intentó. Terminó haciendo un ruido extraño, pasando su brazo para limpiar su nariz roja.

De repente, una manta se sintió alrededor de ella. Noto que era cálida y tenía jirafas verdes en ella, sonrió brevemente. Un minuto más tarde Quinn le dejaba una taza de algo humeante en la mesa de café, además de una caja de pañuelos y un libro para colorear con crayones. Rachel trató de levantar su ceja, y Quinn se dio cuenta sonrojandose.

— Me gusta colorear cuando estoy enfermo. — Ella dijo simplemente, antes desaparecer nuevamente. Rachel se rió entre dientes, y luego se dio cuenta de que era la cosa más dolorosa que jamás había experimentado, deteniendose abruptamente. Quinn volvió de nuevo y se sentó en la mesa de café frente a Rachel.

Ella levantó una película que no era de la morena, _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ , regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

— Um, probablemente la has visto. Pero se trata de un coche volador impresionante y una genial aventura...Y hay un enorme perro peludo en ella... Y Dick van Dyke.

Rachel le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo reunir. Por supuesto que ella la había visto, era Rachel Berry y era un musical. Fue por la misma razón que asintió con entusiasmo cuando Quinn hizo un gesto hacia el reproductor de DVD.

Luego Quinn levantó su osito, tímidamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus orejas volviéndose rosa. Rachel le tendió los brazos débilmente, haciendo pucheros con su boca.

— Oso Pooh. — Gimoteó. Quinn sonrió y dejó que Rachel tuviese su osito. La morena lo abrazó contra su pecho y se acurrucó bajo las mantas. Cerró los ojos cuando Quinn algo vacilante extendió una mano y le rozó el pelo oscuro de la frente. La última vez que alguien había cuidado de ella cuando estuvo enferma, fue hace un par de años, y fue Noah ... Realmente no podía definirse como _"cuidado",_ sino como _"asaltar la nevera y asegúrese que ella no había muerto"._

Quinn se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá, y Rachel se automáticamente puso sus pies en el regazo de ella. La morena los movió en señal de protesta cuando Quinn comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre ellos. Barnaby se acostó frente al sofá; Rachel pensó que él se acostara regazo de Quinn, pero al parecer hoy había decidido ser fiel. Por una vez.

Luego de unos diez minutos, Rachel se quedó dormida, la cara enterrada en el oso de Quinn. Ella despertó unas horas más tarde para encontrar que _OhPorDios_ estaba jodidamente caluroso allí. Gimió con aire ausente y tiró la manta en el suelo. Quinn, que Rachel se dio cuenta todavía estaba presente, no dijo nada; quien recogió la manta y la dobló sobre la mesa de café.

— Has conseguido dormir un poco — Dijo Quinn por lo bajo.

— No necesito dormir, necesito mi voz. — Murmuró. Dios, ella se había convertido en una niña caprichosa. — Apaga la televisión. — Gruñó. Rachel podía oír la canción Chitty Chitty Bang Bang de fondo, y si eso no era algo que se metiera en su cabeza llevándola al borde de la locura, bueno, nada lo haría.

Quinn lo hizo. Los ojos de Rachel permanecían cerrados, por lo que no podían ver a Quinn, pero la música se detuvo.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cama? — oyó una vocecita preguntar, y ella asintió débilmente en respuesta, pero no hizo ademán de levantarse. — ¿Puedo-Yo-Está bien si te llevo?

Una vez más, Rachel asintió. Se aferró aun más a oso Pooh tras sentir los brazos debajo de sus rodillas y la espalda, sintiendo el aroma a ositos de goma que pertenecía a Quinn. La rubia la acomodó en la cama, con los medicamentos, pastillas para la tos y los pañuelitos, luego detuvo insegura cerca de la puerta.

— Um, buenas noches Rachel. — Dijo en voz baja.

Rachel frunció el ceño, su cara apretada contra la almohada. Ella realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en su delirante estado y, OhPorDios, estaba helada.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Sacó un brazo y lo sacudió alrededor un poco antes de dejarlo caer exhausta. — Tú duermes aquí. — Murmuró Rachel.

Se quedaron en completo silencio durante un minuto, luego Rachel escuchó algunos crujidos antes de que las luces se apagaran y el otro lado de la cama se hundiera. Podía oír a Quinn jugueteando un poco con sus manos, pequeños sonidos de golpeteos y uñas.

— Quinn — Rachel respiró y se dio la vuelta. Querido Dios, estaba tan fría. Quería esa manta con jirafas en su espalda. La hacía sentir feliz. En cambio, Rachel delirantemente se acurrucó contra Quinn, agarrando su camiseta esperando encontrar calor.

Sintió como Quinn se puso dura, y tardó al menos cinco minutos tranquilizarse, pero finalmente los brazos de Quinn rodearon a Rachel y ella se sintió calentita de nuevo. La rubia la atrajo un poco más cerca, y Rachel se dejó caer, consciente de que su respiración sonaba como una máquina excavadora ahogándose, pero no se preocupó, porque Quinn olía dulce como los ositos de goma.

* * *

Rachel se despertó a la mañana siguiente, bueno, a la tarde, en una cama vacía. Ella se dio cuenta tras estirar su brazo por la cama esperando que chocara con algo; no sucedió, pero un ruido en la puerta llamó su atención. Rachel levantó la cabeza y vio una figura en la puerta; su vista era tan borrosa, podría ser un maldito monstruo marino por cómo se veía. Pero el monstruo marino habló.

— Te hice una ensalada de frutas. — Dijo Quinn en voz baja, antes de levantar su barbilla dando un paso hacia delante. — Tienes que comer. Ahora... Por favor.

Rachel se sentó y se frotó los ojos, sintiendo que, a pesar que su nariz estaba todavía congestionada, su dolor de garganta se había ido. Se concentró en Quinn, que estaba de pie junto a la cama, un tazón en una mano extendida, con la boca ligeramente abierta y esperando una reacción.

Rachel sonrió lentamente y tomó la fruta. — Gracias, Quinn. — La rubia suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Los ojos avellanas observando su rostro. La rubia estiró su brazo con intensiones de tocar la cabeza de Rachel, pero solo la apoyó en el cabecero.

— Si. Todavía un poco... congestionada. — Rachel levantó la vista cuando Quinn alejó su mano. — ¿Qué comiste en el desayuno?

Quinn miró hacia el suelo. — Um. — Rachel levantó una ceja. — Te hice algunas galletas de azúcar para animarte, así que tuve...

— Has desayunado doce galletas. — Dijo Rachel, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa con una enorme pieza de melón.

— ¡No! — Exclamó Quinn, con sus ojos brillantes encontrándose con los de Rachel. — Yo las guarde para ti. Yo tenía... la masa sobrante... — Su voz se apagó frunciendo su ceño.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Quinn! ¡No puedes desayunar con masa de galletas! ¡Eso es ridículo!

— Me gusta. — Dijo Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa. — Es mejor que las mismas galletas.

Rachel rodo los ojos. — Eso provocara que te enfermes. Entonces yo tendré que prestarte para dormir a Rizado con sus tres patas y te convertirás en la favorita de Barnaby de nuevo. Y yo no sé lidiar muy bien con los vómitos;.. Comienzo una reacción en cadena.

Quinn parecía como si la hubiesen castigado balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás sobre sus talones, jugando con su pulsera de goma en la muñeca.

Rachel le hizo señas con una dulce sonrisa para que se acercara. — Ahora, ayudame a terminar esta fruta, porque has puesto, como, nueve melones aquí, y yo no puedo comérmelo todo.

Rachel podía comer melón sola todo el día.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. Traduccion autorizada por ElsBells._**

 _GRACIAS Y MAS GRACIAS POR SUS RW!_

 _El lunes no subi cap porque lo hice el domingo…preferí no subir 2 seguidos, pero si los rw siguen llegando de a montones, quizás mañana suba otro._

 _¡Gracias por la buena onda!_

 _/heyjudeeok_

* * *

 **Just off the Key of Reason**

 **Capitulo 5: Mis osos**

* * *

En el momento donde la noche de apertura se llevó a cabo, Rachel estaba de nuevo en plena forma, sólo un poco más loca que de costumbre porque, bueno, Dios mío, era la noche de estreno. Paseaba por su camerino esperando a sus amigos para unirse a ella, seguramente estaba sufriendo algún tipo de problema de salud. ¿Un paro cardiaco? ¿Asfixia? ¿Algún imprevisto episodio repentino de epilepsia? Rachel estaba dando vueltas alrededor cuando la puerta se abrió, viendo como Kurt se congeló y la miró fijamente. Dios, seguro lucia como una loca.

— Sigue movimiento Hummel. —DIjo una voz detrás de él. —Este pasillo esta caluroso como el culo.

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero entró en la habitación. — Wow, eso es maravilloso, Santana.

Brittany y Santana entraron en el cuarto, y Rachel dejó de caminar lo suficiente para darles la bienvenida con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Así que, ¿Ya has olvidado tus líneas? — Preguntó Santana. Parecía aburrida, comenzando a hurgar toda la mierda que había en el aparador de Rachel.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Santana! — Exclamó Kurt. — ¡Tú no puedes preguntar eso justo antes que comience el show!

— Bueno, seguramente la respuesta es no. — Dijo Santana distraídamente, guardando en su bolso un esmalte de uñas perteneciente a Rachel y abriendo los cajones.

— Estoy totalmente preparada para esto, muchas gracias Santana. En verdad, he estado preparándome durante veinticuatro años. Y es perfectamente saludable a estar llena de nervios antes de un show. — Rachel prefirió no hablar sobre como se había estado diagnosticando a sí misma con trastornos médicos minutos atrás.

Santana la estudió con algo como orgullo en sus ojos, en gran medida encubierta y orgullo oculto, o intoxicación por alcohol, y luego volvió a robar sus cosas.

Kurt tomó una de las manos de Rachel. — Eres un panecillo en un plato lleno de rollos de cebolla, Rachel. Has nació para esto, y estamos orgullosos de ti, estarás increíble. Ah, y yo estare filmando todo ilegalmente con la asquerosa cámara de Puck porque Mercedes me está amenazando con violencia física.

Rachel le dio un abrazo. — Gracias a Kurt. — Lo soltó cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Quinn entró vacilante con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Ella sonrió cuando vio a la morena.

Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

— ¡Ey, es Quinn! — Exclamó Brittany, empujando a Rachel y saltando hasta detenerse frente a Quinn. Ella no trató de tocarla, se quedó allí con una brillante sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos azules cálidos.

— Hola, Brittany. — Dijo Quinn, sus labios se arquearon ligeramente hacia arriba.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Brittany.

Rachel casi se echó a reír. Nunca en su vida había oído a Brittany preguntar aquello antes; que eran la clase de preguntas aburridas que Brittany por lo general solía omitir. Rachel miró a Kurt, que parecía un poco nervioso. Santana, ahora con sus bolsillos cargados de pertenencias de Rachel, solo observó a las dos rubias con una sonrisa. Rachel podía ver como los dedos de Quinn se movían en sus bolsillos.

— Um, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

— ¡Estoy muy bien! Pero tengo que ir ahora porque San dijo que podíamos conseguir churros si podía comérmelo antes de que comience el show. Así que, ¡Adiós Quinn! ¡Adiós Rachel!

Brittany agarró la mano de Santana y corrió por la puerta. Kurt se dejó caer en el sofá y Rachel se dirigió a Quinn, quien le dio un abrazo tan pronto como ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

— Gracias por venir. — Dijo cuando se separaron.

Quinn sonrió. — Por supuesto. Pude haber estado aquí antes, pero Barnaby, um, mordió los zapatos que quería ponerme... Así que, tuve que cambiar mi vestido ...

— Bueno, te ves maravillosa. — Dijo Rachel, sonriendo mientras Quinn se sonrojó y miró hacia sus pies. — ¿Vas a estar bien aquí? Quiero decir, ¿estás cómoda, en el público? — Preguntó, un poco más tranquila.

Kurt no estaba prestando atención. Él estaba jugando por ahí con una cámara de video que parecía que no se había utilizado desde 1992.

Las orejas de Quinn se pusieron de color rosa coincidiendo con su cara. Ella asintió tímidamente. — Voy a estar bien. Estarás increíble Rach, y yo sólo enfocare en tu voz. — Rachel buscó su cara por un momento para detectar cualquier signo de que Quinn no estaba bien. Ella sonrió cuando los ojos color avellana encontraron con los suyos, y se volvió a Kurt aplaudiendo.

— Está bien, ¡tengo veinte minutos chicos! Kurt, acompaña a mi señorita hacia sus asientos, te veré después del show. Cena, ¿verdad?

Kurt asintió mientras se levantaba. — Ve ser una estrella, Rachel. — Dijo, ofreciéndole a Quinn su brazo con una cálida sonrisa. Quinn lo tomó y le dio a Rachel una pequeña seña con su mano antes de que ambos salieran del camerino. Rachel retomó su ritmo comenzando a contar los minutos que quedaban para que el show comenzara.

* * *

El espectáculo fue sin problemas, con la única interrupción proveniente de una mujer borracha en la audiencia que parecía estar bajo la impresión de que ella estaba viendo La Sirenita. Rachel estaba orgullosa de sí misma, y su elenco, por supuesto. Estaba realmente preocupada por tanta adrenalina corriendo a través de su cuerpo cuando el telón subió y los agradecimientos comenzaron. En ese momento encontró a sus amigos en el público, aplaudiendo salvajemente. Puck parecía lobo silbando; Santana estaba intentando disimular sus ganas de llorar; Quinn se parecía muy orgullosa.

La rubia todavía se veía orgullosa cuando se ubicaron en una cabina de un restaurante de lujo que Kurt pagaría, cuyo nombre nadie podía pronunciar. A Rachel no le importaba. Ella comería jodidos pétalos de rosa si se lo pusieran en el plato ahora mismo. Era un restaurante concurrido, donde el sonido se hizo más fuerte, cuando comenzaron a llegar más personas.

— Berry, tienes una etiqueta de precio en tu vestido — Dijo Santana calmadamente mientras miraba su menú. Puck resopló cuando la vio.

— Dios mío. — Gimió Rachel, mirando sobre su hombro y tirando cuidadosamente la etiqueta fuera. Con cuidado, porque había tirado una etiqueta de una vez y tuvo que caminar a casa con un enorme agujero semi-pornográfico en la parte posterior de su vestido. — Me podrían haber dicho antes.

Santana se burló. — Tienes suerte de que te lo dije ahora. — Murmuró.

Rachel suspiró. Realmente no podía entender la mitad del menú; probablemente acabaría con cuatro bocados de comida rodeados nueve libras de decoración.

— ¿Qué pedirán? — Preguntó Rachel a sus amigos.

— Cordon Bleu. — Respondió Kurt al instante. — Relleno de jamón y paprika.

Puck miró y asintió con la cabeza. — Sí, voy a ir con eso también.

— Carne de cerdo con nueces y queso gratinado. — Dijo Santana. — Creo. A menos que esto significa algo así como, pezuñas fritas de cerdo o algo así.

— Hmmm. — Dijo Rachel, tratando de ignorar esa imagen. — ¿Y tú Quinn?

Quinn levantó la vista de su menú. — Um, pediré sándwich de queso.

— ¿En serio, Rubia? Estamos en este restaurante construido para los putos reyes y ¿tú pedirás sándwich de queso? — Comentó Santana incrédula. Rachel tuvo que admitir que un sándwich de queso sonaba mejor que las pesuñas cerdo frito que Santana había ordenado probablemente por accidente.

Quinn frunció el ceño y se centró sus ojos de nuevo en su menú. — Realmente no me gusta nada de esto. — Dijo en voz baja. — Puedo cambiarlo, voy a ped-

— No. — Rachel interrumpió, tomando el menú de Quinn doblandolo por la mitad. — Se pide lo que quieres Quinn. Todos nosotros probablemente estaremos deseando haber pedido también del menú de niños.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos aún fijos en la mesa. Rachel ordenó tortellini con espinacas y ricota, y cuando llegó la comida, todo el mundo estaba satisfecho de saber que había interpretado el menú correctamente. La salsa en la comida de Brittany y Santana estuvo a punto de provocar el vomito en la ojiazul, pero, lo que sea. Ella raspó la mayor parte de ella fuera y quedo bien. No fueron pezuñas de cerdo.

Quinn comenzó a jugar con sus cubiertos a mitad de la cena. Volteando la cuchara arriba y hacia abajo con los dedos y rebotando sus rodillas. El ruido en el restaurante iba en aumento.

— Quinn. — Dijo Rachel en voz baja, poniendo su mano sobre la cuchara de manera Quinn no pudiera tomarla. Quinn se quedó inmóvil y siguió masticando su sándwich, sus ojos se centraron en la mano de Rachel. — Quinn, estás bien. — Rachel tomó su mano libre para evitar que siguiera jugando con los cubiertos. Le sonrió dulcemente cuando Quinn la miró a los ojos, y le guiñó un ojo mientras alejaba la cuchara hacia Kurt, fuera del alcance de Quinn.

— Entonces, Quinn — Puck comenzó en voz alta, mirando a las dos con una sonrisa, — Rachel estuvo bastante sexy en el escenario esta noche, ¿eh?

Kurt se atragantó con la comida y Brittany le golpeó en la espalda. Quinn se sonrojó de inmediato, pero sonrió y miró a Rachel.

— Ella estuvo increíble. — Puck asintió como esperase que continuara hablando, o develando algún tipo de fantasía. Rachel lo estaba mirando con recelo. Sorpresivamente, Quinn continuó. — Creo que jamás oí una voz como la tuya, Rachel. Es tan... es como-me hace sentir feliz por dentro.

Ahora fue el turno de Rachel para ruborizarse. Puck seguía sonriendo como un maldito idiota.

— Sé que fuiste a una escuela de artes, pero, eh, has cantado en la escuela secundaria también ¿no?

Rachel todavía intentaba volver la cara a su color normal, por lo que Brittany respondió por ella.

— ¡Claro que sí lo hizo! Era la capitana de nuestro club glee. Ganamos las Nacionales el último año, lo cual, creo que fue gracias a mi baile, pero supongo Rach hizo un buen trabajo al cantar también.

Santana asintió dándole la razón.

— Oh Dios Brittany, provocas que tengas retrocesos hacia la época en la secundaria. — Kurt se frotó las sienes. — Todavía se habla con Finn, ¿cierto Rachel?

La morena asintió. Puck captó la confusión en el rostro de Quinn. — Hermanastro de Kurt. Mi mejor amigo. Su ex. — Explicó de manera rápidamente. Quinn frunció el ceño.

— Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que pasó en la escuela secundaria. Superé esos obstáculos y ahora estoy protagonizando un revival de Funny Girl en Broadway. — Rachel hizo hincapié en su punto agitando sus manos alrededor. Todavía estaba un poco emocionada. — Deje las burlas detrás y estoy exactamente donde quiero estar. — Ella le sonrió a Quinn enfatizando su sentencia dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

— ¿Te hicieron bullying? —Preguntó Quinn mirandola angustiada. Rachel se mordió el labio y miró a Santana.

— Antes de Glee yo no tenía muchos amigos, y era una especie de un blanco fácil, ya sabes. Pero, la gente entró en razón dándose cuenta que sería una estrella algún día, y que tendrían suerte si llegaban a bañar mi perro. Disfrute los últimos años de la secundaria. Oh sí, y Barnaby necesita un baño.

Rachel empujó suavemente a Quinn en el hombro para tranquilizarla, aunque la rubia todavía se veía un poco triste. — ¿Puedo comprarte un helado? —Preguntó Quinn.

Rachel vaciló. Eso fue inesperado. Luego sonrió porque, ya sabes, quien podía decir que no a los helados. Quinn se iluminó cuando Rachel asintió y terminó su sándwich de queso con alegría.

Después de la cena, Rachel se puso de pie a un lado del carrito de helados con Santana, mientras todos los demás compraban sus conos. Santana tintineo los esmaltes de uñas robados pertenecientes a Rachel en los bolsillos del abrigo, tarareando con indiferencia.

— Entonces, ya sabes que le gustas a esa chica ¿verdad?

Rachel levantó una ceja. — Bueno espero que sí, ya que ella es mi compañera de piso.

Santana se rió. — No, Berry. Esa chica te mira como si fueras una puta diosa, cuando no está alejándose de los demás como un bicho raro.

— ¡Ey! — Rachel miró y apartó Santana de los demás. La latina levantó las manos en defensa. Por una fracción de segundo, Rachel consideró empujarla en el camino de un hombre que venía en su bicicleta, quien parecía que estaba a punto arrasar con ellos de todos modos.

— ¡Cielos! — Santana recuperó el equilibrio. — Estoy bromeando. Cálmate. Ella...

Rachel pensó que Santana diría algo así como: "es agradable", o "es bonita."

—... parece sabe a algodón de azúcar.

Bueno, el chico en la bici era casi cerca. Rachel se dispuso a meter Santana en su camino.

— No, no, no. Es decir, dulce, como has dicho. Muy agradable. Dulce. — Santana se alejó de Rachel mientras se explicaba a sí misma.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan amable? —Murmuró Rachel.

Santana sólo sonrió, ahora con seguridad unos metros de distancia del carril de bicicleta. — Ella es perfecta para ti Berry. Sólo asegúrate de que decirme cuando finalmente averigües cómo sabe. ¿De acuerdo?

Rachel se sonrojó y tropezó con el borde de la vereda mientras Santana saltaba lejos para tomar el enorme helado que Brittany le traía. Quinn se acercó y le entregó a Rachel un cono de fresa con una pequeña sonrisa. Rachel no podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había comprado su helado. Ella tomó la mano libre de Quinn para evitar que agarrara el dobladillo de la manga, uniéndose al resto de sus amigos camino a casa.

* * *

Al siguiente fin de semana, domingo por la mañana Rachel se encontraba rodando sobre una bola gigante en su sala de estar. Se había dicho que haría algo de yoga, pero se encontró que era más divertido rebotar alrededor como una niña de cuatro años. Estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre la pelota, sobre sus manos y rodillas, como una foca, cuando Quinn salió de la habitación que, básicamente, compartían.

Ella resopló tan pronto como vio a Rachel tapándose la nariz bruscamente. Rachel se sobresaltó, perdió el equilibrio, rodo lejos de la pelota, y chocó su pie en la pared con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió no haber hecho un agujero. Yacía en el suelo sorprendida con una especie de sonrisa, escuchando a Quinn como reía desde la cocina. Finalmente la rubia salió con una taza de Sugar Puffs y un vaso de chocolate. Se sentó en la pelota junto a Rachel.

— ¿Estás bien? — Rachel entrecerró los ojos, pero sonrió. No le había tomado mucho tiempo regresar a su ingenio. Quinn no parecía estar demasiado preocupada, ya que parecía estar tratando de contener su sonrisa.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se frotó su pie.

— Porque casi demueles nuestra pared.

Rachel se burló. —No iba a demoler nuestra pared, Quinn. Solo la golpee... un poco.

— Con la fuerza de una bola de demolición.

Rachel se sentó y miró a Quinn con su rostro exageradamente contrariado. Observó a Quinn llenar sus mejillas con Sugar Puffs como un hámster.

—Estas habladora esta mañana.

Quinn sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros, echando vistazos rápidos alrededor de la habitación. Hizo un gesto hacia la segunda pelota que Rachel había planeado usar, junto con la primera, para rodar a través de la sala de estar como una máquina medieval. En realidad, cuando se había despertado, en el fondo de su mente sabía que no llegaría hacer yoga ese dia.

— ¿Puedo probar? — Preguntó Quinn.

— Por supuesto— Rachel agitó sus brazos alrededor. — No te hagas daño. Y no hagas un agujero en la pared. Y no-

— Cielos, habla por sí misma. No soy tan torpe como tú. — Quinn dijo distraídamente, poniéndose frente a la pelota para rodar un poco. Todavía estaba masticando el cereal en su boca, logrando una posición tan ridícula que Rachel creía que merecía un premio.

La morena levantó las cejas y se rió en brevemente. A ella le gustaba esta Quinn. Una Quinn accesible. — De acuerdo, tú eres quien tropezó con Barnaby ayer y casi destruyó nuestra mesa de café en el camino.

Quinn no le hizo caso, y llamó a Barnaby en su lugar. Él saltó a través de la sala felizmente, resoplando alrededor de la cara de Quinn hasta que le dio Sugar Puff. Rachel arrugó la nariz.

— ¡Ah, y la semana pasada te escabulliste de la cama en medio de la noche para ir al baño, te golpeaste el dedo del pie en la bañera, y tiraste toda la cortina de mi ducha cortina abajo! Quinn, hubieron unos segundos donde realmente pensé que estabas siendo asesinada.

Rachel estaba hablando completamente en serio. Ella tenía escenas en su mente sobre la película Psicosis toda la noche. Quinn era una de las personas más torpes que había conocido.

— Está bien, soy torpe. — Quinn estaba con su espalda sobre la pelota, tratando de hacer equilibrio dejar que ninguna de sus extremidades tocaran el suelo. Rachel sabía que eso era una idea genial. — Pero tu-

Y ahí va, pensó Rachel. Quinn se deslizó hacia atrás de la pelota, tirando todos sus Sugar Puffs por toda la habitación, estrellando su cabeza contra la pared con un fuerte golpe. Rachel se quedó sin aliento, pero luego Quinn se echó a reír, y la preocupación de la morena cambió a diversión. Esperaba que no sufriera de ningún trauma neurológico. Si lo tuviera, bueno, seguramente valió la pena.

Luego Raquel descubrió que no podía contenerse. La risa de Quinn era fuerte, libre y melódico, y la rubia se agarraba la cabeza, la cual, está bien tal vez debía comprobar estuviese bien, pero sólo era Quinn siendo Quinn. Y a Rachel encantó. Ella se echó a reír, hasta que Barnaby empezó a comer el cereal disperso por la habitación y Rachel tuvo que intervenir antes de que le hiciera mal y vomitara en sus zapatos.

— Quinn. — Ella trató de sonar severa, pero sólo quedó como susurro de tanto reír. — Recoge tu maldito cereal. Deja de enseñarle a mi perro a tus terribles hábitos alimenticios.

Quinn se sentó y miró a su alrededor, con la cara de color rojo brillante. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el desorden. — Oh... no. Lo siento.

Rachel la vio empezando a moverse alrededor y recogiendo los cereales uno por uno. Rachel hizo una mueca mientras veía Quinn ponía un puñado de cereales del suelo dentro de la caja. El cereal que había estado en el suelo. Por más de diez segundos. Y a continuación, en las manos de Quinn. Poniéndolos nuevamente en la maldita caja. La caja con un oso azul y un sombrero azul en él.

— ¿Por qué te gustan los osos, Quinn? — Preguntó Rachel distraídamente, recogiendo los Sugar Puffs más cercanos a ella.

Quinn se limpió las manos en sus pantalones de pijama cortos y desapareció detrás del sofá. — Um, no lo sé. — Dijo con voz vacilante —Son-se ven peludos, ya sabes. Como si pudieses-si pudieses abrazarte a ellos. O algo así.

Rachel sonrió. Ella trató de no imaginarse Quinn siendo mutilada por un oso pardo luego de tratar darle un abrazo.

— Eres como un oso, Quinn. — Comentó. Rachel se sentía demasiado perezosa para levantarse en ese momento, así que sólo se limitó a alimentar discretamente a Barnaby con un puñado de Sugar Puffs, manteniendo su vista en el sofá todo el tiempo.

La cabeza de Quinn apareció un momento después, seguido de su cuerpo. Su nariz se arrugó por la confusión.

Rachel decidió dar más detalles. Al parecer que alguien dijera que eras como un oso no quedaba completamente claro.

— Eres tranquila. Y torpe. Obviamente. — Rachel miró fijamente a Quinn mientras la rubia se sentaba en el suelo al otro lado de la mesa de café. Quinn se sonrojó. — Quiero decir, los osos no son torpes, pero, ya sabes, podrían noquearte con una pata o algo así, ¿verdad?

Rachel no tenía idea sobre lo que hablaba. Ella no era una puta zoóloga, hombre. — Además, eres suave, solitaria, ya sabes, cosas de oso.

Quinn se la quedó mirando. — ¿Soy suave?

Rachel se rió entre dientes, meciéndose contra la pelota detrás de ella. — Sí.

Quinn sonrió y se ausento mentalmente por un momento. Rachel la observó con interés.

— Bueno, entonces tú eres un oso también. — Dijo Quinn finalmente. Dios, ¿Qué había comenzado Rachel? No, en realidad era culpa de los putos Sugar Puffs.

— Los osos puede ser ruidoso a veces, y... asertivos, ya sabes. Creo que rugen, ¿Ellos rugen? — Quinn miró a Rachel con curiosidad. La morena le hizo una exagerada cara de QUEDEMONIOS; no sabía si los malditos osos rugían.

Quinn se encogió de hombros y continuó felizmente. — Pueden ser problemáticos, ya sabes, como "perseguirte a través de los bosques hasta morir" o ese tipo de cosas.

Rachel soltó un bufido y Quinn sonrió. Rachel tenía la persistencia para perseguir a alguien por el bosque hasta que muriera.

— Tú a veces te ves esponjosa, cuando no te cepilla tu cabello. Sobre todo por la mañana. Y tienes esos grandes ojos marrones. Y, no sé, Osito Pooh canta a veces. Y nosotras tenemos buenos abrazos de oso.

Rachel la miró con una sonrisa mientras Quinn divagaba, luego, se tiró sobre la mujer en un abrazo de oso cuando terminó. — Te llamaré Osita grande de ahora en adelante. — Ella proclamó, tirando el pelo de Quinn hacia atrás y erizándolo. Rachel solo estaba medio-bromeando. Realmente le gustaban los apodos; Santana había sido conocido como "mofeta" durante tres años en la universidad.

Quinn sonrió y agachó la cabeza antes de mirar hacia los ojos de Rachel.

— Entonces tú eres Osita pequeña — Dijo Quinn lógicamente. Mierda, ¿Qué había hecho Rachel? Malditos apodos.

No podía negar la cara de emocionada que tenia Quinn. Malditos Sugar Puffs. Ella sonrió y asintió hacia Quinn agradablemente.

— Ahora — Dijo Rachel, tratando de parecer seria — Recoge el resto de sus Puffs Osita grande o tendremos hormigas.

Quinn obedeció y Rachel ayudó. Los arrojaron a la basura esta vez, al igual que las "adultas responsables" que eran. Quinn luego arrastró a Rachel de nuevo hacia las pelotas empezando un concurso para ver quién podía rebotar más alto. Tuvieron que llamar a Puck cuando Quinn hizo un agujero en los paneles de yeso con el codo, pero valió totalmente la pena.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Traduccion autorizada por la autora ElsBells._**

 _No saben lo feliz que soy al leer sus comentarios y la aceptación por la traducción. Me encanta que a ustedes les encante._

 _/heyjudeeok_

* * *

 **Just off the Key of Reason**

 **Capitulo 6: Ahora esto podría ser el mundo real**

* * *

Rachel no tenía idea cuando Fruit-by-the Foot se había vuelto tan corto. Cuando era una niña solía durar para siempre, como si, pudiese usarlo de cinturón y comérselo todo el día. Claro, tal vez algunas personas se burlaban de ella por ello, pero eran tiras fabricadas con sabor a fruta de los malditos dioses, y ella lo amaba. Ahora mismo, estaba robando algunos del escondite de Quinn, porque seguramente era para el almuerzo, o la comida china de hace cuatro días, que estaba bastante segura que Barnaby la había tomado. Se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono sonó, dejando caer el rollo de Fruit-by-the-Foot en el piso. Mierda. ¿Podría Quinn darse cuenta de que estaba robando su asquerosa comida?

— ¿Hola? — Dijo Rachel con desconfianza, mirando a su alrededor por posibles cámaras ocultas.

— Hola, ¿Es Rachel Berry? — Preguntó un hombre, sonando preocupado.

— Sí, yo soy Rachel. — Respondió, tirando su bocadillo a la basura y en busca de algo más. Dios, Quinn tenía cuatro malditas cajas de Hostess Cupcakes. Esto no era aceptable. Rachel pensó la idea de simplemente tirar a todo.

— Mi nombre es Barry. Yo trabajo con su amiga Quinn. Uh, ella la ha puesto como su contacto de emergencia, y tiene una especie de problema ahora mismo.

Rachel procesó el mensaje durante medio segundo, con los ojos fijos en los Cupcakes. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Algo la mordió?

El primer pensamiento de Rachel fue, _OHPORDIOS ella contrajo rabia de un cachorro salvaje y está echando espuma por la boca._ Rachel ya estaba tomando sus cosas antes de que el chico respondiera.

— No, físicamente está bien. Ella esta teniendo, como, un ataque de pánico o algo... uno muy fuerte. ¿Hay, no sé, hay algo malo con ella? — Preguntó Barry vacilante.

Rachel estaba a punto de dejar escapar un confiado '¡No!' Pero se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía ni idea. — Estoy en camino. — Le dijo en su lugar, corriendo por la puerta, y cerrandola a tiempo para evitar que Barnaby la siguiera.

A dos cuadras de distancia, se dio cuenta de que aun tenia puesto sus pantalones cortos de pijama y una camiseta vieja.

Rachel entró en la zona de oficinas y se dirigió hacia una mujer sentada en el escritorio. — Hola, soy Rachel. — Se apresuró a decir, mirando a su alrededor buscando cualquier señal de su amiga o, de furiosos animales sueltos.

— Oh, Rachel, ven conmigo. — La mujer se levantó y la llevó a través de unas puertas dobles, pasando por una habitación con varias perreras, y luego en una habitación más pequeña con una nevera y una mesa. Un tipo alto, que seguramente sería Barry, se movía cerca de la puerta. Parecía aliviado al verla.

Rachel escaneó la habitación y vio a Quinn sentada en el suelo, contra la pared del fondo, las rodillas contra su pecho, las manos sobre las orejas. Ella no podía ver la cara de Quinn, y se encaminó rápidamente para arrodillarse frente a ella. Barry y la recepcionista veían todo desde la puerta.

— Quinn. — Dijo Rachel en voz baja. Podía oír a Quinn respirar rápidamente entre sus rodillas, los dedos de los pies golpeando arriba y abajo de forma aleatoria. Quinn no respondió, probablemente porque no podía oírla.

— Ey. — Rachel intentó de nuevo, estirando una mano y dejándola ligeramente sobre la cabeza de Quinn. La rubia se estremeció y comenzó a balancearse un poco, sin duda ahora llorando. Rachel no tenía idea de qué hacer.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Rachel se dio vuelta y le preguntó a Barry con impotencia.

Él negó con la cabeza. — No lo sé, yo no estaba allí. Había un grupo de niños que entró debido a un viaje de estudio, y se pusieron un poco ruidosos, supongo, ya sabes, y ella sólo... entró aquí y no se movió...

Quinn sonó como si le costara respirar. Rachel se inclinó hacia delante y con cautela alejó las manos de sus oídos. Quinn hundió la cara aun más profundo entre sus rodillas y se sacudió un poco más violento.

—Quinn, cariño, tienes que respirar. —Pidió Rachel. — Estás bien, estás a salvo. No hay nadie más en la habitación. — Hizo un gesto con uno de sus brazos para que Barry y la recepcionista saliesen, sin apartar los ojos de la cabellera rubia delante de ella.

— Quinn, por favor, mírame. — Dijo Rachel suavemente. Quinn levantó la cabeza con sus ojos centrándose en las palabras de la remera de Rachel. Ella jadeaba y sus lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas.

Rachel se acercó más a ella apretándose contra las piernas de Quinn. Ella cambió de táctica, pensando que si Quinn hablara, también podría respirar.

— Mírame a los ojos, Quinn. —La convenció Rachel. Los ojos de Quinn se posaron en ella, rojos, nerviosos y asustados. Su cuerpo se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia delante cada vez que respiraba, y sus manos se frotaban sobre sus rodillas ansiosamente.

Rachel las tomó y las retuvo contra ella con fuerza. — Háblame de tu animal favorito, Quinn. El mío es un león. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Quinn se quejó y trató apartar sus manos, sacudiendo su cabeza y pegándose cada vez más cerca a la pared. Rachel estaba a punto de llorar.

— No, no, cariño. Escúchame, Osita grande. Te conozco por los animales, y quiero saber cual es tu favorito. — Rachel frotó los pulgares con dulzura sobre las manos de Quinn, esperando una respuesta.

Quinn miró fijamente al suelo, todavía meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sus piernas moviéndose nerviosamente. Rachel vio las lágrimas cayendo hacia el suelo.

— Mm-Yo no-mmm... p-perros. — Tartamudeó Quinn.

— ¡Okay! Está bien cariño. — Rachel apretó las manos de Quinn con más fuerza. — ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de los perros?

Quinn aminoró el balanceo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza para pensar. Ella sollozó de nuevo.

—Estas bien. — Dijo Rachel en voz baja. Se desprendió una de sus manos para acariciar el pelo rubio; Quinn agachó la cabeza.

— Ellos-ellos son amigables... Y-fe-felices.

Los labios de Rachel se arquearon hacia arriba. — Sí, lo son. ¿Qué pasa con Barnaby? ¿Qué trucos puede hacer? — No, ella realmente no quería sonar tan protectora; sólo quería que Quinn sonriera.

Quinn soltó una pequeña risa haciendo ruido con su nariz. — Bailar. — Su respiración se calmó, y sus ojos se entrecerraron enfocándose en hacerlo bien.

—Eso es cierto. — Rachel sonrió dulcemente con alivio. — ¿Y qué le has dado a Barnaby esta mañana en el desayuno?

Quinn no respondió. Ella seguía meciéndose, con sus ojos cerrados. Rachel estiró su mano y tomó su mentón, inclinándolo hacia arriba y esperando hasta que Quinn abrió los ojos. Ella había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos seguían rojos y vidriosos. Rachel sonrió alentadoramente.

— Um, algunos-algunos de mis Cheetos, y, um, comida d-perro y sirope.

Rachel no pudo evitar arrugar su cara de sorpresa y disgusto, porque, ¿QUÉ CARAJO? Quinn le dio una pequeña sonrisa por su reacción. Rachel decidió no hacer una gran cosa en ese momento de cómo Quinn estaba arruinando la dieta de su perro. Sí, habría mejores momentos para hablar del tema.

Ella soltó las manos de Quinn y tomó su rostro, secándose las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Los ojos de Quinn nunca dejaron los de ella.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Preguntó, buscando esos ojos color avellana.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y se sonrojó; ella trató de mirar hacia abajo, pero las manos de Rachel aun seguían sosteniendo la cabeza en su sitio.

— Bien. — Dijo Rachel. Empujó a Quinn para abrazarla y aspiró su olor a Skittles –caramelos frutales-. Quinn se aferró a ella con fuerza.

— No limpies tus mocos en mi remera, Osita grande. — Murmuró Rachel contra el cabello rubio junto a una pequeña sonrisa.

Quinn resopló, todo lo contrario de "no limpiar los mocos en la remera de Rachel", y la morena simplemente le frotó la espalda para tranquilizarla. Se echó hacia atrás y agarró su mano.

— Vamos. Sacaremos un poco a Barnaby y daremos un paseo.

Quinn se veía tan pequeña y asustada cuando ella se puso de pie, Rachel quería empezar a llorar de nuevo. Ella realmente no tenía idea de qué demonios acababa de pasar, pero sabía que su corazón estaba acelerado y los ojos de Quinn estaban todavía nerviosos, y un paseo en el parque sería exactamente lo que necesitaban.

* * *

Quinn retuvo la correa de Barnaby cuando el perro salió disparado hacia delante, asfixiándose a sí mismo, pero teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Rodearon un estanque, ya que Quinn afirmó que a Barnaby no le gustarían a los gansos, mientras Rachel simplemente le sonreía con complicidad. Aparte de eso, Quinn no había hablado, y Rachel no tenía idea de qué decir. Llevaron un boomerang; Dios vaya a saber dónde consiguió eso Quinn, pero, en realidad ¿como boomerang hacia lo que se suponía que debía hacer?

Quinn le quitó la correa a Barnaby y lanzó el boomerang. Cayó a cincuenta metros de distancia, y nadie parecía sorprendido. Cosas que dan vuelta alrededor en el aire y que regresan a ti es sólo, bueno, eso es sólo un poco de loca ciencia-ficción, de acuerdo. Barnaby estaba encantado. Por desgracia, cuando recuperaba las cosas no le gustaba para traerlas de vuelta hasta que fueran destruidas, por lo cual Rachel y Quinn se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas sobre el césped viendo hacia el perro como comía plástico.

Quinn estaba armando una montaña frente a ella con el césped que sacaba de la tierra. Rachel se sentó y observó cómo cada vez lo hacía mas rápido; Quinn encorvándose sobre su pila.

— Crecí en un orfanato — Quinn dejó escapar de la nada, tan rápido que a Rachel le tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que alguien había hablado.

Rachel miró. — ¿Qué fue eso?

Quinn tomó aire y comenzó a quitar poco a poco la tierra que tenia pegada a las manos. — Crecí... en un orfanato. — Dijo con cautela.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza después de un momento, mirando a la cara de Quinn, dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa.

— Ni siquiera era... un orfanato. Era un lugar donde vas si no fuiste recibido en un orfanato... Como si, nadie te quisiera.

Rachel se acercó, suavemente agarró las manos de Quinn quitándole el restante de tierra en ellas, y las mantuvo quietas. Quinn finalmente hizo contacto visual.

— Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía cuatro años, así que... pase seis años ahí, a-antes de que mi tía me llevara con ella.

— Lo siento, Quinn. — Dijo Rachel en voz baja, genuinamente, apretando las manos de la rubia.

Quinn se mordió el labio. — Estaba... tan lleno de gente. Y ruidoso. Todo-todo el tiempo. Yo era la más pequeña, y... los otros niños eran malos. — Rachel frunció el ceño mientras Quinn continuó hablando. — Tengo estos... ataques de pánico, donde-donde se siente como que estoy de vuelta allí. Así que... eso fue lo que... pasó.

Rachel se acercó más. — ¿Así que te sentiste... abrumada? — Quinn asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia su mano que era sostenida por la de Rachel. La morena la estudió por un momento. — Tú eres muy tranquila. Quiero decir, no sólo ahora, sino todos los días. Pero... supongo que no es sólo timidez, ¿verdad? — Una vez más, Quinn asintió. — ¿Alguna vez has visto a un psicólogo?

Bueno, tal vez Rachel podría haber utilizado un poco más de tacto en el momento, pero Quinn no parecía darle importancia a la pregunta. Ambas miraron a Barnaby trotando de un lado a otro con una pelota de tenis azul de otro perro en la boca. Pequeño perro ladrón.

— Sí. En realidad no... — Quinn suspiró. — No me gusta hablar con la gente. — Rachel se mordió el labio mientras los ojos color avellana se unían a los suyos. — Dijeron que tenía Asperger cuando era una niña. Pero, eso no es verdad... después-después de graduarme en la secundaria, todos decían, que, no había desarrollado mi salud emocional. — Quinn se encogió de hombros. — Mi tía dice que soy inmadura... El resto dice simplemente que soy extraña.

— Tú no eres extraña. — Dijo Rachel inmediatamente. Quinn levantó las cejas, los labios se curvaron ligeramente. — Quiero decir, tú eres... Así que no te gusta la gente, lo que sea, ya sabes. Tú eres inocente y feliz, y necesitamos más gente como ¡OH MIERDA, BARNABY, SAL DEL AGUA!

Rachel gritó y Quinn se giró, sorprendida de ver a su perro nadando dentro del estanque lleno de gansos. Ella resopló y siguió a Rachel a la orilla del agua. El borde del estanque permanecía completamente congelado lleno de personas que atacaban a los gansos.

Rachel se inclinó con las manos en las rodillas. — ¡Vamos Barnaby! ¡Vamos muchacho! — gritó con voz de bebé, aplaudiendo. — ¡Vamos B!

Barnaby nadaba en dirección opuesta. Quinn trató de ahogar la risa.

Rachel gruñó y cambió de táctica. — Barnaby. ¡Ven! ¡Ven, ahora mismo! — Gritó molesta. Se volvió hacia Quinn cuando la oyó reírse de nuevo. — ¡Quinn! ¡Ve allí y tráelo!

La sonrisa de Quinn desapareció. — ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó con incredulidad.

Rachel resopló. — Tú ha sido quien lo convirtió en esta bestia desobediente, Quinn. ¡Él va a ser comido! ¿Qué pasa con los caimanes y las serpientes...? ¡Dios, he oído hablar sobre tiburones de agua dulce!

— No voy a meterme en un estanque de treinta grados bajo cero, Rachel. Tú perro estaba loco antes de que yo llegara aquí... Y estos gansos se están preparando para atacarnos, pero dudo que este pequeño estanque en el centro de la ciudad tenga animales que comen humanos.

Rachel se giró y dio unos pasos alejándose del agua. — Bueno, comencemos a caminar. — Dijo. — No le gusta que lo dejen solo, especialmente cuando lo haces tú. Tal vez el nos siga.

Quinn rodo los ojos tras lo dicho sobre Barnaby, pero ella obedeció. Se alejaron un poco más y se sentaron en un banco en el camino.

Rachel se giró hacia ella, completamente tranquila. — De todos modos, yo estaba diciendo que necesitamos más gente como tú en el mundo, y si no quieres un terapeuta o algo, tal vez podrías hablar conmigo.

Quinn la quedó mirando. Rachel pensó que era la cosa más lógica del mundo continuar la conversación donde la había dejado. Ella no estaba segura de por qué Quinn se echó a reír.

— Dios. Rachel, osita pequeño, tu logras que sea mejor. Realmente lo haces.

Rachel sonrió hacia los ojos brillantes de Quinn. Claro, habían perdido un boomerang, robaron una pelota de tenis, y su perro probablemente sería comido por un extraño tiburón de agua dulce en Central Park, pero, sí, esto había sido una salida completamente exitosa.

* * *

Esto era una idea horrible. En serio. Invitar a tus amigos a cenar no debería hacerte sentir como si te estuvieses preparando para una batalla. O un caos masivo. O un asesinato en masa. Los amigos de Rachel le inspiraron muchos sentimientos, y cuando se agrega Finn a la mezcla, bueno... fue una idea horrible. Procesó varias veces la idea mientras ponía la mesa, esperando a que el timbre suene. Tantas cosas podrían ir terriblemente mal.

Echó un vistazo a la sala y sonrió. Quinn se concentraba en su juego; al parecer, su familia de Sims moría porque su horno se incendió una y otra vez. Ahora Quinn se quedaba con varias lápidas en su cocina que no podía quitar, Rachel capturó su mirada con su rostro abatido y le dijo que reconstruyera la casa de sus Sims antes de que llegaran los invitados.

El timbre sonó, y Rachel entró en la sala de estar inclinándose sobre el respaldo del sofá. — Ey, tú. — Dijo, empujando el hombro de Quinn con el suyo. La rubia detuvo el juego y la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. — Tú me dirás si te siente incómoda, ¿no? —Le preguntó Rachel. Quinn asintió con la cabeza, y luego sacudió su pelo cuando Rachel se lo alborotó con una sonrisa.

— Um, ¿voy a preparar algunas bebidas? — Preguntó Quinn. Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se movió para abrir la puerta, que ahora sonaba como si estuviera siendo tirada abajo como en la era medieval.

— Caray, Berry, hemos estado de pie allí como cuatro horas. — Se quejó Santana, caminando a través de la puerta y tirándose en el sofá. Kurt y Brittany la siguieron, aunque saludaron a Rachel con un poco más de la educación, y un abrazo.

— ¡Hola Rachel! — Exclamó Finn con entusiasmo, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Rachel se rió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Hola Finn. ¿Ha estado Kurt cuidando de ti?

Finn se apartó y sonrió siendo interrumpidos por Puck que entraba por la puerta pasando entre ellos.

— ¡Oh, sí! Su apartamento es impresionante. Excepto por su cama de invitados que es como un bloque de hormigón, y su ducha se siente como si te dispararan en la espalda. Pero, ¡su televisión es enorme, Rach! ¿Lo has visto?

Rachel asintió divertida y ubicó a Finn en uno de los sillones justo cuando Quinn salía de la cocina, mordiéndose el labio y mirando sus pies, llevando todo el alcohol.

— Finn, ella es Quinn. Quinn, Finn. — Rachel los presentó, agitando sus manos entre ellos.

Finn sonrió y levantó su mano. — Ey Quinn.

Quinn abrió la boca, luego la cerró, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, buscando el sentido de la vida en las bebidas que estaba sosteniendo. Santana parecía aburrida; Rachel sabía que Santana necesitaba alcoholizarse pronto.

— ¿Qué nos has traído, Quinn? — Preguntó Rachel con entusiasmo, tirando de Quinn para sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Quinn sólo puso la bandeja sobre la mesa de café para que todos pudieran tomar una cerveza o un poco de vino. Rachel le palmeó la pierna intentando tranquilizarla.

— Entonces, Rachel, ¿qué hay para cenar? — Preguntó Puck ansioso, apoyando los pies en la mesa de café y soplando en su cerveza. Kurt lo miraba con un poco de disgusto.

— Bueno, ya que Quinn y yo seguramente quemaríamos el edificio si intentando algo un poco complejo, nos decidimos por los espaguetis con salsa de tomate y pan de ajo. —Dijo Rachel.

—... Y galletas de mantequilla de maní. — Añadió Quinn en voz baja, bebiendo su leche.

Rachel sonrió. — Increíbles galletas de mantequilla de maní para el postre.

— Oh delicioso — dijo Finn — Lo único que come Kurt son estas cenas congeladas Healthy Choice que saben a champú.

Kurt rodó los ojos. — Sólo sabía así la que comimos ayer por la noche, Finn, ya tú explotaste la tuya en el microondas. — Finn se encogió de hombros.

Rachel se preguntó cómo era posible hacer que cualquier comida saliese con gusto a jabón.

— Hemos visto un cadáver camino aquí, Rach. — Declaró Brittany como si nada. Rachel la miró fijamente. Ella decidió esperar un poco más de información, porque, bueno, era Brittany.

— Era una paloma. — Aclaró Puck, cuando Brittany se sentó con una sonrisa en su rostro. — Sí, paramos para que Santana la pusiese dentro de una bolsa Ziploc y la trajese para la cena.

— Sería un gran espécimen para mi clase — Les dijo Santana, completamente en serio. — Creo que podría volver y guardarla cuando nos vayamos.

Rachel no sabía cómo responderle a estas personas. — La cena debe estar lista ahora, chicos, si quieren pasar al comedor. Voy a servir en un minuto. — Eso era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir.

En el momento en que todos estaban comiendo, la charla sobre cadáveres de animales por suerte había terminado, y se reemplazó por los posibles asesinos en serie que viven al otro lado del apartamento de Puck.

— Amigo, te lo digo, huele horrible. Y los vi a llevando su ropa la semana pasada, parecía que pesaba 200 kilos.

Finn escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Kurt se burló. — Sí, o sólo son débiles, poco higiénicos y no han lavado su ropa durante un mes.

— O bien, estaba todo podrido, con partes de cuerpo picado. — Dijo Puck.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Ya basta de eso! — Exclamó Rachel, encontrando difícil el hecho de tragar la salsa de tomate. Quinn jugueteaba con sus dedos en el diseño del mantel, y Rachel los tocó discretamente, mirándola con una ceja interrogante. Quinn puso su mano en su regazo.

Claro, Rachel disfrutaba de una conversación de sobre un asesino en serie despedazando cuerpos, pero, bueno... no, no lo hacía. En absoluto. Se estaba volviendo un problema.

— Entonces, Rach, ¿tienes novia? — Preguntó Finn alegremente, tratando de meter la mitad de su plato de espaguetis en la boca a la vez.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, aunque Kurt habló por ella. — No desde la última, ¿cómo se llamaba, Rach? Algo-

— No, no estaremos hablando sobre mis ex novias esta noche, Kurt, muchas gracias. — Rachel lo interrumpió antes de que él se dejara llevar.

Santana estaba observando a Quinn con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué tal las rubias? — Preguntó ella con demasiada inocencia.

La pierna de Quinn empezó a saltar, pero ella respondió antes de que Rachel pudiera lanzarse sobre la mesa y apuñalara el ojo de Santana con el tenedor. Lo tenía en su mano. Lista. Para. Atacar.

— Nunca he tenido una novia. — Dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Las mandíbulas de todos cayeron. Puck fue el primero que se recuperó. — Entonces eres gay recién convertida.

Incluso Santana miró como '¿qué demonios? Brittany estaba entretenida alimentando a Barnaby con trozos de su pan de ajo dándoselo debajo de la mesa. Rachel no tenía ni idea de cómo Puck logró formular la frase "gay recién convertida" en una conversación de cena.

Quinn tomó el dobladillo de su vestido de su pierna que se mantenía inquieta rebotando. — Um, ¿no? Yo-yo no he tenido... un... novio tampoco... — Se detuvo, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

— Bueno, eso apesta, porque eres, como, muy bonita. — Dijo Finn, luego de tragar la comida que tenía en su boca. Kurt y Santana saltaron de sus asientos como si hubieran sido quemados con lava.

Rachel se alegró por la distracción. — Ey. — dijo en voz baja. Quinn tragó saliva y siguió mirando hacia abajo en su regazo. — Quinn, mírame. — Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa amable cuando Quinn la miró a los ojos. — Estas bien. — susurró, tranquilizando la inquieta pierna y manos de Quinn. La rubia asintió con la cabeza, aunque sus oídos seguían rosas.

—Tomare más leche. — Dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Rachel pensó un momento. ¿Era eso una especie de código? ¿Tomare más leche era decir que iba a romper en llanto en la cocina? Ella no estaba del todo segura luego del fiasco que paso ayer.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — preguntó Rachel.

Quinn levantó una ceja y se rió en voz baja. — ¿A verter leche en un vaso? Um, creo que puedo manejarlo... gracias, osita pequeña.

Rachel se volvió hacia la mesa, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando Quinn le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza camino a la cocina.

— ¿Todavía no la has invitado a salir, Rach? — Le preguntó Finn cuanto Quinn estuvo fuera del alcance del oído.

Rachel lo miró sin poder creer aquello. Ven, eso es lo que sucede cuando invitamos gente que esta de más. Ella miró a Santana, quien levantó las manos inocentemente con una enorme sonrisa en su maldita cara.

— No fui yo. Lo juro. Ustedes dos emiten vibraciones, Berry.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y Finn continuó con su línea de preguntas. — Porque, como que, ella comenzó a darme una gran mirada de muerte cuando se nos presentaste.

Kurt lo miró escéptico. Él no lograba juntar a una dulce Quinn con la frase "gran mirada de muerte." Sabía que Rachel estaba teniendo el mismo problema.

— Menos que una mirada de muerte,— Dijo Kurt — es más misteriosa, siempre debes estar atento a los más callados porque son asesinos con su mirada.

Rachel suspiró. — Quinn no mira ferozmente — dijo simplemente.

— Pero tú lo haces. — Interrumpió Santana. — Es decir, deberías de haber visto tus ojos cuando Finn dijo que era bonita. Putos láseres voladores saliendo de tus ojos.

La conversación debía de acabar ahora mismo. Cuando te encuentras diciendo cosas como mierda de láseres voladores saliendo por tus ojos, bueno, Rachel sabía que la conversación se había perdido.

Puck frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo sería eso de los láseres voladores saliendo de los ojos?

Quinn regresó a la sala justo a tiempo para oír esa pregunta. Se sentó y miró a Rachel interrogante. Rachel simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, y luego robó un sorbo de leche de Quinn, ya que el alcohol era la última cosa que necesitaba con conversaciones como estas. Todo el mundo se fue después de las galletas de mantequilla de maní, lo que obligó a Finn tomar una bolsa que Rachel le preparó, aunque sólo sea para contrarrestar el sabor a champú de la comida de Kurt. Fue sólo cuando se encontró acurrucada en la cama más tarde, junto a Quinn y su oso de peluche, escuchando el ruido de las tuberías, que se preguntó cómo diablos esta mujer había pasado tanto tiempo sin una novia o novio. Ella era absolutamente maravillosa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Santana tenía toda la razón. Sobre todo.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Traduccion autorizada por la autora ElsBells._**

 _/heyjudeeok_

* * *

 **Just off the Key of Reason**

 **Capitulo 7: Necesitamos paraguas dentro**

* * *

Al día siguiente Rachel se estaba preparando para su show cuando su teléfono sonó. Ella sonrió cuando el nombre de Quinn apareció.

Q: RACHEL

R: ¡QUINN!

Q: ¿ESTAS OCUPADA EN ESTE MOMENTO?

R: ¿POR QUÉ ME ESTAS GRITANDO?

Q: ¡HAY UN PÁJARO EN NUESTRO APARTAMENTO!

R: ¡OH POR DIOS QUINN, DESHACETE DE ÉL! D:

Q: NO PUEDO ATRAPARLO, NO ME GUSTAN LAS AVES...

R: OKAY, quédate en una habitación diferente o algo Q, ¡y no dejes que B se lo coma! Estoy por ir.

Q: :( BUENA SUERTE. APURATE…

R: aww :D ESTARÉ EN CASA PRONTO

Rachel no sabía qué esperar mientras subía por las escaleras del edificio. ¿Y si era un maldito buitre? Podría haber un buitre en su apartamento. Águila calva. Pollo. Tucán. Un maldito Emú. Quinn no había sido lo suficientemente específica. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a dos figuras sentadas en el pasillo cuando salió de la escalera. Quinn y Barnaby.

— ¡Quinn! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

Quinn miró hacia arriba pareciendo avergonzada. — Unas pocas horas. — Murmuró. — El pájaro realmente me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Rachel miró hacia la puerta con aprensión. — Entonces, ¿qué clase de pájaro es? Porque yo estaba imaginando gansos y gaviotas y... — Dios, ¿cuál era el plural de albatros?

Quinn se la quedó mirando y Rachel sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. No es el momento para eso, Rachel. Enfócate. Ella le apretó los hombros y puso una mano en el pomo. — ¿Vienes?

Quinn tragó saliva y asintió levemente, con una mano aferrada fuertemente a la parte trasera del abrigo de Rachel, con la otra agarraba la correa de Barnaby. Rachel no podía culparla; Barnaby lo más probable era que deseara capturarlo y 'jugar', o 'accidentalmente matar' cualquier cosa viva que pudiera estar en su casa.

Rachel abrió la puerta, entró, y fue rápidamente bombardeada por una paloma. Ella gritó y corrió hacia el baño principal, arrastrando a Quinn y el perro detrás de ella. Quinn estaba apretando su nariz y soplando aire fuera de sus orejas, a la vez que cerraron la puerta tras ellas. — ¡Rachel! Eso fue-eso fue como un murciélago. Creo que dañaste mis oídos.

Rachel trató de calmar su acelerado corazón. Barnaby parecía contento en toda esta maldita situación. — Lo siento. — Rachel respiró. Ella estaba más enfocada en el puto animal salvaje que tenían en su apartamento que en la temporal perdida auditiva de Quinn. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Que hacer. Rachel sacó su teléfono para llamar a Puck, quien no respondió, por supuesto. Ella suspiró y marcó a Santana, sí, oh Dios, mientras Quinn observaba.

— Berry, ¿Ya la has invitado a salir?

— ¡Cállate Santana! — Susurró Rachel, mirando a Quinn, que se frotaba distraídamente a sus oídos. Barnaby se había metido en la bañera.

— Dios, ¿Qué le sucede a tu culo?

— Hay una paloma salvaje volando dentro de nuestro apartamento.

Hubo silencio por un momento, y luego Santana se echó a reír.

— ¿Dejaron la ventana abierta? — Santana se ahogó.

Rachel miró fijamente a Quinn. — Obviamente, alguien debió haber dejado una ventana abierta. — Quinn se sonrojó y dejó de jugar con sus oídos. — Ven atraparlo por nosotras.

Santana dejó de reír. — ¿Qué soy, alguna experta en aves para ti? Yo no soy una maldita atrapadora de pájaros empleada del zoológico Berry. Hazlo tú misma.

Rachel suspiró. — Santana-

— Ah, y grábalo en video, por favor. — Interrumpió Santana, antes de reírse de nuevo y colgar.

Rachel y Quinn se sentaron en silencio durante un minuto; no había ninguna señal de que el ave estuviera incluso fuera de allí. Por supuesto, eso es lo que quiere que pienses, Rachel. Él realmente está escondido en tu cama, listo para volar sobre tu cabello y picotear tus ojos cuando menos te lo esperes.

Rachel se acercó a Quinn y puso ambas manos sobre los oídos de la otra mujer. — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó.

Quinn asintió y bajó la cabeza. — Sí, bueno, sólo... zumban un poco.

Rachel se rió entre dientes. — Mi voz puede alcanzar tonos sobrenaturales. Quiero decir, realmente, es fuera de este mundo. — Se alejó de Quinn cuando sonrió, y luego asomó la cabeza al pasillo. Rachel canalizó su ninja interior o Jackie Chan, o en realidad cualquier asiático ágil, y abrió la puerta del armario, dando un paso de lleno en el pasillo para sacar una escoba y un fregador de piso que nunca había utilizado en su vida. Ella le dio la escoba a Quinn.

— De acuerdo, primero enviare a B. Él va a asustar al ave, o, ya sabes, moverlo, así sabremos dónde está. Luego, lo atacamos con las escobas y hacemos que se vaya por la ventana.

Después de que se cagara en todo nuestro mobiliario.

Bueno, esto era un plan maravilloso. Completamente impecable.

Quinn asintió con escepticismo. Rachel agarró un calcetín del armario, lo hizo una bola, y lo arrojó hacia el living. Barnaby saltó fuera de la bañera y se perdió a la vuelta de la esquina, fuera de la vista. Rachel oyó el aleteo de las alas y cargó con ella trapeador en alto, Quinn detrás de ella. Realmente no tenía idea de dónde estaba el pájaro, o lo que estaban haciendo. Dios, probablemente ni siquiera había un pájaro allí. Básicamente, gritaron tan fuerte como les fuera posible y agitaron sus armas alrededor, sacudiendo sus cabezas de modo que nada podría aterrizar sobre ellas.

Quinn parecía haber encontrado con su vista a la paloma, mientras se movía agitadamente menos que Rachel. Por otra parte, la mayoría de la gente se movía agitadamente menos de Rachel. En la vida cotidiana. Rachel se unió a ella de todos modos, y se las arreglaron para sacarla a través de la ventana y vencerla.

— ¡No le hagas daño! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Fuera! — Gritó Rachel. — ¡Asegúrate de que no le pegaste! ¡Fuera de la ventana ave del infierno! ¡Espera, no le hagas daño!

Quinn dejó caer su escoba y casi se arrojó por la ventana en su prisa por cerrar. Se dejó caer contra la pared de la sala de estar respirando profundamente. — Mierda — Jadeó.

Rachel ahogó una risa a través del ataque al corazón que estaba teniendo. Ella nunca había oído a Quinn maldecir. Se sentó junto a la rubia, acariciándole el pelo revuelto — Acabo de ser atacada por un puto pájaro — dijo con su pelo revuelto cayendo. Quinn la miró e hizo lo mismo para Rachel.

— Eso fue... —Rachel respiró, sin saber a dónde iba con eso.

— Nunca voy a abrir una ventana de nuevo. — Juró Quinn. Rachel puso su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Definitivamente estaba de acuerdo. No más ventanas. No más... salir a la calle. Sí, ella sólo se quedaría aquí en esta posición para siempre, e iba a estar totalmente bien. Barnaby estuvo de acuerdo, mientras él mismo se acostaba sobre sus piernas, con la pelota de calcetín en la boca, y conteniendo una sonrisa en su cara de perro.

Y, Dios, había mierda de pájaro en su mesa de café.

* * *

Al día siguiente luego de la función en la noche, Rachel se dirigió a casa con una bolsa enorme de gusanos de gomitas y una copia de Actividad Paranormal 2. Al parecer, Quinn no la había visto, y sintió que necesitaba ser educada, porque su conocimiento sobre las películas de terror era seriamente escaso. Rachel era incrédula. Bueno, no, ella era más que eso. Eso fue una idea horrible; probablemente terminarían aterrorizadas al final de la noche... pero, para eso fue que compro caramelos. Los gusanos de gomita podían hacer desaparecer todos los problemas. Siempre.

— Quinn. — Llamó Rachel distraídamente mientras entraba en el apartamento-libre de pájaros. Ella nunca aceptaría ese hecho como si nada nunca más.

Quinn salió del pasillo que lleva a los dormitorios, caminando hacia la sala de estar. Rachel la miró, lanzando los gusanos de gomitas sobre la mesa y tirando su abrigo en un gancho junto a la puerta.

— Ey, ¿cómo fue tu día? — Preguntó Rachel. Ella dejó de jugar con todas sus cosas y miró a Quinn cuando no respondió.

Quinn la miró nerviosa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los pies de Rachel, manteniendo algo detrás de su espalda mientras se movía de lado a lado. Rachel se acercó a ella lentamente.

— ¿Quinn?

La rubia respiró hondo. — Estuvo bien... mi día, estuvo bien.

Rachel asintió levemente y observó a Quinn abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces. — Palabras, Quinn. — Dijo con media sonrisa, agachando la cabeza para llamar la atención de la rubia.

Quinn se balanceó sobre sus talones. — Yo-yo tengo una pregunta. Para ti.

—Está bien — Dijo Rachel cálidamente. — Lanza la pregunta.

— Um, pero primero... Te tengo algo.

Rachel vio como Quinn sacó un león de peluche de detrás de su espalda. Era adorable, amarillo pálido con una enorme melena esponjosa. Rachel sonrió y tomó ligeramente la mano temblorosa de Quinn. La rubia se veía avergonzada.

— ¡Quinn! ¡Esto es muy lindo! ¡Se ve como la versión de cuatro patas de Fuzzy!

Quinn sonrió tímidamente y estiró la banda de goma en su muñeca un par de veces. — Sí, eso fue lo que pensé. Um, Fuzzy está en el armario todo el tiempo, así que pensé que podría tener un... amigo. — Quinn sacudió su cabeza como si no pudiese creer que acababa de decir eso. Rachel rió y pasó los dedos por la melena del león.

— Lo amo. Lo voy a llamar... Cuddles — Dijo. Los animales de peluche de Rachel Berry deben tener nombres adorables. Ella observó pacientemente mientras Quinn se mordió el labio y trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir. Rachel parecía tranquila en su exterior, pero, ya sabes, ella es una actriz increíble. Puramente fantástica. Ella realmente se sentía como si estuviese teniendo algún tipo de crisis mental, como... ¿emoción? ¿Ansiedad? Quinn parecía que estaba sufriendo de lo mismo. Podrían tener sus brotes psicóticos juntas.

— Quinn. Está bien. Sólo pregúntame, osita grande.

Quinn le dirigió una sonrisa incómoda, y puso sus manos en los bolsillos. Luego los ojos color avellana se enlazaron a los marrones de Rachel, y se lamió los labios.

— ¿Puedo llevarte a una cita? — Le preguntó, en voz tan baja que Rachel tuvo que inclinarse para escucharla. El corazón le dio un salto, y trató de detenerse a sí misma de sonreír como una tonta en caso de que sólo estuviese delirando en este momento. O Quinn estuviese delirando. O todo el mundo estuviese soñando y la vida no era real.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? — Aclaró Rachel, tratando de detener los gestos en su cara.

Quinn, sorprendentemente, mantuvo el contacto visual mientras daba un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, golpeando sus dedos de los pies cubiertos por sus calcetines, difusos contra la alfombra.

Rachel dejó que su cara se transformara, muy lentamente, para no verse como una loca y asustar a Quinn alejándola. Los ojos avellanas eran brillantes y esperanzados al ver la sonrisa emergente de Rachel.

— Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo, Quinn. — Dijo Rachel, sonriendo y abrazando a Cuddle contra ella.

Quinn sonrió tímidamente. Ella también parecía que estaba tratando de controlar su cara, sus ojos clavados como dardos sobre Rachel. — ¿En serio?

Rachel asintió enfáticamente. — Sí. Mi respuesta es sí.

Quinn dejó escapar una especie de medio-risa, medio-suspiro y empujó abruptamente a Rachel en un abrazo. La morena rió y abrazó a la mujer más alta, aplastando a Cuddle entre ellas. Rachel podía sentir como Quinn temblaba. Le frotó los brazos y la espalda para calmarla.

— Aw, cariño. Estabas muy nerviosa — Murmuró Rachel en voz baja, sonriendo en el cuello de Quinn.

Quinn se retiró con una tímida sonrisa y rubor, encogiéndose de hombros. Rachel dejó que la rubia la tomara del brazo y la arrastrara hasta el sofá. Observó cómo Quinn puso la película y se rió mientras se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, metiendo un puñado de gusanos de gomitas en la boca.

Rachel apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn y se llenó la boca con gusanos de gomitas. Tal vez el hecho de que se sintiera como si estuviese en la cima del maldito mundo contrarrestaría el daño que la película estaba a punto de causar en ella.

* * *

— Quinn, tus pies son como bloques de hielo.

Quinn alejó sus piernas aún más sobre su propio lado de la cama. — Lo siento. — Murmuró. Todo parecía tranquilo por unos segundos. — ¿Rachel?

— Sí. — Rachel respiró, con sus ojos cerrados para no imaginar las sombras en su habitación como espeluznante personas endemoniadas.

— ¿Puedo prender la luz del baño?

Dios, sí. Jesús, Señor todopoderoso, un millón de veces sí. Rachel sonrió en su almohada. — Claro, Quinn... Y agarra algunos de mis calcetines. Los calentitos. En el cajón de arriba.

Quinn encendió la luz, se puso unos calcetines, y luego subió de nuevo bajo las sábanas suspirando. Rachel la miró con los ojos abiertos; ella sólo podía ver los ojos de Quinn en la penumbra.

— Ey, Quinn. — Quinn tarareaba. — Tal vez deberíamos tratar de dormir en camas diferentes. Quiero decir, yo no sé cuáles son tus… intenciones, pero... — Rachel vio como la frente de Quinn se frunció. — Lo siento, eso fue estúpido. Quise decir, sería una cita un poco… más romántica, si no lo hiciéramos, ya sabes, pasar ocho horas juntas todas las noches. — El rostro de Rachel estaba en llamas. Ella se inclinó hacia el cuerpo que había entre ella y Quinn, revolviendo los oídos de Barnaby, sólo por hacer algo.

— Está bien — Acordó Quinn suavemente. — Yo... dormiré sola mañana.

Rachel se dio vuelta para mirarla. — Por una noche.

— Una noche. — Repitió Quinn.

Rachel sonrió en la oscuridad. Ella trató de no imaginar cómo se vería en una visión nocturna con fantasmas, acosadores y cámaras endemoniadas — Así que, ¿sabes dónde me llevaras?

Quinn se rió entre dientes. — Sí. Um, no es, como, de lujo o cualquier cosa... Pero, creo que te gustará.

— Dime lo que has planeado. — Rachel empujó a Quinn en el hombro hasta que la rubia finalmente se puso de lado para mirarla.

— No. — Sonrió Quinn.

— Quinn — Protestó Rachel.

— Rachel.

La morena resopló y rodó sobre su espalda. Observando a Quinn por el rabillo del ojo. — ¿Cuando entonces?

— Sábado... Um, por la tarde.

Rachel colgaba la cabeza hacia un lado para contemplar expresión divertida de Quinn. Ella probablemente podría intimidarla para sacarle algunas pistas, pero estaba demasiado ocupada imaginando demonios de pie sobre su cuerpo dormido, preparándose para matarla.

— ¿Ya se han calentado tus pies? — Preguntó en su lugar. — Eres como un reptil, Quinn.

Quinn resopló en las sábanas. — No, soy un oso. — dijo. — Y sí, tus calcetines me han arreglado.

— Tú y Barnaby se están adueñando, como, del noventa y ocho por ciento de la cama. Estoy cayéndome por el borde, Quinn. Yo soy el dos por ciento, y me estás forzando al límite.

Mientras Rachel se quejaba, comenzó a acercarse más a Quinn, abrazándose al pijama caliente de la otra mujer. Bien. Ahora si alguna fuerza paranormal decidía lanzarse alrededor del dormitorio en medio de la noche, Quinn iba a venir con ella. Tenían un oso de peluche y el león entre ellas. La rubia se rió y acarició la cabeza de Rachel.

— Última noche, osita pequeña. Deberías apreciarlo.

Rachel sonrió. — Buenas noches, Quinn.

Sorprendentemente, Actividad Paranormal no invadió los sueños de Rachel. Se quedó dormida en los brazos de Quinn, y sólo despertó cuando Barnaby decidió desparramarse a sí mismo por encima de su cara por la mañana. Sí, ella extrañaría su cama ocupada, pero, en realidad, tenía una cita el sábado.

* * *

— ¿Me estás jodiendo Berry?

— ¡No, claro que no! ¡De verdad, ella me invitó a salir! — Rachel argumentó en su teléfono la tarde siguiente. Ella estaba tendida en el piso de la sala con los pies apoyados en el sofá. Dios sabe por qué. Discutir con Santana hizo que su cuerpo intentara algunas cosas raras.

— Yo no te creo. Ella es como un maldito conejo. No hay manera de que te haya invitado a salir.

Rachel se preguntó como Quinn seria "como un conejo" y pidiéndole a Rachel salir. Ella sonrió hacia el techo cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

— Cállate, Santana. Puedes preguntarle tú misma.

Rachel oyó como algo se rompió en el otro extremo de la línea. Santana gruñó. Quinn se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá frente a los pies de Rachel y golpeó sus dedos arriba y abajo por sus piernas.

— ¿Santana? ¿Has sido atacada? ¿Debo llamar a una ambulancia? ¿Hay un pájaro en tu apartamento? — Rachel divagaba, con los ojos abiertos.

Se volvió a escuchar un ruido en la línea antes de que Santana volviese a hablar. — Jesucristo. La próxima vez que un puto pájaro entre en tu apartamento, Rachel, ven aquí y llévate el gato de Britt, está bien. Matara cualquier cosa con sus malditos láseres de sus ojos.

Rachel hizo una mueca. Oyó un gato maullando en el fondo.

— De todos modos, sí, pon a la rubia. Necesito escuchar esta mierda de ella.

Rachel estiró el teléfono hasta Quinn y la empujó en las costillas con los dedos del pie. — Quinn. Santana no cree que vayamos a una cita. ¿Puede decírselo? — Quinn parecía un ciervo encandilado por los faros, y Rachel le dio un empujón en el costado con el pie de nuevo. — Sólo dile que me invitaste a salir. Si ella es una perra, simplemente cuelga. Es como defecto de fábrica que tiene. — Rachel sonrió cuando Quinn tomó el teléfono. Ella escuchó atentamente la conversación a su lado.

— Hola... Sí. — Quinn frunció el ceño. — Ey, no la llames así. — Rachel sonrió para sus adentros. — Um, yo le di un león de peluche... Cuddles... No, no lo es. Deja de llamarla así.

Quinn repente se ruborizó, y luego apartó el teléfono de su oído durante un minuto antes de devolvérselo a Rachel.

— ¿Qué le has dicho? — Preguntó Rachel a Santana sospechosamente. Quinn todavía estaba roja brillante mientras comenzaba a jugar con los dedos de Rachel.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, Berry. Pero ya te creo ahora.

Rachel rodo los ojos. — Te lo dije.

Santana, obviamente, no le hizo caso. — Rachel, sé amable con ella. Ella es dulce, y probablemente no sabe lo que está haciendo. — Dijo en una voz más suave.

Rachel se sonrojó; Dios, sus ojos se sentían como si se estuviesen poniendo brillosos. Un buen comentario de Santana podía alterar las bases donde ha construido su vida. Jesús, probablemente podría mover las placas tectónicas. Solamente raro.

— Por supuesto. — Dijo Rachel en voz baja, mirando a Quinn jugar con sus dedos de los pies como cerditos.

Cuando Rachel colgó, ella se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la parte trasera del sofá, despeinando pelo de Quinn en el camino. La rubia simplemente agachó la cabeza y resopló. Rachel sonrió.

— ¿Dónde está B? —Preguntó Quinn, mirando alrededor del apartamento. Rachel miró a su alrededor también; Barnaby generalmente asaltaba a Quinn en el minuto en entraba por la puerta. Ella frunció el ceño.

— Tal vez él está durmiendo. — Supuso Rachel.

— ¡Ey, B! ¡Barnaby! —Quinn llamó en dirección a los dormitorios. Mientras ella estaba de pie para ir y buscar por sí misma, Barnaby llegó con calma hacia sala de estar. Poco a poco y con desánimo. Rachel rápidamente se preocupó.

Se acercó y se agachó con Quinn delante del perro.

— Ha estado bastante calmado durante los últimos días. — Murmuró Quinn, frotándole las orejas con cariño.

Rachel se levantó para comprobar su plato de comida en la cocina, y santa madre de Dios estaba lleno. Estaba jodidamente lleno. Nunca había visto un tazón de Barnaby lleno durante más de dos segundos. Y, ¿qué diablos era eso? ¿Cheetos? Y comida para perros. Por supuesto.

— Él no comió su desayuno. — Dijo Rachel, volviendo al lado de Quinn. Rachel no comería esa mierda tampoco, pero, ya sabes, no se trataba de ella. Quinn la miró con preocupación.

— Deberíamos-deberíamos llevarlo al veterinario, ¿verdad? ¿Y si algo está mal con él? — Los ojos de Quinn buscaron el rostro de Rachel. La morena puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello para calmarla.

— Él probablemente sólo tiene dolor de barriga, Quinn. Pero, sí, podemos llevarlo al veterinario. Más vale prevenir que curar.

Quinn asintió energéticamente y luego se frotó el peludo vientre de oro de Barnaby mientras Rachel revoloteaba alrededor, recogiendo sus papeles y la correa. Barnaby parecía estar bien con el hecho de caminar ocho cuadras a pie hacia el veterinario, así que Rachel no dejó que Quinn lo llevara, ya que estaba completamente dispuesta a hacerlo. Quinn iba detrás del perro durante todo el camino, lista para atraparlo, literalmente, si se caía.

Se sentaron en la sala de espera por un tiempo. Rachel dejó de intentar detener la inquietud de Quinn, y le dio un tiempo con la máquina de chicles para que el rebote de las piernas de la rubia no la volviese completamente loca. El médico finalmente las llamó de nuevo en la minúscula sala de examen, y Rachel dio un suspiro de alivio, después de Quinn en el interior.

— Así que, ¿cómo está el Sr. Barnaby hoy? — Preguntó el veterinario, pasando sus manos a lo largo de los lados de Barnaby, comprobando su hinchazón y deshidratación.

Rachel miró a Quinn, que estaba mordiéndose el labio y tocando el borde de la mesa de examen con ansiedad.

— Él no se encuentra muy bien. — Dijo Rachel, sonriendo ligeramente cuando la cola de Barnaby dio un ligero meneo por su voz. — Él parece letárgico, y, quiero decir, que es muy obvio, porque él es el perro más inquieto en el mundo.

Miró a Quinn de nuevo, quien asintió levemente de acuerdo.

— Y él no comió su desayuno, que es justamente-es una locura. Para él. — Rachel terminó.

El médico asintió, controlando los oídos de Barnaby y luego sus encías. — ¿Ha comido algo raro durante la semana pasada?

Quinn se sonrojó y miró fijamente hacia las patas de Barnaby. Rachel se acercó y agarró sus manos que golpeteaban nerviosas.

— Nada de lo que no ha tenido antes. — Respondió Rachel. — Quiero decir, él ha estado en la basura demasiadas veces como para contar, y ha comido las patas de los animales de peluches y los DVD…

— Estómago de hierro, eh. — El veterinario se rió entre dientes. — ¿Qué hay de chocolate? ¿Tal vez uvas, cafeína, cebollas, dulces? ¿Cualquiera de esos?

Rachel comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pero Quinn se quedó helada. Rachel miró su expresión angustiada.

— Le di las-las cebollas de mi hamburguesa hace unos días. ¿Son malas para él? ¿Yo provoque esto? — Quinn hizo un pequeño gemido. Lucia aterrada y echó un vistazo a Rachel, quien puso una mano en la espalda de la rubia tranquilizandola. — Rachel, lo siento. No quise que-

— Ey, está bien. — El médico intervino antes que Quinn crease un monstruo de sí misma pensando que ella estaba matando el perro de Rachel. La morena seguía frotando su espalda. Le quitó suavemente la cinta de goma de la muñeca de Quinn antes de que pudiese romperla de nuevo.

— Un par de cebollas de una hamburguesa no habrían causado esto. — El veterinario continuó. — Como dijiste, ha estado en la basura antes. Ahora, mirando a sus encías, tiene un poco de anemia. Probablemente comió algo cuando salió a caminar o algo que no se supone que no deben tener en su casa. Podemos hacer un análisis de sangre si quieres, pero creo que si sólo te aseguras de que coma bien y le dan un día para recuperarse, con mucha agua, estará bien.

Quinn movía en silencio su mandíbula hacia arriba y abajo. Rachel rascó la espalda de Barnaby. — ¿Estás seguro? Definitivamente él ha estado comiendo cosas... no tan buenas. — Rachel miró a una tímida Quinn, un poco más tranquila. — Él parece tan triste.

El veterinario sonrió y acarició la cabeza del Golden. — Absolutamente. Volverá a sus locuras en cualquier momento.

Bien. Porque Barnaby era básicamente un ser humano en su hogar.

Rachel intentó animar a Quinn en su lento camino a casa. Muy lento. Tal vez si Quinn en realidad hubiese matado a su perro, Rachel se enojaría, pero Quinn se veía tan avergonzada. Rachel chocó contra su hombro.

—Así que, no más Cheetos ¿verdad? — dijo con una sonrisa.

Quinn asintió con decisión, su expresión seria fija en un lugar.

— Quinn, él va a estar bien. Él solo-oh Dios, mira, ves eso. Él acaba de comer goma que alguien tiró en la acera. Goma de mascar, Quinn. Tú infantil disgusto por la cebolla no tenía nada que ver con esto. Él es-Dios, ni siquiera puede tragarlo.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa y Rachel le dio un codazo en las costillas, viendo a Barnaby. Quinn se inclinó hacia delante y pellizcó su peluda cola.

— Ey, B, eso es asqueroso. No más Cheetos para ti, perro. Yo te voy a poner a dieta. De comida para perros. Y lo siento por eso.

— Lo has puesto en mal estado. — Comentó Rachel.

Quinn se rió entre dientes. —Bueno sí, al parecer tú lo dejas comer DVD...

Para el documental, Rachel en realidad no había alimentado a su perro con DVD. Sí, ella lo dejó en el suelo cuando B era un cachorro, pero aquello que no quería decir 'cómeme'. De todos modos, había aprendido su lección, y ahora todos lo relacionado a entretenimiento estaba guardado en los armarios bajo el televisor. Esa noche para la cena, Barnaby sólo tenía comida para perros, por primera vez desde que Quinn se había mudado.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta hsitoria. Traduccion autorizada por la autora ElsBells._**

 _Lamento atrasarme, solo aguanten dos semanas más con estos atrasos que estoy llena de entregas y después un mes de vacaciones para intentar subir un cap por día._

 _Gracias por tantos comentarios y buena onda._

 _Respondiendo un rw, hay una segunda parte, y si ustedes quieren pido permiso para traducirla también._

 _/heyjudeeok_

* * *

 **Just off the key of reason**

 **Capítulo 8: tacto, vista, gusto como Fuego**

* * *

Rachel se sobresaltó por el golpe en su puerta la tarde del sábado. Ella arregló su pelo y alisó sus jeans oscuros pasando sus manos sobre ellos, que había escogido porque se negó a permitir que Siri la engañara vistiéndose para un clima más cálido, y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Quinn se quedó allí, ya con su abrigo, mordiéndose el labio y sosteniendo unas flores. Rachel jamás había visto flores tan coloridas. Realmente, era como una selva. Un maravilloso mundo tropical en la mano de Quinn.

— Hola. — Dijo Quinn. — Te traje esto. Um, Barnes se comió unas cuantas así que... No sé, espero que él esté bien.

Por supuesto que sí.

Rachel sonrió y tomó las flores. — Son maravillosas Quinn.

— Tú eres maravillosa. — Quinn soltó, luego sacudió su pelo alrededor y enrojecida. — Quiero decir que te ves maravillosa.

— Gracias, osita grande — Dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa. Tocó uno de los botones de la chaqueta de Quinn. — Tú también te ves hermosa, bueno, seguramente has cepillados tu cabello.

Los ojos de Quinn brillaron y la empujó suavemente en el hombro. Rachel rió. Ella realmente no podía hablar, ya que había pasado cuatro horas preparándose.

— ¿Debemos…? — Quinn preguntó vacilante, extendiendo su brazo para que Rachel se pudiese agarrar. La morena asintió con alegría y se apoderó de el, dejó las flores en un florero en la cocina antes de salir. Quinn llevaba una mochila misteriosa y Rachel se encontró muriendo de curiosidad. ¿Qué había allí? ¿Armas? ¿Animales? Porque seguramente esas serian el tipo de cosas que llevaría a una cita.

Quinn se negó a decirle dónde iban, no importaba cuánto Rachel protestó y puso mala cara. Rachel se sorprendió. Por lo general la gente resultaba imposible decirle que no a ella. Quinn parecía estar haciéndolo bien, arrastrándola por las calles de Manhattan.

De pronto Quinn se detuvo. Ella se volvió hacia Rachel luciendo nerviosa. — Me olvidé de preguntar, ¿estás bien con tomar el metro? Quiero decir, yo podría pagar por un taxi, pero eso es-

Rachel la interrumpió con un movimiento de cabeza, y luego levantó las cejas. — ¿Por qué no estaría de acuerdo con tomar el metro? Es un elemento clásico de la vida en Nueva York, Quinn. — Rachel había tomado el metro muchas veces antes. Finalmente dejó perderse en él hace unos meses.

Quinn se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. — Yo como que lo odio. Sólo hay mucha gente. — Rachel la miró mientras caminaban. — Pero, nos llevara hasta allí, y el destino es, um, una parte importante.

Rachel sonrió. — ¡Por supuesto! Ahora, el destino del que hablas es... — miró a la rubia con expectación. Quinn rodo los ojos y Rachel le apretó el brazo con más fuerza.

Tomaron el metro a Brooklyn, y al momento en que bajaron, Rachel era una bola pura de anticipación infantil. Ella estaba saltando sobre sus pies y colgando del brazo de Quinn, mientras la rubia simplemente caminaba en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, jugueteando con el guante en su mano libre.

Rachel se congeló cuando se dio cuenta a dónde se dirigían. Quinn se echó hacia atrás y la miró con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Me estás llevando a Coney Island — Dijo Rachel, mirando hacia los ojos grandes de color avellana.

La expresión de Quinn se relajó un poco. — Sí. — dijo con cautela. — Um, es que, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

Rachel negó con la cabeza rápidamente y apretó el brazo de Quinn con más fuerza. — ¡No! No, por supuesto que no. Es como-se trata de un clásico de las citas aquí en Nueva York. Es perfecto.

Rachel estaba asombrada; ella nunca había estado en una cita que no implicara la cena o una película. O ambos. O las dos cosas además de vómitos, llanto y gritos. Quinn estaba observando cuidadosamente su reacción, por lo que se aseguró que su rostro transmitiera lo bien que estaba con el plan de Quinn.

— En serio, Quinn. Esto es perfecto. Ahora sólo quiero saber qué hay en tu bolsa de asesino en serie.

Quinn resopló, era lo que Rachel quería en ella, y comenzó a arrastrar Rachel a lo largo de la calle de nuevo. Llegaron a la playa después de unos minutos más de caminata. Ya que estaba demasiado frío para meterse en el agua, a menos que seas un loco de mierda, sólo había pocos grupos de personas que se relajaban en la arena. El paseo marítimo estaba ligeramente más poblado, y Rachel podía oler la comida, pero estaba sin duda satisfecha de que los paseos no estuviesen trabajando hoy. Claro, ella era un gran fan de las montañas rusas, pero Dios, se congelaría allí. Y la perfecta oportunidad para perder todas sus pertenencias personales y enfermarse frente a Quinn.

Rachel miró a la rubia y la encontró tirando de las solapas de sus guantes nerviosamente y observando la reacción de Rachel ante todo.

Rachel simplemente sonrió y se soltó del brazo para tomar la suave mano enguantada. Señaló a la solapa y articuló "no". Quinn se sonrojó.

— Así que, si tienes hambre, pensé que podíamos comer en la playa. — Dijo Quinn, los labios se curvaron hacia arriba. — Eso es lo que hay en mi, um, en la bolsa de asesino en serie.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y aspiró el aire salado mientras Quinn sacaba una manta y encontraba un lugar soleado en la arena. Se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas una junto a la otra, y Quinn comenzó a sacar la comida de su bolso. Galletas de mantequilla de maní. Más galletas de mantequilla de maní. Querido Dios, más galletas. Rachel trató de contener su sonrisa. Quinn agregó sandwiches, papas fritas, pasta, Fruit-by-the-Foot y leche con chocolate a la pila, luego miró expectante hacia Rachel.

— Quinn, creo que tienes un problema. — dijo Rachel completamente en serio. El rostro de Quinn cayó; la miró consternada.

— ¿Cuál es? — preguntó con preocupación.

— Yo creo que tienes un problema hacia las galletas de mantequilla de maní — Sonrió Rachel. Quinn procesó aquello por un momento, y luego lanzó un guante a Rachel, tratando de contener su sonrisa.

— Tú las amas. Es probable que comas más de la mitad — Murmuró Quinn, desenvolviéndolas ansiosamente.

Rachel le sacó el recipiente de plástico lleno de galletas, y echó un vistazo. Arrojó el guante de Quinn de nuevo hacia ella. — Una galleta menos, setecientas mil para comer.

* * *

Quinn colocaba tres Fruit-by-the-Foot juntos para crear una enorme bola afrutada, cuando Rachel terminó más de la mitad de las galletas. Se recostó en la manta con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago y suspiró con satisfacción. Ella no solía ir mucho a la playa, pero el sonido de las olas era muy relajante. Rachel miró de reojo a Quinn; la otra mujer también la estaba observando, sus mejillas infladas como un hámster masticando su enorme creación bola de goma.

Rachel sonrió. — ¿Esta buena? — le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza sin vergüenza. Ella subió sus dos pulgares para arriba, y Rachel se acercó y le tocó la mejilla. — No te atragantes, cariño.

Una vez más, Quinn asintió. Respiró profundamente como si fuera la mas agotadora masticada en su vida. Rachel se rió entre dientes, y esperó hasta que Quinn finalmente tragó hacer su pregunta.

— ¿Vienes mucho por aquí, Quinn?

Quinn se tiró en la manta junto a Rachel, ambas mirando al cielo, tomando sol. — Mmhmm. — afirmó.

Rachel tarareó. — Es agradable y calmo. Y tranquilo. Bueno, ahora mismo.

Hubo un silencio cómodo antes de que Quinn hablara. —Me escapé aquí. — dijo en voz baja.

Rachel giró la cabeza para mirar el perfil de Quinn. La rubia sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, de manera que su cabello se movió alrededor de su cara. Rachel llegó hasta tocar suavemente su oreja colocando un poco de cabello detrás de ella, y Quinn se quedó inmóvil, sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

— Vinimos aquí en un, um, viaje de campo o algo así cuando tenía siete años, y fue... no sé, ¿feliz? Como si, no me sintiese... encerrada. Es tan grande.

— Lo es — Rachel acordó en voz baja, mirando como el sol se reflejaba en los ojos de Quinn.

Quinn continuó. — Y luego, cuando yo tenía-cuando yo tenía nueve años, tuve un ataque de pánico cuando algunas de las chicas-algunas de las chicas mayores eran um, me llamaban con nombres. Era mi cumpleaños, así que traté de venir-de venir aquí... pero ni siquiera llegué a la estación de metro.

Rachel cogió con cuidado una de las manos apretadas en los bolsillos de Quinn, instando a la mujer para continuar. Ella había tenido alguna experiencia con chicas malas en los cumpleaños; no era agradable.

— Luego, cuando mi tía me adoptó, solía venir aquí todo el tiempo. Ella se enojaba, pero... creo que una vez me dormí en el paseo marítimo. Y en la playa.

Quinn finalmente giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Rachel. La morena simplemente esperó, y Quinn sonrió ligeramente. Los labios de Rachel se arquearon cuando vio que la lengua de Quinn era azul.

— Es mejor ahora. Creo que te dije que lo haces mejor. — Dijo Quinn sonrojada. Ella sonrió cuando vio a Rachel mirando su lengua. — Y yo sólo quería compartirlo contigo.

Rachel besó la mano que sostenía con una pequeña sonrisa. — Gracias, lengua azul.

Quinn se mordió la lengua entre los dientes con una sonrisa y se sentó. Empujó a Rachel con ella y dejó sus cosas detrás para caminar por el paseo marítimo, con las manos aún entrelazadas.

Definitivamente estaba más concurrido por allí. Incluso con los paseos cerrados, la comida y los juegos y la música atrajeron la atención. Rachel miraba todo. No tenía idea de por qué no había estado allí antes. Seguro que probablemente no comería la mitad de lo que se vendía, perritos calientes fritos, en serio, pero Quinn y Barnaby seguramente lo harían. Oh Dios. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír. Rachel vio a Quinn mirando a su alrededor con los ojos brillantes, apretando aun más la mano de Rachel cuando la gente se acercaba demasiado.

Se detuvieron para ver el break dance de un chico, y luego por un mago, que sin duda parecía que podría ser un pedófilo. Quinn mantuvo mucha distancia entre ellos; Rachel no se quejaba, pero ella aplaudió alegremente cuando el hombre sacó un conejo de peluche de su sombrero "vacío".

Cuando llegaron hasta los perros calientes de Nathan, Quinn se dio la vuelta frente a Rachel e insistió en que pararan para tomarse una foto.

Rachel miró hacia el letrero y luego a Quinn. — Es un puesto de perritos calientes, Quinn. Hemos pasado como, diez, ya.

Quinn se balaceó sobre sus talones tomando las manos de Rachel tirando ida y vuelta. Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír.

— No, esto es-aquí es donde el-el perro caliente- en-en cuatro de julio.

— Quinn. — Rachel levantó las cejas y sonrió hacia la rubia con gusto. Se veía tan emocionada.

—Despacio, está bien. Palabras, ¿de acuerdo?

Los brillantes ojos de Quinn se centraron en los de Rachel. — En cuatro de julio, aquí es donde-donde tienen el concurso de comer de perros calientes. Es simplemente divertido de ver. Me gustan los perros calientes. Con ketchup.

Rachel rió. — ¿Sólo ketchup? ¿Nada de mostaza, condimentos?

Quinn arrugó la cara y negó con la cabeza.

Rachel miró hacia el puesto. — Está bien. Vamos a tomar una foto. — Rachel estaba demasiado contenta de documentar esta excursión. Nadie creería que una primera cita podría implicar estar de pie fuera de un puesto de perritos calientes por, como, ahora diez minutos. En realidad Rachel había participado en un concurso de comer antes; tenía diez años, y era pastel de cereza en Acción de Gracias, ella sólo logró comer uno, y se veía como si hubiera sido golpeada en la cara, pero... sí, fue muy divertido.

Quinn sacó su cámara de su bolsillo trasero y miró a la gente caminando alrededor de ellos un poco ansiosa. Jugueteó con la correa de la cámara mientras Rachel observaba, pero no se movió para acercarse a nadie. Rachel quitó suavemente la cámara de las manos de Quinn con un guiño y una sonrisa, y saltó hasta una bonita pareja justo pasaban caminando.

— ¡Hola! — dijo, mirando a los ojos. Ellos le sonrieron. ¿Te importaría tomarnos una foto a mí y a mi amiga? Ella tiene una especie de obsesión con este lugar de perros calientes. — Rachel susurró la última parte e hizo el movimiento "loco" con la mano libre. Miró a una Quinn ruborizada con una inocente sonrisa brillante.

La pareja se rió y asintió con la cabeza. Rachel regresó de nuevo hacia Quinn y puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la mujer más alta.

— No estoy obsesionada. Es simplemente genial. — Murmuró Quinn a través de su sonrisa, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rachel. La morena agarró la mano que colgaba sobre su hombro y se inclinó hacia el lado de Quinn.

— Lo sé. — Dijo en el oído de Quinn. — Es lindo.

El chico tomó la foto cuando Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa a la cámara y Quinn miró a Rachel con una sonrisa, mordiendo un poco su labio. Fue perfecto.

Después de tomar más fotos en Astroland y la rueda de la maravilla, y viendo a Quinn recrear un cartel de una mujer tragadora de espadas, sin la espada, terminaron su caminata por una barandilla que separaba el paseo marítimo de la playa. Se apoyaron contra ella y vieron como el sol se ponía en el cielo. Rachel esperaba que nadie hubiese robado sus cosas en la playa. ¿Quién podría? Realmente, un tupper con olor a mantequilla de maní y un montón de envoltorios fruit-by-the-Foot.

— Esto fue perfecto, Quinn. — Dijo Rachel sinceramente, volviéndose hacia ella.

Quinn sonrió tímidamente. — ¿En serio? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Te has divertido?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y envolvió sus manos alrededor de la barandilla frente a ella. — No creo que-en realidad, no. Esta es la mejor primera cita que he tenido. — Rachel decidió no mencionar que ella sólo había tenido un par de primeras citas, ya que la segunda cita nunca pasaba.

Quinn no pudo contener su sonrisa, quedando en un cómodo silencio, escuchando el sonido de las olas. Quinn comenzó a tamborilear lo largo de la barandilla unos minutos más tarde. Rachel miró sus dedos.

— Rachel — Dijo Quinn abruptamente. Rachel la miró de nuevo, poniendo una mano sobre la de Quinn en la barandilla.

— Quinn.

La rubia tragó y Rachel frunció las cejas. Oh-oh.

— Nunca he tenido un verdadero-un verdadero beso antes — Los oídos de Quinn eran de color rojo brillante.

Oh Dios. ¿Hacia dónde iba todo esto? Y, oh buen Señor, deja de mirar fijamente sus labios, Rachel. Frénate ahí. Sólo frénate ahí. Rachel esperó con calma, bueno tranquila en el exterior, hasta que los ojos color avellana, finalmente encontraron con los suyos. Ella sonrió suavemente a Quinn.

— ¿Qué quiere decir un beso de verdad? —Le preguntó en voz baja. Rachel se preguntó qué podría ser un beso falso.

Quinn dudó. — Um, bueno, algunos de-algunos de los niños adoptivos me besó, pero... Pero solo eran como, no fue agradable... — susurró.

Rachel sintió que las manos se desplazan bajo su propia cuenta. No sabía si debía hacer un movimiento. Dios, se sentía como la vida o la muerte. ¡Cable rojo o azul! ¡El tiempo se acaba!

Ella tomó una decisión.

Rachel alejó una de las manos de Quinn de la barandilla, y luego dio un paso delante de ella. Y luego más cerca. Y más cerca. Los ojos color avellana de Quinn estaban fijos en ella todo el tiempo. Puso una mano en el cuello de Quinn, acariciando el cabello rubio ligeramente, manteniendo la otra mano sobre la de Quinn en la barandilla. Luego se inclinó de puntillas y le dio un beso.

Dios, y el mundo se detuvo en su lugar. O algo así. Realmente, Quinn estuvo vacilante al principio, pero cuando ella respondió, y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel, fue perfecto. Malditamente perfecto. No fue largo, ya sabes, Rachel no quería convertirlo en un beso francés de ramera o algo así en la primera cita, en el primer beso de Quinn pero, Dios ella quería hacerlo una y otra vez ahora.

Miró a Quinn, quien sacudió un poco su cabeza, erizando su pelo rubio alrededor. Rachel ausente la tocó de nuevo, hormigueo en sus labios, su cara en llamas. Quinn la miró aturdida; ella sonrió dulcemente y se mordió el labio mientras Rachel la miró. La morena sonrió como una maldita idiota. Ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de controlarlo; que era imposible, porque, Dios, ella sólo besó a la chica más hermosa en el mundo. La sonrisa de Quinn se transformó en una sonrisa tonta, y ella tiró de Rachel en un abrazo. Lo que sea, podrían ser tontas juntas.

* * *

 **Santana** : Berry. ¿Estás ahí?

 **Rachel:** Sí, Santana. Son las cinco la mañana. Y es domingo. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Rachel se frotó los ojos los ojos de sueño y se apoyó contra su cabecera. En serio, ¿quien le enviaba mensajes a alguien antes de que el sol, incluso saliese?

 **Santana:** ¿Cómo fue tu cita?

 **Rachel:** ¿En serio? ¿Quieres saber estuvo mi cita? Qué dulce.

 **Santana:** Cierra la maldita boca. Esta conversación sería más corta si me contestaras.

 **Rachel:** Fue perfecto. :)

 **Santana:** Me das asco.

 **Rachel:** Fuimos a Coney Island.

 **Santana:** Asqueoso.

 **Rachel:** Y me besó.

 **Santana:** Muuuy asqueroso... pero, buen trabajo, Berry. Ahora vete a la mierda porque son las 5:00a.m… Quién envía mensajes a las cinco de la mañana. En serio.

 **Rachel:** Estúpida.

Rachel estaba a punto de volver a dormir cuando oyó movimiento en la cocina. Claro, era probablemente Barnaby, que había estado durmiendo con Quinn, y debe haber decidido hacerse un bocadillo en la mañana temprano. Se levantó para investigar todos modos.

Caminando a través de la cocina, encontró a Quinn con la boca llena de gusanos de gomitas en la barra de desayuno, un tazón de Froot Loops y helado en frente de ella. Rachel se quedó mirando. Oh Dios, quería vomitar.

Quinn se giró cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, y levantó una mano en señal de saludo, tratando de tragar apresuradamente todos sus gusanos de goma.

— Quinn. Tú no puedes-¿cómo puedes comer así? No es sano, cariño. — Dijo Rachel, sonriendo ligeramente cuando Quinn agachó la cabeza mientras Rachel le revolvió el cabello. — Vas a enfermarte.

Quinn frunció el ceño y miró a su comida. Rachel podía ver que quería comer. Estaba gritando su nombre.

— Me gusta. — Dijo Quinn. Miró a Rachel a los ojos, y la morena sacó un gusano gomoso del mostrador y mordió la mitad.

— No me gusta la parte amarilla. — Dijo Rachel, dejando caer la otra mitad en el colorido tazón de Quinn. Dios, que necesitaría una carretilla de insulina para calmar tanta azúcar.

Quinn tomó una cucharada del helado con cereal y se lo comió, gimiendo exageradamente. Rachel rió y empujó su hombro a la ligera.

— ¿Por qué estás despierta antes del amanecer? Odias las mañanas.

Quinn volvió a mirar a su comida. — No podía dormir.

Rachel caminó hasta el otro lado del mostrador y se apoyó en ella, mirando a Quinn. — ¿Son los ruidos?

Quinn negó con la cabeza. — No. Me gusta-Barnaby me ayudó. Con eso. Yo estaba... — Quinn se sonrojó y comenzó a apilar Froot Loops en el mostrador. — Estaba recordando lo que pasó ayer. Una y otra vez.

Una sonrisa se abrió camino en el rostro de Rachel mientras escuchaba a Quinn. Ella tocó la mano de la rubia para que la mirara cuando las torres de Froot Loop se derrumbaron por todo el suelo. Barnaby limpió los restos.

— Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo. — Dijo Rachel. Quinn sonrió. — Sé que mis shows hacen que las citas en la noche sean un poco difícil, pero, ¿qué tal una cita para comer mañana? ¿Durante tu descanso?

Quinn asintió con entusiasmo y golpeó la cuchara de su tazón. Rachel rió.

— Oh, Rachel, yo quería preguntarte algo.

Rachel se sirvió un poco de café, ya que ella no iba a regresar a la cama pronto.

— Quinn, acabo de invitarte a salir de nuevo. No es necesario que me preguntes. — Dijo Rachel en tono de broma. Quinn lanzó algunos Froot Loops hacia ella.

— Hay un cachorro donde trabajo. Es una mezcla de border collie... Y él es muy peludo y dulce...

Rachel dejó de jugar con el café y sonrió con complicidad a Quinn. — Y lo quieres. —indicó.

Quinn asintió vacilante, viendo la reacción de Rachel. — Pensé que podríamos ponerle el nombre Cornelio, de esa película que me hablaste. Y, sabes, podría ser amigo de Barnes cuando no estemos en casa...

Rachel centró sus ojos en la cafetera pensando por un minuto. Sí, podrían rescatar a un cachorro y darle a Barnaby un nuevo amigo. Tal vez podría calmar algunas locuras de B; eso sería increíble. También podría ser el primer paso para ser dueño de rebaños en manadas de perros y ser arrestado por el acaparamiento. Quinn parecía el tipo de persona que deseaba enjambres de animales alrededor.

— Prometo que él te gustará — Aseguró Quinn en voz baja. Su helado se derretía.

Dios, "no" ni siquiera era una opción para Rachel aquí. Se volvió hacia Quinn con una sonrisa de mala gana y rodo los ojos.

— Está bien. Trae Cornelio a casa después del trabajo y veremos cómo le cae a B.

Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron y un grito emocionado escapó de su boca. Se deslizó cuidadosamente fuera del taburete de la barra de desayuno y caminó alrededor para darle a Rachel un abrazo. A la morena le hizo gracia, devolviéndole el apretón con fuerza.

— Pero no se lo puede alimentar basura. Y tienes que enseñarle modales. — Añadió Rachel en el hombro de Quinn. La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto. Lo amaras, lo prometo.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Traduccion autorizada por la autora ElsBells._**

 _Siento el retraso. Solo aguanten hasta el jueves que salgo de vacaciones y es mi ultima entrega!_

 _A quienes pudieron verlo ¿Qué les pareció el video con la peli de Bare donde sale Dianna? Yo todavía estoy en colapso mental._

 _/heyjudeeok_

* * *

 **Just off the key of reason**

 **Capítulo 9: Los signos están todos tranquilos.**

* * *

—No, Quinn, no apodaremos a nuestro cachorro Nelly.

No es que había muchas otras opciones, realmente, con un nombre como Cornelio. ¿Que quedaba? ¿Corny? Absolutamente no. Aún así, Rachel necesitaba algo más corto para llamarlo, cuando, se encontró consumida a si misma con indignación irracional en sus acciones.

Al final resultó que, Cornelio hizo que Barnaby pareciese un puto ángel. Con un halo. Entrenado por el mismo Dios. Barnaby en realidad parecía un poco orgulloso de que Rachel ahora lo había colocado en un pedestal por su —buen— comportamiento. Claro, —Corny— o —Nelly— fue probablemente la criatura más adorable existente en esta tierra, además de la novia de Rachel, por supuesto, pero Jesús era un puñado. Una cesta llena. O caso perdido. Para decirlo suavemente. Lo primero que hizo cuando entró por la puerta, ni siquiera vamos a detenernos en lo que hizo fuera de la puerta, esa noche alegremente fue pis hasta la mesa del comedor. Quinn lo arrastró y lo llevó de vuelta fuera mientras Rachel rodó los ojos y contuvo a Barnaby.

Quinn miró un poco culpable cuando regresaron, y Rachel la miró secando la pata de la mesa mientras trataría de convencerla después de no ponerle a su nuevo perro el sobrenombre de un rapero.

— ¡Quinn! Tenía un solo hit llamado Pimp Juice. ¡Eso no es aceptable! ¡Tienes que venir con un nombre diferente!— Rachel despotricó, recogiendo a Cornelio cuando hundió sus dientes en el ambientador que olía como los árboles de Navidad. En Marzo.

— No sé quién es, y yo no sé lo que significa Pimp Juice.— Dijo Quinn, tirando las toallas de papel y caminando más cerca de Rachel para que pudiera tener la cara del cachorro en sus manos. Dios, ¿cómo podía un demonio parecer tan adorable?

— Seal — Dijo Quinn.

¿Qué carajo? Rachel sabía que Quinn estaba un poco en las nubes, pero...

— El apodo —. Quinn aclaró. Bueno, en realidad no aclarando, sino como confundiendo aún más. —Es como, Cornelio hacia atrás.

Rachel miró, y trató de deletrear el nombre de —Cornelio— hacia atrás. En su mente. Ella no tuvo éxito, y llegó hasta la pronunciación fonética de —seal—, antes de rendirse y agitar sus brazos con exasperación. Malditos animales, hombre.

Quinn sonrió.

Está bien, su cachorro se apodaría como un mamífero marino semi-acuático. LoQueSea.

El teléfono sonó, y Rachel puso a… Cornelius, no ella no podía usar ese apodo a menos que sea completamente necesario…y él fue arrastrado hacia el dormitorio de Rachel por Barnaby, Quinn los siguió pisándole los talones. Era el teléfono fijo, lo cual fue extraño, y le tomó alrededor de un minuto para entender que botón apretar antes de irse a trabajar. Dios, era como en los años oscuros.

— Hola, estoy buscando a Quinn. ¿Ella se encuentra ahí?

Rachel miró hacia el pasillo donde su exuberante amiga había desaparecido.

— Um — Estaba sorprendida, primero que alguien estuviese buscando a Quinn, y segundo que Cornelius regresó corriendo abandonando la habitación yendo directo hacia la puerta de vidrio del balcón.

— Si, ella está aquí. ¿Puedo preguntar quien la llama? — Dijo Rachel.

— Es Lisa. Su tía.

Rachel asintió lentamente y Quinn miró hacia ella interrogante. Rachel alejó el teléfono colocando su mano en el micrófono.

— Tú tía. — Susurró.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron y automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus manos inmediatamente comenzaron a jugar con la costura del juguete chillón que sostenía.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? — Preguntó Quinn cautelosamente.

Rachel se encogió de hombros y le dio una simpática sonrisa. Quinn llevó el teléfono hacia su oído y Rachel gentilmente tomó el juguete en sus manos, y se fue a sentar a la barra de desayuno.

— ¿Hola? — Dijo Quinn tranquilamente. Rachel la observó asentir y murmurar unos minutos. No, ella no estaba escuchando, así no era como se comportaba. Ella simplemente quería asegurarse que Quinn no estaba a punto de perder el control y tener un ataque de pánico, dejándola sola lidiando con el cachorro endemoniado. Ahora el neurológicamente cuestionable cachorro endemoniado. Él solo había estado en casa durante siete minutos.

Quinn parecía tranquila, excepto por la mano que golpeaba rápidamente sobre la mesa.

— No, conseguí trabajo. — Dijo Quinn su voz un poco más fuerte que antes. Ella sacudía su cabeza rubia alrededor, así que su pelo caía en sus ojos.

— En un refugio de animales — Ella continuó. Rachel observó cuidadosamente, y subió a Cornelius cuando atacó sus piernas, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Barnaby intentó sin éxito subir sobre la silla para unirse a ellos.

Quinn frunció su ceño — No es-Me gusta. No es una pérdida de tiempo.

Rachel rodó sus ojos.

Quinn se alejó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la pequeña cocina. — No, yo pare- yo pare de tomarlas. — Se frotó la frente y suspiró — Yo no creo que las necesite. Yo no-Yo nunca las necesite.

Rachel solo tuvo que escuchar hablar a la tía de Quinn exactamente doce palabras y ya quería golpear a la perra. Quinn suspiró y susurró unas pocas veces más antes de colgar. Ella pasó ambas manos por su pelo, y sacudió su cabeza alrededor, mirando hacia sus pies.

Rachel bajó a Cornelius con su nuevo mejor amigo Barnaby, y agarró un poco de gusanos de gomitas y caminó de regreso hacia la barra de desayuno. Quinn miró sus pies.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó Rachel con cautela, empujando suavemente a Quinn contra la mesada para que ella dejara de estar inquieta. Quinn frunció los labios. Rachel colgaba un gusano gomoso delante de la cara de Quinn para que los ojos color avellana miraran hacia arriba.

Ella sonrió cuando lo hicieron y asintió alentadoramente a Quinn para que tomara el gusano de gomita. Quinn tomó la bolsa de las manos de Rachel en su lugar y se metió un poco en la boca. Rachel se rió entre dientes.

— Tú me puedes decir si algo va mal, Quinn.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, los cachetes hinchados. Sus hombros finalmente se relajaron, pero no veía a los ojos de Rachel.

— Ella solo-es mi... En-en dos semanas-

Rachel puso las manos en los hombros de Quinn y se agachó hasta que la rubia hizo contacto visual. — Palabras, cariño. Despacio.

— Es mi cumpleaños en dos semanas, y ella-ella, um, pone un poco de dinero en mi cuenta para mí por eso... Y, ella va a dejar de darme plata. Por mis cosas. Pronto.

Rachel asintió. — ¿Es eso? — preguntó ella con cuidado. Por supuesto que no.

Quinn asintió levemente de todos modos. — Sí. — dijo en voz baja.

Rachel la miró por un segundo, luego tomó sus mejillas y se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. Quinn se sonrojó y sonrió. Rachel sonrió. Efecto deseado, alcanzado.

* * *

El almuerzo al día siguiente fue bien, o, como si pudiera ir con una horda de fanáticos conocedores de su ubicación. Así que... no muy bien del todo. Rachel se sintió mal porque Quinn era un manojo de nervios, pero también se enteró que Quinn era probablemente una de las personas más protectoras que había conocido nunca. Ella mantuvo su brazo alrededor de Rachel toda la noche, así que, ya sabes... al revés.

Además, habían planeado una cena para el fin de semana.

Ahora Rachel se estaba preparando para salir de su vestuario después de su espectáculo de la noche, y se preguntaba quien le había robado todos los esmaltes de uñas de su tocador. Se miró en el espejo cuando oyó la puerta abrirse viendo a Quinn entrando y quedándose de pie detrás de su silla con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quinn se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla desde atrás. — Estuviste increíble esta noche.

Rachel se sonrojó. — Tú dices eso todas las noches.

Quinn sonrió y miró hacia abajo a sus pies. —Entonces eres increíble cada noche.

Oh Dios. La dulzura. Rachel no sabía si podía manejarlo.

— ¿Alguien más vendrá aquí? — Le preguntó a Quinn cuando logró serenarse. La rubia se derrumbó en el sofá y sacudió la cabeza, echando un vistazo a las viejas revistas y dulces y chocolate que había en la mesa.

—Sólo yo. ¿Estás lista?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta lateral del teatro donde una fila de fans estaba esperando el autógrafo de Rachel. Rachel miró a Quinn con aire de culpabilidad, y Quinn simplemente le dio una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto.

— Haz lo tuyo, osita pequeña.

Rachel se acercó a la valla y comenzó a firmar cosas que le entregaban. Ella tomó unas cuantas fotos con la gente mientras se movía en la fila.

— ¡Rachel, has estado fenomenal esta noche!

— ¡Señorita Berry, eres mi ídolo! ¡Te ves hermosa!

— Ey Rachel, esa chica con la que has estado todo el día es hermosa. ¿Es ella tu novia?

Una de estas cosas no es como la otra...

Rachel sonrió. — Ella es muy hermosa. — dijo, sin levantar la vista mientras firmaba el iPhone de alguien. Sí, el iPhone. No entendía cómo la gente podía pagar cientos de dólares por ellos sólo para escribir sobre ellos. Ella le daría un puñetazo a alguien en la cara si escribían en la parte posterior del de ella.

Pero, ya sabes, ella estaba agradecida de que la gente la apreciara tanto. Por supuesto.

Rachel dio un paso atrás de la barrera cuando una pelea se desató un poco más abajo de la fila. Quinn estuvo a su lado en un instante, mirando ansiosa e inquieta. Rachel dejó que se aferrara a su brazo.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — Un tipo gritó desde detrás de la fila. Rachel rodo los ojos; algunas personas eran sólo estúpidas.

— Ey Rachel, ¿qué tan cierto son los rumores de diva que se murmura alrededor?

Tonto.

— ¿Eres realmente una gran perra en el trabajo?

Tonto.

Rachel simplemente los ignoró, pero sintió la presión de Quinn en su brazo por su agarre. — Deja-deja de ser malo con ella. — Dijo Quinn a la multitud en general, su voz elevada para ser escuchada. Algunas personas le sonrió, y Rachel le dio un codazo en las costillas, entonces la atención de todos fue capturada por la lucha.

Señoras y señores, El club de pelea de Funny Girl.

Quinn trató de retroceder, sin soltar a Rachel. El griterío fue cada vez más fuerte; Rachel esperaba no hubiese niños pequeños en la multitud. Si lo hubiera, bueno, sus padres tendrían algunos problemas después.

— No me gustan las peleas. — Dijo Quinn directamente a Rachel. La morena se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba básicamente temblando, y señaló hacia el guardaespaldas avisando estaban listas para irse.

Rachel vio a Quinn mientras estaban sentadas en la parte trasera camino a casa. Ella no estaba temblando tanto, tenía sus piernas cruzadas y agitaba su pie como una loca.

— Tal vez no deberías, ya sabes, salir conmigo nunca más. — Sugirió Rachel suavemente.

El rostro de Quinn cayó y Rachel sintió un apretón en su corazón.

— Pero, hay-hay tantas personas. ¿Qué pasa si-si te hacen daño?

Rachel puso una mano en la rodilla de Quinn. — Mírame Quinn. — Ella sonrió suavemente cuando los ojos color avellana se reunieron con los suyos. — Tengo guardaespaldas y policías que me rodean después de cada show. Siempre soy cuidadosa. Nada va a pasarme. Yo siempre regresare a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn asintió lentamente y de mala gana.

— Pero te llamaré si te necesito para golpear a alguien. — Añadió Rachel, con brillo en sus ojos. Quinn tuvo que sonreír.

— O puedo darles una paliza yo misma. — Dijo Rachel.

Quinn sonrió y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel. La morena pasó la mano por el pelo rubio hasta que Quinn dejó temblando, y recordó algo que Kurt había mencionado el día anterior. No tanto como mencionar, sino como a amenaza.

— Kurt me envió un mensaje y él quiere tener el almuerzo del viernes, como una cita doble. Al parecer se encontró un nuevo novio. — Rachel dudaba un poco. Los nuevos 'novios' de Kurt solían ser por lo general hombres heterosexuales o estúpidos.

Quinn asintió lentamente.

— ¿Así que estás de acuerdo con eso? — preguntó Rachel.

— Sí. Me gusta Kurt. — Dijo Quinn en voz baja, presionando su cara en el cuello de Rachel.

Rachel sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí, riendo cuando Quinn la besó justo debajo de la oreja. Ella se puso un poco seria al pensar en la destrucción inevitable que las esperaría cuando llegaran a casa.

* * *

Rachel se despertó a la mañana siguiente, cuando oyó a Quinn haciendo ruido por el apartamento y en el dormitorio de Rachel. Ella parpadeó somnolienta y arrojó a Cuddles hacia la entrada. Se fue en la dirección opuesta.

Quinn se abalanzó sobre la cama con una caja en sus manos. — Rachel, tienes un paquete. — dijo emocionada.

Rachel gimió y se dio la vuelta. Quinn apretó uno de sus pies de reptil contra la pierna de Rachel que colgaba hacia fuera de las cubiertas. Rachel gimió y se removió antes de sentarse a regañadientes.

Quinn entregó con entusiasmo la pequeña caja, y luego movió sus pies debajo de las mantas. Rachel se frotó aire ausente mientras estudiaba el paquete.

— Oh, es sólo de mis papás. Ellos me han estado enviando paquetes desde la universidad. —dijo con una sonrisa. — Es en su mayoría comida chatarra barata como- oh, bueno, en realidad, te encantará.— Rachel le tendió el paquete a Quinn con las cejas levantadas.

Los ojos de Quinn parpadearon desde el paquete a Rachel. — ¿Quieres que lo abra?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. — No creo que haya comido nada que mis padres me han enviado en siete años.

Quinn se la quedó mirando.

— En serio, Quinn, ábrelo para que pueda volver a dormir.

Quinn de inmediato arrancó la cinta adhesiva, rasgando el cartón en el proceso. Barnaby y Cornelius llegaron corriendo a la habitación y subiéndose en la cama. Era como si pudiesen oler el lío.

Efectivamente, Quinn sacó Fritos, Twinkies, Ho-Hos, pastelitos de Little Debbie, los mini brownie, Funions, Fruit Roll-Ups y gomitas locas de Scooby-Doo. Quinn estaba en el cielo. Rachel gimió y empujó a los perros fuera de la cama. Sí, estarían muertos si se metían con esas cosas. Rachel estaría muerta si ella se metió con esas cosas. Quinn probablemente estaba muriendo en este momento.

— Tus papás son increíbles. — Dijo Quinn distraídamente, mordiendo un Ho-Ho. Rachel pensó que era una maravillosa selección de comida de desayuno. Ella hizo una mueca y se recostó sobre su lado frente a Quinn.

— ¿Cómo fue, crecer con ellos? — Quinn le preguntó a través de su boca llena de pastel y crema. Rachel optó por centrarse en los ojos color avellana en lugar de esa vista.

— ¿Te refieres a crecer con padres homosexuales? Bueno — Rachel comenzó; Quinn la cortó.

— No. Como, um, sólo con padres. Ya sabes, que son felices.

Rachel la miró detenidamente. Ella estaba chupando la crema de en medio de un Ho-Ho. Encanto. Pero, en serio, no podía no sonreír ante eso.

— Ellos fueron un gran apoyo. O son, supongo. Me dieron todo lo que quería, lo que es, ya sabes, algunas personas me llaman egoísta.

— Tú no eres egoísta. — Dijo Quinn inmediatamente. Salió como 'twuu no erfs-emgoista.' Rachel se rió entre dientes.

— Osita grande, estás dejando migajas de toda mi cama. Por favor contrólate.

Quinn parecía castigada.

— De todos modos, eso hizo que el bullying fuese peor, porque la gente pensaba que yo me creía mejor que los demás. Pero mis padres fueron buenos. Ellos jugaban Scrabble y Monopoly conmigo las noches de viernes, y nos gustaba tener maratones de cine.

Rachel miró a Quinn. Ella estaba escuchando y masticando con atención, sus ojos brillantes.

— ¿Vas a decirme más sobre tu tía?

Quinn dejó de masticar y comenzó a recoger toda la comida para a bajarse de la cama. Mierda, pensó Rachel. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Ella extendió la mano y cogió la muñeca de Quinn.

— No, no, espera. Lo siento. Háblame de algo más. ¿Qué te gustaría para tu cumpleaños?

Quinn se recostó hacia abajo con recelo y reanudo su alimentación. — Tú no-no tienes que darme nada, Rachel. — dijo después de un momento.

Rachel le dio un "¿Estás bromeando?" mira. Realmente, Rachel era conocida por mas allá del límite con sus regalos de cumpleaños. Ella le regaló a Kurt un caballo de carreras hace unos años, cuando él había mencionado brevemente que sería genial tener uno. Un puto caballo de carreras. Eso había sido vendido inmediatamente. Pero Rachel simplemente no podía negarse.

— Si no me dices lo que quieres, te conseguiré algo ridículo y estúpido. — Rachel iba a decir 'como un caballo de carreras,' pero ella pensó que a Quinn realmente le encantaría.

— Hay una cosa que quiero. — Dijo Quinn en voz baja, mordiendo otra maldita Ho-Ho. Rachel esperó expectante.

— Quisiera-quiero-Me gustaría que seas mi novia.

Rachel ni siquiera estaba sorprendida. Ella estaba extática, pero no sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía ser que Quinn fuese la que tomaba esos pasos en la relación? En serio, hazlo mejor Berry. Ella trató de calmar su corazón para que pudiera responder.

— Por supuesto que seré tu novia, Quinn. — Ella sonrió cálidamente hacia la otra mujer. Su sonrisa abarcaba toda la cara.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque yo sé que sólo hemos tenido, um, un par de citas. Y yo nunca tuve-

— Sí estoy segura. — Rachel la interrumpió. Estaba a punto de decir "bésame", pero ella miró a la boca de Quinn de nuevo y se lo pensó mejor. Quinn no estaba al tanto de esta línea de pensamiento, y ella se inclinó y le dio a Rachel un cremoso y chocolatoso beso con la boca abierta directo en los labios.

— Mm, perfecto. — Dijo Rachel, medio-sarcásticamente. Porque, en realidad, era perfecto. Arrastró a Quinn a acostarse junto a ella y se lamió el Ho-Ho de sus propios labios. Sí, ella estaba acostada en una cama llena de comida chatarra, con dos perros que se comportaban horriblemente a sus pies, y una novia a su lado casi asfixiándose con un pastel, pero ella no quería moverse por nada el mundo.

* * *

— No, Kurt. No he olvidado nuestra cita para almorzar. No me he olvidado en las cuatrocientas veces que me has llamado antes de ahora, y yo no voy a olvidarlo en las próximas seis horas. Así que por favor, deja de llamarme antes de que salga el sol, o cancelare. Estoy colgando ahora.

Rachel oyó leve chirrido procedente de la línea cuando terminó la llamada y asomó la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Fueron tres horas más tarde cuando ella se arrastró a la cocina, vestida y esperando a Quinn que volvería a casa durante su hora de almuerzo.

Se sentó en la barra y se comió los extremos azules de unos gusanos de goma, devolviendo los amarillos a la bolsa de Quinn. Rachel sabía que Quinn había llegado cuando Barnaby y su nuevo compañero Cornelio salieron disparados de la cocina para arrojarse en la puerta principal.

Rachel sonrió y esperó las exclamaciones de Quinn llenando el departamento de adoración por los perros; sorprendentemente, no vinieron. Quinn caminaba por la sala de estar luego de simplemente haber acariciado sus cabezas. Barnaby miró ofendido. Cornelio era un poco demasiado tonto ahora mismo para darse cuenta.

— Ey Quinn. — Rachel se bajó del taburete y se acercó a ella, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn para un beso. Quinn sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí.

— ¿Todo está bien? — Preguntó Rachel. Barnaby todavía parecía bastante decepcionado. Quinn era su maldita héroe.

Quinn asintió y agarró el bolso de Rachel desde la mesa. — ¿Lista para irnos? — pregunto. Rachel le tomó la mano y caminaron hasta el ascensor y luego a la cabina de espera.

Quinn en realidad no dijo mucho en el viaje hacia el restaurante, pero Rachel no podía culparla, ya que su conductor de taxi parecía un asesino en serie de ochenta años. O una víctima de un asesino en serie. Quinn era en realidad estaba sorprendentemente tranquila, lo que tenía que ser algo bueno.

Ellos vieron a Kurt y a su nuevo chico, Blaine, en cuanto salieron al patio del restaurante. Básicamente habían arco iris saliendo de sus asientos. Rachel sutilmente al nuevo chico... bueno, ella pensó que era sutil. Kurt entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. Rachel le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Estás teniendo un derrame cerebral? — Preguntó Kurt, haciendo un gesto para que se sentaran.

— Kurt, se agradable. — Dijo Blaine alegremente, volviéndose hacia Rachel y Quinn con una enorme sonrisa. Bueno, este chico era definitivamente alegre. — ¡He oído hablar mucho de ustedes! — Exclamó Blaine.

Rachel sonrió. Ella siempre se contagiaba por el entusiasmo de otras personas, que era como su droga. Sonrisas. Risas. Sin duda estaba recibiendo su dosis.

— Bueno, es genial al fin conocer al chico que capturó el corazón de Kurt. — Rachel proclamó. Quinn asintió con la cabeza, los ojos fijos en el cuello de Blaine. — Y, oye Kurt, ¡él en realidad es gay! — Rachel continuó en un tono de felicitación.

Kurt rodó los ojos.

— Así que, ¿qué es lo bueno aquí? — Interrumpió Blaine, aplaudiendo. Wow, esa sonrisa definitivamente no iba a ninguna parte.

Rachel abrió su menú cuando Kurt empezó escupiendo fuera cada cosa de comida que estaba en la lista. Al parecer, él vivió en este lugar. Era bastante básico, ya sabes, en el que ella podía pronunciar todo. Observó las manos de Quinn por el rabillo del ojo. Completamente inmóvil.

Muy bien. El azúcar debe ser necesaria.

— ¿Quieres un batido, Quinn? — Preguntó Rachel, señalando a la imagen en el menú. — A ti seguramente te gustara el de chocolate. Ellos ponen crema en la parte superior. ¡Ah! Y tienen tortitas con trocitos de chocolate. — Añadió emocionada.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. — No, gracias. Me voy a pedir el sándwich club.

Rachel se inclinó para que pudiera decir algo al oído de Quinn, mirando por encima para asegurarse que Kurt y Blaine aún estaban discutiendo sobre a quién le pertenecia el último rollo de pan.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien Quinn?

Quinn se volteó e hizo contacto visual con una sonrisa. — Rachel, estoy muy bien. Lo prometo.

Rachel la estudió. Tal vez actuando cada noche la estaba volviendo loca o algo así; se sacudió y le devolvió la sonrisa a Quinn. La rubia le puso una mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Rachel y frotó con dulzura, y oh Dios, sí. Ella era definitivamente sólo delirante, porque esto era increíble.

Ella trató de controlar su cara cuando Blaine y Kurt comenzaron a mirarla extrañamente. Ella cambió a una expresión menos orgásmica y los miró con calma.

— Bueno, estoy lista para pedir.

Al final de la comida, Rachel estaba enamorada del nuevo novio de Kurt. Ella había decidido que él y Kurt se casarian a finales de año, con ella como el padrino...? ¿Dama de honor? Y los bebés estarían viniendo a lo largo del próximo año. Blaine se había sonrojado y se dejó llevar por su locura. Kurt le dio una patada en la pierna.

Quinn se sentó en silencio comiendo sus bocadillos y sonriendo de vez en cuando. Sin tamborilear sus dedos. Ella apenas miró los sorbetes adicionales en la mesa. Totalmente normal.

Kurt se inclinó sobre la mesa cuando Quinn fue al baño y Blaine se fue con su sonrisa enorme para hablar con alguien que reconoció al otro lado del patio. Las mangas de diseño de Kurt fueron derecho a la mancha de salsa de tomate.

Él se dirigió a ella distraídamente mientras se frotaba en el lugar con algunas servilletas. — Deja de reír, Rachel, esta camisa era de doscientos dólares.

Rachel hizo una mueca. Sobre todo porque él pagó doscientos dólares por una camisa.

— Así que, ¿cómo lo están haciendo tú y Quinn? — Preguntó Kurt, al parecer satisfecho con su trabajo de limpieza. Él se inclinó sobre la mesa otra vez e hizo exactamente lo mismo con la salsa de tomate. — ¡Ah puto infierno!

Rachel decidió responder a la pregunta de todos modos, le entregó a Kurt unas servilletas que se habían mojado con la condensación en el vaso.

— Ella es mi novia ahora. — dijo con orgullo.

Kurt dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró hacia arriba. Rachel observó algún tipo de señal en sus ojos azules. — Oh, — dijo lentamente, — Entonces eso lo explica todo.

Rachel frunció el ceño. — ¿Explica qué?

Kurt volvió a fregar frenéticamente la manga. — Ella está actuando raro... bueno, no, ella está actuando normal, lo cual es raro.

Rachel lo miró fijamente.

— Ella se está comportando bien — Kurt aclaró. — Ya sabes, bajando el tono a la locura.

— No la llames loca. — Dijo Rachel inmediatamente. Kurt sonrió con complicidad hacia ella, terminando con la manga. Rachel cubrió la mancha de salsa de tomate con una servilleta para asegurarse de no tener ningún maldito problema más.

— Ha hecho algo. O ella... cambió algo. Por ti. Y-¡Jesucristo me senté en la mostaza! — Exclamó Kurt.

Dios, alguien que ayude a este chico con sus condimentos.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Preguntó Rachel, mojando una pila de servilletas en su abandonada bebida, a pesar de que el traje de Kurt ya se había arruinado.

Kurt suspiró con frustración y detuvo sus esfuerzos de limpieza. — Sólo... conócela mejor. Asegúrate de que ella sabe que tú no quieres que ella... cambie. Supongo.

— Tenemos una cita de mañana en la noche. —Dijo Rachel, cuando Blaine volvió a la mesa, la sonrisa aún más brillante que antes.

Kurt sonrió y miró más allá de la cabeza de Rachel hacia donde Quinn regresaba del baño.

— Perfecto. — dijo.

Él pasó la manga a sobre de la salsa de tomate de Blaine en su camino.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por ElsBells._**

 _Millones de gracias por la paciencia y buena onda!_

 _/heyjudeeok_

* * *

 **Just off the Key of Reason**

 **Capítulo 10: Tú sabes, estas fuera del camino.**

* * *

— El capítulo uno de esta novela de Hawthorne se titula 'The Old Pyncheon Family'

Rachel no tenía la menor idea de lo que Alex Trebek estaba hablando. Ella comenzó a jugar distraídamente con los dedos de Quinn y miró alrededor de la sala de estar, un poco aburrida.

— ¿Qué es La casa de los siete tejados? — Dijo Quinn en voz baja. Rachel giró la cabeza para mirarla, y luego de nuevo en el juego de Jeopardy en la televisión. Efectivamente, ese tipo raro que es demasiado entusiasta con su timbre consiguió la pregunta correcta. La Casa de los Siete Tejados. Rachel dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de Quinn con una sonrisa; Quinn se enfocó en el televisor.

Hmm, Rachel miró la caja de galletas entre ellas. Tiempo de juego. Ya que ella no estaba respondiendo muchas de estas preguntas ridículas de trivia a sí misma, y desde que Alex Trebek hizo querer hacer daño a alguien, se juró comer una galleta cada vez que Quinn tuviese una pregunta correcta.

Una galleta abajo.

— Esta jirafa en peligro de extinción esta relativamente más en casa en la selva que en la llanura abierta.

— ¿Qué es el okapi? — Dijo Quinn.

Otra galleta.

— En febrero de 1778 Barón Friedrich von Steuben llegó a este sitio en Pennsylvania para entrenar al ejército continental.

Quinn hizo una pausa por un momento en esta ocasión. — ¿Qué es Valley Forge?

Sí, Rachel se estaba llenando esta noche. Quinn ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que las galletas fueron desapareciendo tan rápidamente. Rachel se sorprendió; Quinn era un puto monstruo de las galletas.

— En la" Sinfonía Fantástica" el compositor recibió 20.000 francos de Paganini, quien lo declaró un genio musical.

— ¿Quién es Berlioz? — Quinn miró con calma a la pantalla.

Mierda. Rachel metió otra galleta en la boca.

— Los microscopios electrónicos proporcionan imágenes con resolución medida en estas unidades, también conocidos como milimicras, que son igual a aproximadamente 1/50.000 de la anchura de un cabello humano.

— ¿Qué son nanómetros?

Jesucristo. Rachel iba a vomitar. Muy bien, chica, mete tu cabeza en el juego. Enfócate. Termina fuerte. Quinn y las galletas no podían derrotar a Rachel.

— La exactitud de los sueños que los hermanos no saben... una cosa estamos seguros sobre a donde tiene que ir el soñador.

Quinn se quedó en silencio; Rachel empezó a tararear inmediatamente porque esa pista sonaba familiar. Espera. Espera un maldito segundo.

Rachel se congeló y luego saltó del sofá.

— JOSEPH AND THE-DREAMCOAT-TECHNICOLOR AMAZING-JOSEPH AND THE-WHAT IS JOSEPH AND THE AMAZING.

— Y con eso nos dirigimos a un corte comercial.

Mierda. La presión llegó a ella. Maldito Joseph and the Amazing Technicolored Dreamcoat. Realmente, ¿quién podía subir con ese puto nombre en el sitio? Rachel suspiró. Ella se dio un punto de todos modos; ella sabía que la respuesta era correcta.

Rachel se dio la vuelta para hacer frente al sofá y se encontró a Quinn mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sabía esa — Murmuró Rachel defensivamente, tirándose de nuevo en el sofá e inclinándose hacia el lado de Quinn.

— Si lo sabías. — Quinn observó distraídamente. Estaba mirando a la derecha hacia la caja de galletas vacía. Uh-oh. Para sorpresa de Rachel, Quinn simplemente ignoró el hecho de que sólo había menos de la mitad, y se volvió a la TV para contestar la final de Jeopardy.

— Poeta Inglés Thomas Hoccleve, contemporáneo, lo llamó el "firste fyndere of our fair langage"

— ¿Quién es Chaucer? — Quinn dijo fácilmente.

Rachel tuvo que reír; ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente en el hombro de Quinn. Añadiendo este juego al hecho de que Quinn parecía haberse convertido en una persona diferente en la última semana, bueno, todo era simplemente ridículo. La cita de noche sería la respuestas. Mañana por la noche. Pero Rachel ni siquiera trató de convencerse de que ella era una persona paciente, porque sabía que era una psicópata muy ansiosa la mayoría del tiempo, asi que, se decidió a empezar poco a poco. Ahora.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a la universidad, Quinn?

Quinn se apartó un poco para mirar a Rachel extrañamente.

Rachel aclaró. — Quiero decir, sé de los ataques de pánico, — empezó lentamente, — y hay un montón de gente y ruido, pero ¿has pensado en las clases por internet? Tú eres... inteligente, Quinn.

Quinn no se movió. Ella no dijo nada y no estaba inquieta; Rachel estaba apoyada en una puta estatua. Finalmente Quinn respondió. — Te dije, yo solo pienso que la universidad no sería adecuado para mí.

Rachel suspiró y pasó los dedos ligeramente sobre el antebrazo de Quinn. Okey-dokey entonces. Esta noche no fue la noche para averiguar por qué Quinn se convirtió en un robot. Rachel ladeó la cabeza para hablar al oído de Quinn.

— Bueno, tal vez puedes ir a Jeopardy y ganar cientos de miles de dólares, y podemos ir a vivir en África con nuestros propias cebras, elefantes y leones.

El cuerpo de Quinn se relajó y se giró, sonriendo ligeramente, besando a Rachel en la mejilla. La morena seguía mirándola cuando Quinn volvió a la TV. Había esperado que la rubia nombrase a sus cebras, elefantes y leones. Fluffy y Muffin y Puddles. Agregando algunos animales mas, de qué color pintar su casa, ¿Podría Cornelius arrear un grupo de gacelas? En cambio, Quinn se sentó con un rostro más sereno viendo una repetición de The Office.

Y, para que conste, Rachel argumentó que Cornelio pudiera pastorear un rebaño/manada/enjambre de gacela. Con Quinn al mando él no podría hacer nada.

* * *

La noche siguiente, Rachel estaba flipando acerca de la fecha en que Quinn llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio con un ramo de flores, todas de color púrpura en esta ocasión, y una sonrisa en su rostro. Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ella tenía una meta. No es realmente un plan para ejecutarlo, lo que, sí se debe, probablemente, trabajar en eso, pero no tenía un objetivo. Y Rachel Berry nunca no había cumplido una meta. Excepto cuando se trataba de ganar el juego Angry Birds, por supuesto.

Rachel se puso el abrigo, tomó las flores, y besó a Quinn con dulzura en los labios antes de arrastrarla por la puerta principal.

Fueron a un restaurante moderadamente concurrido que estaba a unos diez minutos en taxi; Rachel pidió sus macarrones con queso, que, Dios, ni siquiera era vegano. Y luego Quinn ordenó una maldita hamburguesa. Ella miró el menú, y pidió una hamburguesa con una cara seria, y Rachel se quedó mirando.

Es hora de poner su plan inexistente en marcha.

Rachel pensó que debía empezar esta conversación lenta y constante, completamente lo apuesto a arrancar una curita de un tirón. Lo que significaba que podía doler como el infierno, durante mucho tiempo, pero, lo que sea. No tenía tiempo para pensar sobre esto; ella quería a Quinn de regreso ahora.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo piensas que está resultando la obra, Quinn? — Preguntó Rachel casualmente, sorbiendo su limonada. Ella estaba tratando de parecer indiferente, así que Quinn no podría decir que ella estaba vomitando su verborrea sobre ella.

Quinn le sonrió. — Es increíble. Eres la mejor parte, Rachel. Creo que haces que todo el mundo mejore.

Maldita sea Quinn y sus sentimientos conmovedores. Rachel se centró en los ojos de Quinn para que ella no olvidara su objetivo y dejarse atrapar en un agujero negro. Espera, espera, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Oh sí. Los ojos de Quinn parecían aburridos, en realidad. Vidriosos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado así?

Rachel frunció el ceño con preocupación. — ¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó a Quinn.

Quinn asintió inmediatamente. Dios, no quiebres tu cuello, mujer. Rachel aceptó esto por ahora. Pero los Berry's eran nada si no insistían. Se dio cuenta de que esta noche probablemente terminaría en lágrimas, o alguna maravillosa melodramática escena pública, pero lo que sea. A por ello.

Rachel tomó una de las manos de Quinn, una de las dos manos que ignoraron por completo los sorbetes de repuesto que había justo en frente de Quinn. La rubia sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos.

— Hoy vi a un perro que parecía un tigre. — Dijo Rachel, los labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron. — De ninguna manera. —dijo ella.

Rachel rió y asintió con la cabeza. — Fue adorable. Nunca antes había visto a un perro a rayas. Ah, y era como, siete metros de altura.

En realidad Rachel no estaba exagerando. Esta cosa debe haber sido criado en una especie de subterráneo, gobierno, instalación científica para los animales de guerra superpotencia porque no era... no era de este mundo. Y luego un tipo gordo en Central Park lo sacaba a dar un paseo.

— Hay uno en el refugio en este momento que se parece a un oso polar. — Quinn señaló.

Rachel le sonrió. — Aw, ¿cómo se llama?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. — Yo lo llame Fuzzy, pero sólo porque él tiene tres patas. — Ojos vidriosos se reunieron con los cálidos y los marrones de Rachel. La morena continuó para conseguir que Quinn siguiese hablando hasta que su comida llegó, y se concentró en sus fajitas mientras Quinn tomó en su hamburguesa.

Dio pequeñas mordidas mezcladas con muecas. Bueno, no te fuerces, Quinn. Rachel tenía que decir algo ahora, sólo sea porque que una puta vaca murió por esto.

— En serio, Quinn, ¿estás bien? — Bueno, si eso no era una pregunta capciosa... Era mejor que preguntar '¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?' Eso sería una pregunta cargada con diez toneladas de munición que lo respalde.

Quinn asintió lentamente, con los ojos fijos en su tenedor. — Estoy bien.

Pssht. Muy bien. Basta de juegos. Rachel dejó el tenedor en el plato apropósito y cruzó las manos delante de ella.

— Tú no estás bien.

Quinn la miró con esos mismos ojos apagados. Ella parecía a punto de protestar, pero Rachel negó con la cabeza ligeramente y la cortó.

— Algo está mal, cariño. Lo sé, lo puedo decir. Y tú puedes decirme lo que pasa, pero no puedes simplemente seguir actuando como si-si...— Rachel no podía ni siquiera pensar en una palabra. ¿Una persona normal? ¿Esta fachada de quién eras? Rachel había estado hablando en voz baja y con amabilidad, y ella sólo esperó a Quinn para responder.

— No hay nada malo, Rachel. — Dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos. — Entonces, ¿qué es diferente? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿ Has cambiado algo por mí, porque Quinn-

— Estoy mejor ahora. — Quinn interrumpió, un poco más fuerte que antes.

Rachel miró. Las manos de Quinn estaban en su regazo, pero manteniendo el contacto visual. Rachel realmente no podía ver nada a través del vidrio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Rachel.

Quinn apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia otro lado, antes de exhalar profundamente y mirando hacia abajo a casi toda su hamburguesa.

— Mi medicamento me está haciendo mejorar. —murmuró.

Rachel no tenía idea de qué decir. Ella optó por sentarse allí con la boca ligeramente abierta, sorprendida luciendo como una tonto. Procesó esto después de unos momentos.

— ¿Tú estás, estás tomando medicamentos de nuevo?

Quinn asintió levemente, sin decir ninguna palabra.

— Bueno, ¿qué estás tomando? —preguntó Rachel. Por lo que sabía, la medicación podría ser aspirina. Maldición, el café era su medicación.

Quinn parecía afligida. Rachel se sintió inexplicablemente aliviada, sólo un poco, porque la inquietud, incomodidad de Quinn frente a ella era más como la verdadero Quinn.

— Rachel, eso no-

Rachel levantó la mano. — No, Quinn, dime lo que tomas. — dijo con calma. Sus mirada no era severa, pero ella no jodidamente bromeando aquí. La medicación no era mala, si era necesario.

Quinn suspiró. Rachel no podía ver lo que las manos de la chica estaban haciendo debajo de la mesa; si estaban haciendo lo mismo que Rachel, entonces no habría ronchas de media luna en sus dos antebrazos a la mañana siguiente.

— Solía tomar Ritalin. — Quinn comenzó. Rachel tuvo que inclinarse a mitad de camino a través de la mesa, mojando su pelo en la bandeja de mantequilla, para poder escuchar. — Pero ahora es Adderall... Plus Ativan, que es anti-convulsiones ...

Bueno, mierda. La mandíbula de Rachel cayó. — Tú, espera, tienes-

— El Adderall me da convulsiones antes. El Ativan es sólo por precaución. — De acuerdo, Quinn parecía completamente desinteresada ahora. Parecía cansada.

Rachel no dijo nada durante un minuto, y luego sus ojos se posaron en la hamburguesa de Quinn. — Más náuseas —. Ella indicó. Ni siquiera era una pregunta.

Quinn asintió levemente. — Ativan hace eso. — dijo en voz baja.

Rachel estaba asombrada. Rachel Berry no se asombraba por nada. Ella creía que era una palabra ridícula, pero... Era perfecto para lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Malditamente sorprendida. Y, Dios, ¿Estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón? Se sentía como si Dios mismo le apretaba el corazón.

— ¿Por qué tomas eso? — Soltó en voz alta, los ojos muy abiertos. — Quinn, Tú notienes-¡estabas bien sin ellos!

Quinn negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente. — Rachel, tú ni siquiera-

— No me digas que no te conozco. — Dijo Rachel un poco enojada. Esto era simplemente ridículo.

— Bueno, tú-tú realmente no. Mira, hablé con mi tía de nuevo hace un par de días, y tiene razón. — Quinn comenzó rápidamente.

Bueno, Rachel necesitaba contratar a un asesino a sueldo y buscar el apellido maldita tía de Quinn.

— Si continúo cómo estaba, sólo voy a-Acabo alejando a las personas. Voy a conseguir que me despidan, y voy-voy a perderte, y no voy a tener nada de dinero, y no volveré a ver a Barnaby de nuevo-

— ¡Quinn, no hay una mierda de mal en ti! — Medio gritó Rachel. Ella se hundió un poco cuando unas pocas personas miraron en su dirección, pero no apartó la vista de la guerra sucediendo delante de ella.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, pero no dijo nada. Ella estaba respirando un poco más pesado ahora. Rachel se preguntó si empujándola sobre el borde sería una buena cosa.

— ¡Dime por qué los tomas! — Raquel persistió. Se preguntó brevemente a donde se había ido su tacto.

— Rachel, no es tanto-tengo un trastorno de ansiedad, ¡De acuerdo! Uno de verdad, que me da ataques de pánico así que hago el tonto de mí mismo cada dos días. Soy hiperactiva. Probablemente tengo TDAH, y, oh, yo nunca juego Scrabble con ustedes porque soy disléxica por encima de eso. Sólo conseguí entrar en Columbia porque todo lo que hice cuando vivía con mi tía y en el hogar de acogida fue leer, Rachel. — Los ojos de Quinn brillaban. Rachel no podía apartar la mirada. — ¡Es todo lo que podía hacer, porque a la gente no le gusto! Soy-soy rara e infantil e inmadura. ¡No puedo manejar el hecho de estar cerca de la gente, y que sólo se burlen de mí por ello! Soy una —La voz de Quinn se quebró y dejó escapar un gemido, — Sólo estoy-yo no quiero perderte porque piensas que estoy loca El medicamento me hace mejorar. La gente-gente solo me deja estar. Ellos no son tan malos.

Quinn terminó y miró fijamente hacia abajo a su plato. El pelo rubio cubría su rostro, pero Rachel pudo ver las lágrimas como aterrizaban en la lamentable hamburguesa. Dios, recuerda cuando las vacas eran lo peor de sus problemas. Rachel podría confundirse con una puta estatua en estos momentos. Ella se quedó mirando con la boca abierta, con lágrimas llenando sus propios ojos. Porque, vaya, esto era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Y santa mierda, esa mano alrededor de su corazón estaba a punto de hacer que se partiera por la mitad.

Ella no tenía ni idea de qué decir. En realidad, su mente estaba en blanco, sólo el procesamiento de las lágrimas que caían rápidamente en el plato de Quinn, el ligero temblor de sus hombros. Joder, lo único que su mente le decía que hiciera era que la abrazara. Eso no era ni siquiera su mente diciéndole hacer eso. Era la maldita presión en su corazón.

El cuerpo de Rachel se movió por sí solo de su lado de la cabina y se deslizó junto a Quinn, haciendo caso omiso de los idiotas que pensaban que estaban teniendo un espectáculo gratuito con la cena.

— Quinn, cariño. —dijo suavemente, y Dios la voz era temblorosa. Incluso más inestable que sus manos. Quinn se estremeció cuando Rachel trató de envolver su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. La morena dio marcha atrás. No quería hacer sentir a Quinn aún más incómoda, si eso era posible.

— Vamos a ir a casa, cariño, ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo Rachel suavemente, frotando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

La única indicación de Quinn que oyó Rachel era la respiración un poco más profunda.

Rachel se deslizó fuera de la cabina y Quinn la siguió lentamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y sin dejar que Rachel tomara su mano. Rachel abrió el camino fuera del restaurante y hasta el taxi, Quinn siguiéndola de cerca, sollozando pero respirando profundo. El viaje a casa fue en silencio, y Rachel casi se había deshilachado toda la manga en el momento en que llegaron.

Cuando entraron por la puerta, Quinn fue directamente a su habitación. Abrió la puerta una vez cuando Barnaby rasguñó sobre ella, y luego de nuevo cinco minutos después, cuando Cornelius arrojó su esponjoso cuerpo de cachorro en la manija de la puerta.

Rachel había estado de pie en la sala de estar todo el tiempo. Ella no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer con ella. Dios, quería meterse en la cama de Quinn y abrazarla hasta que todo estuviese bien. Pero lo último que Rachel quería hacer era asustarla o empujarla aún más en ese maldito borde. Ella suspiró y finalmente se fue a la cama, sacando a Fuzzy del armario y enterrando su rostro en la melena de Cuddles.

Bueno, ella tenía razón. Esta noche, sin duda terminó en lágrimas.

* * *

Rachel encontró que era difícil dormir cuando estabas llorando. Una hora más tarde, y Cuddles estaba empapado, lo que era, sí, un poco asqueroso. Su corazón quería ir con Quinn, y su mente no estaba en estado para tomar cualquier tipo de decisión en este momento, así que se calmó, se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a la habitación de Quinn. Abrió la puerta lentamente con Cuddles y Fuzzy colgando de una de sus manos, y entró con cuidado.

Rachel podía oír la respiración irregular y el sollozo proveniente de una de las tres masas oscuras en la cama, ella movió una y se sentó en el lado que no estaba ocupada. Quinn estaba de su lado frente a la pared, y Rachel se inclinó con cuidado para colocar en su lado derecho a Fuzzy contra el pecho de Quinn. Observó como Quinn lo abrazo inmediato contra ella, y luego Rachel se recostó contra la almohada con los pies sobre Barnaby, que abarcaba un buen medio de la cama. Rachel escuchó mientras Quinn calmó su llanto y las tuberías sonaban por encima.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Quinn se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Rachel, que recosto la cabeza hacia la derecha para verla. Quinn se acercó más y vacilante pasó un brazo alrededor de su torso, aplastando a todos los animales de peluche entre sus cuerpos. Rachel acomodó hacia la derecha y se abrazó a Quinn para que se relajara. Apartó un poco de pelo de los ojos de Quinn y sonrió cuando la rubia suspiró.

— Yo no quiero que dejes que nadie te tire de las nubes, Quinn. — Dijo Rachel suavemente en el pelo rubio perfumado a mermelada.

Quinn se acercó aun más y movió uno de sus brazos lejos de Rachel para frotarse los ojos, antes de volver a colocarlo. — Tú lo haces mejor. —sollozó.

Rachel sonrió ligeramente y con aire ausente tarareó "Hushabye Mountain" de Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Ella besó la cabeza de Quinn cuando la respiración de la rubia se calmó, y Rachel se quedó dormida poco después. Al menos su corazón ya no sentía como si estuviese apretado. Ahora sólo latía con cada aliento caliente contra su cuello.

Rachel se despertó en la mañana cuando Barnaby se movió y arrasó un poco más de sus piernas para salir de la cama, seguido por Cornelius. Ella y Quinn estaban en las mismas posiciones exactas como cuando se quedaron dormidas, lo cual era extraño porque Quinn generalmente dormía como una estrella de mar. Rachel miró hacia la peluda mata de pelo rubio en su pecho y el hermoso rostro de Quinn, enrojecida, pacífica y sin preocupaciones.

Rachel levantó una mano y la pasó por el pelo desordenado de Quinn, mirando a la ventana y dándose cuenta que estaba lloviendo afuera. Quinn se movió y abrió los ojos, y Rachel la miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la rubia se despertaba.

— Buenos días. — Dijo Rachel en voz baja. Quinn se acurrucó un poco y apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de Rachel, mirando hacia arriba a los cálidos ojos marrones.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Rachel, tocando las mejillas de Quinn con una de sus manos. Los ojos de Quinn miraron a su alrededor y se mordió el labio. Rachel miró los pálidos dedos que empezaban a tamborilear.

— Oye. — Rachel dijo, esperando que Quinn la mirarla a los ojos de nuevo antes de continuar. — Sólo tienes que saber, nada ha cambiado, está bien. Ayer por la noche, bueno, gracias por decírmelo. Sobre todo. Todavía estoy aquí, sigo siendo tu novia, y Barnaby te obligará a verlo todos los días por el resto de su vida, porque eso es sólo lo que provocas en la gente — Rachel sonrió cuando Quinn sonrió un poco, tiñendo sus oídos de rosa — Y no hay absolutamente ninguna duda de ello, osita grande.

Quinn sonrió plenamente y volvió la cabeza para que su mejilla descansara sobre el pecho de Rachel.

— Tal vez — Rachel continuó con más cautela, — podríamos hablar con alguien... profesional. O podrías hablar conmigo. Sólo para que estés más... cómoda, día a día.

Quinn se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero asintió levemente contra el pecho de Rachel. Rachel decidió dejar las cosas así, y se quedó en silencio, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Quinn.

— Vuelve a dormir, Rach. — Murmuró Quinn — Afuera todavía está oscuro, estás loca si te quedas despierta.

Rachel se rió entre dientes. Por supuesto. Por supuesto que ella estaba malditamente loca, hombre.

Cuando Rachel despertó de nuevo estaba sola, y ella entró en pánico por un momento antes de mirar el reloj de Quinn y darse cuenta, querido Dios que era casi mediodía. Ella estaba a segundos de saltar frenéticamente de la cama para comenzar su día, pero entonces se dio cuenta, ¿cuál es la prisa? Rachel se relajó de nuevo y miró a su alrededor hacia el desastre de Quinn en la habitación.

Miró la almohada de Quinn, que en realidad tenía a Pongo de 101 Dálmatas en él, y sonrió. Ella movió la cabeza hacia la almohada y aspiró el olor a ositos de goma, justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Oh, mierda, ¿qué? No, no estaba siendo espeluznante. De ningún modo.

Quinn se quedó indecisa en el umbral. — Lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte. —dijo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. Se sentía como si hubiera sido atrapada en un acto escandaloso, y empujó a Pongo de nuevo hacia el lado de Quinn en la cama.

— No, de todos modos ya me estaba levantando. — Dijo Rachel. Y oliendo tu almohada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Quinn estaba empapada. Tenía las pompas de jabón en el pelo, su camisa estaba desarreglada, y sus pantalones estaban empapados de la rodilla hacia abajo. El primer pensamiento de Rachel era que Quinn tuvo que rescatar a Barnaby de los tiburones de agua dulce en el estanque de Central Park de nuevo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Quinn estaba chorreando agua por todas partes.

— ¡Quinn! ¿Qué has hecho? — Rachel salió de la cama y caminó hacia Quinn; no quería acercarse demasiado hasta que estuviese segura de que no fuera, ya sabes, tóxico o algo así.

Quinn abrió la boca para responder pero Barnaby y Cornelius llegaron saltando al dormitorio, empapados, y sobre la cama. Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron, pero se detuvo a sí misma. Este no era su dormitorio. Ella podía controlarse. Correcto.

— Yo-yo los lleve a dar su paseo, — Quinn comenzó, jugueteando con las manos delante de ella. — Y ellos-ellos fueron y rodaron en un charco de barro. Era, uno enorme. Quiero decir, fue realmente genial-yo quería

— ¡Quinn!— La interrumpió Rachel con una sonrisa exasperada. — Sé que querías rodar en el charco de barro. ¿Qué pasó después?

Ellos sólo se veían tan... limpios. Era desconcertante.

Quinn se sonrojó y sonrió al darse cuenta que Rachel no estaba enojada. Psshht, por supuesto Rachel no podía estar enojada con la pequeña rubia frente a ella. Era como un perro callejero. En una puerta. En una lluviosa noche de Navidad.

— Así que los bañe, y ellos, um, escaparon antes de que pudiese- iba a secar su pelo, pero...

Rachel entrecerró los ojos cuando captó un olor en el aire. Su mandíbula cayó.

— ¿Usaste mi champú? — exclamó.

Quinn se mordió el labio y dio unos pasos dentro el cuarto en su apuro para explicar. — Sí. Yo yo-No tenemos champú para perros, y me gusta-me gusta como hueles... — Quinn frunció el ceño como si estuviese saliendo todo mal. Rachel trató de contener su risa. Sí, ¿quién es la espeluznante ahora? — Y pensé que estaría genial-o, como, bueno si ellos olían... como tú. — Quinn arrugó la cara.

Rachel resopló y cerró la distancia entre ellas. Se puso de pie justo en frente de Quinn y tomó en su cara, los ojos claros y brillantes con una sonrisa. Quinn la observó, con la cara enrojecida, jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa en mal estado. Rachel alborotó el cabello de Quinn, deshaciéndose de las burbujas, y Quinn agachó la cabeza. Todo el camino hacia los labios de Rachel. Quinn sonrió en el beso y envolvió Rachel en un abrazo empapada.

Rachel gimió, medio molesta, medio encendida. Claro, ella había pensado un poco sobre una Quinn desnuda, porque, en serio, era Quinn, ella nunca habló esos pensamientos en voz alta, porque no quería presionar. Esas ropas mojadas no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

Rachel se estaba empapado, pero un poco de agua no era suficiente razón para que ella se apartara. Barnaby y Cornelius corrieron pasando junto a ellas y yendo al pasillo para causar lio en su propio dormitorio, sin embargo, sí, tenía que parar esto. Rachel se apartó y fue a seguirlos, pero vio a la sala de estar, y Jesucristo, ¿qué demonios había sucedido? Había espuma en todas partes, manchas de humedad a lo largo de los lados de todos los muebles, donde los perros se habían frotado, charcos de agua al azar esperando de perjudicar a algunos de ellos.

Rachel suspiró.

Helado derritiéndose sobre la mesa.

Pero, Dios, tenía que malditamente sonreír. Esto fue todo hecho por Quinn. Su Quinn.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. Traduccion autorizada por Elsbells.**_

 _Perdón a la persona que pregunto sobre la segunda parte de "alguien tiene que ceder" y nunca respondí, se me olvidaba. La respuesta es no… ya tuve malas experiencias con segundas partes._

 _Mi ask /heyjudeeok_

 _Mi twitter /heyjudeeok_

* * *

 **Just off the key of reason**

 **Capítulo 11: Como estar enamorada, ella lo dijo por primera vez.**

* * *

Rachel se despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando inconscientemente se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cegada por el sol. Algo había corrido sus cortinas, y abrió sus ojos para investigar cuándo, oh Dios, una especie de mamífero saltó sobre sus piernas. Un mamífero de 80cm con el pelo rubio desordenado y una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro. Rachel gimió y hundió la cara en la almohada. Demasiado. Temprano.

— Rachel. — Dijo Quinn, saltando arriba y abajo un poco. Rachel no respondió.

— Raaaaachel.

Rachel sonrió en su almohada y movió sus piernas alrededor, tratando de golpear Quinn fuera.

— ¡Rachel, es mi cumpleaños! Tienes que jugar conmigo. — Quinn proclamó, tirando de las sabanas lejos del cuerpo de Rachel.

Rachel habló directamente en su almohada. — Lo sé, cariño. Feliz cumpleaños. Voy a ser más entusiasta después de las ocho de la mañana — Y café. Y cuando no esté cegada por el sol. Y siendo aplastada por su novia. Y perros.

Quinn puso mala cara y tiró de las mantas hasta que pudo llegar a uno de los pies de Rachel. Ella pasó los dedos por la parte inferior cuando Rachel comenzó a retorcerse para escapar y luego agarró el dedo gordo del pie.

— Este cerdito fue al mercado. — Dijo Quinn en voz baja. Rachel sonrió en su almohada, babeando por todas partes y sofocando a sí misma, pero lo que sea.

— Este dedito se quedó en casa. — Quinn continuó. Rachel podía sentir los ojos color avellana de ella y trató de exteriorizar lo que le sucedía. Fue inútil, porque ella nunca había conocido a nadie más escandalosa que ella.

Rachel podía oír la sonrisa en la voz de Quinn. — Este cerdito tenía carne asada. — Rachel en realidad hizo una mueca. Está bien, pasa al siguiente cerdito. Sus papás solían cambiar la línea a 'este cerdito tenía lasaña vegetariana', pero, sí, la mayoría de gente se dio cuenta de que era putamente ridículo.

— Este cerdito no tenía nada — Bueno, aww. Eso no era mucho más feliz. Quinn hizo una pausa para construir la anticipación después de eso, y Rachel trató de no asfixiarse a sí misma con su almohada.

— Y este cerdito... — Quinn contuvo el dedo meñique suavemente y Rachel trató de preparar su cuerpo. Relaja los músculos. Respira. No te hagas pis.

— ¡Fue oink oink oink todo el camino a casa! — Exclamó Quinn, haciendo cosquillas a lo largo de los pies de Rachel, y luego saltando sobre la cama y continuando a lo largo de su torso. Rachel tuvo éxito con sólo uno de sus tres objetivos. Se las arregló para no orinarse a sí misma. Gracias A Dios.

Rachel rodó alrededor, sonrojandose de color rojo brillante porque no podía malditamente respirar y se quedaría sin oxígeno de tener la cara apretada contra la almohada durante tanto tiempo. Ella accidentalmente pateó a un emocionado Barnaby fuera de la cama y trató de ahogar algún tipo de rendición a través de su risa.

Quinn finalmente se detuvo y simplemente se apoyó como un peso muerto en la parte superior de Rachel. Rachel trató de fingir enojo, pero, sí, que definitivamente eso no estaba ocurriendo. Parecía haber perdido todo control consciente de sus músculos faciales.

— Quuiiinn. — Ella se quejó hasta que la mujer se alejó de ella y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al lado de su cabeza. Rachel miró a Quinn por un momento y luego se limitó a sonreír de nuevo porque la rubia era un completo desastre con una sonrisa enorme.

— Feliz cumpleaños Quinn. — Dijo Rachel, un poco más entusiasmo que antes. Se estiró apoyándose en los codos y frunció los labios como una niña. — Dame un beso de cumpleaños.

Quinn felizmente agradecida, y Rachel pasó la mano por el lío rubio todo enredado en la cabeza de su novia en un vano intento de suavizarlo.

— Por lo tanto, tengo grandes planes para nosotras hoy, cariño. — Dijo Rachel cuando Quinn se retiró.

Quinn miró sorprendida; miraba a Rachel esperanzada. — ¿Has hecho planes?

Rachel ladeó la cabeza. — ¡Claro!

Sus maravillosos, magníficos planes de los cuales ella estaba increíblemente orgullosa e increíblemente modesta cuando le dijo a cada uno de sus amigos ayer. Excepto Quinn. Por supuesto.

— Y te encantaran, pero hay que cepillarse el pelo primero y vestirse, y tomar el desayuno.

Quinn estaba con los ojos abiertos, y ella asintió con entusiasmo antes de alejarse de la cama y correr ruisodamente fuera de la habitación y en el pasillo. Rachel la vio marcharse con cariño, y luego se echó a reír cuando ella volvió a aparecer en la puerta.

— ¿Que debería vestir? — Preguntó Quinn preocupada.

Rachel miró hacia los rojos pantalones de pijama con renos que Quinn tenía. En Marzo. — Sólo algo abrigado, cariño. Nada lujoso.

Quinn asintió vigorosamente, se giró y corrió de vuelta a su habitación.

Rachel estaba vestida y haciendo el desayuno para cuando Quinn apareció en jeans y un suéter, pelo cepillado y los ojos brillantes. Ella no estaba haciendo el "desayuno" sino haciendo un enorme puto lío en la cocina para lograr un par de tortitas.

— ¿Desayuno, Mi lady? —preguntó Rachel mientras Quinn se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

— ¿tortitas con trocitos de chocolate? — Preguntó Quinn, obviamente, admirando este maravilloso alimento de los dioses. Rachel asintió alegremente. Incluso utilizaba el chocolate real.

Rachel volcó un panqueque, tirando un paquete de azúcar en polvo en el suelo, cuando su teléfono sonó.

— ¿Puedes contestar por favor, Quinn? — preguntó Rachel, empezando a limpiar lo que parecía una nube de cocaína antes de que todos lo inhalan y murieran. Quinn miró con ojos nerviosos.

— Por favor cariño. — Rachel levantó las manos blancas para mostrar cómo ella estaba incapacitada para hacerlo. Además, Barnaby y Cornelius fueron acercándose a ella para llegar al paraíso azucarado. Observó Quinn por el rabillo del ojo.

— Hola. — Dijo Quinn en voz baja, con la otra mano jugando con el broche de presión en la correa de perro apoyado en la mesa.

Quinn asintió. — Sí. Voy por ella. Un momento por favor. — Quinn sostuvo el teléfono mientras Rachel se lavó las manos y Barnaby lamió el suelo ahora limpio.

Rachel levantó las cejas.

— Es del lugar al cual llamaste ayer. — Explicó Quinn en voz baja.

— Aquí Rachel Berry. — Dijo Rachel, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Quinn. Después de asegurarse que sus panqueques no se prenderían fuego.

— Hola Rachel. Hablo desde Madison Family Psychology. Recibimos tu mensaje, y nos encantaría concretar una sesión para usted y su novia en algún momento. Sería una especie de sesión para "conocernos", antes de a decidir si desea volver. Si eso suena bien, nuestra primer encuentro seria el día después de mañana. Miércoles por la mañana.

Rachel cubrió la boquilla para que pudiera consultarlo con Quinn. — ¿El miércoles por la mañana está bien para ti, Quinn? — preguntó ella con suavidad.

Quinn asintió lentamente y Rachel sonrió tranquilizadoramente hacia ella antes de destapar el teléfono. — Miércoles es genial para nosotras. —dijo, y luego sacó una bolsa de ositos de goma de la caja de galletas y las puso delante de Quinn. Refuerzo positivo. Recompensa. Lo que sea, ella sólo sabía que a Quinn le encantaría algunos ositos de goma con el desayuno.

— ¿Puedes darles caras sonrientes con crema? — Quinn preguntó cuando Rachel colgó y volvió a los panqueques. Rachel rió y agarró Reddi Whip de la nevera.

— ¿Y los ojos de fresa?

Rachel ya estaba llegando a la caja de fresas.

— ¿Y el pelo de azúcar en polvo?

Bueno, Jesús, Rachel podría hacer toda una civilización de panqueques y coberturas.

— ¿Y extremidades con jarabe de Hershey?

Rachel arrugó la nariz y se volvió hacia su novia sonriente.

— Ya sabes, si añado todo eso, yo voy a hacer que te comas por lo menos diez panqueques, y luego pasaras todo el día vomitando y quejándote, así que, ten eso en cuenta antes de meterte conmigo, Fabray. — Rachel intentó mirarla con regaño. Ella no tuvo éxito.

Quinn habló con los ositos de goma en la boca. — En realidad quería saber cuánto serias capaz de hacer por mí.

— Voy a hacer todo. — Respondió Rachel de forma automática, derramando jarabe de chocolate por el suelo. Bueno, Dios, que salió un poco de manera espectacular y cargada con una cantidad excesiva de significado. Ella realmente se estaba refiriendo a los alimentos del desayuno. Se sonrojó y trató de detener Cornelius de comer el chocolate que lo mataría.

— Bueno, entonces yo quiero uno con pelo de gusanitos de goma también. — Dijo Quinn. Rachel podía ver que lo estaba desechando también, y tocando sus dedos a lo largo de la parte superior de la barra, pero Rachel sonrió felizmente agradecida.

Se las arregló para hacer seis panqueques aceptables, que no estuviesen crudos en el interior o quemados en el exterior, y decidió dejar el desastre para limpiarlo después. Ahora mismo, tenía planes de cumpleaños que ejecutar.

* * *

Rachel estaba teniendo grandes problemas para controlarse a sí misma mientras observaba la cara de Quinn, mirando el cartel sobre las puertas del zoológico de Central Park. Quinn parecía como si estuviese conociendo al mismisimo Dios. Rachel parecía que estaba teniendo una especie de ataque epiléptico mientras intentaba controlar a su risa.

Quinn se giró hacia ella después de unos cuatro minutos. — ¿Nosotras entraremos ahí? — preguntó con incredulidad.

Rachel iba a decir "no, yo sólo te traje aquí para ver el exterior ", pero entonces recordó que no era una idiota sin corazón, y asintió con entusiasmo.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos! — Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn, totalmente decidida a arrastrarla hacia adelante, pero la rubia se precipitó hacia adelante y terminó tirando a Rachel detrás de ella, aproximadamente un metro hasta llegar a la taquilla. Quinn se detuvo bruscamente y se movió detrás de Rachel.

La morena ladeó la cabeza. Ella no quería ser demasiado proactiva a hacer ninguna, ya sabes, evaluación psicológica antes de su primera sesión, porque eso solo acabaría en desastre, pero tal vez Quinn podría usar un pequeño empujón. Sólo para funcionar más con extraños. Por supuesto, la última vez que ella había empujado había sido, bueno, había salido terriblemente mal.

— ¡Bienvenidos al zoo! — Un adolescente alegre exclamó desde la cabina. — ¿Cuántos?

Rachel miró en su bolso buscando su tarjeta, fingiendo distracción. Bueno, no fingiendo más, porque, en serio, ¿dónde estaba su puta tarjeta?

Quinn vacilante respondió después de unos momentos. — Um, dos por favor. — dijo en voz baja a través de la caja de voz. Rachel sonrió para sus adentros.

— ¿Tiene algún código de descuento o por indiscapacidad? — El muchacho le preguntó cuando Rachel finalmente sacó su tarjeta fuera de las profundidades de su bolso.

— No. — Dijo Quinn, balanceándose hacia arriba sobre las puntas de sus pies. Rachel entregó la tarjeta y esperó por sus entradas. Ella fue sorprendida cuando Quinn volvió a hablar. Tal vez su estrategia fue exitosa.

— ¿Tiene leones? — Quinn le preguntó sin rodeos, siguiendo inclinandose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus pies.

El chico negó con la cabeza. — Sin embargo, tenemos un leopardo de las nieves.

El rostro de Quinn cayó y miró a Rachel. La morena se mordió la lengua para evitar que las demostraciones públicas de afecto inapropiadas tomaran el control de su cuerpo. Miró al chico de la boletería.

— Hay osos, ¿verdad?

Él asintió vigorosamente, con ganas de agradar. — Sí, tenemos los osos polares.

La cabeza de Quinn se irguió de nuevo a él cuando dijo eso, y Rachel sonrió y tomó sus boletos con un rápido gracias. Tan pronto como atravesaron las puertas, Quinn se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Podemos ir a ver a los osos polares en primer lugar? — preguntó ella con entusiasmo, balanceando sus manos entre ellas.

Rachel rió. — Quinn, cariño, es tu cumpleaños. ¡Deja de preguntar! Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

Así fue como Rachel se encontró aferrándose firmemente al brazo de Quinn fuera del recinto de los osos polares en un intento de evitar que Quinn se cayera accidentalmente sobre la barrera. Oh Dios, ¿y si hablaba en serio sobre el deseo de abrazar a un oso? Rachel tuvo que admitir, que eran ridículamente pomposos. Ella no quería ser uno de esos turistas irresponsables, idiotas que veían a sus novias bajando hacia el recinto de los animales, siendo mutiladas, y muriendo. No, ella no iba a terminar en YouTube así. Sería horrible para su carrera.

Después de una media hora de ver a los osos dormir, Rachel hizo que Quinn se sentara en uno de los bancos. Trató de no lucir aburrida, pero en serio, ellos simplemente-no se movían. Rachel necesitaba estimulación para sobrevivir.

— ¿Has estado en un zoológico antes, Quinn? — Ella preguntó con curiosidad. Quinn podría entretenerla.

Quinn negó con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de los animales. Rachel se sorprendió; su novia era lo suficientemente buena para ser un maldito guardia del zoológico.

— ¿Por qué no? — Una vez más, Quinn se encogió de hombros, se centró en los osos. Rachel sonrió con cariño a ella. — Mi amor, con palabras, por favor.

Quinn la miró por un segundo, a continuación, puso un brazo alrededor de Rachel y regresó la mirada hacia el recinto.

— No es sólo el zoológico. Yo realmente no-realmente no he ido a ninguna parte. Ningún lugar genial.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos porque, en serio, vivían en Nueva York. — ¿A ninguna parte? ¿En absoluto? — aclaró.

Quinn negó con la cabeza vagamente. Rachel suspiró. Se preguntó cuánto debería preguntar, o podría preguntar, sin causar algún tipo de... ataque. Ella decidió ir a por ello, ya que Quinn estaba distraída con el oso polar, lo cual, ya sabes, podría ser bueno. O horrible. Y, Dios, ella se estaba aburriendo.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? — preguntó Rachel, agarrando a la mano que Quinn había envuelto alrededor de sus hombros.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

— Quinn, por favor, palabras. — dijo con una media sonrisa, picando las costillas de Quinn.

La rubia la miró a los ojos un instante y sonrió dulcemente. — No, yo era hija única.

Bueno, esta era una brillante dirección para llevar a cabo la conversación, Rachel. Los únicos temas que podía ir ahora eran padres muertos, familias de acogida y traumatizantes, tías perras. Rachel decidió no seguir adelante con esta línea de cuestionamiento.

Empezó de nuevo.

— Si fueras una fruta, ¿cuál serias? — Pssht, eso era totalmente una pregunta de tipo psicólogo. Rachel era una profesional en esto.

— Un durazno. —respondió rapidamente. Bueno, vaya, ella ni siquiera tenía que pensar en ello. Rachel se preguntaba si era una buena señal de que su novia ya sabía exactamente qué tipo de fruta que era. Ella pensó que sí, que era bueno estar preparada.

— Yo sería una fresa. O una lima. —Dijo Rachel, aunque Quinn no parecía estar escuchando. Decidió continuar de todos modos, el verdadero camino de Rachel Berry.

— Si pudieras ir a cualquier parte del mundo, ¿a dónde irías? — Ella preguntó, jugando con los dedos de Quinn.

— Dónde sea que estés. — Respondió Quinn distraídamente, seguía a los osos con sus brillantes ojos color avellana. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de que Rachel había perdido todo control corporal, tan pronto como ella dijo eso.

Porque, en realidad, Rachel estaba luchando por respirar. Dios, su corazón le dolía. ¿Se estaba muriendo? Miró a un lado de la cabeza de Quinn como si estuviera tratando de mirar a través de la oreja el funcionamiento del cerebro. Probablemente iba a encontrar una bola de algodón de azúcar allí mismo. O un oso de peluche.

— Dios mío. — Chilló Rachel fuera de sí recibiendo poca ayuda por parte de su garganta. Maldita sea cuerpo, no falles ahora.

Quinn la miró, cambiando la expresión de satisfacción a la de preocupación. — ¿Estás bien?

No, ella no lo estaba.

Rachel miró a los preocupados ojos color avellana. — Eres tan... — ella suspiró. Puto dialogo. Esto era inaceptable y sin precedentes. Contrólate. Frénate ahí mismo. Rachel tomó una decisión. — Quiero darte tu presente ahora.

Quinn la miró sorprendida. — Yo pensé-pensé que tú siendo mi novia era mi presente... ¿recuerdas?

Rachel sonrió y puso las manos en las mejillas sonrojadas de Quinn. — Te tengo un presente real, cariño.

— ¿Esto no es cierto? — Quinn señaló vagamente a su alrededor. Dios, ¿no escucha?

— No, te tengo uno de verdad. — Dijo Rachel otra vez, esperando pacientemente a Quinn para que se concentrara.

Quinn sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera escondido en la exhibición o algo así. Vaya, eso es exactamente lo que Rachel debería haber hecho. Ocultarlo en el zoológico. Bueno, ahora estaba decepcionada de sí misma por no pensar en eso antes.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué es? — Quinn preguntó emocionada.

Rachel metió la mano en su bolso lleno de basura mientras Quinn observaba. Ella cavó alrededor durante unos minutos por Dios, realmente necesitaba para limpiar este bolso-y salió con la primera parte del presente de Quinn. Una caja con tortitas de zebra para el almuerzo. Rachel había perdido un pedacito de su alma en la compra de ellos.

Quinn se quedó sin aliento cuando Rachel sacó la corona real. Ella tomó la caja con entusiasmo y Rachel rió mientras recibía un abrazo de oso. Quinn besó el lado de su cabeza.

— Me encantan estos. Gracias, osita pequeña.

Rachel se apartó y enderezó el cuello del abrigo de Quinn con una sonrisa. — Un momento, Quinn. No solo te conseguí una caja con comida basura. Hay algo más.

Quinn miró expectante, a segundos de morder un pastel de cebra. Rachel calmó su mano. Ahora o nunca.

— Quinn, antes de que te de esto, quiero decirte algo. Y sólo... sólo se préstame atención, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Quinn se clavaron en Rachel con determinación. Rachel sonrió y buscó el vocabulario que estaba segura de que había poseído hace dos segundos. En realidad, no había manera de alargar esto... Bueno, sí había, pero en la mente de Rachel se había borrado, así que... corto y dulce.

— Te quiero, Quinn. — Dijo Rachel. No exactamente con calma, pero... con confianza. No había tomado su tiempo para darse cuenta, pero era cierto, y estaba segura. Quinn era una especie de desastre feliz, y Rachel quería ayudarla con sus problemas y estar ahí para todo lo demás.

Espera. Ella lo dijo en voz alta, ¿no? Porque esos hermosos ojos color avellana la estaban mirando a ella, y... ¡Oh, Dios, todo era un sueño! Rachel estaba a segundos de tirarse en el recinto de los osos, cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos de Quinn brillaban.

— No es necesario decir nada, ya sabes, de nuevo, Quinn. — Aseguró Rachel apresuradamente. — Y-y quería darte esto. Es tu otro regalo. — Ella sostuvo la caja hacia Quinn, pero fue completamente ignorado. Los Pasteles Zebra habían recibido una mejor acogida que eso.

Dios, los ojos estaban clavados en su alma. Rachel esperó a Quinn para hablar. Esperó malditos años. Y años.

— ¿Es-estás segura? — Preguntó Quinn finalmente. Rachel sonrió suavemente ante sus ojos llorosos. Y con una especie de alivio. Ella no estaba completamente delirando.

— Espera, eres Quinn Fabray, ¿verdad? Oh, Dios, ¿Acabo de decirle a la persona equivocada? — Rachel rió ligeramente y le dio un codazo a Quinn en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

Quinn la seguía mirando. Su expresión no cambió.

— Yo también te quiero. — Finalmente Quinn exhaló.

Dios, Rachel era una bola de sensiblería. En serio. Ella se sentía ligeramente victoriosa sin embargo, realmente dio un paso en su relación antes que Quinn. En realidad, no tenía idea de lo que sus sentimientos estaban haciendo en este momento. Quinn seguía mirando.

Rachel se sentía como si fuese una radiografía, por lo que ella se inclinó y besó a Quinn en los labios. Mágico. Con amor. Descuidadamente. Quinn correspondió, y luego llevó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Rachel hasta que estuvieron a punto de llevarlo a cabo. Las tortas de cebra cayeron al suelo.

Un minuto más tarde, algunas mujeres con cochecitos y niños llorones pasaron caminando cerca, carraspeando sus gargantas con sutileza.

Rachel se echó hacia atrás, se lamió los labios, y alejó la mano del pelo rubio, contenta de ver a Quinn sonriendo ahora. Radiante. Le entregó Quinn la caja, y puso las manos en sus mejillas para enfriar su rostro. Ella estaba malditamente acalorada. Quinn abrió y sacó un collar con dos dijes en el: un gran oso y un pequeño oso. En realidad, se trataba de mamá osa y de su cachorro, porque así es como la joyería lo llamó, pero Rachel prefería no pensar en él de esa manera porque... solo. No.

Quinn nunca tendría que saber sobre eso. Ella estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras miraba a Rachel de nuevo.

— Rachel, esto es perfecto. ¡Me encanta! — Exclamó Quinn.

Rachel sonrió, tratando de tomar el collar para que pudiera ponerlo alrededor del cuello de Quinn. — ¿En serio? Porque eso es lo que tambien has dicho sobre los pasteles de cebra...

Quinn parecía como si estuviese en el borde de un precipicio, por lo que Rachel simplemente se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un abrazo y la sostuvo durante un minuto.

Estuvieron otras tres horas ahi antes de que salieran de la atracción del oso polar. Los osos nunca despertaron.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen asi como tampoco esta historia. Traducción autorizada por ElsBells._**

 _Hola genteeeeeee… me alegra mucho que estén disfrutando de la traducción. Mañana si puedo subo otro. Besitos!_

 _/heyjudeeok_

* * *

 **Just off the key of reason**

 **Capítulo 12: Lo que has dicho está sonando, sonando rápido.**

* * *

Pies de Rachel la estaban matando. Ella no sabía que era posible caminar tanto a pie en un zoológico. Bueno, ahora no estaba caminando tanto como un borracho, su caminar en botas hacían que sus pies sangraran. Quinn siguió liderando a su alrededor, hacia los pingüinos y el leopardo de las nieves, así Rachel mantuvo una genuina sonrisa en su rostro y una mano agarrada alrededor de su novia. Había andando hasta que sus jodidas piernas cedieron. Realmente parecía inevitable en este punto.

El sol se ponía cuando Quinn finalmente se volvió hacia ella fuera del recinto del panda rojo y le preguntó si estaba lista para irse. Rachel trató de no brinca frente a la oportunidad, y se movió un poco sus botas antes de darse cuenta de que, santa madre de Dios, eso era lo más doloroso que había experimentado alguna vez.

— Estoy lista si tú lo estas — respondió débilmente, sonriendo a Quinn. La rubia asintió con la cabeza, y en la salida Rachel le compró un oso polar de peluche, al que llamaron Puffin.

— ¿Estás bien, Rachel? — Preguntó Quinn, mirándola mientras comenzaban su camino a casa.

Definitivamente no.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaba evitando como un tonto borracho en sus botas, y Quinn la sujetó con un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

— Me duelen los pies. — Admitió Rachel. Eso era un eufemismo. Ella realmente tenía que dejar de caminar; esto simplemente no funcionaba. Las botas no debían hacer que sus dedos de los pies se sintiesen como si estuvieran rotos.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda? — Preguntó Quinn apenada y completamente en serio, de hecho ya se había agachado un poco para que Rachel pudiese subir a su espalda. Rachel se rió y le dio la vuelta.

— No, no, cariño. Solo-déjame quitarme mis zapatos — Dijo Rachel. Se inclinó, agarrándose del hombro de Quinn usándolo de apoyo, y oh Dios, por fin sus pies estaban libres. Libre al fin. Fue como... era como haber nacido. Renacer. Simplemente asombroso.

Rachel suspiró de alivio y empezó a caminar por la acera con sus calcetines lanudos. Sus lanudos calcetines de color amarillo con ovejas en ellos. Sonrió a la gente que caminaba en la dirección opuesta, como diciendo 'sí, te gustaría tener estos calcetines'. Quinn siguió, mirando sus pies cuidadosamente.

— ¿Eso está mejor? — Preguntó Quinn. — ¿Debo conseguir un taxi?

Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y la hizo girar entre ellas felizmente. — Mucho mejor. — Ella aseguró.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio. — Vamos a jugar un juego. — Dijo después de caminar unas pocas cuadras.

Rachel miró y alzó las cejas. Ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que caminar tan lejos realmente arruinaría sus maravillosos calcetines.

Quinn miró a su alrededor mientras caminaban, y luego hacia abajo en la acera. — Está bien, la acera y la carretera son de lava. Tú tiene que permanecer en el cordón de la acera y las rayas blancas en el paso de peatones para mantenerte con vida.

Oh, mierda. Desafío aceptado. Rachel Berry no sucumbiría a la lava. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a equilibrarse a lo largo de la acera. Quinn parecía sorprendida de que ella había aceptado el juego, pero sonrió con emoción y saltó delante de Rachel. Rachel le agarró la parte posterior de su cinturón de abrigo para mantener el equilibrio, y sonrió para sus adentros mientras Quinn ofrecía una mano en su lugar.

Rachel solamente se soltó cuando su teléfono sonó, y respondió mientras saltaba a través de las rayas blancas en la calle detrás de Quinn.

Kurt: ¿Vienes a casa pronto? Creo que llegamos temprano. Y no creo que Santana sepa realmente cómo hacer este pastel. ¿Se está divirtiendo Quinn? ¿Quieres venir y rescatarme de estas personas por favor?

Santana: BERRY TU PERRO DE MIERDA ES JODIDAMENTE DEMENTE. ¿Y cómo precalentas el horno?

Brittany: Rachel, Tubby atacó a tu cachorro y ahora él no quiere salir debajo de tu cama

Rachel entrecerró los ojos mientras hacía equilibrio a lo largo de la acera y se preparó para responder a estas ridículas personas que debían estar en su apartamento haciéndole a Quinn un pastel. Al parecer, era probable que quemaran la casa y mataran a sus perros en su lugar.

Rachel: Kurt, estamos en camino. Asegúrate de que S no nos envenene por favor. Sí. Y Si.

Rachel: Santana, mantente alejada de mis perros. Y es la perilla en el extremo derecho.

Rachel se preguntó si Brittany se refería a que Tubby estaba debajo de la cama, o si era Cornelius. Necesitaba aclarar sus pronombres. Rachel trató de escribir una respuesta cuando se chocó un poste de luz enredándose a sí misma, tratando de permanecer en el cordón de la acera. Sí, ella parecía una tonta, pero al menos no se estaba muriendo en la lava.

Quinn fue a zancadas a través de unos arbustos a unos pasos por delante de ella. Y flores. Querido Dios.

Rachel: Britt, dejalo ahí debajo. Él va a salir por su cuenta.

Santana: Entendido. Oh sí, y probé esa mierda vegana y vomité un poco, así que el pastel tiene un estilo personal. ¿Ok? ;)

Rachel casi se bajó de la acera hacia el camino de un autobús que se aproximaba. Mierda. Esto fue como entrenamiento de supervivencia.

Rachel: BIEN NO QUERRE NADA. Sólo asegúrate de que quede rico.

Santana: Deja de gritar. Y duh. ¿Cómo se utiliza la licuadora?

Dios, ¿Qué aun-no. Mantén la calma. Rachel se quejó y luego sonrió con fuerza cuando Quinn miró por encima del hombro para ver si todavía la estaba siguiendo. Sí, allí estaba, por ahora. Sin embargo pronto estaría aplastada en una calle de la ciudad.

Rachel: LO QUE SEA QUE ESTES PLANEANDO, NO NECESITAS LA LICUADORA. ESTAREMOS ALLI EN CINCO MINUTOS SI NO SOMOS ATROPELLADAS POR UN AUTOBUS O ARRESTADAS POR PRACTICAR PARKOUR. MANTEN EL GATO DE BRITTANY LEJOS DE MIS PERROS.

Santana: lol. No.;)

Rachel llegó a la puerta de su edificio justo detrás de Quinn, después de ejecutar algunas maniobras de brillantez de gimnasia para permanecerse en el cordón de la acera y las rayas blancas. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Quinn parecía orgullosa también, si el beso Rachel recibió justo en frente de el portero no fuese ninguna indicación.

Sin embargo, toda la frustración simplemente se desvaneció. Ella dejó de preguntarse por qué Santana parecía tener este tipo de problemas con los electrodomésticos y de preocuparse por sus calcetines en ruinas, dejando que Quinn la besara.

— Te quiero — Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa tímida, jugando con los puños de la chaqueta de Rachel.

— Yo también te quiero, cariño. — Dijo Rachel, separándose de Quinn para volver a los botones de sus puños a su lugar. — Y tengo otra sorpresa para ti. — Normalmente Rachel no le diría a la gente sobre fiestas sorpresas, por supuesto, pero... Quinn no era normal. Y Quinn no era la gente. Y Quinn probablemente se arrojaría por la ventana de la sala para evitar ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó Quinn, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y mirándola con ojos brillantes.

Rachel quitó algo del pelo rubio de los ojos. — Kurt, Santana, Puck, y Britt están en el apartamento. — Rachel sintió a Quinn tensarse un poco. — Pero están haciendo un pastel para ti, y no van a estar allí mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?. Sólo querían decirte feliz cumpleaños.

Quinn se relajó un poco y asintió. — Está bien. Yo... Me gusta la torta. Y ellos. Si ellos-si quieren puede quedarse más tiempo...

Rachel levantó las cejas. — ¿No te importa eso?

Quinn negó con la cabeza, vacilante. Rachel le sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Quinn en la mejilla. — Un paso a la vez, hmm. — dijo en voz baja en el oído de Quinn.

Al salir del ascensor, Rachel se alegró de no encontrarse con nubes de humo. O con gritos. O mascotas desenfrenadas en el pasillo. Estaba en completo silencio. Quinn se movió detrás de ella ligeramente mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal, y Rachel se sorprendió cuando nadie-

— ¡SORPRESA! — gritó Brittany, saltando fuera del armario del pasillo y empujando a Rachel hacia atrás contra Quinn. Incluso cuando ella se lo esperaba, su puto corazón se detuvo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Quinn! — Brittany chilló. Ella pasó al lado de Rachel para darle a Quinn un fuerte abrazo rápido y retrocedió de inmediato para que Quinn pudiese tener su espacio. Rachel miró, mientras se diagnosticaba a sí misma con una ahora permanente arritmia cardíaca. Brittany era sólo una bestia intuitiva, sabiendo exactamente cómo tratar con la gente.

Kurt venía sin prisa paseando en la entrada con Cornelius en sus brazos, saludando a Rachel con un abrazo y a Quinn con una sonrisa brillante. Le entregó el cachorro a ella.

Oh Dios. Debe haber destruido algo.

— Te extrañó, cumpleañera. Creo que Tubby lo estaba atormentando. O Tubby está enamorado de él, lo cual, no sé, gay, un romance entre especies no está destinada a funcionar, verdad.

Probablemente no, pero era mejor que tener que reemplazar todo el cableado detrás de la televisión cuando Barnaby lo masticó hace unos meses.

Quinn se agachó para frotar la panza de Barnaby, y sentó a Cornelius al mismo tiempo. Rachel aún se preguntaba si ella tendría que ver a un cardiólogo. Se las arregló para arrastrar a Quinn hacia la sala de estar, donde Puck la saludó con un gesto y un "feliz cumpleaños".

— Rachel, ¿dónde está tu colorante de alimentos? — Santana llamó desde la cocina.

Rachel se retorció en el sofá y entrecerró los ojos. — Lo que sea que estás haciendo no requiere colorante de alimentos. — respondió.

— Tú no sabes qué mierda estoy haciendo, Berry. Al menos se agradecida, porque te va a encantar. Dime dónde demonios está tu colorante de alimentos.

Rachel vio Quinn tironeando de su pulsera de goma en la muñeca, y extendió la mano para tomarla con cuidado fuera de su alcance. — Santana, deja de maldecir. — Ella gritó hacia la cocina.

Quinn juntó las manos en su regazo.

Normalmente, si Rachel le decía a Santana que dejara de maldecir, Santana encontraría la manera legítima de usar una mala palabra como cualquier otra en una frase. Realmente era brillante, pero Quinn no lo apreciaría.

— Voy a pedírtelo una vez más, Berry. ¿Dónde. Esta. Tu. Colorante. De. Alimentos?

Rachel suspiró exasperada, y Quinn pasó un brazo alrededor de ella. — Despensa. El estante superior.

Rachel escuchó algunas quejas en la cocina antes de que todo se quedara en silencio de nuevo. A excepción de America's Funniest Videos en el televisor. Puck estaba comentaba después de cada vídeo que exactamente era lo mismo que le había sucedido a él. Rachel no encontró aquello demasiado difícil de creer, especialmente cuando un chico se puso un collar eléctrico para perro y ladró para electrocutarse a sí mismo en cada uno de los seis niveles. Ella sólo sonrió y escuchó mientras Quinn se rió contra su pecho.

Ellos estaban a mitad de ver a Kurt haciendo que Barnaby bailara como uno de los perros en el show, cuando la alarma de incendios se disparó. Ni siquiera el detector de humo; fue la alarma de incendio del edificio, como una maldita sirena de ataque aéreo. Lo primero que Rachel pensó fue que Santana había quemado algo, y ella ni siquiera estaba un poco sorprendida.

Santana miró a través de la barra de desayuno hacia la sala de estar a todo el mundo con sus manos arriba, luciendo totalmente inocente. Rachel no vio ningún tipo de humo, por lo que probablemente era otra persona en el edificio que presiono la alarma, pero Dios era ruidosa.

Quinn realmente temblaba un poco. Tenía las manos apretadas sobre las orejas, al igual que Puck y Kurt, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados también. Rachel le frotó la espalda con dulzura.

— ¿Debemos evacuamos? —Le gritó a Puck, porque Kurt estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de escapar de la ira de un Tubby aterrorizado. Sus ojos nunca dejaron la cara de Quinn. No hay nada como un ataque aéreo para animar un cumpleaños.

Puck se encogió de hombros. — Es tu apartamento. — Él gritó.

Barnaby estaba tratando de subirse en el regazo de Rachel. Quinn comenzó a lloriquear un poco, y Rachel se levantó e hizo un gesto para que todos los cuerpos en pánico a su alrededor hicieran lo mismo. Brittany llegó a zancadas desde la cocina con una Santana luciendo enojada, y ella tomó Tubby de Kurt y se dirigió a la puerta. Puck tomó a Barnaby y Rachel a Cornelius para que Quinn no tuviese que alejar las manos de sus oídos.

Dios, Santana estaba horneando un pastel en su cocina y alguien mas era quien activaba la alarma de incendios. Ridículo.

Rachel mantuvo una mano firme sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Quinn para guiarla por el pasillo, y luego hacia la escalera, saliendo al vestíbulo lleno de gente. Caray, Rachel jamás había visto la mitad de estas personas antes. ¿Todos ellos realmente vivían aquí? Tal vez debería ser más observadora. Todos parecían tan molestos como ella se sentía. Ellos podrían ser totalmente mejores amigos.

Rachel dejó a sus amigos en el edificio y guio a Quinn para tomar aire fresco. Dónde estuviese tranquilo. Y no se sintiera como si estuviesen siendo bombardeadas. Ella todavía tenía el inquieto, esponjoso perrito en un brazo, pero usando la otra para poner su mano sobre la de Quinn, que todavía cubría sus orejas.

Quinn hizo contacto visual, y Rachel asintió con la cabeza para tranquilizarla. — Está bien. — Ella pronunció. Quinn sacó lentamente sus manos lejos de sus oídos. Todavía podía oír la alarma en el fondo, pero no era, ya sabes, la explosión de sus malditos tímpanos.

Quinn tomó un profundo respiró tembloroso, y Rachel se acercó y le revolvió el pelo. Quinn se agachó, golpeando sus manos en sus muslos como tambores.

Rachel dejó a Cornelius con una pequeña sonrisa y Quinn lo tomó con entusiasmo, pasando sus manos por su pelaje negro una y otra vez.

— Bien. — Dijo Rachel. — Esto es-

— Eso es mucho peor que las tuberías. — Quinn soltó, mirando hacia atrás a través de las puertas de cristal hacia el vestíbulo lleno de gente. Rachel se preguntó por qué ninguno de ellos realmente había evacuado. ¿Eran idiotas? Tal vez no debería tratar de ser la mejor amiga de ellos. Si había un incendio real, estarían todos muertos juntos porque afuera hacía frío. Por otra parte, Rachel había contemplado ni siquiera salir del apartamento, así que... realmente se tomó en serio las alarmas de incendio.

— Sí, así es. — Rachel simplemente respondió. Quinn sostuvo a Cornelius en una mano y envolvió con su otro brazo los hombros de Rachel, besándola en la cabeza.

Rachel le sonrió. — ¿Mejor?

Quinn asintió.

Rachel le tomó la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla por la calle. Parecía estar gastando una cantidad excesiva de tiempo hoy caminando por las aceras en tan sólo sus calcetines. Se preguntó por qué demonios todavía no había cambiado sus repugnantes calcetines de ovejas.

Quinn solo iba junto a ella, abrazando el cachorro contra su pecho y asegurandose de que Rachel no se atravesara en el camino de los autobuses que se aproximaban. Rachel no paró hasta que llegaron a Midnight Cupcakes, una pastelería abierta... toda la noche. Se dio la vuelta y se inclinó para besar a Quinn con dulzura, y luego en la cabeza de Cornelius también.

— Espera aquí un segundo, ¿de acuerdo Quinn? No dejan que los perros entren. Grita si necesitas algo.

Sí, Rachel sólo estaría como a un metro de distancia, pero sólo para estar segura. Quinn asintió con la cabeza, y Rachel entró. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, lo cual tenía sentido, ya que por lo general tenían delivery. ¿Qué idiota saldría de su casa después de medianoche para comprar algunos cupcakes?

Pssht, Rachel, por supuesto.

— Hola, ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? — una chica detrás del mostrador preguntó alegremente.

Rachel le sonrió. — Hola. ¿Puedo tener... una magdalena vegana de vainilla, con glaseado de fresa y relleno, y... uno regular de chocolate, con crema de maní y relleno, con ositos de goma en la parte superior? Ah, y una vela de cumpleaños en ese, por favor. Y uno de esos anillos de plástico.

La chica le sonrió y se puso a preparar su orden, Rachel miró por la ventana para ver a Quinn sosteniendo a Cornelius con fuerza, acariciando su peluda cara.

Podía ser asqueroso si él apestaba o tenía pulgas o algo, pero sus animales eran tratados como reyes, así que... era tan limpio como lavarse las manos. Con cachorro. Lo que sería maravilloso.

Los cupcakes estuvieron listos después de unos minutos, y Rachel se detuvo imaginando cachorros que salían fuera de su tubería para persuadir a la niña que prendiese la vela, alegando que su edificio estaba en llamas en esos momentos, y cuáles eran las posibilidades que estuviese en dos edificios que se incendiaban en el mismo día. Razonamiento estancado.

Rachel comenzó a cantar tan pronto como salió por la puerta. Afuera permanecía tranquilo y fresco, y se sentó en un banco junto a Quinn, corriendo rápidamente hacia su novia en busca de calor.

Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Quiiiinn, feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Quinn miró sorprendida pero deleitada, y Rachel se rió mientras sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio los ositos de goma y sopló la vela con impaciencia. Rachel deslizó el anillo de plástico con Tigger en la mano de Quinn, y la rubia pasó un buen rato simplemente sonriendo a ello.

Rachel mordió su propio cupcake, y, Dios, el glaseado de fresa fue hecho por los propios ángeles. Quinn parecía pensar lo mismo de la mantequilla de maní, si su gemido era lo que indicaba.

— Espero que haya disfrutado de tu cumpleaños, Quinn. — Dijo Rachel casi atragantada, el cupcake parecía estar atrapado en su garganta. En serio, fue como comer nubes. Y el arco iris. Necesitaba un poco de agua y algo de insulina.

— Fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido. — Dijo Quinn, completamente en serio, concentrándose en su crema de maní helada. Rachel la observó como pasaba su dedo sobre la crema y le daba un poco a Cornelius. Dios, ¿alguna vez aprenderían? Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel se dio cuenta, y se sonrojó. Rachel se rió. Ella se inclinó y besó la parte de mantequilla de maní que Quinn tenía en su cara con su boca sabiendo a fresa, que era... una combinación de sabores interesantes. Tendría que intentarlo de nuevo.

Cuando regresaron a casa, el vestíbulo estaba vacío y el edificio seguía en pie, por lo que, era buena señal, ¿no? Esperemos que todos sus vecinos hayan aprendido a la fuerza lo que no hay que hacer cuando suena la alarma de incendios.

El horno de Rachel no había sido destruido y todos sus perros, además de Tubby, estaban vivos y bien. Oh sí, y sus amigos, que estaban descansando en su apartamento como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Ella y Quinn comieron aún más torta con ellos, y Rachel solo tuvo que abrazar a Santana cuando vio el león azul hecho en la parte superior. Quinn estaba encantada, y ella también abrazó espontáneamente a Santana, aunque fue como el de Rachel. Quinn se comió todo el león y, a continuación, yacía en el sofá murmurando acerca de sentirse enferma hasta que todo el mundo se fue y se acostó.

Rachel se estaba metiendo bajo sus sabanas cuando oyó el leve golpe en su puerta. Sonrió para sus adentros. — Ven, cariño. —dijo ella.

Quinn entró en la habitación con una mano sobre su estómago y una mueca en su cara, Pooh colgando de su mano, y Barnaby y Cornelius caminando detrás de su espalda. Dios, traía a toda la maldita flota.

Rachel sonrió con simpatía y le indicó a Quinn, y todos sus malditos animales que la seguían por ahí como si ella fuese Noé, para que se acostara debajo de las sábanas. Quinn agradecida se acurrucó cerca de Rachel, adormilada mascullando algo sobre su dolor de barriga y torta de leones.

Rachel se preguntó brevemente por qué demonios habían dejado de dormir en la misma cama. Era perfecto. No había literalmente ningún inconveniente, y Quinn olía como algo azucarado, y Barnaby roncaba como un helicóptero, y Rachel todavía podía saborear la mantequilla de maní en sus labios.

* * *

Rachel Berry era nada si no se preparaba. Para todo. Ella sabía qué hacer en un incendio, un terremoto, en un pícaro maremoto que pudiera tomar a Nueva York por sorpresa, arrasando con todos los tontos residentes sin preparación hacia el Atlántico. Dios, ella estaba aún lista para un apocalipsis zombie. Sí, ella se quedó con uno de los viejos bates de béisbol de Puck guardado en su armario. No se burlarían de ella cuando este decapitando a los muertos vivientes y salvando todos sus culos.

Rachel siempre va a trabajar temprano, tiene trajes adicionales y extensos calentamientos, y ella no sería atrapada con la guardia baja. En especial, no por un psicólogo que tenía... la salud mental de su novia, sin ser demasiado dramática ni nada, en sus manos.

Pero en realidad, Rachel Berry fue dramática.

Esta es la razón por la cual la morena pasó toda la mañana del martes la investigación sobre los trastornos psicológicos, e informándose sobre complejos mentales masivos, porque, Dios, ella estaba segura de que poseía casi todos y cada uno de ellos. Kurt siquiera la había llamado un sociópata en la escuela secundaria.

Una persona con una actitud/comportamiento extremadamente antisocial y falta de conciencia. La falta de conciencia. Jesús.

Pero, no, Rachel tuvo que dejar de preguntarse lo que la gente podría pensar si ella se convertía en una asesina psicópata, y tuvo que volver a centrarse en Quinn. Al igual que, si Quinn se convertía en una asesina psicópata, ella sería la que respondiese preguntas como "¿Lo veías venir?" con, "eh, no, yo sólo pensé que le gustaban los perros y los ositos de goma."

Pero Quinn era la más inofensiva criatura inocente sobre la faz de la tierra, así la búsqueda sobre investigaciones de homicidios no era una preocupación para Rachel. Incluso si la imaginación de Rachel se la llevaba a veces.

Ella no quería, ya sabes, etiquetar a Quinn con cualquier cosa antes de que tuvieran una sesión, pero Quinn habían enumerado algunos trastornos casi desastrosos, o completamente desastrosos, en la cena hace poco más de una semana, así que... ella comenzó mirando los trastornos de ansiedad, y wow. Había muchos. Ella descartó trastorno de ansiedad generalizada en su mente, no en el papel o nada oficial porque no quería dejar ninguna evidencia de que ella estaba haciendo esto.

Ella era una profesional. Sin rastro de papel.

Trastorno de pánico y trastorno de ansiedad social parecía más probable. Demonios, incluso TEPT, Rachel no sabía mucho acerca de toda la mierda que Quinn había atravesado; ella estaba realmente emocionada por sesión de mañana, sólo para aprender más acerca de Quinn.

Rachel en medio de diagnóstico a Barnaby con esquizofrenia cuando Quinn entró por la puerta.

Rachel cerró su portátil con pánico irracional. Sí, exactamente lo que haría un adicto a la pornografía. Se dio cuenta de esto y, a continuación, recordó que la palabra "porno" probablemente ni siquiera existía en esponjosa mente de Quinn.

La rubia parecía no estar teniendo alguna idea pornográfica, y Rachel se preguntó por qué su propia mente se había convertido ahora en una obsesión con el concepto. Se encontró de vuelta en el tema sobre trastornos psicológicos.

Quinn se dejó caer junto a Rachel en el sofá, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Rachel se inclinó y la besó, los labios de Quinn se arquearon hacia arriba.

— ¿Cansada? —preguntó Rachel, pasando los dedos por el pelo rubio enmarañado.

Quinn tarareó. — Dolor de cabeza.

Rachel hizo un mohín con simpatía y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, aun trazando sus dedos a lo largo de la parte posterior del cuello de Quinn.

— Tuvimos que hacer el inventario de hoy. — Quinn continuó. — Contar toda la comida y la medicina y esas cosas... y luego ponerlo en la computadora... y todos los precios, y... — Quinn suspiró. Rachel ladeó la cabeza y la besó en la mandíbula.

— No me gusta esa parte. — Quinn terminó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Porque es aburrido? — preguntó Rachel.

Quinn arrugó la cara y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. — Números.

Ahh. Ahora Rachel lo entendió. Bueno, ¿por qué alguien quería joder con los números cuando podría estar jugando con los cachorros, verdad?

— Tal vez deberías ir a la cama temprano esta noche, en lugar de venir a mi show. — Sugirió Rachel. Ella se sorprendió de lo rápido que la cabeza de Quinn se disparó del sofá. Dios, no ropas tu cuello, mujer. Por su expresión facial, uno pensaría que Rachel simplemente le había pedido que se cortara un brazo.

— No. — Dijo Quinn, haciendo una mueca por el dolor de su movimiento repentino había causado. Rachel le frotó el cuello con dulzura. — Por supuesto que seguiré yendo a tu show. Yo nunca me lo perdería.

Rachel sonrió ante la expresión determinada de Quinn. Era bueno tener a alguien conocido en el público todas las noches. Especialmente a alguien que quieres. Para mirarla. Para hacerte sentir segura. Que te aplaudiese en esas noches cuando crees que eres la persona que mas apesta en el mundo. Para asegurarte que no suenas como una víctima de accidente cerebro vascular cuando dijiste la última línea. Para llamar a los provocadores "malvados" y luego correr detrás del escenario y acurrucarse en el sofá del vestidor.

Quinn estaba siempre con una sonrisa de orgullo, y Rachel no iba a convencerla para hacer cualquier cosa en contrario.

— ¿Cómo te sientes sobre lo de mañana? — preguntó Rachel, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Quinn con su nariz presionada en la mejilla de Quinn.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. Rachel sonrió ligeramente y tocó los labios de la rubia. —Palabras, por favor, cariño.

Quinn abrió un ojo y la miró fijamente. Rachel estaba celosa. Ella lucia epiléptica cada vez que intentaba guiñar. Sus músculos faciales simplemente no funcionan de esa manera.

— Yo... — Quinn empezo. Ella se mordió el interior de su mejilla mientras pensaba. —Va a estar bien. — dijo en voz baja.

Bueno. Un poco menos entusiasta que Rachel, pero positivo. Eso era bueno.

Rachel se mudó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Quinn, y la rubia la abrazó como un oso de peluche.

— ¿Quieres un poco de té? — Preguntó Rachel en voz baja al oído. Siempre funcionaba cuando ella tenía dolor de cabeza. Sólo tenía que llenarlo con cosas como azúcar y la miel. Cosas como Quinn.

— No. — Murmuró Quinn, los ojos cerrados y enterrada en el cuello de Rachel.

— ¿aspirina? — preguntó Rachel.

— No.

— ¿Sopa?

— No.

— ¿Lo que queda de pastel con glaseado azul? — Rachel sonrió mientras le preguntó esto. Ella ya sabía la respuesta.

Quinn se quedó en silencio por un momento. —.. Sí. — dijo en voz baja, sin mover la cabeza o abrir los ojos.

Rachel besó el oído junto a su boca y se deslizó lejos de las manos de Quinn para llevarle a su novia un poco de torta.

Algunas personas simplemente nunca aprenden.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen asi como tampoco esta historia. Traduccion autorizada por la escritora ElsBells._**

 _¿Que piensan sobre la cantidad de historias que fueron plagiadas por el fandom Camren en wattpad? No esta bueno adueñarse de historias que no son propias, mucho menos adaptarlas sin permiso. Reporten cada historia que pertenece al fandom Faberry/Achele y defiendan los derechos de las escritoras que se toman su tiempo para darnos buenos fics._

 _/heyjudeeok_

* * *

 **Just off the Key of Reason**

 **Capitulo 13: No hay cura si no escuchamos**

* * *

La sala de espera del terapeuta era como estar bajo el mar. En serio. Al igual que la Sirenita. Había una enorme pecera a lo largo de una de las paredes, donde los ojos de Quinn estaban fijos, llena de peces y cangrejos ermitaños tropicales. Las otras paredes tenían luz azul y estaban decoradas con imágenes de las olas del mar y animales marinos. Rachel definitivamente podría decir que era una familiar sala de espera, con la pila de juguetes en la esquina y la madre y el niño que había estado en el baño durante los últimos veinte minutos.

Tal vez debería buscar a alguien para que se fijara en ellos.

— Señorita Berry, Señorita Fabray, Dr. Madison está listo para ustedes ahora. — La recepcionista dijo con una sonrisa y un gesto hacia el pasillo que conducía a la oficina.

Rachel se puso de pie y miró a Quinn apartar los ojos de los peces. Ella sonrió porque los labios de Quinn eran verdes gracias al anillo Pop que había comprado en el camino.

Rachel tomó su mano, aunque hacía mucho frío, y estaba un poco húmeda y nerviosa, entraron en la oficina juntas. Rachel estaba sonriendo alegremente mirando sutilmente a Quinn. La rubia parecía que estaba caminando sobre una tabla. Con los labios de colores.

— ¡Hola Srta Berry! ¡Srta Fabray! — El médico saludó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules brillaban cuando él hizo un gesto para que tomen asiento.

Bueno, al menos no se veía como un loco. Y él no era, como, cuatro veces su edad ni nada. Dios, o más jóvenes que ellas. Además, su sala de espera era muy malditamente impresionante. Hasta el momento, Rachel lo aprobaba.

— Soy el Dr. Madison, pero puedes llamarme Tom. ¿Está bien si las llamo Rachel y Quinn? — preguntó.

Rachel asintió. — ¡Por supuesto! Es maravilloso conocerte. — Miró a Quinn para ver si quería responder.

Los ojos de Quinn miraban sobre todas las cosas que había en el escritorio del médico. Cosas normales, como una grapadora Swingline y una taza enorme de clips, además de otras cosas, como una pequeña pelota de stress con cara sonriente y un pulpo Beanie bebé. Quinn no respondió, simplemente ausente extendió la mano para tocar el pulpo.

Rachel le sonrió con cariño. Tom inclinó la cabeza y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio.

— Esta bien, bueno yo no soy el tipo de persona que le gusta andar con rodeos aquí — Tom comenzó, — así que vamos a seguir adelante y comenzaremos sólo conociéndonos unos a otros. ¿Está bien? ¿Y por qué sentiste que la ayuda profesional era necesaria?

Rachel estaba escuchando atentamente y pensando en qué decir. Se alegró que Dr. Madison no haya sacado un bloc de notas de la nada y empezara a escribir las cosas. Eso es lo que su terapeuta hizo en la escuela secundaria y le dio un complejo de paranoica temporal. Ella dejaría esas sesiones más loca de lo que había entrado, bajo la impresión de que estaba siendo filmada, grabada, y siendo juzgada sin su conocimiento y consentimiento.

Tom se sentó allí, expectante. Rachel se dio cuenta que tendría que ser quien hable, y eso estaba muy bien porque era Rachel Berry, y Quinn permanecía sentada en silencio con las manos en su regazo, sus ojos se centraron en el pulpo.

Rachel respiró hondo y trató de formular algo que decir que no la enviara hacia un laberinto comenzando a divagar. Fue difícil.

—Bueno... yo-Quinn y yo sentimos que necesitábamos a alguien con quien hablar. Un profesional, porque...

Dios, ¿cómo podía decir nada sin hacer que Quinn sonase como una loca?

Tom se limitó a observar con paciencia.

— El pasado de Quinn es una especie de...

¿Misterio? ¿Encerrado en una bóveda que se abria cuando se trataba de caramelos y Twinkies?

— Experiencia con muchos sobresaltos. — Rachel respondió. Miró a Quinn mientras hablaba.

— Y ella no está realmente cómoda, o, um, completamente... funcional con la gente. — Jesús, eso sonaba terrible. Rachel se fue callando, frunciendo el ceño un poco mientras repetia su vaga declaración en su cabeza.

Dr. Madison asintió y miró a Quinn. — Está bien, entonces tu estas aquí principalmente por Quinn.

Rachel asintió insegura. ¿Es eso lo que dijo? Ella realmente no tenía ni idea. Dios, ¿Estaba siendo grabada? ¿Esto estaba siendo filmado?

— Y Rachel, ¿estás aquí porque Quinn te quería aquí? ¿Es eso cierto? — Preguntó Tom.

Rachel asintió de nuevo. Además, ella probablemente podría utilizar ayuda profesional para sí misma. Por lo que ha dicho.

— Tendremos que conseguir que hables, ¿no es cierto, Quinn? — Dijo Tom con una sonrisa. Quinn miró a Rachel con nerviosismo, y Rachel tomó una de sus manos de su regazo, frotando su pulgar lo largo para tranquilizarla.

— Mi hijo me dio eso. — Comentó Tom, señalando hacia el peluche bebé. Lo tomó y se lo tendió a Quinn. — Él tiene seis. Y lo llamó coño antes de que mi esposa cambiara de opinión.

Rachel resopló y Quinn se sonrojó aceptado el pulpo vacilante.

— Él lo cambió a Henry. No tengo ni idea de por qué. Pero ahora Henry es amigo de algunos de mis pacientes más jóvenes. Él los hace sonreír. — Tom continuó.

Bueno, a Rachel le gustaba este muchacho. Y Henry. Ella definitivamente le gustaba Henry. No le gustaba esa planta en la esquina que podría ocultar fácilmente una cámara oculta.

Quinn sentó el pulpo en su regazo e hizo girar los tentáculos alrededor de un dedo de la mano libre, con los ojos fijos en el cuello del Dr. Madison.

— Sería bueno si puedes decirme un poco de tu historia con la terapia, Quinn. ¿Tal vez que tan seguido has visto a alguien o lo que te han dicho? ¿Qué pensabas de ello?

Rachel se mordió la lengua. Quería hablar y llenar el silencio asi Quinn no tendría que hacerlo, pero en su lugar decidió esperar. Y apretó la mano húmeda de Quinn. Sí, estaba poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Quinn tragó audiblemente y abrió la boca durante unos segundos antes de que algo realmente saliera.

— No me gusta hablar con la gente. — dijo en voz baja. Tom se inclinó sobre la mesa para escucharla, y luego asintió amablemente.

— Comprensible. — Comentó.

— Mi primer... terapeuta... yo solo lo vi dos veces. Él dijo-él dijo que podría tener, um, Asperger, pero deje de hablar con él... así que no fue... definitivo.

Dios, Rachel estaba a punto de morder su labio por lo mucho que quería ayudar a Quinn junto con su explicación.

— La próxima vez, mi tía hizo-hizo ver a un psicólogo, y él, um — Quinn comenzó a tartamudear y Rachel llegó hasta su mano libre que descansaba en su rodilla que se movía inquieta.

— Despacio, cariño. — Ella susurró. El médico las miró con una pequeña sonrisa, pero permaneció en silencio por lo que Quinn pudo terminar.

— Mi tía básicamente le dio-dio una lista de lo que ella pensaba que estaba... mal conmigo. Y él sólo, um... estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría de ellos. Supongo. — Quinn frunció el ceño.

Rachel frunció el ceño también. ¿Qué demonios?

Tom observaba a Quinn con calma. — ¿Qué había en esa lista? —preguntó.

Quinn suspiró, y se quedó callada un momento antes de contestar. Rachel esperaba que la lista no fuese tan larga.

— TDAH. Esquizoide. Mal desarrollo. TEPT. Ansiedad social. Dislexia.

Bueno, Dios. Rachel soltó la rodilla de Quinn y movió su mano para frotar la parte posterior del cuello de la rubia en su lugar.

Tom estaba sonriendo un poco mientras hablaba. — Bueno, Quinn, esos son todos trastornos conflictivos. Te aseguro, que no tienes todas ellas. Nadie ha tenido todos ellos. De hecho, vamos a decir que tú no tienes ninguno de ellos, hasta que yo pueda hacer tomar una decisión definitiva, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Quinn estaban muy abiertos mientras asentía lentamente. Rachel sonrió para sí misma; ella definitivamente aprobaba a Tom.

Hasta que Tom se volvió hacia ella y le pidió que describiera Quinn, y se quedó inmóvil. Dios, ella podría describir Quinn todo el día, pero se haria ver como una pervertida o una tonta si intentaba hacerlo en la oficina de un terapeuta. Bueno, ella probablemente se hiciese ver a sí misma como una tonta en cualquier otro lugar asique- Quinn le apretó la mano y Rachel sonrió hacia los ojos color avellana. Ella comenzó desde allí.

— Ella tiene ojos felices. — Dijo Rachel, y luego arrugó la cara, porque ¿qué demonios acaba de salir de su boca? Dios. Contrólate, Rachel. Quinn era de un rojo brillante y sonriéndole.

— Es decir, sus ojos son brillantes, y ella me provoca que tenga ganas de jugar. — En serio, hazte sonar mas como una niña, Rachel.

— Ella es la persona más dulce, más amable que he conocido. Además ella es hermosa. — Ahí esta, eso estuvo mejor. El rostro de Quinn parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en llamas, y Rachel le tocó la mejilla caliente con una sonrisa.

— Ella tiene un corazón maravilloso, inocente, y cree en todas las cosas buenas en el mundo. Su imaginación es una locura, y ella ama a los animales y les da de comer comida chatarra hasta que se enferman...

Tom se rió un poco y Quinn negó con la cabeza tímidamente.

— Y me alegro que me lleve hasta las nubes con ella. Y ahora estoy queriendo besarla en este momento.

Rachel no sabía si eso era contra una especie de regla no escrita, pero Tom arqueó las cejas e hizo un gesto que dijo ¡Ve por ella, mujer!

Rachel se inclinó sobre su silla y empujó la cabeza de Quinn más cerca agarrando sus mejillas sonrojadas. Quinn se rió un poco cuando los labios de Rachel se deslizaron sobre los de ella, y Rachel casi se cayó de lado de la silla. Ella se echó hacia atrás y se recupero con indiferencia antes de mirar a Tom expectante. ¿Qué es lo siguiente?

Tom se echó hacia atrás en su silla y miró a Quinn. — Ahora es tu turno, Quinn. Describe a Rachel para mí.

Bueno, Quinn no se veía tan congelada y tonta como había parecido Rachel. Ella la miró emocionada.

Rachel estaba un poco tensa. Pedirle a la gente que la describiera siempre terminaba en lágrimas. Sobre todo porque la gente simplemente no podía manejar su loco talento y generar ataques de celos.

— Rachel es la mejor. Ella es hermosa y pequeña y perfecta para mí, y su perro es mi segundo mejor amigo. — Los ojos de Quinn eran brillantes y se movió un poco en su silla. — Y ella, um, tiene la-la más maravillosa voz que he-he escuchado, y-

— Un poco más despacio, Quinn. — Pidió Tom con una sonrisa. — Apenas puedo entenderte.

Rachel rió y le pronunció "palabras" a Quinn. La rubia asintió con la cabeza y respiró, tocando el pulpo en su regazo.

— Ella es muy talentosa, y ella tiene los ojos más grandes, y yo simplemente me pierdo en ellos a veces.

Rachel casi resopló, pero en su lugar decidió ahogarse en su propio charco de sensiblería. A ella nunca le habían dicho que tenía los ojos más grandes antes. Fue un poco desconcertante. Maldición, por lo menos no eran los ojos más pequeños.

Quinn se calmó un poco. — Y ella me escucha. Yo no creo que cualquiera-ella es la única que lo hace. Y ella nunca ha sido mala con nadie, y no le gusta la gente que es mala conmigo... Además, siento como si estuviese, um, hechizada, supongo, cuando estoy cerca de ella.

Uh-oh, ¿era así de bueno? Rachel sabía que tenía una personalidad electrizante, pero realmente podría ir en cualquier dirección.

— Porque la quiero. — Quinn terminó en silencio.

Rachel seguía absorbiendo eso y tratando de no llorar cuando Quinn le dio un abrazo sorpresa a través de sus sillas. Tom las miraba cálidamente y luego comenzó a hablar con Rachel sobre cómo terminó en Nueva York, y con Quinn sobre su trabajo en el refugio de animales. Después de otra media hora le echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared y juntó sus manos.

— Está bien, Rachel, Quinn, nuestro tiempo se ha acabado, pero me gustaria mucho que regresaran. Siento que hay mucho en lo que podemos trabajar aquí; ¿Estarían interesadas en eso?

Rachel asintió de inmediato, y Quinn la siguió, con un poco menos de entusiasmo. Tom sonrió.

— De acuerdo. Bueno, nuestro plan sería hablar algunas cosas de ti, Quinn. Para entender por qué te sientes, actúas y reaccionas de la forma en que lo haces, y tal vez para que te sientas más a gusto con la gente. Simplemente no queremos que te conviertas en una persona dependiente de Rachel, aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Rachel vaciló un poco. — ¿Crees que ella es dependiente de mí?

Tom negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. — Realmente no puedo determinar eso todavía, pero, por lo que he visto, tú eres buena para ella. Ayudándola a abrirse un poco más. Que es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer, Quinn, para evitar la dependencia.

Quinn parecía un poco nerviosa. Ella dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre el brazo hasta que Rachel le inmovilizó la mano.

— No estoy diciendo que te conviertas en una pequeña mariposa habladora, Quinn. Tal vez sólo encontrar otras cosas o personas para dedicarle tiempo. O la mente. No te preocupes, tú siempre marcaras el ritmo.

Quinn asintió lentamente, y sonrió con cautela cuando Tom les dio una sonrisa de despedida. Él tomó el pulpo de vuelta con un guiño y se levantó mientras salían de la habitación.

Quinn se distrajo por un pescado durante unos segundos, y Rachel se preguntó brevemente si esa mujer y su hijo habrían salido del baño.

Rachel se sorprendió de que la visita no hubiera terminado en lágrimas o salido terriblemente mal. En realidad, estaba un poco emocionada. Y luego muy emociona cuando Quinn le compró un helado y la besó con sabor a fresa camino a casa.

* * *

Un par de días más tarde, Rachel llegó a la conclusión de que Cornelius era un maldito genio, que hacia cosas como masticar las tuberías debajo del fregadero hasta que las rompió para conseguir su propio placer de cachorro.

Ahora Rachel estaba rota.

Ella había detenido el chorro de agua básicamente envolviéndolo con cada toalla que poseía colocándola alrededor de la enorme rajadura, y chapoteando a través del agua en el suelo de la cocina, gritando obscenidades al azar en dirección del cachorro.

Todo mientras intentaba calmar su miedo irracional de que el suelo se romperia y tiraría abajo el edificio de apartamentos.

Ella había llamado el tipo de mantenimiento hace cuatro putas horas, y saltó cuando la puerta principal se abrió, sólo para descubrir que se trataba de Quinn. Con sus manos detrás de su espalda, obviamente ocultando algo y tratando de parecer indiferente al respecto. Quinn no la había visto, y Rachel vio a su novia moverse a través de la puerta de entrada y hasta la sala de estar usando lo que aparentemente creía que eran increíbles habilidades ninja.

Rachel sonrió a pesar de todo como Quinn de puntillas, junto con una expresión satisfecha en su cara que decía que creía que se estaba alejando con algo.

— Quinn. — Dijo Rachel, tratando de parecer seria y viendo la rubia cabellera alborotada y sus ojos avellana abriéndose sorprendida. Sí, definitivamente parecía culpable.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has roto algo?

Porque en realidad no podía ser peor que la situación del fregadero.

Quinn se resistió y se quedó en la sala de estar viendo a Rachel. Parecía dudosa. Rachel observó como su mandíbula iba hacia arriba y hacia abajo un par de veces. Ella salió de la cocina hacia su novia.

Quinn dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

Rachel se detuvo. — ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Quinn asintió en silencio y Rachel la miró por un momento.

— ¿Qué tienes detrás de la espalda? — preguntó Rachel, alzando las cejas cuando ella llegó a la conclusión que, no, Quinn no estaba alterada o ansiosa, sólo... ocultaba algo.

Quinn se mordió el labio y vacilante sacó una caja de zapatos de detrás de su espalda. Con agujeros.

Mierda. Otro animal.

— Quinn. — Rachel suspiró, acercándose para ver la caja. — ¿Qué es eso?

Quinn tragó saliva y miró a Rachel con cuidado.

— Un gatito. —dijo en voz baja, tirando lentamente la parte superior de la caja y revelando el pequeño, peludo animal. Dios, era naranja.

El primer pensamiento de Rachel fue, ohpordios era la cosa más adorable de todas. Pero entonces recordó la inundación que se estaba produciendo en la cocina en el momento, y ella miró a Quinn seria.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con ella? — preguntó Rachel, los ojos color avellana puestos en los de ella.

Quinn abrió la boca por un segundo antes de que algo saliese. Miró hacia abajo y golpeó la pequeña cabeza de color naranja en voz baja.

— Ella quedó huérfana... y ella esta ciega de un ojo. — Quinn explicó en voz baja, volviendo a la mirada de Rachel.

Perfecto. Medio ciega, huérfana, gatito adorable. ¿Cómo diablos puede alguien decir que no a eso sin salir como un idiota sin corazón?

Quinn siguió hablando mientras Rachel simplemente la miraba. — El Dr. Madison dijo-dijo que debería obtener, um, otros intereses, supongo, ¿no? Como, cosas para dedicar mi tiempo, así que... — Quinn se calló y miró al gatito.

Rachel sonrió dulcemente hacia ella. — ¿Así que has traído a casa un gatito?

Quinn asintió. Dios, ella estaba resoplando sus mejillas a propósito o fue el universo simplemente haciendo una misión para rodear Rachel con las cosas más lindas que jamás había creado?

Rachel frunció el ceño. ¿Entonces por qué Quinn fue un Ninja en su camino a través de la sala de estar?

— ¿Ibas para mantenerla en tu habitación? ¿O... — Se interrumpió, levantando su ceja con diversión.

— A ti no te gusta Seal. — Soltó Quinn, y luego negó con la cabeza. Rachel levantó la mano y le acarició distraídamente el cabello rubio hacia abajo. — Así que pensé que no te... Nadie la quiere porque ella es ciega.

Dios. Ridículo. Sólo ridículo.

— Quinn, Cornelius es malvado, pero de todas formas lo quiero. Pero, no creo que otra mascota sea lo que el Dr. Madison hacia referencia cuando dijo a encontrar algunos intereses más.

El rostro de Quinn cayó y rompió el contacto visual para mirar hacia abajo al gatito soñoliento.

— Pero — dijo Rachel enfáticamente, agachándose para que Quinn la mirase a los ojos de nuevo — probablemente ya le has puesto un nombre, ¿verdad?"

— Jelly Bean — Dijo Quinn en voz baja. Un brillante frijol naranja gelatinoso.

Rachel se mordió el costado de su boca. En realidad, eso era sólo un nombre perfecto para Quinn. En este punto, ya se había resignado al hecho de que, sí, tendrían otro puto animal en la casa.

Dios, a fin de año tendría un zoológico. Hordas de rescatados durmiendo en la cama de Quinn y mascando sus tuberias.

Rachel miró como los ojos de Quinn comenzaban a brillar y se apresuró para evitar que ella llorara.

— Creo que debemos quedarnos con ella. — Dijo Rachel. Eso fue probablemente un poco más entusiasta de cómo había sonado en su cerebro, pero lo que sea. Ella estaba pensando que tendría que resignarse a ese destino, porque si lloras mi corazón se dividirá por la mitad.

No dramática en absoluto.

Quinn la miró con ilusión y Rachel sonrió dulcemente.

— Tú amas los animales, y yo te quiero a ti, así que creo que debemos quedárnosla.

Quinn sonrió e hizo un movimiento alejando la caja hacia abajo para que pudiera abrazar a Rachel, pero la morena la detuvo.

— Pero — ella proclamó. Quinn se centró en Rachel. La morena se sintió extraordinariamente poderosa en esos momentos. Ella probablemente podría conseguir que Quinn hiciese lo que ella quisiera. Oh, las posibilidades. Pero todo lo que podía pensar era a Quinn bebiendo una botella de ketchup. Quinn estaría bien y Rachel seguramente vomitaria, así que ella se concentró en el tema en cuestión.

— Si realmente quieres algunos pasos y escuchar lo que dijo Tom, creo que podemos empezar esta noche. Con el fontanero... que está, como, con siete horas de retraso, pero... ¿Qué piensas?

Quinn se mordió el interior de su mejilla, y Rachel estiró una mano y la golpeó para que dejara de hacer eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Quinn finalmente.

— Sólo... lidiar con el fontanero. — dijo simplemente Rachel. — Voy a relajarme en la sala de estar, y tú, ya sabes, interactúas con él. Salúdalo, dile lo que hay que hacer…

Rachel no había lidiado realmente con un fontanero antes. Esperaba que fueran buena gente. Parecían trabajadores y honestos.

Quinn se balanceó sobre sus talones y miró a la gatita con nostalgia. Rachel sonrió. Sabía que un animal le ganaría a los nervios de Quinn.

— Bueno. — dijo Quinn en voz baja. — Puedo hacer eso.

— Sí puedes. — le aseguró Rachel, teniendo la caja de zapatos y dejándola en el suelo de manera que Barnaby pudiese investigar su otro nuevo amigo. Ella se inclinó y besó a Quinn, que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza.

Rachel pasó los dedos por el cabello rubio hasta la nuca de Quinn. Un golpe en la puerta las interrumpió. Ahora el tipo de mantenimiento decidía aparecer.

Rachel se apartó y le alborotó el cabello a Quinn de forma alentadora, antes de ir al sofá y sentarse con Jelly Bean en su regazo. Quinn parecía nerviosa, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y la abriéndola, con una última mirada hacia atrás en dirección a Rachel.

— Hey, ¿ustedes tienen una fuga? — preguntó el tipo de mantenimiento, levantando una caja de herramientas. Él parecía aburrido.

No era una fuga. Era un puto lago. En la cocina. Debido a estos malditos animales que se multiplican todos los días.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en los botones de la camisa del chico. Ella no dijo nada, sólo hizo un gesto para que él entrara y siguiera. Rachel le llamó la atención y "palabras" salió de su boca con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Levantó el gatito para un refuerzo positivo. Quinn sonrió con los labios apretados.

— Um, es bajo el fregadero. Uno de nuestros-nuestros perros masticó e hizo una grieta en el-en el tubo... y se está agrandando. Supongo. — Explicó Quinn, haciendo girar la banda de goma alrededor de su muñeca.

El chico asintió con facilidad y dio un paso a través de los charcos en el fregadero. Quinn se sentó en la mesa llenando su boca con ositos de goma mientras Rachel observaba. El fontanero simplemente reemplazó el tubo C-curvo, Cornelius lo acechaba desde el pasillo todo el tiempo. Rachel pensó que estaba planeando la mejor manera de destruir a la siguiente cosa.

— Gracias. — dijo Quinn, caminando junto al fontanero hacia la puerta. — Me gusta tu sombrero. — Añadió en voz baja antes de cerrar la puerta. Rachel levantó la vista para ver que, sí, su sombrero tenía un león en él. Un león de Detroit. Rachel sonrió para sus adentros. Quinn probablemente no se dio cuenta que era un equipo de fútbol.

—Ves, ¡no era tan malo! — exclamó Rachel mientras Quinn se sentaba a su lado y tomaba a Jelly en su regazo. Barnaby se levantó de un salto al lado de ellas y el demoniaco Cornelius lo siguió. — Lo hiciste maravillosamente, Quinn. — dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn.

Quinn se sonrojó. — Yo no hice nada.

Rachel sonrió cuando sintió un beso en la sien. — Pasos del bebé, osita grande.

Jelly dio vueltas y Quinn sonrió brillantemente. Rachel frotó la barriga de la gatita. Y luego frotó la barriga esponjosa de Cornelius. Y luego la panza de Quinn sólo para hacerla reír.

Dios, ella simplemente no podía resistir estas cosas a su alrededor.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. Traduccion autorizada por ElsBells._**

¡Si sé que me tarde muchísimo! Lo siento… la culpa de todo la tiene mi novia… asique los reclamos hacia ella. Gracias de todas formas por seguir ahí.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Just off the key of reason**

 **Capítulo 14: Hum Hallelujah**

* * *

Quinn estaba llorando. Aunque ella estaba obviamente tratando de ocultarlo, tomando pequeños mordiscos de conejito en el chili vegano que Rachel había hecho, una especie de sonrisa fija aterrorizada en su rostro.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de empezar a rodar por sus mejillas, pero ella se mantuvo comiéndolo. Ahora eso fue, eso fue sólo amor verdadero.

Rachel había tomado un bocado y casi vomitó en el fregadero. Ahora que su esófago estaba dañado de forma permanente, estaba comiendo pan y leche. Quinn, al parecer, se negó a reconocer que el chili era nada menos que increíble, ni nada más que tolerantemente caliente, y ella fue a por el.

Rachel hizo una mueca cuando Quinn empezó sollozando. Sus ojos se habían vuelto inyectados en sangre y estaba un poco sudorosa. Jesucristo, ¿que había ido mal con esa receta?

— Cariño, solo detente. — Declaró Rachel, llegando hasta la cuchara de Quinn para prevenirla de mojar en lo que era esencialmente lava, de nuevo. — Hice algo mal. Te vas a enfermar tu misma.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y respiró profundamente. Bueno, al menos sus pulmones seguían funcionando. Seguramente sus otros órganos no podrían durar mucho más tiempo.

— No, está bien. — Insistió Quinn, aunque no podía ocultar la mirada asustada en sus ojos cuando ella sumergió su cuchara por otro bocado.

Rachel hizo un ruido entre un suspiro y una sonrisa, y se alejó el cuenco lejos de Quinn para tirarlo en el fregadero. O en la basura. Probablemente causaría que las tuberías del fregadero se desintegraran y tendrían que llamar al fontanero de nuevo.

— Ey — Quinn protestó débilmente. Parecía aturdida, como si no supiese lo que estaba pasando. Rachel puso un vaso de leche con chocolate delante de Quinn, y sintió la frente de su novia con una mano fría. Dios, ella estaba en llamas.

Rachel había encendido su novia.

Observó a Quinn renunciar a la pretensión de disfrutar de esa comida, y bebió su leche antes de colocar la cabeza sobre la mesa con cansancio.

— Te lo dije, no tenias que comerlo, cariño. — Dijo Rachel, corriendo rápidamente más cerca y frotando la espalda de Quinn lentamente.

La rubia se quejó sobre la mesa, a pesar de que era amortiguada por los brazos. — Sabía muy bien. Y yo tenía hambre. Y tú dijiste que eran-eran galletas para el postre... Ahora me duele el estómago.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, pero mantuvo el roce, poniendo una mano fría en la parte posterior del cuello de Quinn. Ella había dicho una y otra vez que parara de comer. Quinn simplemente no aprendió. Al parecer, el estómago de hierro le había hecho creer que ella podría manejar su comida.

Pssht. Incluso Barnaby no se acercaría a ese tarro de lava. Tarro de un maldito desastre.

Quinn se incorporó de repente y miró a Rachel con una expresión de dolor. Rachel conocía esa mirada. Por desgracia.

— ¿Vas a enfermarte? — preguntó rápidamente.

Quinn ya estaba de pie cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, y Rachel la siguió a toda prisa hacia el baño, justo a tiempo para tirar el pelo rubio de la cara de Quinn.

Rachel hizo una mueca mientras Quinn vomitó. Ella se haría vomitar a sí misma si se concentraba demasiado en los ruidos, lo cual, sí, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaban. Dios, Quinn probablemente se sentía como un Charizard en este momento. Tirando llamas. Ella parecía más a Charmander. Un pequeño Charmander.

Quinn vació su estómago mientras Rachel simplemente le frotaba la espalda y se concentraba en los dibujos animados de pescado en la cortina de ducha perteneciente a Quinn. Ese es un pez payaso. Ese es un delfín. Ese es el sonido de los vómitos. Ese es un caballito de mar. Ese es el olor ácido del estómago.

Oh Dios, Rachel estaba a segundos de vomitar cuando Quinn finalmente se detuvo y se dejó caer hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad. Rachel recuperó el control de su propio estómago a través de pura determinación y apartó el pelo de la cara de Quinn con una sonrisa simpática.

— ¿Mejor? — preguntó ella, levantándose para mojar un paño y entregándoselo a Quinn.

Quinn arrugó la cara. Obviamente ella no estaba mejor. Toma un tiempo pasar el fuego a través de su sistema.

— ¿Puedo tener mis galletas ahora? — Preguntó Quinn patéticamente, mientras Rachel tiró de ella y la acompañó hacia el sofá de la sala de estar. Okay, ¿en serio?

— No, Quinn, eso es ridículo. Tienes malestar de tu panza y necesitas que se asiente hacia abajo. — Rachel acomodo a Quinn de manera que su cabeza estaba en el regazo de la morena, y encendió la televisión. Quinn se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo cuando oyó que mencionaban caballos en Animal Planet.

— Tú me has envenenado. — Murmuró Quinn — Sólo para que-sólo para poder tener todas las galletas.

Rachel se preguntó si Quinn sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella soltó un bufido de todos modos. — Quinn, tú eres el monstruo de la galleta. Yo no. — Rachel pasó las manos por el cabello de Quinn, tirando suavemente los enredos en el. Ellas realmente eran dos monstruos de la galleta, y Rachel solo había tomado ventaja del hecho de que Quinn estaba obviamente en ningún estado mental para formular un argumento en este momento.

— No me gusta el chili. — Quinn dijo en voz baja en el muslo de Rachel. — O ensalada de huevo. Me gustan los tomates. Y las galletas.

Rachel trató de no reírse demasiado porque sería zarandear la cabeza de Quinn. ¿De que demonios estaba hablando?

— Me enfermé la última vez que comí, también. — Quinn siguió, dejando caer un brazo hacia abajo para acariciar a Cornelius cuando él se dejó caer delante del sofá. — Mi tía lo hizo para mí. Y tenía cebollas en él.

Quinn se quedó en silencio por un momento. — No me gustan las cebollas. — añadió.

Rachel asintió para sí misma. — Lo sé, cariño.

— Vomite en la sala de estar... Y ella no estaba-estaba en casa, así que tuve que limpiar... fue asqueroso.

Rachel asintió de nuevo. Ella acabaría vomitando en la sala de estar, si Quinn no dejaba de hablar sobre vómito.

— Ve a dormir, cariño. —susurró. — Necesitamos que te sientas mejor para nuestra sesión de mañana por la mañana.

Quinn suspiró profundamente y señaló vagamente en dirección hacia el televisor. — Quiero uno de esos, también.

Rachel sonrió cuando vio el caballo en la televisión. Sí, eso no iba a suceder en corto plazo. Ya tenían tres animales, y Rachel solamente estaba completamente segura sobre la ubicación de uno de ellos.

Esperaba que no estuviesen comiendo chili sobrante.

* * *

— Está bien, Quinn, vamos a jugar un juego. — Dijo el Dr. Madison, inclinándose hacia adelante para que sus codos descansaban sobre su escritorio. Quinn se incorporó en donde había estado cayendo en su silla y lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

— Bueno, no es como un juego, sino más como un ejercicio. — Tom sonrió cuando vio la cara de Quinn caer un poco. — Pero, tengo un contenedor de galletas que mi esposa hizo, que te voy a dar a ti y a Rachel si lo intentas lo mejor posible.

Rachel se rió al ver la expresión decidida de Quinn. Sí, ella conseguiría esto.

— Hoy nos vamos a centrar en el contacto visual y en el dialogo suave, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a darte un pequeño truco para ayudarte a la hora de hablar con extraños, y luego voy a traer a mi recepcionista y vamos a inténtalo.

Quinn se mordió el labio, pero asintió con la cabeza. Rachel miró con orgullo. Algunas personas pueden llamar a esto una pérdida de tiempo, pero Quinn realmente estaba tratando de mejorar sus habilidades sociales. Además, nada de lo que te diera galletas como recompensa podía ser una pérdida de tiempo. Nada.

Tom se giró y dirigió una pregunta hacia Rachel.

— Quinn no tiene problema en mirarte a los ojos, Rachel. ¿Por qué crees que es? ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ella mantener el contacto visual con los demás?

Dios, Rachel no lo sabía. Ella sabía por qué miraba los ojos de Quinn, porque eran como faros brillantes de felicidad y ella no podía apartar la mirada. Ella podía decir lo que Quinn estaba sintiendo a través de sus ojos.

Rachel hacia contacto visual con todo el mundo, excepto cuando estaba comiendo paletas de helado o bananas, porque eso era simplemente incorrecto.

—Yo quiero a Rachel. Me encantan sus ojos. — Soltó Quinn, mientras que Rachel estaba sumida en sus pensamientos acerca de todo lo que estaba mal con los hot dogs.

Tom miró a Quinn. — Pero tú no me quieres, y vas a empezar a mantener un poco de contacto visual también conmigo.

Quinn frunció el ceño y miró el pulpo en su regazo.

— Creo que es... confianza. — Rachel intervino. — Le toma un poco de tiempo confiar en la gente, pero luego nos mostrará esos hermosos ojos y...

Quinn se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. — Yo no-yo siento que la gente es, um, que puede mirar hasta mi... ¿alma? Supongo. Como si pudiesen ver...

— Todo. — completó Tom. Quinn jugueteó con un tentáculo.

— Bueno. — Dr. Madison continuó. — ¿Qué hay de ese tartamudeo que viene cuando estás emocionada o nerviosa? Siento que eres incapaz de mentir, Quinn, o mantener las cosas dentro. Todo, incluyendo esos pequeños tics nerviosos, simplemente se exterioriza de forma automática. ¿Qué piensas?

Quinn miró a Rachel insegura, y la morena le tomó la mano. Ella en realidad estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero esperó a ver lo que Quinn iba a decir. La rubia era una gigantesca bola de honestidad inadvertida.

— Um... yo no miento. Eso es... malo.

Rachel sonrió y tiró de la mano de Quinn hasta besarla. Sí. Mentir era malo. Quinn estaba totalmente en lo correcto.

— Es malo. — Tom estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa, volviéndose a Rachel.

— Rachel, ¿qué crees que está pasando por la cabeza de Quinn mientras sus palabras salen una detrás de otra?

¡Oh! Rachel sabía ésta. Se sentía como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Quinn, y ella le sonrió a la rubia antes de contestar.

— Cuando está emocionada, ella tartamudea porque hay tantas cosas que decir, ella no puede sacarlo lo suficientemente rápido. — Rachel sabía sobre ese sentimiento. Ella era muy excitable también, pero había aprendido a mantener un montón dentro suyo, así se lucia menos psicótica.

— Y luego, cuando está nerviosa, yo pienso, Quinn, tratas de decir todo tan rápido como sea posible, así que es como si estuvieras... hablando menos. Supongo. — Rachel miró al médico insegura. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

— Creo que le has dado justo en la cabeza, Rachel. — Tom declaró. — Ahora, Quinn, tengo un truco que le doy a todos mis pacientes respecto a la ansiedad en situaciones sociales.

Quinn se enderezó y escuchó atentamente.

— Queremos que pienses en imágenes, que creo que ya lo haces. Mantén contacto visual, pero no te enfoques en lo que estás viendo. Concéntrate en lo que estás diciendo, y captura eso en su lugar. Creo que en tu caso, podría ayudar a ralentizar tu discurso cuando te dejas llevar un poco.

Quinn se quedó callada por un segundo. — Pienso en imágenes. — Ella indicó.

Tom asintió. — Piensa en imágenes. Para ti, tal vez animales. Libros... ¿Estás lista para probar?

Rachel sonrió cuando Quinn se volvió hacia ella, y asintió con decisión.

— Sí. Yo puedo hacerlo.

Dr. Madison salió de la habitación, y Rachel se inclinó sobre la brecha entre las sillas para rizar el cabello de Quinn, riendo cuando la rubia se sacudió acomodándose.

Cuando Tom volvió con Sara la secretaria, ella y Quinn se trasladaron al sofá, y Tom se sentó ahora en el lugar vacío al lado de Rachel. Sara saludó a Quinn afectuosamente, y Quinn le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

Rachel miró como los ojos de Quinn parpadean repetidamente desde los ojos de Sara hacia su collar. Esto tenía que ser la forma más difícil de mantener una conversación. En serio. Rachel no podía pensar en una situación más incómoda en este momento.

Tom se sentó allí cruzando tranquilamente sus piernas y mirando expectante a las mujeres en el sofá. Rachel casi interrumpió cantando estaba tan jodidamente tranquilo.

— Quinn, he oído que trabajas en un lugar de rescate para animales. Eso debe ser divertido. — Sara comenzó brillantemente. Oh Dios, por fin. Alguien está hablando.

— Sí. — Quinn asintió, frotándose las manos a lo largo de la parte superior de sus pantalones vaqueros. — Um, yo me pongo-me pongo a pasear a los perros. Y darles de comer. Mi jefe dice que están atraídos hacia mí... o algo así. Me gustan los gatos también. Y los conejos, pero ellos-ellos no tienen conejos allí.

Rachel le sonrió con cariño a su novia. Ella sabía que pronto tendrían un conejo para añadir a su maldita flota de animales. Los ojos de Quinn se movían lentamente ahora. Ellos no estaban fijos en Sara, pero no estaban parpadeando locamente en torno a cualquiera .

— ¡Yo solía tener un conejo! — Sara proclamó. — Su nombre era Nevado.

— ¿Era blanco? — Preguntó Quinn, mirando a un punto justo por encima de la cabeza de Sara, luego dejó que su mirada ligeramente comenzara a ir hacia abajo.

Sara negó con la cabeza. — De hecho, el era negro. Mi hermano estaba tratando de ser irónico cuando lo nombró.

— Mi perrito es negro — Dijo Quinn. — Y blanco.

Sí, negro para el diablo que había dentro de él enmascarado por su ternura angelical.

Sara miró sorprendida por la declaración, pero sonrió. — Voy a tener que ir al refugio en algún momento.

Quinn se mordió el labio y asintió.

— ¿Vas mucho al zoológico? — preguntó Sara.

Para Rachel, esta conversación parecía que podría estar teniendo lugar entre dos niños de kinder. Pero Quinn estaba haciendo contacto visual, probablemente imaginando conejitos esponjosos o algo así, lo que sea. Simple era bueno.

Quinn asintió.

— Me gustan los leones y los osos. —dijo, y allí mismo, sólo-Dios, mira esos ojos. Malditos, ojos láser allí mismo. Rachel sonrió. Esa es su mujer.

— Mi animal preferido tendría que ser las cebras. — Sara declaró.

Rachel vio como Quinn comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás un poco en su asiento. Su novia tomó unas cuantas respiraciones y parpadeó un par de veces exageradamente, como si estuviera cambiando las imágenes en su cabeza.

— A mí también me gustan — Respondió Quinn, no lentamente, pero tampoco en una maraña ininteligible.

— ¿Sí? — Dijo Sara. — Yo solía vivir en Honolulu, que es donde las vi por primera vez cuando era una niña. En el zoológico de allí.

Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron aún más. — ¿En serio? Yo-Nosotras-en-en — Se interrumpió y tomó un respiro antes de continuar. — En mi cumpleaños, fuimos al zoo de Central Park. Pero ellos no tienen cebras.

Sara sonrió. — No, no tienen. Yo no sé si has ido al Zoológico del Bronx aun, pero ellos tienen allí. Y elefantes.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron y ella giró la cabeza hacia Rachel. Rachel trató de no romper en risa, porque, Dios, su novia parecía que tenía cuatro putos años. Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Ella sabía que sería arrastrada a ese maldito zoológico muy pronto.

Quinn miró de nuevo en los ojos de Sara, y hablaba en serio. — Gracias por decírmelo.

Sara sonrió cálidamente hacia ella. — ¡No hay problema! Ustedes dos deberían ir alguna vez. Simplemente hacen la pareja más linda.

Quinn le sonrió a Rachel. Dios, Rachel la quería.

Cuando Sara se fue, Quinn le dio un abrazo espontáneo. Seguramente por presentarle nuevos mamíferos gigantes que visitar. Rachel le dio un abrazo también, porque siempre les daba caramelos en su salida.

— Quinn, lo hiciste maravillosamente hoy. — Comentó Tom. Rachel asintió con él, sonriendole a su novia con orgullo.

Sí, la chica de Rachel era una profesional en el pensamiento con imágenes. Mejor que todos los demás. Ella era simplemente increíble.

Quinn se sonrojó y sonrió.

— Me gustaría que te enfoques en lo que hicimos hoy para esta semana, ¿de acuerdo Quinn? Y luego para las próximas sesiones, me gustaría que vinieras por ti misma. Vamos a hablar un poco acerca de tu pasado y nos acercaremos mas a la raíz de tus problemas, y creo que puede haber cosas que necesitas hacer frente a por ti misma antes de traer a Rachel en su totalidad.

Quinn se quedó en silencio, y Rachel se limitó a mirarla. Ella aceptaría lo que Quinn quisiese hacer.

— ¿Crees que estas lo suficientemente cómoda conmigo para hacer eso? — Le preguntó Tom suavemente.

Quinn se lamió los labios y asintió lentamente. — Todavía aun puedo-aun puedo hablar con Rachel sobre las cosas que dices, ¿no? Yo quiero-quiero asegurarme de que estoy... bien. Así puedo ser buena para ella. — dijo seriamente.

Ahí, justo ahí. Mezclados con toda la inocencia y la ingenuidad, con el júbilo de juventud, era un adulto racional capaz de mantener una relación sana. Dios, Rachel estaba a punto de llorar. Grandes pasos, hombre.

— Por supuesto. Rachel ahora es parte de tu sistema de apoyo. — Dijo Tom, buscando debajo de su escritorio y sacando un recipiente de plástico con galletas.

Los ojos de Quinn lo siguieron, cuando él las empujó encima de la mesa. Dr. Madison le sonrió, y la felicitó nuevamente por la sesión del día.

Rachel tomó las galletas para evitar que Quinn las devorara camino a casa. Tenía planes para practicar la estrategia "pensar en imágenes" de Tom con Quinn, pero ahora mismo, ella necesitaba buscar los horarios del Zoológico del Bronx.

* * *

Rachel no había estado en un karaoke desde, bueno, como hace un mes atrás, pero lo que sea. Ella lo extrañaba. Era sólo la actividad perfecta para ella. Cantar con tu corazón, sonar mejor que todos los demás, recibir aplausos de ebriedad y la alabanza. Simplemente maravilloso.

Ahora esperaba compartir eso con Quinn, y obligar a su novia a cantar con ella mientras buscaba oportunidades para interactuar socialmente. Ella era un psicólogo a estas alturas. Quinn se negaba, por supuesto, cuando se sentaron en el apartamento esperando que sus amigos aparecieran, pero Rachel Berry podría salirse con la suya. O emborracharse y olvidarse de todo y no importarle nada.

Puck le envió un mensaje de que él, Santana y Brittany estaban en un taxi abajo, y Rachel le impedía el paso a Cornelius en el baño antes de salir de su apartamento llevando a Quinn consigo.

— ¡Hola a todos! — Rachel saludó con entusiasmo, deslizándose en la parte trasera y haciendo un gesto a Quinn para unirse a ella. Brittany le sonrió a ellas y les dio abrazos rápidos, mientras que Santana se quedó mirando y les preguntó por qué se tardaron tanto en llegar allí.

Y si lo estaban "haciendo".

Los oídos de Quinn se tornaron carmesí y Rachel pisoteó accidentalmente en el pie de Santana.

— Entonces, ¿cómo te va, Fabray? ¿Todavía no ha hecho Rachel que quieras arrancarte tus propias orejas y saltar de un rascacielos?

Dios, eso fue-bueno, no. Rachel podía ver cómo algunas personas pueden sentirse así cuando se enfrentan a ella. Ella sólo tenía impío, insuperable talento que no podía ser domesticado. Debe ser intimidante para los demás.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo, luego fijó los ojos en Santana. Y se quedó. Sólo miró. Ella no dijo nada, y Santana parecía un poco aterrorizada, así que Rachel se echó a reír.

Ella palmeó el muslo de Quinn alentadoramente. — Buen trabajo, cariño. Manera impresionante para iniciar.

Quinn sonrió, pero no rompió el contacto visual.

— ¿Qué estás imaginando? — preguntó Rachel.

Puck las observaba como si no tuviese idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que sea, no podría importarme menos. Brittany estaba hablando con el taxista tratando de hacerle cambiar la estación de radio.

— Barnaby. — respondió Quinn, con los ojos fijos en Santana.

La mandíbula de Santana cayó. — ¿Estás imaginando a tu maldito perro? ¿Qué demonios?

Los ojos de Quinn bajaron a los labios de Santana, y Rachel le dio un codazo en las costillas.

— Santana, por favor no maldigas. Y es porque tienes sus ojos. — Dijo Rachel. En realidad, cualquiera con ojos marrones tenía ojos de Barnaby. Pero nadie pudo igualar la agilidad en la suya, excepto Rachel, por supuesto, respecto a Quinn.

Santana parecía que estaba a punto de decirle a Rachel y Quinn que se metieran su pequeño ejercicio en sus-

— Sabes qué, métetelo en tu-

— ¡San! — Brittany exclamó, interrumpiéndola y rebotando cuando el taxista finalmente cambió la emisora de radio a unos top cuarenta.

El bar de karaoke era un lugar pequeño, lo que prácticamente aseguró que no serían acosados por los fans de Rachel, y estaba lleno de cabinas y mesas pequeñas, todas mirando hacia un escenario que parecía que estaba a punto de colapsar. Lo que sea. Si Rachel moría allí, o allá abajo en el suelo, al menos ella estaría en un escenario, haciendo lo que amaba. Cantando... sin Quinn. Por desgracia. Por ahora.

Se deslizaron en una cabina, tratando de ignorar lo que sonaba como una lechuza cantando Bon Jovi, y un camarero vino a tomar sus pedidos.

Quinn se enderezó en su asiento, con su brazo alrededor de Rachel, y se aseguró de que estaba buscando en sus ojos cuando ella ordenó.

— ¿Puede ser leche, por favor? — preguntó lentamente, golpeando sus dedos.

Dios, salió como James Bond. Quinn se veía tan seria. Doble cero siete gustaría leche. Por favor.

Rachel sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en el muslo de Quinn de nuevo, dejando su mano allí esta vez. Santana las miraba con una especie de expresión "qué demonios". Lo que sea. Ella estaría borracha pronto. Demonios, probablemente estaba borracha en este momento.

Kurt y Blaine se les unieron alrededor de media hora después en la noche, en medio de la impresionante interpretación de Brittany en "Baby Got Back", con baile y gestos. Ella y Santana desaparecieron por el resto de la noche.

— ¿Vas a cantar, Rachel?" Preguntó Blaine, después de cantar él mismo y Kurt Bee Gees "You Should Be Dancing"

Rachel asintió con entusiasmo, casi tirando su bebida. No, ella no estaba borracha. Simplemente feliz, porque Quinn era feliz y no abrumada, y jugando fútbol de mesa con un arrugado envoltorio de paja.

— ¡Por supuesto! Y Quinn va a cantar conmigo. —indicó.

Quinn se atragantó con su leche. — Um-no, no, yo no-no voy a subir allá arriba. — Ella escupió.

Blaine levantó las cejas hacia ellas.

— Cariño, por favooooor. — Gimió Rachel. Tal vez si fingía verse como borracha y patética Quinn tendría piedad de ella. O, no, galletas. Galletas resuelven todos los problemas de la vida.

— Mañana te hare galletas — Ella negoció. Sí, incluso si Quinn no subía al escenario las haría, pero Quinn no necesitaba saber eso.

— Rachel, yo no-no puedo... todavía. Por favor-lo siento. — Quinn tartamudeó en silencio.

Rachel suavizó su sonrisa y apretó el muslo de Quinn. Ella vio como una victoria que su mano había quedado allí toda la noche hasta el momento. Y, no, ella en realidad no forzaría a Quinn para subir ahí arriba. No importaba lo mucho que quería oírla cantar.

— No te preocupes, osita. No lo sientas, solo, mas te vale alentarme ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn sonrió y la besó, y Blaine y Kurt suspiraron desde el otro lado de la cabina.

Rachel se dirigió con orgullo hasta el escenario cuando fue su turno, apuntando directamente a la cabeza rubia desordenada en la audiencia, y proclamó: — Esto es para ti osita grande.

Rachel no estaba realmente en el estado de ánimo para analizar las letras de Cher de "Believe", pero, lo que fueran, esperemos que Quinn no lo tomara literalmente. Ella se movía por el escenario en el momento en que comenzó el coro, haciendo una especie de baile ridículo porque vio Quinn riendo.

Do you believe in life after love

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough,

Now

Rachel exageraba cada línea. Está bien, tal vez ella estaba un poco borracha, agarrandose su corazón y cantando a todo pulmón en el micrófono, tratando de que su voz sonara como si estuviese siendo alterada electrónicamente. Fue difícil. Karaokes deben proporcionar micrófonos especiales para canciones como esta.

Rachel casi caminó bien fuera del escenario porque estaba tan centrada en el rostro de Quinn. Cher estaría orgullosa, porque sonaba jodidamente increíble.

Quinn le dio un abrazo y la besó por toda la cara sonrojada cuando ella se sentó de nuevo y finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que había hecho el ridículo. Quinn no podía parar de reír, así que lo que sea. Podía ignorar la burla de Kurt y Blaine porque realmente, estaban a punto de cantar "You Should Be Dancing". Simplemente no había espacio para burlarse de Rachel con eso.

Quinn dijo adiós con alegría, como, de forma audible, en oraciones completas, con todos sus amigos. Pues los que no habían desaparecido para ir a tener sexo.

Así que, Kurt y Blaine.

Y ella mantuvo el contacto visual con el taxista por un buen número de segundos cuando ella le dijo a dónde ir, y Rachel se limitó a observar con orgullo. Y un poco borracha.

Ella estaba sobria cuando llegó hasta la cama, con los pies helados de Quinn presionando contra sus piernas, Jelly en la almohada al lado de su cara, Barnaby a los pies de la cama, y Cornelius metido en el lado de Quinn.

Casa llena, man.

— Rachel. — Quinn susurró vacilante. — ¿Estás despierta?

Rachel sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ella tarareó en la afirmación.

Quinn se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, y Rachel dejó que procesara lo que quería decir en lugar de sacarlo fuera de ella.

— Quiero cantar una canción. — dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Espera, ¿ahora mismo?

Rachel abrió los ojos y parpadeó en la oscuridad, y luego se dio la vuelta y esperó hasta que pudo ver la cara de Quinn. Ella en su interior estaba eufórica. Realmente, el canto era la llave al corazón de Rachel Berry. Si no fueras Quinn Fabray.

Quinn simplemente tenía la clave no importaba qué.

— Me encantaría que me cantes una canción. — dijo Rachel, en voz baja.

Quinn frotó su mejilla contra Pooh y se tragó. — Yo solía cantarme a mí misma cada noche, porque yo-porque yo quería a alguien que, um, se sintiera asi... por mí. Supongo. O alguien que yo pudiera sentir lo mismo por ella... O para.

Rachel dejó divagar un poco y alejando el pelo rubio fuera de los ojos color avellana mientras la acariciaba.

— Adelante, cariño. —susurró.

— Tú tienes que prometer no llorar. —dijo Quinn sabiamente. — Porque soy una especie de increíble cantante. No tan increíble como tú, pero yo soy realmente fantástica Rachel.

Rachel se rió entre dientes y la empujó en el hombro. — Canta para mí, mujer.

Quinn se lamió los labios y Rachel colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Quinn cuandon comenzó a cantar. En voz muy baja.

There comes a time, a time in everyone's life

Where nothing seems to go your way

Where nothing seems to turn out right

There may come a time, you just can't seem to find your place

For every door you open, seems like you get two slammed in your face

Rachel reconoció eso. Era Ray Lamontagne, y Dios, era hermoso. Quinn tenía razón. Estaba a putos segundos de llorar, y se concentró en presionar los pies de reptil de Quinn entre sus piernas como una especie de terapia de choque para evitar que las lágrimas caigan. La rubia se puso un poco más fuerte a medida que ella continuaba.

That's when you need someone, someone that you can call.

And when all your faith is gone

Feels like you can't go on

Let it be me

Let it be me

If it's a friend that you need

Let it be me

Let it be me

Quinn se calló al final y Rachel intentó frenar sus emociones para que pudiera hablar. Simplemente no estaba sucediendo. Dios, incluso los pies congelados y el aliento de gatito en su rostro no podía detener las lágrimas.

Quinn debe haber oído sorber porque ella pasó un brazo por la espalda de Rachel. — ¿Estás bien? — pregunto. — Lo siento. No quise-

— No. Dios, Quinn... — Rachel interrumpió. Deja a un lado toda la mierda, mujer. — Dios, te quiero. Tú voz es hermosa. Y quien sea que te haga sentir como-como que necesitabas-como si tú no pudieras-Dios, no puedo ni siquiera...

En serio, consigue controlarte maldita sea.

— No importa lo que pase, yo siempre seré tu amiga, Quinn. Y sé que tú siempre serás la mía.

Y con suerte más. Claro.

— Y más. — dijo Quinn en voz baja contra el pelo de Rachel.

Rachel se rió entre dientes. — Claro.

— ¿Entonces no estabas llorando porque sonaba mejor que tú? —preguntó Quinn un momento después. Rachel podía oír esa pequeña sonrisa en su voz.

Rachel ignoró esta pregunta y se acurrucó más cerca de Quinn, desplazando a varios animales reales y rellenos en su camino.

No podía decir quien estaba roncando, y quien estaba inquieto, y lo demonios que estaba presionando un nudo en el estómago, pero le encantó. Y se durmió inmediatamente.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Traducción autorizada por ElsBells.**_

Just off the Key of Reason

Capitulo 15: No voy a ser quien te deje ir

* * *

Rachel no era una especie de maníaca sexual enloquecida. En serio. Ella no lo era. Pero era humano, y tenía una hermosa novia que amaba, y que, por suerte, también era humano. Muy humano. A pesar de que parecía un ángel.

Y esta chica que acaba de poner sus manos bajo el pijama de Rachel y su boca se aferraba a su cuello, y Rachel, bueno, ella acaba de perder el control. No estaba muy segura de dónde estaba en ese momento. O lo que estaba sucediendo. O ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿O por qué había un perro sentado en la puerta mirando?

Ella definitivamente no estaba en el estado de ánimo para encontrar aquello espeluznante.

Rachel sólo sabía que se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar en llamas, y que Quinn estaba sonriendo encantadoramente mientras acariciaba uno de los pechos de Rachel como un juguete.

Rachel gimió, causando la risa de Quinn y besandola de nuevo, y ella pasó una mano arriba y abajo en la espalda de Quinn. Dios, ¿estaba en llamas? Tenía que estar en llamas. Simplemente no había otra explicación.

— Quinn, tenemos-tenemos que... tenemos que parar. — Rachel logró decir sin atragantarse. ¿Cómo lo hacía? no tenía ni idea. Ella sólo tenía una especie de vago control de su cuerpo ahora mismo. Ni siquiera estaba haciendo mucho, sólo dejaba que Quinn explorara porque todo era nuevo para ella.

Quinn estaba teniendo el momento de su vida, al parecer.

Ella pensó en lo que Santana había dicho, acerca de Quinn probablemente no teniendo idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Y entonces lo lamentó aquello porque ahora estaba imaginando Santana. Quién seguramente tenía razón. Quinn era torpe, pero tan entusiasta amando a Rachel.

Quinn puso mala cara y besó a Rachel de nuevo antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre el pecho agitado de Rachel y mirando fijamente sus ojos marrones. U ojos negros, probablemente. Rachel supuso que se veía como un demonio en este momento.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Quinn, recuperando el aliento.

Rachel esperó hasta estar segura de que pudiera hablar en oraciones completas antes de responder. Se dio cuenta de Cornelius sentado en el umbral. Cachorro del demonio pervertido.

— Nos vamos a dejar llevar. Y sé que no estás lista para... — Rachel se detuvo antes de que "llegar hasta el final", saliera de su boca. Ey, autocontrol, enfócate en eso.

— ¿Para qué? — Preguntó Quinn distraídamente, los ojos brillantes, todavía envuelta en la parte superior de Rachel, pasando los dedos a lo largo de su mandibular.

Alegremente despistada.

— Tú eres virgen, ¿cierto? — Rachel preguntó suavemente.

Los ojos de Quinn bajaron al cuello de Rachel y se detuvieron su mano. Ella asintió en silencio.

— Quinn, mírame. — susurró Rachel.

Alejó el pelo rubio enmarañado lejos de los ojos de Quinn y sonrió dulcemente hacia ella. Esperó a que Quinn la mirara a los ojos de nuevo.

— Esta bien cariño. No vamos a hacer nada para lo que no estemos preparadas. — Dijo Rachel en voz baja. Quinn movió su cabeza para que su oído se apretara contra el pecho de Rachel.

— Te quiero, y tú eres tan... — Rachel rió con ironía. —Tenemos que parar.

Pasó la mano por el cabello de Quinn, y Quinn respiró hondo, soplando aire caliente en el brazo de Rachel.

— ¿Estas lista? — preguntó Quinn vacilante un momento después.

Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo?

Los ojos de Rachel revoloteaban alrededor. Ella valientemente contuvo el impulso de gritar "infierno, sí" y se quedó en silencio por un momento. No podía mentir y decir "no". Mentir a Quinn sería como... darle puñetazos a un cachorro. O algo. Y no un demoniaco cachorro como Cornelius.

Quinn todavía estaba esperando su respuesta.

—Cuando tú lo estés — Dijo Rachel en voz baja, y honestamente, trazando suavemente hasta la parte posterior del cuello de Quinn. — Semanas, meses, años. Lo que sea, osita grande. Te quiero.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho y se quedó en silencio por un minuto. — Yo podría-yo podría…

Rachel permaneció tranquila y esperó a Quinn para reunir sus pensamientos. Cuando no salieron más palabras, Rachel le dio un codazo en las costillas suavemente.

— Osita. —dijo.

Quinn suspiró temblorosamente. — ¿Qué sucede si-Yo… Yo no-Yo no quiero ser realmente mala. — Ella sopló en el cuello de Rachel.

Rachel la miró y sonrió levemente. — Te quiero, cariño. — Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Quinn como un animal de peluche. En realidad, ella estaba acostada con un animal de peluche en este momento. O cuatro. O cuatrocientos.

— No te preocupes. Cuando sea... que suceda, te ayudaré, y tú me ayudaras, y... vamos a cerrar la puerta para que nuestros pervertidos animales no nos puedan acechar desde la puerta.

Quinn volvió a suspirar, pero Rachel podía sentir la sonrisa apretada contra su pecho. Quinn se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, y Rachel enroscó la cabellera rubia alrededor de su dedo.

— Hueles a mantequilla de maní — Comentó Quinn varios minutos después, golpeando suavemente sus dedos por el brazo de Rachel al ritmo de su corazón.

Dios, esas malditas galletas. Se estaban convirtiendo en parte de ella ahora. Corriendo a través de su torrente sanguíneo y filtrándose fuera de su piel. Pronto su alma seria de mantequilla de maní.

Rachel inclinó la cabeza para oler el cabello de Quinn. No espeluznantemente, sin embargo. En realidad, ella no estaba siendo espeluznante. Sonrió y lo alborotó, sonriendo cuando Quinn se metió en el espacio entre el hombro de Rachel y su cuello.

— Hueles a Airheads azules. — Dijo Rachel.

Quinn tarareó. — Me gustan los azules. Y los blancos, porque se supone que deben ser de un misterioso sabor, pero todos ellos tienen el mismo... así que, no es un misterio. Y me gustan los verdes. Y los rojos.

Así que básicamente todos ellos. Rachel sonrió para sí misma, a la luz de la mañana.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, y la temperatura del cuerpo de Rachel estaba subiendo lentamente hasta niveles intolerables mientras Quinn permaneciera completamente encima de ella.

— Quinn. — susurró, empujándola un poco. Quinn no se movió. Era peso esencialmente muerto, durmiendo con la mejilla pegada a cuello de Rachel. Dios, estaba tan caluroso ahí. El cálido aliento de Quinn no estaba ayudando. Su propio aislante de oso.

Afortunadamente, Barnaby pareció percibir que podría ser necesaria su ayuda, y él vino corriendo empujando a Cornelius en la habitación, antes de saltar hacia arriba y acostarse junto a Quinn. Rachel consiguió que Quinn abrazara al perro en su lugar, se limpió la baba de su novia baba que había en su cuello, y se fue a la cocina para hacer panqueques con trocitos de chocolate.

* * *

Quinn se comió todos los panqueques, así como todos los chips de chocolate que quedaban en la bolsa, por lo cual Rachel hizo una carrera a la tienda de comestibles para reponer. No podía permitir que su novia viviera en una casa sin chips de chocolate.

Ahora Rachel estaba caminando de vuelta a casa, tratando de no hacer que parezca como si estuviese acechando a la mujer que caminaba delante de ella. En serio, ellas solo iban en la misma dirección... Y al mismo edificio... Y al mismo piso. Rachel no reconoció a la mujer, pero no conocía la mayoría de sus vecinos, por lo que no dijo absolutamente nada.

Tal vez la estaba acosando psíquicamente a Rachel a la inversa. Oh Dios, eso era posible.

Ella aparentaba de unos cincuenta años, con pelo rubio, y líneas de expresión en su rostro. Se siguieron mirando la una a la otra en el ascensor, los torpes "yo-no-sé-quien-eres-pero-simplemente-no-puedo-fruncir el ceño-o-tú-pensaras-que-yo -soy-una-idiota — miradas. Rachel sonrió cortésmente, aunque ya odiaba a esa extraña.

No, en realidad, Rachel no odiaba a la gente. Ella simplemente no era... entusiasta con esta mujer. O la cara seria, o-¿quién demonios llevaba tacones de aguja en la vida cotidiana? Rachel vestia una camiseta holgada y el sudor de Quinn, y orgullosa de ello.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, Rachel caminó por el pasillo de su apartamento, la desconocida pisando sus talones. ¡Oh, no, ella estaba a punto de ser asesinada! Ahí es donde iba esto. Esperaba que Quinn oyera sus gritos y Barnaby podría ser útil.

Rachel miró hacia arriba en las esquinas buscando las cámaras de seguridad. Ninguna. Dios, ¿Qué tan antiguo era ese maldito edificio? Ruido de tuberías, la falta de seguridad, asesinatos que se cometen en pleno día.

Rachel llegó a su puerta y jugó un poco con su llave un antes de abrir y, a continuación, saltó fuera de su piel cuando el asesino se dirigió a ella con, — Oh, ¿tú vives aquí?

No, estoy paseando en el apartamento de otra persona con una bolsa de chips de chocolate y una llave, sólo por diversión. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

Aún así, Rachel sonrió cortésmente, con la mano sobre su corazón. — Si. — dijo ella un poco sin aliento.

Observó el color avellana en los ojos de la mujer, y ella sonrió forzosa. La hacía parecer como un mandril, y Rachel simplemente esperó a que ella dijera algo. O que la matara. La puerta seguía cerrada, pero estaba segura de que podía atravesarla antes de que la mujer sacara un cuchillo o algo así.

— Soy Lisa. — El mandril tendió su mano, y la mandíbula de Rachel cayó.

Bueno, ¿dónde estaba el asesino a sueldo? No, sabes qué, ella tenía un postre en el bolso, por lo que podría sólo-

La puerta se abrió de repente, y Rachel giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Quinn. Con un bigote de leche con chocolate y los perros tratando de arrasar con todo en su camino en el pasillo. Aparentemente Quinn había oído el sonido de los pensamientos aterradores de Rachel.

— ¡Quinn! — Exclamó Rachel, sin saber a dónde iba con eso. Ella ignoró la mano tendida para llevar su paso hacia su novia. Tan pronto como Quinn vio a Lisa, su sonrisa cayó, y sus ojos se centraron en los zapatos de Rachel.

— Hola, Quinn. — Dijo Lisa. Dios, su voz era como una licuadora. O algo igualmente fuerte y molesto. Una aspiradora. Una retroexcavadora.

— Hola, tía Lisa. — Dijo Quinn en voz baja luego que Rachel limpiara la leche fuera de su labio superior y en los vaqueros. Entonces la morena se dio vuelta, lo cual Quinn estaba detrás de ella, y miró hacia el mandril en el pasillo, esperando a ver lo que tenía que decir.

— Bueno, Quinn, no podemos simplemente estar de pie en el pasillo. ¿Dónde están tus modales? — Dijo Lisa, mirando justo sobre el hombro de Rachel.

Rachel irguió los hombros. — Tal vez Quinn no quiere-

— Sí, lo siento, pasa. — Quinn interrumpió, envolviendo suavemente un brazo por la cintura de Rachel para moverla fuera de la puerta y bloqueando a los animales para que no se escaparan. Rachel se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada inquisitiva. Quinn asintió levemente, sus mechones rubios cayendo en sus ojos.

Rachel estaba en la puerta y observó a Quinn escoltando a su tía hacia la sala de estar. Miró a Cornelius, que estaba tratando de abrirse camino por sus piernas, y sacudió la cabeza. Esto no terminaría bien. No había manera. Debería llamar a Tom. O a un sicario. Tal vez una ambulancia.

En cambio, Rachel agarró la comida y se trasladó a la cocina.

Ella guardó las chispas de chocolate, y luego el helado, que Quinn había dejado afuera después, obviamente, de tomar la decisión de tener un segundo asqueroso desayuno, fue y se sentó junto a la rubia en el sofá.

Oh, ella se olvidó de preguntarle a la tía de Quinn si le gustaría una bebida. Eso era muy malo.

— Entonces, tú debes ser Rachel. — Lisa interrumpió con una de sus sonrisas de mandril. — Hablamos por teléfono una vez.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Ella no sabía qué decir. "Eres una persona horrible, lárgate de mi casa" no parecía estar lleno de tacto.

Quinn hacía girar la banda de goma alrededor de su muñeca y rebotaba sus piernas como una loca. Barnaby se deslizó justo en frente de ella, aplastado entre las rodillas y la mesa de café, y se sentó sobre sus pies. Se quedó mirando a Lisa, realmente, como si pudiese matarla con su rayo laser. Rachel escuchó un ruido en la parte posterior de la garganta, y Quinn comenzó a jugar con sus oídos en lugar de la banda de goma.

Buen chico. Buen perro. Impresionante maldito perro.

Rachel estaba extrañamente orgullosa de Barnesy. No tanto de Cornelius, que estaba rodando sobre su espalda como un tonto junto a Rachel, pero pensó que era sólo la falta de experiencia. O la posesión demoníaca.

Quinn tragó, y Rachel puso una mano en su muslo para calmarla, viendo como los ojos de Lisa seguían el movimiento.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Quinn, con los ojos fijos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Barnaby.

— Mira a la gente cuando hablas, Quinn. — Lisa ordenó. — Y estoy en la ciudad en un viaje de compras con unas amigas. Quería hablar contigo.

Rachel apretó el muslo de Quinn, y vio como cuidadosamente guiaba sus ojos para encontrarse con su tía.

— ¿Acerca de qué? — preguntó ella con cautela.

Los ojos de Lisa se centraron en la mano de Rachel, y la miró fijamente por un momento antes de volverse a Quinn y responder.

— Estoy cortando contigo.

Bueno, eso fue abrupto.

Lisa continuó. — Tienes veinticuatro años y necesitas ser responsable de ti misma, así que no seguiré pagando más por el apartamento o tus gastos. Pensé que sería bueno decírtelo en persona.

Porque has venido hacer compras en la ciudad.

Quinn se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, mordiéndose el labio. — Bueno. — dijo en voz baja.

Rachel movió la mano del muslo de Quinn a su espalda, pasando arriba y abajo con dulzura. Eso mantuvo a Rachel ocupada, para que no haga movimientos violentos repentinos. Ya sabes, en caso de que el mandril se preocupara de ofrecer una explicación. Cosa que hizo.

— Así que tendrás que dejar ese trabajo ridículo y obtener uno de verdad, y probablemente mudarte a un apartamento más barato. — Lisa exclamó. Rachel descubrió que ella estaba buscando más y más como un roedor mientras esta conversación avanzaba. Ojos pequeños y brillantes. Pelo fibroso. Dientes afilados.

Una rata mandril.

Tal vez podría causar algunos rasguños. Accidentalmente.

— El trabajo de Quinn es maravilloso. — Rachel no pudo controlar que saliese de su boca. — Y ella no tiene que mudarse.

Quinn se sentó en silencio acariciando y mirando a la cabeza de Barnaby. Lisa levantó las cejas a Rachel.

— Lo siento, pero... puedo preguntar, ¿Cual es exactamente tu lugar en la vida de Quinn?

Hmm, bueno. Rachel miró como los ojos de Lisa se desviaban a la mano que aún se frotaba arriba y abajo en la espalda de Quinn. Se negó a detenerse. Rachel negó a detenerse porque su novia se estaba molestando y no le importaba lo que pensara esta extraña.

Ella realmente no sabía qué responder, así que miró a Quinn. La rubia lucia como si quisiera hundirse en los cojines del sofá y desaparecer por completo.

— Yo soy su novia. — Dijo Rachel en voz alta. Ella estaba totalmente lista para una lucha libre. Vamos perra.

Para sorpresa de Rachel, Lisa se limitó a asentir con calma. —Voy a contarte un poco acerca de Quinn, la cual está demasiado asustada, o... con demasiado retraso en el crecimiento, o lo que sea, debería decírtelo ella misma.

Uh. Espera. Rachel no estaba tan segura de eso. Eso no sonaba que podría ir bien en absoluto. Sólo una maldita receta para el desastre. Ella se inclinó delante de Quinn y se agachó para que la mirara a los ojos.

— Um, ¿Eso está bien, osita? — Preguntó Rachel en voz baja.

No quería que esta persona Lisa sacara los más profundos secretos de Quinn sin el consentimiento de su novia. Y sin ningún tipo de arma más resistente que un pudín de spork. Rachel ni siquiera comía pudín. ¿Dónde diablos había salido eso? ¿Quinn había comido un pudín y atascó el spork usado en su bolso?

Concéntrate maldición. Este no era el momento adecuado para ello.

—Quinn, mírala cuando ella esté hablando contigo. — Lisa declaró.

Jesús, cerró la boca de una puta vez mujer. Este es el mensaje que Rachel intentó transmitir con sus ojos. Ella no le había dicho a nadie en realidad "cierra la puta boca" en su vida. Sobre todo porque nadie nunca fue capaz de obtener una sola palabra. Fue emocionante. Ella debería hacerlo más a menudo.

Rachel se giró y suavizó su expresión, sonriendo a su novia.

Quinn asintió levemente. Rachel podía ver la ansiedad y el miedo en esos hermosos ojos color avellana, pero ella vio la confianza también. Ella se sentó y tomó la mano de Quinn, y asintió a Lisa expectante.

— Adopté Quinn cuando tenía once años. — Lisa comenzó inmediatamente. — El orfanato me llamó y dijo que estaba teniendo problemas. Ella no estaba cooperando. No se lleva bien con los otros niños. Yo no había conocido a mi hermano, así que no había conocido a Quinn, y me negué a hacerme cargo de ella.

Rachel tragó saliva y escuchó con atención. Ella apretó la mano temblorosa de Quinn con más fuerza.

— Luego, una semana más tarde, llamaron de nuevo y dijo que había huido a Coney Island. Ella había estado ausente durante tres días, y no llevó nada con ella a excepción de ese asqueroso oso viejo que solía tener.

Rachel podía imaginarse el oso en este momento. Saliendo limpio de la lavadora, porque Quinn había insistido que Pooh necesitaba un baño. Rachel había dicho que la lavadora le rompería la cabeza, y Quinn había quedado temporalmente horrorizada. Por suerte, Rachel estaba equivocada.

Ahora estaba bajo las sábanas de la cama de Rachel con Fuzzy y Cuddles, y probablemente, con Jelly también. Solo Dios sabía dónde estaba ese gatito.

Jesús, espero que no sea en la lavadora.

Ella no comió nada, y bebió de las fuentes de agua y durmió en la playa. Cuando la encontraron, ella se negó a hablar. No dijo una palabra. Me ofrecieron pagarme mensualmente para que la adoptara, y... quiero decir, que no era la única razón por la que la tomé. Yo no sabía cómo... Yo no la conocía.

Lisa frunció el ceño. Rachel mantuvo la mandíbula apretada para contener el llanto. Contrólate. Probablemente estaba rompiendo la mano de Quinn en este momento. ¿O era que Quinn rompía la suya? Cómo Quinn había estado sin comida durante tres días, ella no lo sabía, pero estaba su atormentando su mente. Ella miró el medio contenedor vacío de galletas en el mostrador.

Nunca más, osita. Galletas para toda la vida.

— De todos modos, eduque a Quinn en casa como la escuela media y secundaria. Pero me di cuenta de... — Lisa miró a Quinn como si la estuviera estudiando. Quinn se deslizó ligeramente por detrás del hombro de Rachel.

— Ella no es normal. Y hice lo mejor que pude. Ella volvía a Coney Island, cuando se suponía que debía estar estudiando, o me la encontraba en el jardín del vecino, jugando con sus perros. Ella decía cosas extrañas, hacía cosas raras, se negaba a ver al terapeuta que busque. Simplemente es-es que duró tanto tiempo. Nunca cambió.

Lisa tomó aire y miró a Rachel en los ojos. — La hice mudarse en enero, cuando la encontré llorando en un banco de Central Park, en lugar de estar en la reunión de admisión de Columbia que conseguí. Ella simplemente se niega a cambiar, Rachel. Ella no puede jugar con los perros el resto de su vida, y tiene que aguantar y encontrar un nuevo puesto de trabajo en alguna parte que no le importará que ella sea socialmente... retrasada.

¡Oh, no. No lo hizo! ¡Oh, no. No lo hizo!

— Por falta de una palabra mejor. — Lisa intentó arreglarlo antes de que Rachel pudiera lanzarse a través de la mesa de café. — Quinn tenía veintitrés años, desempleada, sin educación universitaria. No iba a dejar mi apartamento. No podía hablar con la gente. Ella tiene que crecer, tomar su medicación, y empezar a vivir en el mundo real.

Rachel se sentó allí apretando la mano de Quinn como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo que, ya sabes, parecía que en realidad podría. Existían personas como estas en el mundo, o había sido realmente asesinada en el pasillo, y ahora ella estaba en el limbo... Con una puta ignorante, una novia, y un perro protector sentado en los pies de su amada.

Se preguntó si su pequeño cuerpo podía lanzarse a través de la mesa de café en un solo movimiento, o si buscando alrededor y cayendo sobre ella como un tonto con spork. Ella realmente pronto podría averiguarlo.

— Yo no-no sé cómo puedes entrar en su casa y decir eso. — Rachel dijo con incredulidad, mirando a los ojos de Lisa. Quinn miró como la boca de Rachel se movía por el rabillo del ojo.

— Ella-ella consiguió un trabajo en esta aterradora gran ciudad, haciendo lo que le gusta. Y tiene amigos que se preocupan por ella, y está mejorando con la gente. Y ella-ella me ha reñido de alguna manera y me hizo enamorarme de ella en algún lugar entre las galletas y los animales.

Rachel no sabía realmente lo que estaba diciendo. Su filtro de cerebro a la boca era débil en un buen día. Esto no fue un buen día.

— Estoy cortando con ella. — Lisa interrumpió. Lo cual era probablemente lo mejor. — Ella no va a ser capaz de pagar este lugar, y tú quizás eres una mujer con mente débil, que le permitirá tomar ventaja-

— ¡Whoa! — Quinn soltó, dura inmediatamente. Ella sacudió la cabeza como si no hubiese querido decir nada, pero luego se miró a los ojos con Lisa, agarrando firmemente el cuello de Barnaby.

Rachel la miró detenidamente. Un maldito verdadero Whoa. Rachel Berry era posiblemente la persona con mente más fuerte. Y orgullosa de ello.

— ¡No-no seas mala ella. Rachel es fuerte, y-y valiente... Y ella sabe-ella sabe que lo estoy-estoy intentando! — dijo Quinn, y se giró hacia Rachel. Ella estaba temblando un poco y respirarando un poco en exceso. — Estoy tratando, Rachel. — repitió débilmente.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y le dio un abrazo y lo hizo con fuerza. Ella susurró que lo sabía y que estaba bien, que ella amaba, y Quinn se aferró a ella como un koala. Rachel se preguntó qué haría falta para que Barnaby realmente comenzara a atacar. ¿Podría decir simplemente "ve por ella" como en las películas? Probablemente empezaría jugando o algo así. Rachel quería que fuera un poco más dramático que eso.

Que era "eso", no tenía ni idea.

Era Rachel Berry. Fuerte de mente Rachel Berry. Capaz de convertir un spork en un arma cuando alguien es malo con ella.

— Creo debes ir ahora. — Dijo Rachel, presionando su cara en el pelo rubio desordenado. Dirigió una mirada en dirección a Lisa, pero estaba demasiado preocupada para ver si tenía algún efecto.

Ella oyó un suspiro de exasperación, y luego Lisa se puso de pie. Barnaby la siguió de inmediato, totalmente listo para saltar, golden de oro. Ah, sí, tenía la espalda de Quinn.

— Eres una chica brillante, Quinn. — Lisa dijo, agarrando su bolso delante de ella. — Pero toma tu medicamento. Eres inútil sin ella.

Lisa giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el pasillo antes de que Rachel pudiese romper su cabeza con el vaso que había en la mesa. Rachel se separó suavemente de Quinn, alejando el pelo rubio de los ojos color avellana y dandole una rápida sonrisa tranquilizadora, para luego saltar a seguir Lisa.

No tan rápido, perra.

Oh, espera, ella lo dijo en voz alta. Lisa se dio la vuelta y levantó las cejas. Sin filtro. Sin filtro en absoluto.

Rachel no vaciló, a pesar de que estaba experimentando algún tipo de adrenalina que la inspiraba a llamar a alguien puta a su cara. Fue un asalto. Como estar en el escenario, pero... menos satisfactoria.

Ella no quería ser mala con nadie. A Quinn no le gustaría eso.

Rachel habló rápidamente y en silencio, para que Quinn no pudiera oír, y Barnaby se plantó a los de Rachel y se quedó mirando a Lisa.

O la fulminó con su mirada. Estaba dispuesto a tirarla abajo.

— Yo no te conozco, Lisa, pero... tú tomaste a Quinn cuando era una niña, por lo que tendría que haber algo bueno en ti. — Dijo Rachel en voz baja. — No sé dónde se fue eso, o si está mal dirigido o jodido o lo que sea, pero Quinn es la más amorosa, la mujer más dulce de buen corazón que he conocido. A pesar de ti. No sé por qué no se puede ver que ella es perfecta como es, pero hay que dejarla en paz, porque eres una terrible influencia.

De Verdad. La peor. Rachel probablemente sería un adicto al crack o algo si ella hubiese crecido con un tutor como Lisa.

Rachel estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y volver a Quinn, pero se detuvo.

Ella suavizó su mirada sólo un poco y la miró a los aprensivos ojos color avellana de Lisa. — Gracias... por...traerla a mí. Por dejarla aquí.

Lisa se quedó quieta por un momento, luego asintió brevemente y salió por la puerta principal.

Rachel suspiró y se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de encontrar a Quinn justo en frente de ella. Quinn en realidad se quejó un poco en la fracción de segundo antes de que Rachel la envolviera en un abrazo. La respiración de Quinn no estaba mejorando, y Rachel aun aferrada a ella se acercó al sofá para sentarse, sin desenvolver sus brazos.

Rachel quería cortar esto antes de que se convirtiera en una crisis en toda regla, y se mecía ligeramente tarareando Hushabye Mountain en el oído de Quinn.

— ¿Estás bien, osita grande? — Dijo Rachel en voz baja. Quinn apretó con más fuerza, sollozando levemente, presionado su cara en el cuello de Rachel.

— Respira conmigo, cariño. — La animó Rachel, exagerando sus respiraciones para que Quinn pudiese sentirlos. Movió la mano de Quinn sobre su corazón y la mantuvo allí durante unos minutos. Cuando Quinn dejó de temblar, Rachel se apartó lo suficiente para ver sus enrojecidos ojos color avellana.

— ¿Mejor? — le preguntó en voz baja.

Quinn asintió un poco con la cabeza, pero no se soltó de Rachel. Se limpió la nariz con la parte superior del pijama de manga larga. Tenía dinosaurios en él, y Rachel le dio un beso en la nariz porque sabía que Quinn arrugaría su cara como si no lo disfrutara.

Ella no estaba engañando a nadie.

— Quinn, tu tía es una psicópata — Dijo Rachel, completamente en serio. Los labios de Quinn se arquearon, y ella aflojó su agarre en Rachel para tomar a Jelly, que había surgido de la nada.

Algunos gatos medios ciegos se colgaban como en Los Aristogatos. Ah, deberían haber llamado a su gato Abraham Delacey Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley el Gato Callejón. Un montón de oportunidades para los apodos mejor que Seal.

— ¿Como me llamó? — Rachel preguntó medio-sarcásticamente sobre la tía de Quinn. — ¿Débil y miserable?

— No lo eres. — Dijo Quinn inmediatamente, colocando sus manos sobre el suave y esponjoso vientre de color naranja. Rachel sonrió.

— Lo sé. Y te doy las gracias por defenderme. Para que lo sepas, si alguna vez la veo a... ella, de nuevo, la apuñalare con mi spork. — Rachel informó.

Quinn sonrió plenamente y asintió, dejando que Rachel limpiara la última de las lágrimas de su rostro, antes de regresar por otro abrazo.

— Um, sin embargo, creo que es mi spork.

Rachel soltó un bufido. Ella malditamente lo sabía.

* * *

Bueno, después de ese fiasco, Rachel pensó que sería necesario algo más que galletas para que el ánimo de Quinn fuese hacia arriba. "Más" no significaba más galletas, pero, como, algo diferente.

Fue loco. Las galletas no pueden resolver este problema.

Rachel se la llevó a la librería, porque ella pensó que sería básicamente Quinn si fuese personificada. Tranquilo. Cálido. Pasteles azucarados. Chocolate caliente. Libros. Imaginación. Simplemente maravilloso. Rachel sería algo así como esas pistas de patinaje con una disco en ella personificada.

Cuando ella había dicho "Barnes & Noble", Barnaby había perdido todo rastro de su grave acto de perro guardián y rebotó en círculos tontos antes de darse cuenta que no estaban hablando de él, o de llevarlo a dar un paseo. Él se acostó en el suelo de la cocina abatido.

Rachel vio a Quinn descaradamente dandole de comer dos galletas de mantequilla de maní enteras para animarlo.

Ahora Rachel estaba caminando detrás de la sección de cafetería de la librería con el cacao y magdalenas, y vio a Quinn sentada en el suelo entre los estantes, completamente absorta en la enciclopedia de animales que Rachel le había entregado hace diez minutos.

Ella estaba con las piernas cruzadas e inclinada hacia adelante, el pelo rubio ocultando su rostro. Ella se movía levemente y se torcía la cabeza de vez en cuando mientras Rachel la miraba, sonriendo con cariño. Rachel quería tirarle cosas a Quinn, como malvaviscos o algo, sólo para ver si su novia se daría cuenta.

De hecho, Rachel estaba volviendo de nuevo a la cafetería para conseguir algunos mini malvaviscos cuando Quinn la miró y sonrió. Sí, sexto sentido o algo así.

Rachel sonrió y se acercó a sentarse al otro lado de Quinn. Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron al ver el muffin de chocolate, y lo tomó con entusiasmo.

Porque una bolsa de chips de chocolate y un tazón de helado no era suficiente por hoy.

— Deberías de tenerlo. — Dijo Rachel, haciendo un gesto hacia el libro, que estaba abierto en una página de elefantes. Quinn asintió vagamente, y Rachel le cogió las migas de muffins antes de que pudieran caer en las páginas limpias.

Lo que un haragana. Una repulsiva haragana. ¿Cómo podría haber alguien como ella? Quinn estaba demasiado centrada en los elefantes para prestarle atención, y Rachel sonrió para sus adentros. Ella comió su propia magdalena y, a continuación, vio a Quinn leer por un momento.

— Sabes, tú deberías tomar algunas clases en la universidad, Quinn. Como, tal vez algunos cursos de ciencia animal, y ser capaz de conseguir un trabajo en el zoológico... o algo así. — Dijo Rachel cuidadosamente, arrugando la envoltura de su muffin de banana.

Quinn la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, las mejillas hinchadas con comida. Se apresuró a tragar. — ¿Crees que podría trabajar en el zoológico?

Rachel asintió con entusiasmo. Dios, Quinn podía hacer lo que quisiera. Rachel podía verlo ahora: Quinn la cuidadora del zoológico. Jugando con los tigres. Con uno con los hipopótamos. Les encantaría ella.

— Si quieres. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, osita. El refugio de animales es increíble, pero realmente no se puede, ya sabes, ascender. ¿Verdad?

Quinn asintió pensativa. Rachel le sonrió dulcemente y quitó algunas migajas de la cara de Quinn. Rachel mantuvo una mano fría en una de las mejillas de Quinn.

— Sólo recuerda que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieres, ¿De acuerdo?. Yo, Barnesy y Seal y Jelly no te dejaremos ir a cualquier lugar en cualquier momento.

Dios, ella lo dijo en voz alta. Seal. Nunca más.

Quinn sonrió y puso cuidadosamente su panecillo abajo, centrándose en él como si fuera una bomba volátil o algo, antes de inclinarse hacia delante sobre las manos y dirigiéndose directamente a los labios de Rachel. Fue una grata sorpresa, y ella tuvo que usar sus brazos para evitar que se moviera hacia atrás.

Quedarse atrapada apoyada sobre su espalda en un pasillo de la librería no podría ser beneficioso para su carrera. Bueno, en realidad, es probable que pudiera, ya que su carrera estaba en Broadway. Pasión. El amor en los pasillos de Barnes & Noble. Podía verlo ahora.

Pero Quinn fue arrugando su libro. Y a punto de derribar su panecillo. Ella estaría devastada.

— Mmm, cariño — dijo Rachel: — aquí no. Estás por aplastar tu muffin y-

Rachel ni siquiera terminó la frase antes de Quinn se apartó como si hubiese sido quemada, para rescatar a su muffin. Rachel enderezó las páginas de los elefantes, y se sacudió un poco de mal humor.

Bueno, está bien entonces. La magdalena está bien. Todo el mundo en calma. La magdalena está bien.

Ella miró por encima para ver a Quinn tratando de encajar tres cuartas partes de la magdalena en la boca a la vez.

Bueno, alguien tenía prisa. Rachel levantó las cejas con diversión.

— Wegz geddi ag posee ome. — Dijo Quinn. Rachel miró fijamente, y luego limpió el chocolate que Quinn había escupido en su rostro.

Quinn sonrió disculpándose, que era completamente poco atractivo, y cogió el libro con cuidado antes de levantar a Rachel.

— Vamos a conseguir esto y volveremos a casa. — Dijo Quinn de nuevo después de tomar unos dos minutos para tragar. Sostuvo el libro en una mano, y la mano de Rachel en la otra.

Rachel giró con entusiasmo. — ¿Para investigar algunas clases?

La Quinn decidida y envalentonada se desvaneció un poco, y su mirada se esfumó cuando Rachel miró.

— Sí. — Se mordió el labio y continuó. — Y yo... quiero besarte un poco más. Y-y hacer otras cosas... — Dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Oh, bueno, entonces. Rachel miró a su alrededor mientras su cara se incendiaba para asegurarse de que las otras personas en la cola no la habían oído hablar de eso. Si lo hubieran hecho, bueno, "otras cosas" podrían ser totalmente... tejer. Beber. Exorcizar cachorros. Buscar sicarios.

Todo aceptable. Ninguno probable.

Salvo rodar por toda la cama un poco con su preciosa novia que sabía a chocolate en este momento, y cuyo nuevo juguete favorito era el cuerpo de Rachel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Traducción autorizada.**

Lo siento por tardarme.

Pueden encontrarme en Tumblr como /heyjudeeok

* * *

 **Just off the Key of Reason**

Capítulo 16: Recuéstate y flota a través de la luz del día

* * *

Rachel se había despertado en la mañana para "ejercitarse" en sus gigantescas pelotas de goma para yoga, así que por supuesto en realidad no hubo nada de ejercicio, y ahora se encontró a sí misma bailando como una loca alrededor de su sala de estar Matt & Kim. Ella realmente sólo se movía alrededor porque el ritmo estaba por todo el lugar, y pretendiendo conocer las palabras, por lo que, gritando cosas inentendibles con un cepillo de perro.

Lleno de pelo rubio esponjoso. Rachel esperaba que fuera de Barnaby.

Cornelius se unió a ella, con el canto, pero no con el baile porque Barnaby parecía tener cubierta esa parte, y sí, estaba bastante segura que sus vecinos estarían presentando algún tipo de queja pronto. ¿Cómo no lo harían con esta mierda de ruido?

Rachel estaba en el medio de tropezar con Jelly durante una horriblemente mal ejecutada —caminata lunar— cuando Quinn entró en la sala de estar, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada confundida como el infierno. Ella era lo suficientemente consciente de que sonreía cuando vio a Rachel.

— ¡Quinn! — Raquel exclamó alegremente, después de disculparse profundamente con Jelly y sentándola con seguridad en el sofá.

Rachel corrió hacia su novia y le dio un fuerte abrazo caluroso, cuerpo somnoliento. Ella se aferró a las manos de Quinn cuando se echó hacia atrás.

— ¡Baila conmigo! — Rachel intentó arrastrar a Quinn hacia el centro de la sala de estar, pero Quinn se inclinó hacia atrás como peso muerto y no se movía.

Rachel le devolvió la mirada, y luego se recorto en los pies de Quinn y resopló. En serio, lo menos que su novia podría hacer es al menos bailar con ella. Antes de que fuesen desalojadas o multadas o algo así. Y antes de que alguien se lesionara.

— ¡Quinn, baila conmigo! — Rachel exigió de nuevo, tironeando más fuerte. Quinn se recostó aún más, luego se tumbó en el suelo para ser una masa inamovible. Rachel se podría haber preocupado de un desmayo o algo si no tuviese esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro.

Rachel la miró con exasperación. Puso un pie en el estómago de Quinn cuando la oyó rugir. Uh-oh. Hora de alimentar a su osito.

En primer lugar el oso tenía que bailar. Rachel movió su pie hasta la cara de Quinn y presionó sus dedos en las mejillas sonrientes. Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sí, como si estuviera engañando a nadie.

— Si no te levantas y bailas conmigo Quinn, voy a poner mi pie sobre su boca. — Amenazó Rachel. Ella pensó que sería suficientemente grosero. A menos que Quinn fuese una persona pervertida de pie.

Rachel sonrió para sus adentros. Quinn no era para nada una pervertida.

— Me gustan tus pies. — comentó Quinn, los ojos todavía cerrados. Esa maldita sonrisa se estaba poniendo aún más grande, extendió una mano y cogió el pie de Rachel y la besó, antes de abrir un ojo con una sonrisa.

Rachel se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Maldita Quinn y maldita su dulzura. Era imposible para coaccionar. Y Rachel no tenía galletas. Escuchó el estruendoso rugir de la panza de Quinn de nuevo, y se decantó por el desayuno como un soborno en su lugar.

— Quinn, si no bailas conmigo, no voy a hacerte waffles de arándanos con caritas de chocolate de nuevo para el desayuno.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de golpe y ella borró esa pequeña sonrisa inocente. Se sentó y se echó hacia atrás en sus manos para que pudiera mirar a Rachel. Pues Dios, ella la miró consternada. Eso es lo que los waffles de arándanos con las caras sonrientes de chocolate hacen a la gente.

— Rachel, no puedo-no puedo bailar. — Quinn tartamudeó. — ¿Puedes-puedes bailar con Barnaby?

Victoriosa sonrisa de Rachel se suavizó ante el tono de Quinn. — No, cariño, quiero bailar contigo. Y yo tampoco puedo bailar bien. Luzco como si no tuviese huesos en mi cuerpo.

Lo cual, en realidad, que si te hacen ver como una bailarina increíble, ¿verdad? No tanto por Rachel. Era un problema que aborda todos los días.

Quinn la miró en conflicto, por lo que Rachel la dejó sentada en el suelo y saltó fuera a subir el volumen, los vecinos serán condenados. Ella no estaba realmente segura de que tenía vecinos, porque nunca los vio. Probablemente eran asesinos en serie o algo, sólo ocupándose de sus propios asuntos.

No evacuando durante las alarmas de incendio.

Rachel saltó sobre la mesa de café, haciéndolo con éxito para no matarse, y ejecutando un exagerado —muñeca repollo— (pimpollo o de trapo), antes del oh-tan-famoso —aspersor—. Cantó junto con la canción porque ella realmente sabía las palabras esta vez, antes de darse cuenta de que no eran realmente las palabras correctas y sólo estaba repitiendo la misma línea equivocada una y otra vez.

Pero, era una línea impresionante. Rachel lo hacía genial.

Observó a Quinn tratando de contener su risa. Muy bien, solo haz el tonto un poco más, Rachel. Casi lo consiguió.

Fue sólo cuando Rachel se pasó a una discoteca y casi se cortó los dedos con el ventilador de techo, que Quinn se movió vacilante hacia ella. Rachel no perdió tiempo en agarrar las manos de Quinn y girando alrededor de ella un par de veces, deleitándose con las risas y haciéndose la mareada.

Ella estaba a punto de tirar de Quinn sobre la mesa de café, pero realmente no quería decapitar a su novia con el ventilador. Quinn se dejó maniobrar por Rachel, y, finalmente, comenzó su propia baile de conga con Barnaby.

— ¡Quinn, eres una bailarina impresionante! — Exclamó Rachel mientras observaba a Quinn en un espontáneo —hombre corriendo—, su pelo rubio rebotando salvajemente. Ella realmente lo estaba haciendo. La chica de Rachel tenía movimientos, eh. Y en esos pijamas con renos... mmhmm.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, riendo y ruborizandose. Rachel no sabía si era por el esfuerzo o la vergüenza. Ella sabía que su propio rubor vino de esfuerzo. En realidad, había estado bailando exageradamente como estúpida durante, como, media hora, y se estaba muriendo. Tal vez debería trabajar más. Con algo más de esas malditas pelotas inútiles.

Quinn se derrumbó en el suelo y todos los animales fueron directamente a su regazo. Aun para aquellos que no pudieron adaptarse. Harían un poco de maldito espacio. Aparentemente Barnaby no sabía que se veía como un tonto. Bien por él.

Rachel intentó hacerles —el gusano— a ellos y, a continuación, se arrastró el resto del camino después de decidir que ella necesita ahora una cita con un gastroenterólogo para arreglar sus órganos internos. Quinn no era capaz de dejar de reír.

Rachel estaba demasiado malditamente agotada hasta para pensar, así que sólo empujó a Quinn en el hombro y luego se desplomó a su lado, respirando con dificultad. Dios, eran las nueve de la mañana y necesitaba volver a la cama.

— Debemos hacer más ejercicio. — Rachel jadeó, jugando con las orejitas de Jelly. Quería bajar la música así sería capaz de oír a Quinn, pero... quedaba demasiado lejos para ella.

Quinn parecía animarse por un segundo. Uh-oh, Rachel se preparó para ser arrastrastrada a un juego. O comer dulces. Ya sabes, realmente no se merecía un —uh-oh—, sino un —¡Adelante! ¡Vamos!—.

— Yo sé lo que podemos hacer. — dijo Quinn, mirando a Rachel con los ojos brillantes. ¿Cómo se había recuperado tan rápidamente? Rachel fue la estrella de Broadway. Quinn era sólo una bola de energía azucarada.

Rachel le sonrió y le apretó el muslo. — ¿Qué podemos hacer, cariño?

Quinn si inclino hacia delante sobre sus rodillas y se enfrentó a Rachel.

— Hay una carrera de 5k en Central Park para celebrar el inicio de la primavera y para-para recaudar-hay-hay- muchos-

Rachel rió y apretó el muslo de Quinn. Sea lo que fuera, sabía que estaría haciendo. A pesar de que ella había oído —5k— y su primer instinto fue a saltar por el balcón.

— Más lento, osita. — Dijo, moviéndose hacia arriba.

Quinn tragó. — Para tomar conciencia sobre la adopción de animales. El perro corre.

Dios, ¿podría Cornelius hacer 5 kilómetros? En realidad, podría fácilmente, pero sabia que el cachorro endemoniado acabaría en un lago en Nueva Jersey persiguiendo un pato o algo así. Con quien lo llevaba siendo arrastrando a lo largo de su correa.

Rachel ya sabía que iba a terminar con otro puto animal por esta cosa. Miró a la dulce gatita medio ciega en su regazo y a su novia meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia delante en frente de ella. En realidad podría ser muy bueno para Quinn. Debía que haber un buen número de personas.

Y ella estaría rodeada de perros. Perros por todas partes. Sería el paraíso de Quinn.

— Sí, podríamos hacer eso. — dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. Ella revolvió el pelo de Quinn con cariño, y se rió cuando la rubia la abordó y la besó, casi golpeando sus cabezas contra la pared.

Quinn podía ponerse tan entusiasta con pequeñas cosas. Lo que hacia la vida más divertida.

— ¿Podrías hacerme waffles de arándanos con caritas sonrientes de chocolate ahora? — Le preguntó Quinn con impaciencia cuando ella se echó hacia atrás.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, esperando y aceptando el beso que le llegó. Ella finalmente apagó la música cuando entró a la cocina, y pateó las pelotas de yoga inútiles hacia el salón para que Quinn pudiese jugar.

Hora de alimentar a su osito gruñón.

* * *

Tras el show de Rachel esa noche, ella y Quinn se encontraban paseando por Central Park en lugar de dirigirse directamente a casa. En la oscuridad. Y el frío. Rachel podía sentir la muerte pisando sus talones, y esperaba pasar en pleno a través de algún tipo de escena de crimen del equipo de la Ley y el orden, pero Quinn estaba felizmente balbuceando sobre cómo las avestruces macho podían rugir como leones, y de cómo la leche de hipopótamo es de color rosa, por lo cual Rachel estaba satisfecha.

Rachel se vio obligado a interrumpirla cuando su novia menciona que las vacas producen doscientas veces más gas por día que los humanos. Ella no necesitaba esa información en su cerebro. Por desgracia, Quinn cambio al tema de los pulpos que comen sus propios brazos cuando están estresados, y Rachel tuvo que dar una palmada con su mano sobre la boca de Quinn antes de que las imágenes comenzaran a formarse en su mente.

Fue demasiado tarde. Ella ya estaba completamente disgustada.

Quería comer su propio brazo.

— Estoy lista para conocer a tus compañeros. — Soltó Quinn, después de lamer la mano de Rachel para sacarla de su boca. Rachel dejó de preguntarse si la gente podia permanecer consciente el tiempo suficiente antes comer sus propias partes del cuerpo.

Miró a Quinn, que saltó hacia el cordón de la acera para mantener el equilibrio mientras Rachel se acercó a su lado. Porque estaba oscuro. Y Quinn no era gimnasta. Y alguien se iba a romper un tobillo.

Y de alguna manera era más probable que sea Rachel.

— ¿Mañana?— preguntó Rachel, con evidente sorpresa en su voz.

Quinn se balanceó un poco y la miró, Rachel le cogió la mano.

—Um, sí. Tom dijo-él dijo que sería un ... ambiente controlado. Y, tú conoces a esas personas ... estás con ellos todos los días, así que, así que debería conocerlos. Es decir, yo quiero conocerlos.

Rachel sonrió alentadoramente, mirando los pies de Quinn porque la estaba observando. —¡Te va a encantar, Quinn!— proclamó brillantemente. —Podemos hacerlo antes del espectáculo de mañana. ¿En mi camarín tal vez? O, no, ¿qué tal en casa? Así, tu sabes, estarás cómoda y...

—Donde sea que quieras, Rach.— Interrumpió Quinn, con una sonrisa nerviosa y concentrándose de nuevo en el cordón de la acera.

Ella saltó cuando llegó a su fin, y se fue en silencio junto a Rachel durante unos minutos. Los pensamientos de Rachel estaban corriendo. Se preguntó si su elenco podía comportarse, y si debía mencionar que sus padres estaban de visita en dos semanas.

Ella probablemente debería. Sin duda debería. Quinn dormía en su cama con ella, así que, ya sabes, lo descubriría finalmente. Cuando se presentaran en su puerta.

—Ey, osita.— Dijo Rachel vacilante. Quinn dejó de girar el cordón de su abrigo como si fuera un sable de luz, y miró a Rachel.

—Mis papás estarán de visita en dos semanas. A ellos les gusta venir, ya sabes, cada pocos meses, a menos que vaya a Ohio, pero... Tú no tienes que conocerlos, y puedo pagarles un hotel, y...

—¡Que, no! — Quinn soltó, deteniendo sus pasos y poniéndose delante de Rachel para que caminara directo hacia ella. —No los envies- quiero conocer a tus padres. Pueden quedarse con nosotras, ¿verdad? ¿Ellos no quieren-no quieren conocerme?— preguntó Quinn, sus ojos color avellana como dardos hacia los de Rachel.

Dios. Rachel no tenia palabras para demostrar cuanto sus papás querían conocer a Quinn. La mujer era una descripción sin rostro para ellos, y ya la amaban más de lo que amaban Rachel. Era un poco ridículo, en realidad.

Pero totalmente entendible.

Rachel ni siquiera le importaba responder a sus constantes preguntas de —¿Cómo está Quinn hoy?— y —¿Cómo están sus animales?— y —¿Qué tipo de galletas le has hecho para el desayuno hoy?— En realidad, las preguntas fueron sobre el tema favorito de Rachel.

Ella sonrió le dulcemente a Quinn y le cogió las manos. Sus congeladas manos porque Quinn había perdido sus guantes en uno de sus paseos. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Rachel no tenía idea. No se suponía que debías quitarte tus guantes en medio de un paseo. Quinn, obviamente, dijo —al diablo con eso— y lo hizo de todos modos.

Rachel le frotó las manos frías y luego dio un paso más y se las metió en sus propios bolsillos para calentarlas.

—Cariño, mis papás te adoran. Por supuesto que quieren conocerte. Pero son más locos que yo, lo que es, ya sabes, decir mucho — Rachel sonrió cuando Quinn resopló y se tapó la nariz. —Son realmente... enérgicos para ser viejos, y yo creo que están bajo la impresión de que han encontrado a su segunda hija.

Dios sabe de dónde sacaron eso.

—Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que estarías bien con esto.

Rachel podía sentir los dedos de Quinn tocando dentro de sus bolsillos. Quinn asentía sin embargo, sus ojos serios seguían fijos en los de Rachel.

—Quiero conocer a las personas que te criaron.— indicó.

Rachel sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. La respiración de Quinn era cálida, y su boca estaba caliente, Rachel sólo quería acurrucarse en su interior y -espera, no. Eso fue raro.

Dejó que la abrazara y suspiró con satisfacción en el pecho de Quinn

—¿Sabías que es físicamente imposible para los cerdos miran al cielo?— Dijo Rachel en voz baja.

Ella no tenía idea de cómo sabía eso. Fue la información más inútil que había almacenado en su cerebro, pero era uno de esos cosas que se escuchas una vez, y sólo toma un espacio valioso por el resto de tu vida.

Quinn se echó hacia atrás y la miró con los ojos brillantes bien grandes, que reflejaba la luna y las luces de la ciudad.

Oh, mierda. Rachel no había pensado en esto.

Ahora tendría que encontrar un cerdo para demostrarle este hecho a su maravillada novia.

* * *

— Quiero comprar los morados.— Dijo Quinn, recostada boca abajo en el piso de la sala y mirando con atentamente en el tablero de Monopoly.

Rachel sonrió y tiró los dados. —Entonces tienes que caer en ellos, cariño.

Mierda. Un cuatro. Impuesto de lujo en lugar de avanzar. Rachel quería comprar los azules para que pudiera construir algunos hoteles y quebrar a cualquier persona que caiga propiedad. Específicamente a Santana, que había dominado con su conjunto lleno de casas en los verdes sobre todos durante veinte minutos.

Dios sabe por qué Quinn quería los morados. Báltico y el Mediterráneo eran putamente sin valor.

Aún así, Quinn se quedó mirando el tablero como si estuviera buscando una escapatoria. Una manera de adquirir las propiedades de color púrpura sin caer en ellos. Ella puso mala cara cuando no tuvo éxito, y Rachel sonrió y la empujó suavemente en el hombro.

—Puck, deja de robar del banco.— Exigió Santana, sacando una tarjeta de Caja de comunidad y con el ceño fruncido cuando fue enviada directamente a la cárcel. Puck había hipotecado todas sus propiedades y simplemente estaba tratando desesperadamente de pasar sin caer en una propiedad del imperio de Santana. Rachel no podía culparlo por el robo del banco.

Tendría que declarar la quiebra como Brittany una hora antes. O hace siete horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado jugando este juego de mierda?

Quinn se rió cuando una bolsita de dinero del juego de Santana hizo su camino a la cárcel, y vaciló un poco cuando Santana la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Sabías-sabías que los canguros no pueden caminar hacia atrás? — Le preguntó Quinn cuando los ojos de Santana dudaron, tirando los dados y moviendo su pequeña pieza de perro a uno de los hoteles de Rachel sobre las propiedades de color amarillo.

La mirada de Santana se convirtió en una fija. Rachel sonrió para sí misma y recogió mil doscientos dólares de la disminuida pila de dinero falso de Quinn. Y entonces devolvió quinientos porque Quinn pronto quedaría en banca rota, y lo único que quería hacer era comprar las propiedades de color púrpura.

—Ellos-sus colas, um, se interponen el camino.— Quinn siguió, mirando a Santana. Santana no estaba diciendo nada. Probablemente quería ver cuánto tiempo Quinn podía hablar de los canguros.

Rachel sabía que podían estar allí todo el día.

—¿Sabías que los orgasmos de un cerdo duran treinta minutos?— Puck preguntó con indiferencia, golpeando la pieza de caballo perteneciente Rachel al tirar el dado. Cayó en el ferrocarril de Santana. Y se declaró en quiebra.

Pero, Dios, Rachel no podía ignorar una declaración como esa. ¿Acaso alguien podría? Sólo la obligó a pensar en cómo se sentiría un orgasmo de media hora. Sería fatal, ¿verdad? ¿En realidad alguien habrá muerto de un orgasmo?

Rachel obligó a su boca mantenerse cerrada y miró a Quinn, que era de color rojo brillante construyendo una torre de casitas verdes.

—¡He hecho eso antes!— Brittany exclamó desde el sofá donde estaba atando un hilo multicolor alrededor del cuello de Jelly para hacerle un collar. O estrangular al gatito. Rachel estaba observando de cerca.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ha dicho Brittany.

No, no hay manera. Ellos no estaban teniendo una conversación como esta. Santana estaba sonriendo con una especie de sonrisa diabolica y Puck estaba repasando sobre los hábitos de apareamiento de los cerdos, y luego hubo un golpe en la puerta y algunos compañeros de la obra de Rachel entraron.

Gracias a Dios.

—¡Hola chicos!— Rachel los recibió un poco exaltada. Le hizo un gesto a Quinn para que se sentara. Quinn obligada y en silencio, observaba como el bullicio se abría camino en la sala de estar, acomodándose en varios lugares como si fuesen los dueños del lugar.

—De acuerdo, todos ustedes conocen a Santana, Puck y Brittany — Rachel hizo un gesto a sus amigos mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá enfrentándose a la espalda de Quinn. Ella colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Quinn como el juego pato-pato-ganso. —Y esta es mi novia, Quinn.

Quinn se giró y miró a Rachel, y Rachel le sonrió y asintió alentadoramente.

—Quinn, él es James, y Alison, y el anciano de allí es Matt.— Rachel sonrió a sus compañeros de elenco. —Ustedes los conocen como Nick Arnstein, Georgia James, y el Sr. Ziegfeld.

Quinn dio a todos un leve asentimiento y una pequeña sonrisa. — Todos ustedes son- todos ustedes son muy, muy talentoso. El mes pasado he visto todos los espectáculos — dijo, empujándose en medio de las piernas de Rachel.

Rachel pasó las manos por el cabello rubio delante de ella, tratando de convertirlo en una especie de Mohawk. Ella sonrió cuando Quinn se retorció.

—¡Rachel!— James exclamó desde su posición en uno de los sillones. —¡Tu novia en verdad es real! ¡Y aún más hermosa de lo que has dicho!

Vale, sí, detente ahí mismo amigo. James hizo un guiño a Rachel cuando Quinn se sonrojó y giró su cara presionando un poco la rodilla de Rachel.

Rachel le sonrió a su amigo.

—Entonces, ¿En qué estamos?— Alison preguntó, sentada con las piernas cruzadas junto a Santana. —¿Monopoly?

Si, durante las últimas siete putas horas.

—Y estábamos hablando de los animales y los orgasmos de los cerdos.— Puck, arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa. Sus compañeros de reparto se alegraron de forma visible. ¿Con qué clase de gente trabajaba ella?

Rachel prefirió ignorarlos y tira el dado, a propósito golpeando la pila de dinero, pero cayendo en otro de los malditos hoteles de Santana. Rachel se vio obligada a hipotecar todas sus propiedades para pagar el alquiler.

Ahora su capital había bajado. Se quedó varada en la avenida de Nueva York. Y lejos de ser enviada a la cárcel. Era como la vida real.

Rachel se preguntó cómo sería si Monopoly fuera la vida real. Todo terminaría en lágrimas y peleas y volarían las piezas del juego.

Bueno no. Si se trataba de Monopoly nunca tendría un puto fin.

—... Sí, estoy seguro de que podríamos ir a una granja que tiene algunos cerdos que podrían demostrar-

—¡Noah!— Rachel exclamó y deteniéndose a si misma a tiempo justo antes de apretujar con sus manos las orejas de Quinn. Ella apretó los hombros de Quinn firmemente en su lugar, y se preguntó si esta granja podría demostrar que los cerdos no pueden mirar al cielo. Ella pensó que esta maldita conversación ya había terminado.

Quinn se retorció fuera de su agarre y se incorporó, moviendo los hombros y tomando una respiración profunda. —Creo que deberíamos, um, podemos hablar de otra cosa, como las lenguas de las jirafas son 50 centímetros de largo.

Uh.

Quinn tragó en el silencio, y se movió con nerviosismo. Rachel ausente dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como un cachorro. Estaba demasiado ocupada preguntándose si ella era la única que enfatizaba sexualmente cada comentario que se hacía. Ojalá no.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

Matt fue el primero en hablar. —Oh Dios mío.— Él comentó, mirando a Quinn. Él parecía impresionado. Probablemente no por Quinn, sino por el largo de la lengua de una jirafa. Rachel también se sorprendió demasiado. Se preguntó para que la utilizarían ellos.

Dios, pervertida. Controla tus putos pensamientos, Rachel.

Santana la estaba mirando con una sonrisa de suficiencia, y Rachel se sonrojó por un momento antes de darse cuenta que era porque había caído en su ferrocarril de nuevo y ahora estaba en quiebra. Ella gimió y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su cara en el lío de pelo rubio.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía que jugar más, y se sentó hacia atrás con una enorme sonrisa. ¡Sí! ¡Ella fue a la quiebra!

Por desgracia, Quinn se negó a ceder hasta que llegó a comprar las propiedades de color púrpura, por lo que el juego se prolongó durante una hora más o menos. O varias. O diez. Los compañeros de Rachel siguieron contando hechos de animales, que los mantuvieron a todos entretenidos.

Sí, era guardián. Rachel lo sabía.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando Quinn rodó un cinco y agarró sus hombros, esperando a su novia para darse cuenta de donde había caído. Quinn se quedó inmóvil, y luego soltó un ruido ininteligible de la victoria, mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa enorme.

— ¡Tengo el otro morado!

Rachel rió, y Puck y Quinn con Britanny ayudaron a robar suficiente dinero para comprar la propiedad.

—Santana, eres la propietaria de la mitad del tablero. Deja de fruncir el ceño.— James comentó, deslizándose a Quinn cien del banco. No tan en secreto, descaradamente se lo entregó pasando por centro del tablero para que todos pudiesen verlo.

Pssht, lo que sea. Quinn era dueña de las propiedades de color púrpura.

Ella aterrizó en uno de los hoteles de Santana en su siguiente movimiento, y se declaró en quiebra. Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Maldita Santana. Ella era una especie de dios en este juego. Un magnate de bienes raíces. Probablemente porque ella no tuvo reparos en manipular a la gente con dinero falso, o vendiendo sus propiedades siete veces más de su valor real.

Rachel estaba curioseando con los pequeños trozos de metal perteneciente al juego que habia sacado de la boca de Barnaby cuando finalmente la golpeó.

El juego había terminado. Había terminado un juego de Monopoly. No creía que eso fuera posible. Y que había perdido. Oh, Dios mío, que acababa de tener una revancha en algún momento. Cuando todo el mundo tenía una semana de sus vidas de sobra.

Quinn dio abrazos a James, Alison, y Matt mientras iban. Los abrazos fueron espontáneos y de oso, como la mayoría de los abrazos de Quinn, y Rachel estaba orgullosa de ella. Y sus compañeros. Sólo por hablar de orgasmos de cerdos durante aproximadamente media hora.

Rachel estaba subiendo a la cama esa noche, cuando Quinn salió del cuarto de baño, con la boca llena de espuma de pasta de dientes y cepillo en la mano.

—¿Sabías que algunos leones se aparean más de cincuenta veces al día?— Quinn preguntó a través de la espuma, cubriendo su boca con la mano para mantener la pasta de dientes dentro.

Wow. Sólo termina de cepillarte los dientes, mujer. Antes de que te pasees por aquí y le des a Rachel un maldito ataque al corazón.

Porque, oh mi Dios. Rachel no estaba preparada para ese tipo de cosas.

Quinn iba a matarla.


	17. Chapter 17

**Just off the key of reason**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Paseo a pie, pequeñas charlas, grandes pensamientos**

* * *

Quinn se preguntó por qué todas las salas de espera le parecía que últimamente tenían peceras. Bueno, está bien, sólo dos, pero de todos modos. Quinn ni siquiera tenía una sola pecera. Ella debía prestar atención en eso. Ellos definitivamente atrapaban la atención de la gente, especialmente si los pescados eran tropicales o depredadores o… medusas. O pulpo. Y ellos eran tranquilos. Los nervios de Quinn sobre conocer a uno de los consejeros en la oficina de admisiones de la Universidad de Nueva York fueron desvaneciéndose.

Pero estaban todavía allí. Justo bajo su piel.

Se centró en la estrella de mar que se aferra al cristal en lugar de los estudiantes universitarios con diferentes estados de angustia sentados a su alrededor.

¿Estaban allí para? Exámenes fallidos. Clases de caídas. La adición de clases. Añadiendo clases inútiles que nada tienen que ver con sus estudios. Tratando de persuadir sus calificaciones de química.

Quinn llegó temprano, lo cual fue extraño, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado quince minutos extras besando a Rachel cuando se despertó. Y luego otros diez atrapando a Cornelius cuando salió corriendo por la puerta principal hacia el pasillo del edificio. Rachel se lo había sacado a Quinn, sacudiendo su peluda cabeza, volviendo a la cama luego de desearle buena suerte a Quinn.

Ahora Quinn miraba fijamente a la estrella de mar con una sonrisa en su cara.

— Voy un fallar, voy un fallar, joder, estoy jodida, no hay manera, voy un fallar — Un joven muchacho salió de la oficina del asesor, obviamente en un estado de locura por los exámenes finales. Se frotó la cara frenéticamente y miró a Quinn distraídamente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Quinn le sonrió. Tranquila. Feliz. Parecía que lo necesitaba. Una sonrisa para hacerle saber que había gente y vida fuera de los finales. Dejó de frotarse el rostro, dejó caer las manos y sonrió.

Parecía un zombi enloquecido, y Quinn esperaba que él no se acercara demasiado a ella. Pero respiró profundamente y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza a Quinn mientras salía por la puerta. Quinn volvió a mirar hacia la estrella de mar.

— Sra. Fabray. — El consejero llamó, inclinando medio cuerpo fuera de la puerta de su oficina y saludando a Quinn. — Puedes entrar ahora.

Quinn respiró hondo y llenó su mente con imágenes sobre porque estaba aquí. El zoológico. Quería trabajar profesionalmente con los animales del zoológico. Quería estudiar su comportamiento y contribuir a su bienestar.

Podría manejar el tema de la universidad ahora. Ella no había estado preparada para Columbia, pero haría que esto funcionara para ella en NYU.

Quinn estaba tranquila, en su mayor parte, mientras que se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio del doctor Regan. Sus piernas rebotando de arriba hacia abajo, pero se sentó derecha, lista para dar una buena impresión.

El consejero parecía un Tucan. O una iguana. Algún animal exótico con sus anteojos anaranjados y los ojos brillantes. Quinn quería anteojos así.

— Hola, Quinn. — El doctor Regan saludó, doblando sus manos delante de ella y dandole toda su atención. — Gracias por expresar su interés en NYU ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti hoy?

Quinn respiró hondo otra vez. Recordó al doctor Madison y a Rachel diciéndole "palabras". Imágenes y palabras. Quinn podía hacer eso. Había un oso pardo en su mente cuando se encontró con los ojos del doctor Regan y sostuvo su mirada.

— Estoy interesada en saber qué tipo de programas ofrecen en el campo de las ciencias animales. — Dijo con firmeza.

— Muy bien, eso es genial. — Dijo el doctor Regan con entusiasmo, sacando una pila de panfletos debajo de su escritorio. Quinn se preguntó qué más había debajo. ¿Y si hubiera una trampa? ¿Y si este asesor de NYU tuviera acceso exclusivo al país de las maravillas o Narnia?

No. No, Quinn. Atención. Oso pardo.

— No ofrecemos una especialidad en ciencias animales, pero la mayoría de nuestros estudiantes de pre-veterinaria son importantes en biología, y sólo estarías en las clases que las escuelas veterinarias requieren. ¿Está interesada en pre-veterinaria?

Quinn tragó saliva. — Quiero... quiero trabajar en el zoológico, quiero decir, sí, me interesaría pre-veterinaria, pero yo... yo seguramente me concentraré en obtener primero el título de licenciado y luego decidir si quiero estudiar para veterinaria.

El doctor Regan asintió agradablemente. — Sí, definitivamente tienes tiempo para decidir, solo tienes que considerar, si haces pre-veterinaria, tienes que empezar a obtener tu experiencia veterinaria ahora. Tú sabes, ser voluntaria, trabajar con un veterinario, y con los animales en cualquier contexto.

Quinn escuchó atentamente. Dejó de golpear los dedos y mover las piernas, y el oso desapareció de su mente. Se centró totalmente en lo que tenía que hacer para que esto sucediera.

— Incluso si no hace pre-veterinario — Dr. Regan continuó, — tu mejor apuesta para cualquier tipo de carrera referido a los animales sería importante en la biología, y menor en estudios con animales. Ya que no viene a nosotros directamente desde la escuela secundaria, puedes estar interesada en nuestro programa de grado acelerado. Si comienzas este verano como estudiante a tiempo completo, puedes tener tu grado en Bio en dos años. Sólo tienes que tomar algunas pruebas para calificar en el programa.

Quinn asintió lentamente. Eso sonaba... perfecto. Ella se balanceó en su silla un poco y pensó en qué preguntar primero. Había tanto.

— ¿Qué tipo de ayuda financiera ofrecen? — Luego frunció su ceño porque, de todos los colores, imágenes, posibilidades y oportunidades que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, eso fue lo que salió.

El doctor Regan sonrió. — Bueno, la universidad ofrece cientos de becas, que van desde un centenar de dólares a la matrícula completa. Todo el mundo califica para algo. Tú sólo tienes que ser proactivo en tu búsqueda y aplicación. Más, no sé tú situación financiera, pero siempre hay una ayuda federal el cual los estudiantes pueden solicitar.

— ¿Permiten perros en su campus? — Quinn se dio cuenta de que esto probablemente no debía ser una prioridad legítima, pero, no, no se arrepintió de nada.

— Lo hacemos. Pero no en las aulas, por supuesto.

Bueno. Quinn podría manejar eso. Cornelius probablemente no lo haría bien en un salón de clases de todos modos. O cualquier lado. No estaba bien en general.

— ¿Cuántas horas de crédito tendría que tomar para ser un estudiante a tiempo completo y qué, um, qué tipo de grado en clases de biología implicaría? — Quinn redujo conscientemente su discurso porque podía sentir esa emoción aumentando, y ella sabía que ella se mecía, y su corazón latía muy rápido.

Se sentó sobre sus manos y miró al doctor Regan con ojos brillantes.

— Necesitaría doce créditos por semestre, sus clases básicas serían química, y todos sus niveles, ya sabes, general, orgánico, etcétera. Además de biología, y luego microbiología, física, genética y bioquímica. Si te especializas por el estudio de animales, también tomarás clases de zoología y comportamiento, pero con el programa acelerado no necesitarás tantas asignaturas electivas de inglés, ciencias sociales, historia, cosas así.

Espera. Quinn frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hay de sus libros? Quería estudiarlos. Quería profesores que amaran esas tierras imaginarias y las personas que las crearon, para enseñarle todo lo que sabían.

— Pero puedo tomar inglés y literatura si quiero, ¿verdad? — preguntó, girando una banda de goma alrededor de su muñeca.

El doctor Regan parecía un poco sorprendido, pero sonrió. — Por supuesto, muchas de las especialidades de ciencia tratan de evitar eso, porque, ya sabes, no es una carrera fácil, Quinn, quiero asegurarme de que sabes en qué te estás metiendo.

Los ojos de Quinn cayeron al cuello del doctor Regan por un momento, y respiró profundamente antes de mirar con determinación hacia arriba.

— Yo sé-yo sé que no será fácil, pero estoy lista para un desafío, he sido... muy desafiada últimamente y siento que estoy aprendiendo y mejorando a mí misma, puedo manejar esto.

Quinn podía sentir esa excitación nuevamente. Aquella sensación incontenible e irracional en su estómago y en su corazón que la hacía balancearse de un lado a otro porque no podía contenerla. Ella parpadeó exageradamente para borrar las imágenes en su mente.

Palabras, osita.

Quinn se imaginó a Rachel. Rachel y sus hermosos ojos marrones descansando debajo de Quinn esa mañana, el pelo hecho un desastre negándose a levantarse de la cama porque era "demasiado temprano para que una estrella de Broadway estuviera despierta". Sin embargo, no podía rechazar los besos de Quinn.

Quinn lo sabía. Le gustaba aprovecharse de ella.

La rubia imagino a Barnaby, Cornelius y Jelly, robando los waffles sobre la mesa, y luego meneando la cola y envolviéndose alrededor de sus piernas cuando se los dio para el desayuno a la mañana siguiente.

Les gustaban los waffles. Obviamente querían waffles. Quinn les daría waffles.

Imaginó la torta de león azul de Santana y los ojos azules comprensivos de Kurt, el guiño de Puck y los abrazos de Brittany.

Quinn se imaginaba todo, porque todo era tan maravilloso, y eso la hacía sentir bienvenida, aceptada y emocionada, y no lo podía contener. Ella tamborileó sus dedos contra sus piernas y mantuvo su balanceo sonriendo con confianza al Dr. Regan.

— Obtuve 2340 en los exámenes de admisión SAT. Obtuve 32 en los ACTs, y mi GPA cuando me presenté a Columbia fue un 5.8. No asistí, porque tenía algunos-Tengo algunos problemas en los cuales estoy trabajando, y estoy mejorando, sé que puedo hacer esto. ¿Sabía que los pingüinos pueden saltar casi dos metros en el aire?

Sí. Eso es lo que ella dijo.

Quinn se obligó a detenerse a ver si el doctor Regan respondería. Ella no lo hizo. Solo se sentó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada fija en Quinn. Quinn no vaciló. Su boca y su corazón no la dejaban.

Además, se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta aleatoria y quería darse prisa y hacer su punto. Rachel y Tom estarían orgullosos. Ella simplemente no podía detener las palabras.

— Yo conozco muchas cosas como estas, y son ahora mismo, son completamente inútiles, pero también conozco los grupos funcionales en química orgánica, ya sabes, alcoholes, amidas, los ácidos carboxílicos, que son como una mezcla de carbonilo e hidroxilo, yo sé estas cosas, el trabajo escolar nunca será un problema.

Quinn hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. No porque se sintiera como si estuviera a punto de empezar a caer sobre sus palabras, sino porque literalmente no podía respirar. Esto es lo que debe sentir Rachel.

Dios, Rachel. La sonrisa de Quinn se hizo aún más amplia.

— Tengo un trabajo también, en un refugio de animales, que en realidad quedo encargada cuando el gerente no puede hacerlo o estamos con poco personal.

Quinn se humedeció los labios y miró directamente a los ojos verdes del doctor Regan.

— Puedo hacer esto, estoy lista para hacer esto, y quiero hacer esto en NYU. — Terminó tranquilamente.

El Doctor Regan respiró profundamente y alzó las cejas con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Fue unos momentos antes de que ella hablara, y Quinn esperó recorriendo frenéticamente sus palabras a través de todo lo que había dicho para asegurarse de que todo era apropiado.

No podía recordar lo que había dicho. Dios, ella había mencionado el salto de los pingüinos. Y ácido carboxílico. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? El tipo zombie que había conocido en el vestíbulo sabría que eso es un estado de ánimo asesino. Un desastre de conversación.

— Quinn, creo que NYU tendrá suerte al tenerte este verano. —Dijo finalmente el doctor. Quinn dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Una respiración muy, muy profunda. Después de eso, estaba seriamente privada de oxígeno.

— Eres inteligente, eres apasionada... Y hay una capa, o un elemento, o una mezcla de elementos que la mayoría de la gente no tiene. Si he respondido todas tus preguntas, bueno, espero verte en junio.

Quinn se puso de pie y le extendió su mano al doctor Regan. Ella estaba ruborizada después de eso, y tan agotada, pero orgullosa de sí misma. No podía esperar para encontrarse con Rachel para el almuerzo, y se detuvo al lado de la pecera para mirar fijamente a la estrella de mar durante cinco minutos con una sonrisa aliviada en su cara.

Los pasos de bebé se estaban convirtiendo en grandes pasos.

Quinn caminó hasta el café sin pisar las grietas de la acera. Porque fue divertido. Y eso le daba a su mente algo que hacer.

Y hacia sonreír a la gente que la rodeaba. Le gustaba ver a la gente sonreír.

* * *

— Te ves preciosa.

Quinn no estaba segura de si Rachel la oía, estaba demasiado ocupada dando vueltas en el vestido de color verde pálido que se estaba probando en la tienda de segunda mano. Quinn se rió cuando su novia giró y golpeó un maniquí, y luego se disculpó ante él antes ruborizarse y darse cuenta de que no estaba realmente vivo.

Quinn probablemente se disculparía también, aunque supiera que estaba hablando con un maniquí. Había visto Twilight Zone. Sabía lo que podían hacer, por lo que se mantenía a unos tres metros de ellos.

Rachel se acercó a ella felizmente. — ¿Te gusta?

Quinn asintió con entusiasmo. Le encantó. Pero le encantaría aún más sin el vestido puesto.

Espera.

— Estás preciosa. — Quinn repitió para distraer a Rachel del rubor que podía sentir deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Rachel miró tímidamente y luego se inclinó y la besó. A Quinn le encantó eso. Cómo Rachel cabía perfectamente en sus brazos y ponía su cabeza en su hombro para que pudiera sentir el aliento caliente en su cuello. Un cuerpo cálido que quería estar más cerca de ella. Tan cerca como sea posible.

Al igual que Barnaby y Cornelius cuando trataban de robar la almohada de Quinn todas las noches, y terminó respirando cerca sus ojos y babeando en su cuello.

Sólo que Rachel era mejor.

— ¿Debería comprarlo? — preguntó Rachel, retrocediendo y girando de nuevo, manteniendo una buena distancia entre ella y los maniquíes.

Quinn asintió y saltó sobre sus talones. Todavía no le había dicho a Rachel cómo le había ido en la reunión, y sabía que Rachel no se lo sacaría de encima. Pero Quinn estaba emocionada y se estaba preparando para estallar.

Ella realmente se centró en Rachel y se encontró muy emocionada.

— La longitud es buena para ti, halaga tus piernas, y el color me hace pensar en el océano, las ballenas y los delfines.

Quinn no sólo estaba pensando en animales para distraer su mente de las piernas de Rachel, porque eso era imposible. Eran tan largas, y hermosas, y suaves, y-delfines. Delfines Delfines Delfines

El color realmente hacia recordar a Quinn las ballenas y delfines. No sabía por qué, pero era... relajante.

Rachel la observaba con una sonrisa.

Quinn se retorció un poco. — Y, um, va con tu tono de piel.

Rachel seguía mirándola. ¿Qué más podía decir de un vestido? Sin, ya sabes, empezar por las piernas? Quinn se perdió en esos ojos conocidos y simplemente estalló.

— Rachel, voy a ir a la Universidad de Nueva York por dos años como estudiante a tiempo completo a partir de este verano, así que puedo obtener un título de biología con un menor de edad en los estudios de animales, voy a pagar con ayuda financiera, Y el ahorro, y mi trabajo, y yo tengo... yo tengo... yo quiero ...

Quinn se calló y tragó y se imaginó la estrella de mar en la sala de espera. La mandíbula de Rachel se había abierto un poco, y sus ojos se habían ensanchado, y Quinn pudo decir que estaba escuchando atentamente. Pacientemente.

Quinn esperó que Rachel pudiera entender lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba tan emocionada.

— Puedo tomar clases de animales, y clases de literatura también, si... si quiero... El campus y los edificios son hermosos, y yo... quiero hacer esto.

Rachel la miró por un segundo para asegurarse de que había terminado, y luego dio un paso adelante envolviendo a Quinn en un abrazo. Rachel olía a malvaviscos. A Quinn le gustaba eso.

—Serás increíble, Quinn.

Quinn sonrió y besó la cabeza de Rachel. Ella las balanceó de lado a lado, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que la energía zumbante en su estómago había sido liberada. Quinn supo que estaba con Rachel ahora.

Su novia sólo tomó el entusiasmo y la emoción, lo magnificó diez veces, y luego se proyectó alrededor de todo el mundo de forma talentosa y con la risa fuerte y contagiosa.

Cuando Rachel se recompuso y volvió a ponerse su ropa normal, Quinn la condujo a la rejilla giratoria de gafas de sol y la giró alrededor, buscando algo que le llamara la atención.

Muy aburrido. Muy aburrido. Bien, pero negro. Muy aburrido. De acuerdo, pero plata. Aburrido. Aburrido.

Rachel intentó con algunos falsos Ray Bans negros y se volvió hacia Quinn, moviendo sus manos en vaga dirección hacia su rostro. — ¿Te gusta?

No. A Quinn no le gustaba. No podía ver los ojos de Rachel.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza en serio, y la expresión de Rachel cayó por un segundo antes de que se colocara cuidadosamente las gafas de lectura en la cara. Lo último que quería Quinn era sacarle los ojos a su novia.

Se preguntó si el ojo de alguien había sido "sacado", porque no parecía posible. Quitar un globo ocular empujándolo con un objeto. Quinn probablemente no aconsejaría a nadie probarlo, pero... Dios. Enfócate.

Quinn estaba contenta consigo misma. Ahora los ojos castaños de Rachel estaban realmente ampliados. Quinn sonrió.

Rachel se movió para dar un paso hacia Quinn, pero su percepción de profundidad o el equilibrio o algo fue tirado, por lo que se balanceó y se agarró a la torre de gafas de sol en su lugar. Esos lentes eran entretenidos. Quinn definitivamente los compraría.

Ella se probó un par de gafas de sol verdes neon baratas, sabiendo que las negras serían más atractivas, pero las verdes harían reír a Rachel. Quinn se volvió para mirar a Rachel con toda seriedad.

— Quiero este.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos, luego se rindió y se quitó las gafas de lectura, parpadeó unas cuantas veces, al parecer casi vomitó por el mareo, y luego se echó a reír con esa risa contagiosa y loca.

Sep, Quinn definitivamente compraría estos.

Le encantaba ver a Rachel sonreír. Le encantaba hacer sonreír a Rachel.

* * *

Quinn había querido cancelar su sesión de terapia ese día, porque la reunión de la Universidad de Nueva York significaba que tendría que ser retrazada y ella se perdería el show de Rachel. Pero Tom dijo que era una sesión importante, y Quinn sabía que tendría que empezar a perder muchos espectáculos por la escuela, y Puck dijo que iría y se aseguraría de que Rachel estuviese fantástica como siempre, así que Quinn estuvo de acuerdo.

Ella se sentó frente al Dr. Madison con Henry en su regazo, cantando las palabras de "Tutti Frutti" en su cabeza. En realidad no sabía todas las palabras. O si incluso tenía algunas palabras aparte de "Tutti Frutti, all rooty", por lo que sólo repitió esa parte una y otra vez. Porque Rachel se fue más temprano ese día, y aparentemente la novia de Quinn sintió la necesidad de arrastrar a alguien más con ella.

Estaba a punto de saltar del tejado cuando Tom abrazó sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Dios, no podía apagar esta canción.

— Asperger — Él dijo.

Quinn tragó y mantuvo el contacto visual, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante en su silla e imaginando sus gafas verdes de neón y los ojos perfectos de Rachel. — Asperger.

Tom asintió con la cabeza. — Después de conocerte en estas últimas semanas, me siento cómodo al confirmar que tienes el Síndrome de Asperger.

Quinn podía sentir su respiración cada vez más superficial, y sus ojos bajaron hasta los botones de la camisa de Tom, pero ella asintió lentamente.

— Esta bien — Dijo en voz baja, apretando furiosamente uno de los tentáculos de Henry.

Tom no dijo nada, se sentó y la observó con una expresión abierta.

Quinn se movió en su asiento. En realidad no estaba sorprendida. Se le había dicho que ya tenía a Asperger, pero, ya sabes, le habían contado muchas cosas. Ella realmente le creía a Tom. Y parecía tranquilo, contento y cuidadoso, así que... Quinn respiró hondo y volvió a asentir.

— ¿Qué, um, qué significa eso? Yo sé lo que implica Asperger, pero, para mí, ¿qué significa eso?

Tom frunció los labios y Quinn siguió girando el tentáculo de Henry alrededor de sus dedos.

— Bueno, no mucho, Quinn, ya sabes que es un trastorno del espectro autista, y no medicamos para ello, así que vamos nos enfocaremos en sus componentes principales, el principal, por supuesto, la ansiedad social.

— ¿Y todo lo demás? — preguntó Quinn, volviendo a ponerse en contacto con la mirada y obligándose a sostenerla. Se centró en la imagen en su mente de pingüinos saltando dos metros en el aire. Le gustaría ir a algún lugar y ver qué sucede por sí misma. Probablemente no lo hicieron en el zoológico, sin embargo. Tal vez en la naturaleza.

A Rachel le gustaría venir con ella. A Rachel le encantaría la Antártida.

— Los otros... caprichos, que vienen con Asperger, no los vamos a tratar, o cambiar, o alterar, como, tu sabes, un profundo interés en temas específicos, o mayor inteligencia, o rarezas en el habla, el humor... Incluso los pequeños tics, Quinn, vamos a ignorarlos, por ahora, porque provienen de ansiedad y emoción, y eso es exactamente lo que hemos estado trabajando.

Quinn procesó todo eso por un momento. Dejó de jugar con el pulpo y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

— Entonces, no tenemos que cambiar nada, lo estoy haciendo... ¿bien?

Tom le sonrió cálidamente. — Maravillosamente. Asperger es simplemente ponerle un nombre a todo lo que hemos estado trabajando en las últimas semanas.

Quinn se relajó en su silla. Podía lidiar con esto. Esto estaba bien.

El doctor Madison se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su escritorio, riendo entre dientes mientras empujaba a un lado múltiples bolas de estrés con cara sonriente y clips de papel coloridos y... ¿cómo consiguió hacer algún trabajo? ¿Se sentaba en su escritorio y jugaba todo el día entre sus sesiones?

— Eres una persona muy bien equilibrada, Quinn, por tu situación, no creo que tu pasado haya contribuido mucho, traumáticamente, a tus problemas de hoy, solo eres... muy feliz y joven. Y lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Quinn se sonrojó y sonrió mirando hacia su regazo. Colocó a Henry de nuevo en el escritorio del doctor Madison y le dio una palmadita en su cabeza de pulpo esponjoso.

Imaginó a Henry comiendo sus propios brazos, pero eso la horrorizaba, así que... Llamó a Rachel en su camino a casa. Su show habría terminado hace una hora. Dios, ¿qué clase de psicólogo hacia sesiones nocturnas?

Tom Madison, solo él. Quinn pensó en conseguirle un regalo. Tal vez un atractivo pez para añadir a su pecera. O una tortuga.

— Hola, cariño, ¿cómo te fue en tu sesión? — Exclamó Rachel. Quinn podía oír cosas dando vueltas en el extremo de Rachel, y uno de los perros lloriqueando. Ella sonrió para sí misma en el cruce de peatones.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu show? — preguntó Quinn igualmente entusiasmada.

— Yo pregunté pri- — Rachel desapareció y los golpes se hicieron más fuertes. Y el gimoteo y arañazos y... ¿agua? ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese momento? Quinn entrecerró los ojos y escuchó atentamente.

— ¡Barnaby, imbécil! — Quinn oyó a lo lejos. Ella resopló y se cubrió la nariz, aunque nadie estaba cerca. Tenía que estar en desacuerdo. Barnaby no era un imbécil. Era un genio que sabía cómo usar sus poderes para molestar a Rachel en la mayor medida posible, y todavía tener su amor.

Era un buen arte. Era un maestro.

— ¡Sal del lavavajillas! — Llegó hasta la línea, ligeramente más alto.

Bueno, tal vez Barnaby estaba siendo imbécil esta vez. Probablemente quería un baño. Quinn le daría uno mañana. Se preguntó si Rachel algún tipo de shampoo.

Había un montón de chasquidos y crujidos y maldiciones antes de que Rachel volviera a la línea. Respiró profundamente mientras Quinn se reía entre dientes.

— Yo pregunté primero. — Dijo Rachel con indiferencia, ignorando los dos minutos anteriores. Quinn dejaría que lo bloqueara por ahora.

— Tengo Asperger. — Ella exclamó, luego sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba por la acera. Dios, las cosas simplemente... sólo salieron de su boca.

Rachel guardó silencio durante un minuto. Realmente silencioso. ¿Qué había hecho con Barnaby?

— ¿Seguro? — Preguntó preocupada.

Quinn sonrió ante su tono. — Sí. Tom, uh, se sentía cómodo diagnosticándolo, pero, um, voy a hablar, ¿podemos hablar de eso cuando llegue a casa? Quiero escuchar sobre tu show.

Rachel estuvo callada por un segundo, pero luego respondió alegremente.

— Sí, por supuesto, osita. Así que, um, Puck me estuvo acosando toda la noche, porque dijo que mi novia temible lo amenazó para asegurarse de que yo estaba bien, y que yo no estaba, bueno... siendo acosada. Sonaba tan increíble como siempre, lo que hice, porque soy yo.

De nuevo, Quinn resopló. Podía oír la sonrisa de Rachel a través del teléfono.

— James se adelantó un poco en sus líneas una vez, pero luego se tropezó en los escalones entre bastidores... Umm, vamos a ver... Uno de mis fans me dijo que la chica rubia con la que suelo salir es completamente magnífica y me preguntó si ella era una estrella de cine...

Quinn se rió.

Rachel hablaba todo el camino a casa, porque su show era su segundo tema favorito. Y Quinn escuchaba, porque Rachel la hizo sonreír. Y a Quinn le gustaba cómo Rachel reía cuando hacía la que roncaba, y se quedaban atrapadas en esta reacción en cadena de la risa.

La cuál es una reacción bastante buena.

Rachel sólo lo hizo mejor.

* * *

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Traducción autorizada por la autora Elsbells**


End file.
